Naruto Dimension
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: Namikaze Naruto was an ANBU captain, until the Hokage, Orochimaru, 'killed' him using the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now, he was sent to a new world where he hopes to prevent a similar fate from overtaking this Konoha. Rated T for death and some foul language
1. Prologue

(**please review)**

**I don't own Naruto. Pity. **

"_Flasback/human thoughts"_

**Summons **

_**Summons' thoughts**_

* * *

Prologue

The memories of the past churned inside the young man's head. The blonde looked at his katana with deep, sad eyes, remembering those who he killed in service to the Hokage. The scabbard of the katana lay next to him on his right. Into those thoughts, images of his past also came.

One particular memory came to the forefront of his mind:

flashback

_A man with silver hair, a mask and his forehead protector covering his left eye sat on the railing. His eyes examined the three potential genin with a lazy expression. The blonde kid, Naruto Uzumaki, fidgeted in his seat. To his right, Sakura, the beautiful cherry blossom of the Hidden Leaf, looked nervously at the darker haired Uchiha. Her eyes drifted from Sasuke to her Sensei. Furthest from Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha rested his elbows on his knees. His mind filled with dark thoughts. _

_Kakashi spoke up, trying to break the ice, "Alright everyone, why don't you introduce yourselves?" _

_Sakura spoke up next, "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" _

_"What you like, hate, your dreams, hobbies?" _

_Sakura was the first to speak up, "Alright. Um, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" _

_"Hm…I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes." _

_Everyone perked up in surprise. _

_"As for my dream…hmmm…I have few hobbies." _

_Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "So all we found out was his name." _

_"Alright, now it's your turn. Let's start with you." _

_Sakura turned back and said, "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like…well, the person I like is…" Her head constantly turned to Sasuke. She then continued, "And my hobbie is…Well my dream is…" _

_"And? What do you hate?" _

_"Naruto!" _

_Naruto felt like a million pound weight had crushed him. Kakashi sighed and said, "Alright. Next, Mr. Silent." _

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the reference, "My name…Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. Using the word dream for what I desire is too weak a word. I have an ambition, and that is to find and kill the one who murdered my clan." _

_Naruto looked nervously at Sasuke. Kakashi looked sadly at Sasuke, then looked at Naruto, "Alright. Lastly, the one in orange." _

_"Alright. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup Ramen. But I really like the Ramen served at Ichiraku's that Iruka Sensei treats me to from time to time. The thing I don't like is…hmmm…ah, the three minutes it takes to cook the cup Ramen. My hobby is to eat and compare different cups of Ramen! My dream…" Naruto thought for a second. His usual happy-go-lucky smile drooped into a frown, "My dream is to become a Hokage people can respect. Unlike a certain white-skinned teme we have now."_

end flashback

For many years, he craved the position of Hokage and fought endlessly to secure the position through valor and honor. However, the Hokage was an undying creature, formed from countless sacrifices. Already, two had suffered fates worse than death to suite the madman's whims. But to understand, one must examine the history of Konohagakure.

* * *

To start out with, it was time for Sarutobi, the third Hokage to choose a successor. There were two choices, Minato Namikaze and Orochimaru. Both were fantastic choices for the position of Hokage. Minato was fantastic leader and was undoubtedly the best person for the position of Hokage. However, Orochimaru was also an admirable choice for the position. He was one of the three Sannin, and a genius of the highest caliber. The Hokage had made his decision for the position of successor and would announce it shortly. However, a mission turned up at the last moment.

Kusahina, Minato's wife, urged Minato to reject the mission, but he couldn't. She was already 5 months pregnant with Naruto at this time.

Both Orochimaru and Minato were sent on the mission. However, only Orochimaru returned alive. Minato was slain in battle by an unknown ninja. So, Orochimaru became Hokage. Four months later, the Sandaime died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into Naruto. Kusahina died in the Kyuubi's rampage. Thus, dark times settled over Konoha. Naruto suffered terribly at the hands of the villagers, but found comfort in his few friends he made, namely Iruka and his Anbu protectors.

Naruto watched as the villagers were suffering under the leadership of Orochimaru. So, he decided to gain the position of Hokage. He would change things, make things better for them. His mind was so simple at the time. He would become a ninja to be proud of and become Orochimaru's successor.

This was not meant to be, as Orochimaru was immortal. Naruto didn't know it. No one knew it. Citizens disappeared throughout the years. People suspected, but no proof could be brought against Orochimaru. Others started turning up dead. Naruto advanced through the ranks until he became an ANBU Captain. Sasuke never did catch the one who killed his clan. Sakura died on a mission with Kakashi about one year ago when the two of them were ambushed by Suna Ninja, specifically the Kazikage's children: Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Kakashi didn't recover completely since then. However, the thing that sent Naruto over the edge was the fact that Sasuke disappeared, like so many of the other citizens. Naruto nearly tore Konoha apart trying to figure out where Sasuke went.

A warrant was put out for Naruto's arrest, because in the process he had assaulted several Ninja trying to get the information.

Naruto was located just outside Konoha in the Toad Mountain Inn. Kakashi Hatake had brought him there for some training as a genin.

* * *

Thus, we come to the present. Inside the cabin, his ANBU equipment was scattered all over the place. Before him, there were several written reports in Orochimaru's handwriting, describing the immortality ritual. Orochimaru was the one who killed the Uchiha clan…other documents that he had read but not taken with him from the lab was checking up on the status of Itachi's body after Orochimaru had taken it over. Orochimaru had killed Shisui to keep his cover when he was Itachi, because he had come too close to the truth. The rest of the clan was planning a coup to overthrow the snake, but "Itachi" killed the clan and took the fall for it.

Naruto kicked the pile of papers over, causing them to scatter. He picked up the various parts of his body armor and began preparing for his final mission. No doubt Orochimaru would find and kill Naruto when he discovered the files he had were missing. Besides, Naruto no longer cared. He would try to kill Orochimaru for the crimes he committed against the Leaf Village first. As he strapped his right gauntlet on, he considered Kakashi's words, "Those who break the rules are called scum. But, those who don't take care of their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto tightened his left gauntlet and began thinking of Haku, the boy who fought against him in wave. He thought on his words, "A person is able to become strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish. You will become strong." Naruto thought, _It's my turn to protect something I love, my village. This village has seen its last day under Orochimaru's tyranny. _

Lastly, he strapped on his grey body armor and mask. He pulled over an orange trench coat and pulled on the hood. The orange clad ninja walked through the door and turned to face the direction of the leaf village. Then, Naruto was gone.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the monument and sighed. The black monument was there for those ninja who were killed in action. Quite a few names stood out on that monument: Sakura Haruno, Obito Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Rin and Sarutobi.

He sighed and said, "Geez, Sakura, I return from my courier mission to Kumo, and Naruto has gone missing Nin. After you left, Naruto and Sasuke just weren't the same. Sasuke closed up completely. Naruto's eyes became haunted and sorrowful. I kept telling him it wasn't their fault…No, it was mine. Had I been one second faster, I could have stopped that ninja from piercing your heart with his Katana. I was always late."

Gai and Rock Lee appeared behind Kakashi. It was the anniversary of Sakura's death. In a cosmic irony, Sakura ended up married to Lee after he changed some of his habits, namely his hair and habit of wearing the green latex workout suit.

Gai put his hand on the silver haired ninja and said, "Kakashi. It has been a year since Sakura died. You need to come out of it. It is unyouthful…but I imagine you don't really want to hear that. Then come back because Sakura wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this. Please, come out of retirement."

Kakashi said disheartedly, "No Gai. It is my fault. I could have done more, but I didn't. I should have sensed a trap…I should have, but…I didn't…I have no business leading other ninja into battle. It's about time for my retirement." Kakashi sighed.

Suddenly, two ANBU appeared in front of the three Jounin. The apparent leader said, "Sirs, I have orders from the Hokage. Uzumaki Taichou has been detected on the northern wall. Several ninja are already moving to intercept him. We suspect he's aiming for the Hokage."

Kakashi's eyes widened, then narrowed. Gai nodded and they all moved from the spot, except Kakashi. He looked over his shoulder at the monument and said, "Sakura, please forgive me for what I may have to do." He disappeared after that short statement. Whatever his errant student did, he would probably have to stop it.

* * *

An Orange blur shot through the forest areas. Naruto was on the move and heading in the direction of the Hokage's tower at breakneck speed. He felt his sword to make sure it was in position, because he would probably need it any second.

Sure enough, two fellow ANBU and a chuunin landed in his path. Naruto sped by them as if they were nothing. All three fell to the ground, victim to a blunt sword impact. He formed the familiar cross fingered handsign and whispered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Four Narutos separated from the original and moved in various directions. The clones were there as distraction for any jounin who happened in his path. They would come to lead various portions of Konoha's ninja force on wild goose chases.

One, however, was there for a special mission, to erase Orochimaru's face from the Hokage mountain. That one in particular would whip up the population into frenzy, especially those who remembered his pranking days. The real Naruto moved quietly, slowly and surely towards the Hokage's tower. His mission would be the most important of all.

It took about two hours to make his way through the city and avoid the Hyuugas' dangerous Byakugan. He somehow succeeded. Most of his clones were still leading the ninjas through the entire city. A couple were engaging in some serious combat with a few special jounin, namely Genma Shiranui, Aoba Yamashiro and Raido Namiashi. The real Naruto, however, was unlucky to run into the Taijutsu masters Rock Lee and Might Guy.

Lee spoke up first, saying, "Naruto-Kun, please turn yourself in. I'd rather not have to kill you my friend. You're fires of youth burned so brightly at one time."

Naruto cocked his head behind his fox mask. "Lee, you were…and still are one of my best friends. Please, step aside. I must kill that damn snake who resides in the Hokage's tower."

"What has happened to you my once youthful friend?" Lee looked downtrodden as he said this, almost wishing that things had stayed the way they used to be.

"What if I told you that the 'Hokage' had been lying to you? What if he was the one behind all the disappearances that have been plaguing the village for so many years?"

Lee looked confused and looked to Gai. Naruto took that moment to act, trying to take Lee out of the fight before Naruto had to remove Lee by force. In the flash of a moment, however, Gai blocked Naruto's blunted edge attack.

"Lee, don't let down your guard. He was a friend once, a youthful student of Kakashi's…but now he's turned rogue, and we must bring him down."

Lee, surprised from the attack, jumped backwards. He looked to the ground and said, "I understand, Gai-Sensei." His face came up with a determined look on his face, "Naruto-kun, I hope you can forgive me one day. Come!" Lee's explosive speed made it appear that he teleported behind Naruto in the blink of an eye. Naruto brought his sword around, deflecting a double kick aimed at the upper part of his body.

Gai joined in the onslaught. Naruto parried back and forth, deflecting blow after blow. Suddenly, Naruto felt a strong impact to his hip. He exploded into smoke, revealing a Kawarimi. In his mind, he realized, _These two…if I keep fighting this way, they will overwhelm me in about five minutes. I have to stop this combined attack fast. _The barrage became more dangerous, as Gai began opening gates. The intense chakra pressure built up fast. However, Lee paused for a fraction of a second to watch Gai. Naruto took the chance, and slammed the blunt side of the blade into Lee's neck, striking the pressure point perfectly. Lee dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Gai redoubled the attack, using the incredible speed afforded by activating six celestial gates to batter Naruto into a corner. The attacks were missing, somehow, but Naruto couldn't handle the onslaught, not without hurting Gai at least. It was about the moment that Gai moved to perform the Morning Peacock special attack that Naruto thought, _Enough of this! Forgive me, Gai-Sempai._

Naruto drew on his massive chakra well. He channeled his wind chakra into his newest attack. Naruto used a quick instant movement technique he developed after watching Gai's training session. He turned after landing right behind Gai, slashing the tendons in the older ninja's arms and legs. Gai yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

Gai said, "That move…what…what was it?"

Naruto put his blade on his shoulder and said, "Fuuton, Kaze Shunpo. Gai-Sempai, I was honored to be tutored by you for as short a time as I was. I developed that move in honor of your amazing speed. However, it does tend to wear on my muscles a bit, as I don't have the muscle strength both you and your student have there. Orochimaru may end up killing me in the end, but…I'll do what I have to do for the sake of our village."

Suddenly, there was the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Naruto could only assume that it was Kakashi. His midsection suddenly exploded, as his sensei's hand tore through Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed blood up and said, "Kakashi…you…" Kakashi looked at his student with sad eyes. Suddenly, Naruto exploded into smoke, revealing a replaced wooden stump in Naruto's place.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Wind flash step indeed. Ever since you asked me to not hold back in training, you've used that move to escape time and again. If it is combined with the replacement jutsu. Properly used, it can move a target much further than a regular replacement. Using your wind chakra, you create a small region in space that has nothing in it, no air, no atoms, nothing. Then, using the speed honed by Gai, you seemingly disappear and reappear behind the opponent in the flash of a second. But you already knew this, eh Naruto." Naruto dropped from a nearby scaffold. Kakashi could almost sense the smile on Naruto's face, "That's right Sensei. Kind of dangerous to use Chidori so early in the fight…almost unfair!"

Kakashi's eyes expressed some happiness, "That's right…Now what is my errant student doing out here in the middle of Konoha, especially after he was marked as a missing ninja."

"Kakashi sensei, I once had the goal to become the Hokage."

"Oh, does that mean your wishes have changed?"

"Not at all, but the man currently in power has misused the position of Hokage. I've seen his lab, the reports he's written with his own hands, the experiments on the citizens of Konoha, everything! He's created a jutsu which gives him immortality at the cost of a single human life. His soul overtakes his target and becomes one with him or her. It happened with Itachi, and I suspect a similar fate overcame Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at Naruto oddly, "Naruto, I'm sorry, but I have to take you in. Sakura's death has apparently weighed on your soul far worse than it has on mine. Perhaps you can be rehabilitated and can rejoin as a ninja after a couple years."

Naruto's eyes turned vicious, "Kakashi sensei, there can be no words now. All I see before me is a beaten old man who used to be the finest ninja in the world. I'd rather not have to do this, but I must for the sake of Konoha. Defend yourself!"

* * *

An hour later, Orochimaru looked out over the village. _With Naruto-kun gone, this village will no longer challenge me!_ He said, "Must you really come from the shadows, Kabuto."

"Ah, forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. I was finishing some research on the Nara. I figured it would be fitting if I came in such a manner." Kabuto's hand was on a rolled up section of papers.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Look at it Kabuto. The village fools will no longer have any reason to stand in my way after Naruto's eliminated. They are all such fools, don't you think?"

Kabuto chuckled and slowly approached Orochimaru, "It would certainly seem that way."

Orochimaru continued on his rant, "Well, since that younger Uchiha brat was taken over, things have been progressing so nicely." Kabuto's hand accidently twitched, crushing the papers under his fingers.

Orochimaru turned and launched a hidden snake hand from his wrist at Kabuto. Kabuto ducked, pulled a sword out of nowhere and cut off the snake's head as it approached.

Orochimaru chuckled, "It's a pity you had to turn traitor on your Hokage 'Kabuto'…Or should I say, Naruto-kun." The henge exploded into smoke, revealing an orange cloaked Anbu with a fox mask. Orochimaru looked over the railing and said, "If you're not fighting there, then who is that down there with Kakashi?"

"It's a clone…you know, my speciality, you damn snake." Naruto wasted no time as he moved swiftly towards the Hokage. In his left hand, a wind blade formed. Orochimaru was shocked at the speed and failed to move out of the way. The attack enveloped the Snake Sannin, and slammed him into the railing. As the damage cleared, the only thing remaining was some mud…which meant…Naruto thought, _Oh, crap!_ Shurukin peppered the rooftop. Naruto turned to where the assault came from and deflected away all the kunai with his blade in his right hand.

Suddenly, the roof/floor turned to quicksand as Orochimaru shouted out, "Doton, Sabure wana no jutsu (sand trap jutsu)." As soon as Naruto was trapped up to his waste, Orochimaru returned the floor to a solid stone by releasing the jutsu and Naruto couldn't move his legs. Naruto fought to escape from the technique, but could not move. The snake suddenly rose from the floor, chuckling, "Ku ku ku ku ku…Naruto, you honestly think you could defeat me. Even if you are an ANBU captain, not even Itachi, an Uchiha genius, could kill me. Orochimaru moved in close to gloat. However, as soon as he was within range, Naruto formed a ram seal with his hands. He shouted, "Suiton, bunshin daibakuha." The clone detonated into water, spraying it in all directions. Orochimaru was covered in the watery substance. He tried to move, but discovered he couldn't, "What the, what is this?!"

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Orochimaru with his black Anbu sword extended. So much chakra was channeled into the blade that it became visable. Sharp wind chakra circled the blade, turning the black blade a bright light blue color. Naruto said, "Mizuame Nabara bunshin (syrup capture clone), extremely useful in the right situation. Now Orochimaru, you are caught in my trap. You will pay for killing Itachi, Sasuke, the Uchiha clan, and countless ninja in your pursuit of immortality."

Orochimaru smirked and reached for his face. He pulled off his Orochimaru face, revealing Sasuke with his Sharingan activated, "Then kill me, but if you do, Sasuke dies as well." To Naruto, this was the worst thing Orochimaru could have done. Bright red Chakra began circling Naruto and his blade. The two chakras on the blade merged, creating a deep purple color. Naruto's pupils became slanted and he said, "Sasuke is already dead. I've read your research, and there is no hope of bringing back those souls you've overtaken…enough words! Die Orochimaru!!" Naruto sprung at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes shifted to a Triple bladed Shurukin. At the same time, Naruto was stopped in his tracks by being attached to a tree. He looked behind him and realized immediately it was Genjutsu. He attempted to get free, but it was already too late. Orochimaru's dojutsu was sucking him into a miniature black hole that could not be seen. Naruto bit his lip in a last ditch effort to escape the Genjutsu and flee. The Genjutsu faded, but Naruto sensed by the time his body could move, it would be too late. The Nine tailed chakra was absorbed fastest into the swirling black hole of chakra.

Suddenly, a voice appeared that sent chills up his spine, "Naruto!!!" It was Kakashi, and there was the sound of a thousand birds chirping. However…that was the last thing he heard before the world went black.

Kakashi sprung at Orochimaru. He knew…he knew the whole time he was fighting a clone of Naruto. He gave Naruto his chance to kill Orochimaru, but then he failed. Kakashi fled from the fight with the clone to where Naruto really was the moment he sensed his Mangekyo Sharingan's technique. Kakashi saw Naruto just moments before he was sucked into the dojutsu technique. And Kakashi didn't even think about it. He slammed his Lightning Blade technique into Orochimaru's chest. Finally to make sure Orochimaru stayed dead, he unleased his newest assassination technique, "Raiton, hekireki bakuha no jutsu (thunder explosion technique)." Lightning coursed through Orochimaru, boiling every cell in his body. In an instant, Orochimaru exploded with the sound of thunder ringing in the ears of everyone within a couple miles.

He turned to where Naruto was just a second ago. However, all that remained was a small crater with trace amounts of the nine-tailed chakra. Kakashi fell to his knees and said quietly, "no…not again. Naruto…I…I failed you…just like I failed everyone else."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Kakashi watched as the mood in the village…though dark because one of their finest died protecting the village grew lighter as the disappearances stopped. Apparently, Orochimaru really was behind the whole thing. However, the casualties due to the Snake's crimes were tremendous. The other two Sannin were among those killed by Orochimaru. It also came to light that Minato Namikaze was murdered by the faux Hokage during their mission.

So, the next one to take the mantle of Hokage was Kakashi Hatake, who ruled Konoha with kindness and mercy for many years. The older ninja decided to finally come out of retirement in a form of repentence by completing Naruto's dream. However, he still visited the monument to the fallen heroes every day. Three more names were added to the stone:

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Sasuke Uchiha **

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

Thus, they were all heroes of Konoha for standing against one of the greatest threats to the peace. Orochimaru's face was also removed from the mountainside.

Kakashi said, "If only I had been a second faster, Naruto."

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think? Worth continuing?

**Next chapter: A New World**

**Naruto Namikaze wakes up in another Konoha.**

**Edit: Corrections made**


	2. A New World

**First, I would like to thank my reviewers...and for that matter, everyone who read my story. I hope you like my story. Otherwise, sorry for disappointing you all. Contrary to few beliefs, I don't own Naruto.**

A New World

Darkness surrounded the young man who was laying in an opening in a large forest. It was not clear if he was even alive at this time. One gutsy vulture landed nearby and began pecking at the human carcass. Suddenly, there was a flash of light reflecting off a black blade as the bird was beheaded rather gruesomely. The young man's head shot up as he looked around. He reached up and touched his face…or at least he would have if the mask in its place didn't prevent him from doing so. The young man rose to his feet and pulled off the fox mask.

Naruto Uzumaki looked around, confused as to where he was, _What the heck? Wasn't I just…ugh! head ache…wasn't I just fighting the Snake teme a few minutes ago? If so, then why am I in this forest...wait, why does this forest look so familiar?_ Suddenly, he sensed the smell of blood a couple hundred meters away. He was still unsure as to what was going on, but he would still follow his Ninja way to the end, and that meant helping whoever that was out there. He moved to where he could sense the blood. After traveling several meters into the forest, Naruto landed near a clearing where he saw a familiar ninja stand up, pull out a shurukin, and throw it at another familiar ninja. The second ninja, a silver haired man looked awefully similar to Mizuki, a ninja teacher who broke the law and told Naruto about being Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The first looked like Iruka, another sensei of his who had died in one of Orochimaru's twisted experiments shortly after the graduation exam.

Naruto watched as the Mizuki look-alike disappeared into the forest. Iruka look-alike also disappeared shortly afterwards. Naruto moved into the clearing and examined the blood left behind. Naruto's eyes widened, _No way…it…it smells exactly like Iruka's blood. Over the years, Naruto's sense of smell had become more adapt, and now he could even identify people by their smells. _Naruto began thinking for a second,_ This is even weirder than before. Iruka-sensei disappeared shortly after the finals in the chuunin exam. His body turned up later outside the forest of death. I cried several times that week in mourning of my close friend. _He tried to piece together what he was seeing and smelling, but came up with nothing. He suddenly felt like he was being watched and threw a kunai in the direction he sensed. The Kunai flew through the clump of trees…but nothing came out.

Naruto shrugged and then vanished from the spot, intent on capturing the look-alikes and finding out what was going on.

* * *

In the Hokage tower, the Sandaime Hokage was watching with interest at the presence of a new ninja he had never seen before. It appeared that the ninja wore a leaf headband and had blonde hair. However, he had not gotten a good look at his face.

The image quickly shifted towards Iruka and Mizuki who were discussing Naruto after Iruka caught up to Mizuki.

* * *

Mizuki looked at Iruka with disgust, "Naruto is just like me!"

Iruka looked confused and said, "Just like you?"

"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, that monster fox, won't use it's powers."

"Yeah, You're right…"

The younger Naruto dropped head head in anger, "So it's true. Iruka-sensei doesn't recognize me as me."

"…If he was a monster fox. But Naruto is different. He's…he's an excellent student that I recognize. He's hardworking, earnest…clumsy, and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Mizuki scoffed at Iruka, but Naruto just cried.

**(I'm going to start calling the Anbu Naruto - Namikaze Naruto, to make things easier to understand)**

Suddenly, Namikaze appeared just a couple feet away in a clump of bushes. He was prepared to make a move at any moment.

"Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back." He unstrapped the Shurukin and began spinning it with his fingers, "DIE!"

Namikaze stepped forward towards the edge of the brush, preparing to stop the attack. But the sight of what happened next stopped the Anbu in his steps.

Naruto lept out from where he was hiding and slammed his knee into Mizuki's face. Iruka looked surprised, "Naruto!"

Mizuki slid on the dirt filled ground several feet away. The Shurukin flew out of hand and cut through the trees.

The older ninja pulled himself up slowly and looked at the orange wearing student, "Damn you…"

"Don't lay a finger on Iruka Sensei. I'll kill you if you do!"

Namikaze watched…himself! It was…it was unbelievable. He thought, This must be Genjutsu…Kai! He attempted to dispel whatever genjutsu he had to be caught in. Then, he bit his lip harder than when he faced Orochimaru. Blood streamed down his mouth into his lap. But it didn't make any difference. The scene remained before him.

Mizuki shouted, "Talk while you can brat! I'll beat a kid like you in a flash!"

"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you!"

"Why don't you try it if you can monster fox!"

Naruto formed a familiar cross handsign and said, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Smoke filled the entire forest. Suddenly, Namikaze had an idea. He henged quickly and joined the Narutos.

Narutos all over shouted that Mizuki should come at them. Namikaze joined in and said, "Yeah, come on Mizuki-teme! Come get me idiot!"

They all rushed him en-masse. After a few minutes, it was all over. Mizuki was totally and completely unconscious. Naruto dispelled all the clones and Namikaze had vanished into a brush nearby Mizuki. In a second, he would grab the traitor and make a break for it. He had plans for Mizuki.

* * *

Sandaime watched for a few minutes longer before reporting that Naruto and Iruka would be returning soon to Konoha. However, his mind was troubled. He would have to order some Anbu to begin looking for this unidentified ninja who helped Naruto and Iruka.

* * *

Elsewhere, Namikaze had subtly switched out Mizuki for a shadow clone of his. The man dragged the traitor to a nearby clearing away from Iruka and Naruto. Meanwhile, four other clones had set up in a square formation. The moment Namikaze entered the clearing, all four activated the sound four's jutsu Orochimaru had taught him personally.

Even though he hated Orochimaru, the man was a genius in creating techniques. Namikaze dropped the traitorous chuunin and sat down.

* * *

It was about an hour later that the traitor awoke in shock. He looked around, noting the four shadow clones and the fifth, who was probably the original. The man dressed in an orange cloak and fox mask was sharpening a kunai absent-mindedly. Mizuki turned to run when Namikaze suddenly spoke up, "Don't even think about it. If you touch that barrier, you will catch fire and burn to ashes in less than a second." Mizuki stopped and turned around. He was apparently too frightened of what might happen next. Namikaze suddenly stopped sharpening the kunai. He slowly put it in his pocket and turned his head to the chuunin traitor.

Mizuki blinked. In the time he blinked, Namikaze was suddenly right next to him, slamming Mizuki's face first into the ground. He ground Mizuki's face into the dirt for 10 seconds and then threw him to the center of the barrier head first. A second later, the Anbu was right next to him again and he looked furious. Namikaze said, "Ok, who the hell are you? What the hell is going on?" Mizuki backed away from Namikaze in fear and said, "What the…what are you talking about?! Are you insane!! I'm Mizuki, from the village konohaga…" He was cut off from there with a punch from the side, sending him once again towards the barrier. He stopped several feet short.

Namikaze continued, "Don't play dumb with me. I know exactly who you claim to be. You are Mizuki, a former teacher of Konohagakure until you attempted to betray and leave the village. You spent a year in prison, after which you escaped and attempted to flee Konoha again. I should know, because I killed you on that day. You are nothing but an imposter. Now, I will ask you again. Who the hell are you?"

Mizuki's body begged him to flee. Whoever this Anbu was, he was insane, and Mizuki would rather take his chances with Konoha's justice system over dying by this maniac's hand. Apparently, he forgot whatever session he might have to handle with Ibiki.

Namikaze must have sensed Mizuki's thoughts of fleeing, because he moved swiftly, grabbed the traitor by the throat and picked him up. He slowly felt the life drain away as his left hand slowly but surely suffocated him to the point of near death. However, it was at that moment that several Konoha Anbu moved into the clearing, attempting to get through the barrier and capture him. The barrier fell rapidly to prevent any further casualties on the part of Konoha. Namikaze himself fled into the forest while being chased by several Anbu.

The young Anbu looked ahead and smirked. He blew through a narrow clearing where about five clones were hidden. After he was past, all five exploded, releasing an extremely sticky water substance into the air. The water clung to all the Anbu and trapped them when they landed. Namikaze knew that it would take over an hour for them to escape and by then he would be long gone. Ten minutes later, he had vanished into the mass of Konoha's populace.

* * *

(1 hour ago)

**Torture and Interrogation HQ, Konoha**

Namikaze's clone appeared to awake in an interrogation chamber. In front of him, there stood a man in a black trench coat. Namikaze sighed as he remembered his old friend, Ibiki Morino. Ibiki smirked at the sight of who he would be interrogating, Mizuki who had turned traitor on Konoha. He would earn his paycheck tonight.

Ibiki began subtly, "Let us begin." As soon as he said that, a powerful light illuminated the face of 'Mizuki.'

Namikaze didn't even blink. His smirk rose as he observed the interrogation room. The single light in front of him prevent him from seeing who was actually in the room. Ibiki moved inside and outside the light, appearing and disappearing like a phantom out of children's nightmares. He swore there was the sound of metal being sharpened outside, which was sightly disconcerting. There was even the sound of a sharp protrusion device he knew very well from his stint in the torture and interrogation department. Ibiki was good, and Namikaze knew it. However, the Ninja that rested in chains was merely a shadow clone.

Ibiki continued, "You will be charged with assault of a fellow ninja of Konoha, attempted murder of said ninja, and breaking an S-class law. Such a punishment is punishable with death, but if you work with us, we will shorten that sentence to 20 years hard labor." Namikaze relaxed and said, "Ibiki, Ibiki Ibiki…I'm disappointed in you. You haven't figured it out yet."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Then, his eyes went wide. Namikaze's smirk became a grin, "now you're getting it. You can see through the disguise." 'Mizuki' exploded into smoke, revealing an Orange clad Anbu Ninja with a fox mask. The Anbu yawned and said, "you're skills are getting lax Ibiki."

The Torture and Interrogations head smirked, "So, instead of Mizuki, we have an Anbu class unknown ninja in the company of some of the finest interrogators in the world. Care to explain why you've gotten so careless…ninja?" Namikaze said, "I'm disappointed again Ibiki. Don't know know when you're talking to a shadow clone." Ibiki jumped backwards, expecting a bunshin Dabakuha (clone detonation).

…Nothing happened. The clone said, "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you upon my arrival Ibiki. Now, I have a question for you sempai. Don't you recognize me?"

Ibiki looked the ninja over from head to foot. While he did that, he also pondered, _I'm starting to lose control of the situation. Better to take back control before I lose it completely._ Ibiki smirked and said, "I don't need to know you. I'm sure our Anbu are on the original's trail right now. There will be no more questions from you, as I'm the ones asking the questions. We'll find out just who you are in time. For now, what have you done with Mizuki, punk?" Ibiki slammed his palms on the table to impose some psychological stress in the target.

"I can't say Ibiki, as he is not in my possession at the moment. I'm sure my counterpart is dealing with him right now as we speak. Hmmm…I'd imagine the real me is interrogating him right now, trying to discover what's going on. But let's cut to the truth, he's not the real Mizuki."

Ibiki was taken aback at this statement, "What do you mean?"

Namikaze smirked again, "I should know if he was the real Mizuki or not. He's been dead for over ten years."

Ibiki began masking his emotions, "Mizuki died? When and how…and why would you know if he was or wasn't the real Mizuki?"

"Mizuki died when he attempted to flee from prison about ten years ago. I should know because I killed him that day."

Ibiki was unsure how to take this man. Clearly he is delusional, "How about I dispel you and you can bring in Mizuki. I'm sure there will be mercy for your actions, and the actions of impersonating an Anbu captain."

Namikaze's eyes went wide in fury, "What the hell are you talking about?! I am an Anbu Captain. I even worked under you for a time at the torture and interrogations building…this building you idiot!" The Anbu pulled off his mask, revealing what appeared to be the face of Minato Namikaze.

Ibiki gasped and said, "It…it can't be! Yondaime-sama!" Naruto Namikaze looked confused at the man, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki you idiot! I'm not…and have never been the Hokage, let alone that bastard Snake! I'll kill him and free Konoha from his reign of terror, you better believe me!" He dropped his head in shame at this sad fact.

Ibiki was…well he didn't know what to make of this. Naruto was sitting in his office, swearing to kill the Yondaime Hokage. It had to be a prank. Ibiki snapped his fingers. Two Anbu appeared at his feet and said, "Bring me Naruto Uzumaki." The two ninja disappeared.

Namikaze sighed in frustration and said, "Look you idiot of a commander, I am Naruto Uzumaki, Anbu captain and right hand man of the Yondaime Hokage. Believe me, that position is not one to be proud of. Next time I see that traitorous Hokage, I'll kill him."

Ibiki's left eye twitched in irritation. He had never interrogated a more annoying brat. The confusion was starting to get to him, so he decided to correct 'Naruto,' "You realize that the Yondaime is dead?"

Namikaze perked up at this, "Are you serious?!" He almost looked happy or excited.

Ibiki closed his eyes and sighed, "Yondaime-Sama died killing the Kyuubi." Namikaze reached for his stomach region. He said, "That isn't true and you know it Ibiki. The Sandaime died sealing the Kyuubi into me…unfortunately."

Suddenly, an old, wise voice broke through the dark, "Oh?! Is that so? Then, I must be a ghost." Namikaze turned to where the shadows were deepest. The man stowly crept out from the shadows. The Anbu captain tensed as he recognized the Hokage robes. However, the face and skin color was that of an old man with white hair. He chuckled slightly to himself and put a brown pipe in his mouth.

Namikaze's eyes went wide, "There's no way on earth…oh, of course. You're just a henge…wait…no, there's no way that's true either. Ibiki would never stand for it. But…but how can this be…" He attempted to pull himself out of the chair and kneel before one of the legendary hokages of old but realized quickly that he was still tied up.

He said, "Very well, Ibiki. I'll answer whatever questions I can, but I may know only what you know right now." Namikaze knew Ibiki was Ibiki, because he was a close friend in Namikaze's Konoha. Also, genjutsu was ruled out, because one could not use genjutsu on a shadow clone.

Ibiki shoulders dropped a bit, showing his relief that he could begin at last, "State your name, age and village affiliation."

"Naruto Uzumaki, age 21. I am an Anbu captain of Konohagakure."

Ibiki frowned but said, "Very well. For how long have you been an Anbu captain?"

Namikaze thought about it for a second, then said, "five years, until warrants for my arrest were issued by the living Yondaime."

Ibiki suddenly had an idea, "Alright. Who is the Yondaime Hokage according to you?"

"The Yondaime Hokage is Orochimaru-Teme."

Ibiki paled at this declaration and the Sandaime's eyes went wide.

Suddenly, the two anbu reappeared in the interrogation room flanking the young Naruto Uzumaki. Namikaze blinked at the appearance of Naruto and said, "Are you…me?" Naruto looked at the Anbu captain and said, "Who is this stupid looking guy?"

Namikaze's speculating eyes turned to outright glares, "You brat. When they untie me, I'll show you stupid looking. I bet you haven't even created a simple bunshin yet!"

Naruto returned the glare, "Just because I haven't created the 'simple' bunshin doesn't mean I haven't created a bunshin yet. I just finished learning the shadow clone jutsu and using it on Mizuki! One day, I'll become Hokage and make you look up to me, you bastard!"

"You! Become Hokage, oh, hoh hoh ho, don't make me laugh brat. If the Hokage wasn't here, I'd knock you out in a second! You'd have to be able to beat me before you can become Hokage!"

Naruto formed a familiar handsign. The Hokage recognized it and said, "Naruto…don't do…" It never made it out in time.

"Okiri no jutsu (Sexy jutsu)!"

Two perverted screams escaped the Sound proof walls of the Torture and Interrogation building.

Ibiki looked at the Hokage as he lay on his back, twitching nose bleeding. He sighed then looked to Namikaze. However, Namikaze wasn't there. There was some smoke that lingered from the accidental dispel when Namikaze's nose bled.

* * *

So, what do you think? There is going to be humor in this story, but I have plans for this story.

Next chapter: Troublesome - Namikaze Naruto Meets Anko


	3. Troublesome

**First, I would like to thank my reviewers...and for that matter, everyone who read my story. I hope you like my story. Otherwise, sorry for disappointing you all. Contrary to few beliefs, I don't own Naruto.**

**Just to note, Namikaze Naruto is still Naruto Uzumaki. I just wrote that to make sure people knew who I'm talking about. People will still refer to Namikaze as Naruto when they talk to him. And I will refer to the younger Naruto as Naruto Uzumaki. **

Chapter three: Troublesome

Anko Mitarashi, Special Jounin of Konohagakure and assistant of Ibiki Morino, was mad. No, scratch that, the woman was downright furious. She had been under assignment by the Hokage to bring in the strange Anbu who had infiltrated the village from who knows where. She'd been searching for days now. The problem wasn't that she couldn't find the bastard. No, that was the easy part. She found him every day, because one of his damn clones shadowed her at all times. Now, she was throwing several kunai at a target dummy to let off some steam as there was no real point capturing a clone.

A condescending voice came from an overhead tree, "Anko-san, I'm disappointed. You're kunai was off by three centimeters. If you miss in the slightest, your target may get another chance to return the favor." The Hair on the back of her neck rose. Now, he was mocking her throwing technique.

The Namikaze clone snickered at his old partner's fury. The original Namikaze was out gathering information on his current predicament, and he thought Anko might be a fantastic source to get some information out of. So, he sent the first clone to find her. However, the clone was dispelled within seconds of finding its target. So, he sent another one which she did not dispel so readily. They verbally dueled it out,

**Flashback **

_Anko licked her kunai and said, "I look forward to having a taste of your blood when we meet face to face."_

_Namikaze sighed and put his hands behind his head, "You know, there are better ways of asking for a date. Maybe we can get some Sake together. I know a good bar in town." _

_"Sorry brat, but I'm not that interested in sharing a drink with someone I may have to kill. Policy and all." _

_"Does you're policy include wearing such a skimpy outfit. You have absolutely no dignity, Snake Woman." _

_"Bah, you are just stunned by the sight of my awesome figure. Most men would beg for me to spend even one night with them." _

_"Yes, and most of these men probably have a death wish." _

_She hesitated with a reply and Namikaze smirked. Her smile turned feral as she slashed the clone with her kunai. After the smoke cleared, she screamed in fury, loud enough to be heard several hundred meters away in a dark alley. A cat perked up and jumped out of the can. It exploded into smoke, and there stood the real Namikaze. _

_He thought, 'As fun as always Anko. I'll be seeing you around.'_

**End flashback**

Anko took aim at the clone. The clone sighed and said, "Look, this is starting to get tiresome. No matter how many of me you'll kill, I'll always send another. Besides, it's too much fun to stop doing this." Namikaze looked up towards the village. Anko sighed and said, "You know, brat, you should really turn yourself into the Hokage. You haven't made a violent move towards me or any other Konoha shinobi. If you ask for asylum, you'll probably get it."

Namikaze replied, "When I'm good and ready, I'll ask for that asylum, but for now I need answers to certain questions. Are you finally ready to answer them? Or do you want to throw more kunai in my general direction?"

Anko sighed and said, "Fine, but under two conditions. First, I'll only answer questions that will not compromise the security of the Village. Second, I need answers before you ask."

Namikaze nodded and Anko began, "Who are you really?"

"Gah, you've got to be kidding me. I've already answered that. I'm Naruto Uzumaki woman!"

"Fine, _Naruto_, tell me why there are two Narutos in the village?"

Namikaze looked speculative, "Well…I'm not sure. It seems that…I might have come from…an…alternate universe…world…or something like that. In mine, the main difference occurred when Orochimaru became the fourth Hokage." The lights in the Namikaze suddenly went on, Wait, if Orochimaru isn't Hokage, then where is he now?

"I'm not sure I believe that," Anko Replied. Namikaze didn't see it, but her eyes narrowed just a bit. She turned on the spot and threw three shurukin at extremely high velocities. The three drilled through the neck region of the target, cutting the dummy's head off.

"Believe what you want. Ooohh, much better, klutz! Looks like you're finally figuring out how to really throw those babies."

Anko growled, "Don't test me. Next time it will be your head."

"Do you have any more questions, or can I ask mine?"

Anko said, "If you are from another Konoha, then what am I like there?"

"I'd have to say…exactly the same as you. Except loyal to the Snake bastard. Hey! Hey!"

Anko jumped into the tree and tried to shove him out, hoping for him to crush his skull in an accidental death. However, Namikaze was slightly faster. He lept backwards towards another tree. His feet were ready with focused chakra as he attached himself to the trunk.

"Are you out of your mind! Geez, you're not like her! And besides, you were still completely loyal to Konoha. Think about it, would you have hated Orochimaru if he didn't leave the village?"

Anko jerked her head to the side, "Che! He betrayed the village and me. I'm going to kill him one day."

Namikaze said, "Sure. Would you like help?"

She was quiet for a second, and then said, "I don't need help from ninja I hardly even know. Get lost brat."

"No, I don't think so." Namikaze lept forward from the trunk and landed on the tree. Anko had already jumped to ground and started collecting her kunai and shurukin. Namikaze crouched on the branch and said, "Well, I think it's my turn to ask questions-"

He was cut off as a kunai slammed into the back of his head. The last thing the clone thought as it dispelled was, She's more skilled than my Anko…"

* * *

Elsewhere, a child and his mother were walking along together when suddenly they both stopped. They looked into each others' eye with a wary look and then continued on. As soon as they came across an empty alleyway, the two walked into it and burst into smoke. Suddenly, only one stood wearing an orange shirt, a red coat and a konoha forehead protector that he bought in the village. On his back, his black short sword rested, attached to his coat.

He said, "Damn that Anko. I need those answers." His hands went into the familiar cross shaped handsign when his danger senses went ballistic. He jumped forward, attaching his feet to the wall and running like the wind up to the top. He sprung over it and continued running.

There was no change in air currents, no out of place smells or sounds and no massive changes in Chakra in the nearby vicinity, but he could still sense his life was in supreme danger if he didn't move and move fast. He flipped backwards over a midsized building…right into a larger building. He climbed to the top of the roof and backflipped, hoping the throw off whoever or whatever he was running from. Suddenly, his danger senses screamed.

A kunai slid out of his sleeve. He threw it at a building twenty feet into the distance. It slammed into it one second later.

Namikaze's body suddenly stopped responding. He thought, _I know this jutsu!_ His eyes turned to his backside, which confirmed his theory. Suddenly, a wire attached to a wrist guard on one end and tied to the kunai on the other, reeled him rapidly towards the building. He broke free from the jutsu and dove into another alleyway. He landed softly and said, "Alright, come out. I know you can hear me, Shikaku Nara."

Nothing seemed to happen. Then a dark haired man sporting several serious looking gash scars on his face grew out of the shadows, "Huh…looks like it's a troublesome opponent. My shadow can only extend so far, so you broke the connection by pulling yourself to a far away building. Not bad brat. But I'm still much more skilled than you are."

Namikaze frowned. Shikaku Nara…at least in his own world, was an S-classed ninja. He was known for his signature move, which apparently still applied in this universe. As long as one of his opponents were in the shadows, and he was within the same shadow, he could teleport anywhere within the shadow region. He used it during the Suna-Kusa-Konoha war to wipe out several of the enemies, very similar to Konoha's yellow flash technique, but much slower. It was one of the most well kept Nara secrets. To show it to Namikaze only meant one thing, Shikaku was seeking his death.

Shikaku began things off. The Nara's shadow extended towards the Anbu Captain at a remarkable pace. Namikaze, however, was faster. He leapt backwards several times, first to the back of the alleyway, then up the wall. However, the air pressure changed, pressing downwards. It signified that something really big was above him. Naruto jumped to the wall of the alleyway and began running on its side. A massive crash could be heard where he was just a few milliseconds ago. Suddenly, another shadow tendril extended from the original shadow.

Namikaze thought, _Shikaku Nara, S-class ninja indeed. His specialty, maneuver his opponents right into a place where he can be killed. The only way to defeat him is…do something he wouldn't expect me to do._ The tendril shot along the wall, poised to capture the blonde-haired son of the Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze formed a quick cross shaped handsign and two shadow clones formed in front of and to his side. The tendrils attached to the clones' shadows and Namikaze sped by them.

Nara growled a bit. The troublesome Anbu had escaped his first trap. However, there were still other traps along the way. He thought, _Heh, so he knew I was maneuvering him to the top of the building, right in line of sight of Inoichi. This brat is good._

He formed a different handsign than the one he used for Kagemane no jutsu (shadow imitation jutsu). From the orange Anbu's own shadow, a black shadow spike skewered both Shadow clones. They burst into smoke. Chouza Akamichi emerged from the deep crater that formed in the alley. His meat tank had missed, but Shikaku knew that would probably happen. The Nara clan leader disappeared in pursuit of the blonde-haired shinobi.

Elsewhere, Namikaze was sprinting in the twilight morning hours, seeking to get away. He fled alongside the walls of the houses, carefully avoiding all windows and the rooftops. Anbu constantly patrolled them, so he had to stick to the shadows. The thing is Shikaku is in virtually every shadow during the morning hours. If Namikaze could last for a couple hours or make it to an open field, he might have a chance.

Behind Namikaze, there was a tendril of black shadows chasing him. Suddenly, it spring forward and pierced the ninja.

Namikaze transformed into a log, revealing a kawarimi (replacement). The blonde-haired shinobi landed on the roof. He said, "Screw it, I'm going to have to take a chance." The black tendril followed Namikaze. He smirked and activated a Tajuu Kage bunshin. About ten Namikaze's fled in all directions. Two threw wire attached kunai, hoping to flee to another building. However, Shikaku activated another special jutsu of his. The tendril of black rose from the ground like a tree, and then it spiked in 10 directions. All the clones exploded into smoke immediately upon being pierced, except one.

Shikaku grew out of the shadow tendril and said, "Ah, you could have just turned yourself into the Hokage. Why did you have to be so troublesome about it?" Namikaze coughed and said, "Because, I have to find some answers before I can go back. However, I'll clue you into something." Shikaku said, "No need. I already know you're not really Naruto."

The final clone exploded into smoke, and the chase continued. He sped after another Namikaze who ran down the streets. However, several meters in the distance, a kunai still attached to the side of the building exploded, revealing the real Namikaze. He sighed and said, "That was difficult. I thought my goose was cooked." He dropped from the building side and landed silently in the middle of a busy street. In less than a second, he was disguised as just another passing merchant who entered and exited the village every day. Minutes later, the city became crowded. He walked to the nearest hotel and ordered a room for the night.

* * *

It was dusk when Shikaku Nara gave up chasing down Namikaze. He grunted as he sat down at the bar. A Namikaze clone sat down next to him. It shouted in a cheery voice, "Hey old man, get a bottle of your finest sake for me and my friend here." Namikaze slammed his hand on the older ninja's shoulder. Shikaku said, "Troublesome. I hope you wouldn't mind me holding the sake, as I don't want you getting any ideas while I drink."

The young Anbu shrugged and Nara grabbed the bottle and poured a couple small bowl cups of sake. He gulped down the first two and then set down the bottle. A bit of color appeared on Shikaku's cheeks. He said, "Damn, that's good stuff. Tell me kid. Do you play shougi?"

Namikaze poured himself a smaller cup of the alcoholic beverage. He wanted to save as much sake as possible. "Yeah," he said, "I played with Shikamaru back home. Truly, He was one of the most skilled opponents in the village." He took a sip of the alcohol. It burned as it slid its way down his throat, "On occasion, I even played you. The you from the other world was several times better than Shikamaru. It was scary."

Shikaku's mouth twitched into a faint smile. "Heh, did Shikamaru become a great ninja in your world?" Namikaze gave the big teethy grin that Shikaku had only seen on the younger Naruto. For a second, Shikaku could almost believe that this was Naruto from another world.

Namikaze said, "Shikamaru turned into an amazing ninja. He and Asuma were…" He stopped when Asuma's name came to mind for a second. The younger ninja's smile dropped a bit and turned into a sad sort of grin. He poured a larger bowl of sake and gulped it all down. He remembered Asuma, who was killed by Hidan, when protecting Shikamaru and the rest of his team.

The clone said, "Those two…were known as the dual twin blades of Konoha. Shikamaru captured his opponents using unbreakable strategy and his shadow jutsus. Asuma was the follow up, usually killing the target or holding off the enemy's companions. They both owned trench knives, Shikamaru's were a gift from Asuma who had another set made."

He poured another bowl and gulped it down again, " However…An S-classed ninja by the name of Hidan murdered Asuma." Namikaze's vision started blurring as the Sake began taking effect, "B…but Shikamaru obliterated Hidan…the next (hic) time they met."

Shikaku took another long sip of Sake. Namikaze followed suite and said, "Then…binjo books..chaaannged. Shika was rena-renamed…The twin blade of konoha…until he…vanished due to…YOUR sensei…!" He paused for a long time as he pointed at as surprised Anko.

Her hand was at his throat with a kunai faster than the eye could blink. It wasn't held tight against his throat, mainly because she suspected it was another clone of Namikaze and wanted to say something to him, "Listen here you blonde haired bastard, I reject everything my sensei ever did. If I see him again, I will kill him. On another note, give yourself up. The Hokage here is pretty lenient." Namikaze seemed to sober up with a knife at his throat. He said, "Hopefully, he's more merciful than you. You'd kill first and ask questions as they bleed dry."

Anko smirked and rose to the bait, "Yes. I hope to get to do that when we meet firsthand. It might satisfy some of my deeper longings in life."

Namikaze raised his eyebrow, "And that would be your desire to get a date?"

Anko's head snapped back towards the vocal brat. She saturated the bar with a suffocating amount of killer intent, "No! My desire to rid the world of obnoxious brats, even those of Anbu class."

The clone shrugged and said, "Well, at least you know I both out rank and out class you, my dear drunken snake."

"You should talk about being drunk, brat. That's some of the strongest sake I've ever smelled. I'd even bet you couldn't stand right now."

"Of course I can stand."

Anko picked up the clone off the stool and set him on his feet. The moment she let go, he crumbled like a house of cards and slammed into the ground. Shikaku chuckled and took another drink. Anko smirked at the crumpled mess of a man in front of her.

Namikaze twisted his head to face Anko and muttered, "Shut up teme."

She bent over into his face and said, "You want me to introduce you to a couple friends of mine. I'd gladly do it, after all the grief you've given me over the last few days."

Two snakes slithered out of her trench coat sleeves towards the slightly younger ninja. They hissed and encircled the Namikaze. He smirked and said, "You forget two very important things, my dear Anko. First, I am merely a clone, and killing me would be pointless. I would just send another, like I have been all week."

Anko's smile turned cute. Namikaze shivered visibly, because when she looked sweet, cute or innocent, it would only cause him or someone nearby serious pain. Anko replied, "Ah, but the shadow clone sends back all of the memories of what just happened. If I caused you excruciating pain, the real you would remember the pain. I would think that's enough, don't you? Anyway, what's the second detail-"

She was cut off as Namikaze's hand, now holding a wet senbon needle, pierced her leg. She reached down to pull out the senbon, but her hand suddenly stopped and started twitching uncontrollably.

Namikaze smirked and said, "Second, I am a former Anbu Captain of Konoha. That senbon was saturated in a special concoction of a close friend of mine." The image of an older Ino Yamanaka passed in front of his eyes. He continued, "First, your mind stops sending signals to your hands or feet within two seconds of administration. For your hand to twitch at all is nothing short of impressive."

The two snakes encircling and hissing at Namikaze exploded into smoke. He said, "Second, All active chakra usage is cut off. Finally, your body shuts down and you go to sleep for…oh, eight hours or so…" As he said this, Anko fell over, landing on top of Namikaze.

Shikaku grunted and muttered something that sounded an aweful lot like, "Troublesome." Namikaze smirked, then realized several people had gathered and were watching the whole spectacle. The bartender was smirking while pouring some whiskey for another ninja.

He started blushing because Anko had landed in a rather awkward position on top. He shouted, "Would someone please get this Psycho off me?!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the real Namikaze was slowly gathering information around town. He figured out that, at least in this world, there were several major differences. Chief among them being Orochimaru was an S-class missing Ninja.

This exact date coincided with the night before the teams' placements. He sighed as he remembered his team mates. There was Sakura Haruno, his childhood crush. Perhaps things would be different this time around, and Sakura would fall for the younger him.

There was also Sasuke, who was seeking his family's killer, Orochimaru. Of course, Sasuke didn't know Itachi had become Orochimaru's new body.

He would seek out Sasuke to train at a later time. For now, while he was still fleeing Konoha Shinobi, it wouldn't be possible.

Next, He would need to deal with the Suna and Kusa invasions of Konoha during his first chunin exam. There were other major village battles, but this was the first and most devastating. They had lost several Konoha ninja to repel the attacks of two Kages and their trump, Gaara. Taking out Kusa would be easy. All he had to do was eliminate the infiltration Kusa team, that creepy female jounin who was the advance scout. In his original timeline, she took Namikaze's scroll and left team seven all to die. If it wasn't for Kabuto (he shivered at Orochimaru's right hand man), the three of them might have died. Sasuke fought and killed her in the finals before taking on Gaara.

Finally, he needed to out Akatsuki before things got way out of hand. He remembered Hidan and Kakuzo's assassination of Asuma and Ino. Asuma, died due to Hidan's Jashin technique, and Ino had her heart ripped out by Kakuzo. It was a horrible day for Shikamaru. He lost one of his best friends and his mentor/brother figure. Pein came close to wiping out Konoha. If it hadn't been for Naruto's arrival due to the messenger frog arriving when it did, Pein would have utterly destroyed the city in one attack. It would take planning, but he had plenty of time and nowhere to go. He could not go back to his Konoha. They'd kill him upon his arrival. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. He went down into a dark alley where no one would see him, and started crying, the first time in years. He cried for his home, which he would never see again.

* * *

**(Please Read and Review)**

End notes: In the canon world, Itachi actually did kill his clan, while in the AU, it was Orochimaru. However, Namikaze Naruto does not know this. Namikaze's a limited character who has incorrect assumption that things will happen in this world in similar comparison what happened in his. I, however, will have some things the same, others slightly different, and even more MAJORLY different.

On a side note, I could use a beta reader for this series, mostly because I'm not the best at presenting extremely detailed, well thought out stories. If youwant to Beta, tell me in a review, don't PM me if possible


	4. Meeting Old Friends

**First, I would like to thank my reviewers...and for that matter, everyone who read my story. I hope you like my story. Otherwise, sorry for disappointing you all. Contrary to few beliefs, I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 4: Meeting old friends

Anko awoke from her bed with a start. The last thing she remembered was the brat from the other world…oh Anko vowed to show Namikaze why she was Ibiki's assistant in the Torture and Interrogation department. Today was the day she would check the hotels, to see if someone had checked in recently under an assumed name.

However, the first thing she would do was go for Dango, her favorite food and a meal worthy of God himself.

* * *

Namikaze leapt over the rooftops, disguised as Izumo Kamizuki, a close chunin friend of his. He wanted to watch the genin teams being formed. Mainly, it was nostalgic, and it only happens once in a person's life. He would be lucky to see himself a second time. He landed right at the entrance to the academy doors. There was a lot of noise coming from the inside. A couple instructors were coming and going, talking amongst themselves and enjoying their lives. Namikaze gave a sad smile at the halcyon days of his life, when there was no Akatsuki, or Orochimaru for that matter, to spoil your day with the threat of impending destruction, from the outside or in.

A couple chunin waved at Namikaze, and he waved back. He slowly walked through the doorway, and made his way to the old classroom. Sure enough, the classroom of his past was still there. However, there was no one inside. Namikaze thought, _Am I early…no it was roughly this time that I met with my team. Besides, team seven would still be present. Kakashi was always late…always. Wait, let's try a different room. _

He checked every classroom until he came to the right one. He walked inside, where he saw some very familiar faces. First among them was Iruka Umino. He walked to the front of the classroom and said, "Yo, Iruka, mind if I sit in on this class." Iruka shook his head and said, "No, not at all."

Namikaze pulled up a chair and sat just behind Iruka. There, he scanned the faces of his former classmates. Some, he recognized. Others he didn't.

Iruka began, starting with the team one. He only paid attention to those who's name he recognized and the leaders of each group.

Team one leader: Inoichi Yamanaka  
Team two leader: Genma Shiranumi  
Team three leader: Raido Namiashi  
Team four leader: Tsume Inuzuka

Namikaze flinched at her name in particular. She scared him worse than Anko did.

Team five leader: Aoba Yamashiro  
Team six leader: Choza Akamichi

None of the names up to this point, besides the team leaders, stood out. Though he did hear a Sarutobi mentioned and maybe an Umino, probably related to Iruka somehow.

Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha  
Team seven leader: Kakashi Hatake

Namikaze watched in amusement at his younger self's antics going from ecstatic to depressed in a matter of seconds.

Team eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka  
Team eight leader: Kurenai Yuhi

Namikaze noted the presence of an inuzuka, _Kiba was his name, right? Then where is Rin Inuzuka?_ In his world, there was no Kiba, but there was a Rin Inuzuka. They were good friends for awhile. Then, they grew apart after Hinata and Namikaze started dating.

There was already a team nine, and they had yet to make chunin, so Iruka jumped right to team ten.

Team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chogi Akamichi  
Team ten leader: Asuma Sarutobi

Namikaze took special interest in Asuma's team. Ino looked like she was about to break down after being assigned the same team as Shikamaru and Chogi. He chuckled at that. Perhaps he could help things out a bit in her team as well. After all, Ino did introduce him to the world of poisoned weapons in his world. Perhaps he could return the favor in this one.

Suddenly, the 11 year old Naruto lost control of his mouth, "Iruka-Sensei!!! Why is a top notch ninja like me in a group with this bastard!" Sakura turned his head to glare at the loud mouth ninja. She didn't want anyone ruining her chances to being on Sasuke's team.

Namikaze sweat dropped and thought, _Well, there goes his chances of marrying Sakura. _Iruka just looked slightly annoyed and said patiently, "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto, had the lowest scores."

As Iruka ended his brief lecture, a kunai flew out from the corner of the room. It grazed the side of Naruto's cheek and slammed into the desk behind him. Naruto flinched and grabbed at the now bloody cheek. The girl behind Naruto had already used a Kawarimi to replace herself with a wooden post.

Everyone now turned to face 'Izumi'/Namikaze. He chuckled and said, "Please forgive me. My hand slipped." Naruto raised his fist at the older ninja and shouted, "What are you talking about! That was no slip, Teme! Let's go, right now!" Namikaze's voice suddenly appeared in Naruto's ear, "the loudmouth ninja's are usually the first to die on the field of battle. They draw the most attention, and that can you your life. Ninjas are to be stealthy. Remember that, brat."

Naruto stood absolutely still. Namikaze was releasing a decent amount of killer intent. Naruto nodded, with a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Namikaze hesitated for a second and then whispered, "Teamwork is the key." Naruto's eyes widened at the odd, random statement. Namikaze stopped projecting killer intent and said in a speaking tone, "Think about what I said." Once again, Naruto nodded, but slowly this time. Iruka said, "Izumi, stop trying to scare Naruto! Honestly, have you been spending too much time around Anko lately?"

Namikaze gave a rueful grin as he walked back to his position. He said, "Yeah, I probably have. Should stop that, hazardous to my health and all."

Iruka coughed into his hand and said, "Anyway, your Jounin senseis will be here after lunch to meet you. Good luck, all of you."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's chamber, all the jounin were muttering amongst themselves. Sarutobi said, "What is Izumi doing there? Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission to Kumo, escorting a daimo with Kotetsu?"

Kakashi said with disinterest, "Then who's that in the room?" Sarutobi gave the signal, sending all ninja in the tower after the intruder.

* * *

Namikaze shivered uncontrollably. Iruka looked across the table at the henged ninja. The teacher swallowed some curry he was eating and said, "Hey, you alright?"

Namikaze looked around, then relaxed, "Yeah, I just got a really nasty feeling right now, like someone was coming to kill me." He shrugged and thought, _Probably Anko. After all, I shiver just before she's about to kill my clones, so why not now. Maybe she just woke up._

Suddenly, Ebisu appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a black outfit he remembered from the time Namikaze/Naruto knocked him out using his Harem no Jutsu. He had run into the ninja, literally, shortly before the team placements. Ebisu had insulted him and claimed he would be nothing more than a delinquent. Then, Namikaze tricked Ebisu with his Harem no Jutsu.

In his musings, Namikaze had the memory of the chuunin exams emerge. To this day, he never had a chance to apologize to him for his attitude that day. Ebisu did train him well in the basics, and even began his element training by showing him the leaf cutting exercise. Using that, he managed to cut through Neji's ultimate defense technique, Kaiten. Unfortunately, Ebisu was killed in the Suna Kusa Konoha war. **(1)**

Suddenly, Namikaze realized he was spacing out. He gave a simple wave at the teacher to which Ebisu nodded back but didn't say anything. Ebisu almost seemed in shock. Namikaze said, "Ebisu, what's wrong? You're quieter than your usual self."

Ebisu sat down at the table, adjusted his shades and said, "Nothing, I just had a run in with the Uzumaki brat a couple days ago." Namikaze saw confusion in the man's eyes. He smirked and said, "He's an odd one, that's for sure. Wonder what would happen if he passed whatever Jounin's test he got." Iruka joined the conversation, "Say, don't you have the Hokage's grandson as your apprentice, Konohamaru right?" At this, Namikaze felt surprise. He never heard about Konohamaru, at least in his world. **(2)**

Ebisu replied, "The honorable grandson is doing well. I think he finally understands what it means to be a ninja."

Namikaze suddenly felt several high level chakra signatures approaching. The ninja figured it might be a good idea to split right now. It might have been the Jounins coming to get their students, or it might be an Anbu team after his henged hide.

However, a new chakra signature confirmed they were after him. Kakashi Hatake was on his way. No matter what universe, Kakashi Hatake was always late.

Namikaze smiled pleasantly and said, "Well guys, I've got to go and meet with the Hokage about something. See ya." They waved as he exited in a rapid manner. The Anbu captain, however, immediately began making plans. Kakashi was coming from the north, and he was probably the worst ninja to run into. So, he made his way to the south exit of the academy. He slid open that door…and his right eye started twitching immediately. Shikaku Narua, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Inoichi Yamanaka were all standing in wait for Namikaze. Asuma already had his trench knives out.

Namikaze had to get away before Kakashi arrived. That was a given. However, he did not want to seriously hurt any Konoha Ninja, especially today of all days. So, he made his move using a single handsign, "Fuuton, Kaze Shunpo no Jutsu." Asuma and the rest blinked. In that instant, 'izumo' was replaced with a wooden post as he escaped the confinement of the elite ninjas. Asuma and Kurenai were quickest to respond. They both used Shunshin no jutsu to keep pace with Namikaze. Inoichi made to follow, but Shikaku stopped him. He wanted them to check and make sure that all the students were OK and so were the teachers.

Meanwhile, Namikaze followed up his Kaze Shunpo with another one, right out of the city area into a forest region. He hoped it would lose the two ninjas on his trail, but to no avail Asuma and Kurenai were always fast on the uptake. They kept on following him, never getting too far away to make an escape. Suddenly, his worst fears became realized. Kakashi was extremely close, and there would probably be no shaking him. Several Kunai hurled themselves at Namikaze. He landed on a branch, and formed a new set of handsigns, "Fuuton, gufuu Garandou no Jutsu!" (Wind art, Typhoon void technique)

He released chakra from every pore on his body, creating a protective void around him. The kunais stopped in the middle of the air, then dropped like weights without something holding them up. Kakashi landed on a branch in front of him. Kurenai to the left behind and Asuma to the right.

All three pulled out bladed weapons, Kakashi and Kurenai holding Kunai and Asuma with his trench knives already out. Namikaze's Henge finally dispelled. The Gufuu Garandou technique vanished as well. Namikaze ground his teeth together, sighed and said, "Looks like something troublesome has come my way, to quote Shikaku Nara."

Asuma swung his blade at Namikaze. The Anbu captain swiftly drew his short sword and swung in a vertical arc. Nothing seemed to happen for a couple seconds, then two explosions could be heard in the distance as the severed wind technique cut deep gashes into separate trees. Namikaze said, "Heh, I never knew you could send wind scythes at me with those trench knives of yours. Furthermore, you did it without even causing a single visible vibration in the air. Ah, it brings back memories of times long gone, Asuma Sempai."

Asuma said, "How were you able to deflect that wind scythe?"

Namikaze held his sword to his face and channeled enough chakra to it. The black blade suddenly glowed blue. Asuma smirked and said, "I see. That blade is made out of the same material these blades are. This could be a problem…at least if the rest of you guys weren't here." Kurenai nodded and began forming several handsigns. Meanwhile Kakashi leapt at Namikaze. Namikaze's blade struck Kakashi's kunai and severed it in two. Kakashi jumped backwards to avoid the attack and landed on another nearby branch. Namikaze landed…only to see tree multiple tree branches seemingly grow out of the trunks of the trees. They impaled Namikaze in the arms and legs, and quickly wrapped around him.

Asuma sighed and thought, _About time, Kurenai. _Namikaze watched in surprise as more tree branches began growing out of the branch and encircling the Anbu captain. Namikaze remembered the technique from when he had to face Kurenai in a practice match for Anbu. The technique was called, Magen: bunka Akumu no jutsu (Demonic Illusion: branch nightmare jutsu).

He smirked and began speaking, "This jutsu…it has been awhile since I've faced it. First, branches grow out of the nearest surface, impaling the victim's arms and legs, causing unimaginable pain to the target. Thus, it renders the target immovable. Then, It surrounds the victim in an illusion of tree branches and crushing them all together, suffocating the target until he's unconscious. Furthermore, it is nearly impossible to break free from, as the target suffers unimaginable pain and can't form handsigns to channel chakra. However…" Kakashi's and Asuma's eyes went wide and dove at Namikaze, planning on ending whatever threat there was to Konoha in the form of this Anbu.

However, Namikaze swung the hand which held the blade, deflecting Asuma's attack and kicked Kakashi backwards. He continued, "…One can defeat this jutsu by inflicting equivalent pain to your own body." His left hand hung limply at his side and his lip was bleeding.

Kakashi said, "So, you bit your lip to allow your body a second to move. You used that second to break your own left hand with some wind chakra. However, now you are down to one hand." Namikaze just smirked at Kakashi, "Not quite." Visible red chakra swirled around the hand and absorbed into it. Namikaze snapped his wrist back into place, and allowed Kyuubi's chakra to heal his hand rapidly.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, Namikaze found himself inside the dark sewer that was his mind. There was no water, as his body was not in danger. Before him, there stood a massive gate. He said, "I'm going to need your help this time."

Two red slitted eyes opened, along with an evil smile full of white teeth. The Kyuubi rested behind the sealed gate. It said, **"Naruto, why should I bother to lend you my Chakra. You look to be handling things just fine on your own right now. Last time we talked, it was when you were about to die when facing Orochimaru on top of the tower."**

Namikaze glared at the demon. He said, "That time, I didn't want you running loose in Konoha. The amount of Chakra I would have needed to crush Orochimaru would have been more than enough for you to take control of my body and destroy Konoha. And I find that unacceptable. I just need a little bit for this."

The slitted eyes glared at Namikaze. He growled and said, **"You can't hold me back forever. The seal is weakening, and every time you call on my chakra, your will grows ever weaker." **Red chakra seeped through the bars, then flooded out. Namikaze held up a hand, stopping the majority of the chakra. Namikaze smirked and said, "I can still suppress most of your chakra by my will, even if it isn't all of it." **(3)**

* * *

Red chakra was slowly leaking out from Naruto's tenketsu. It formed a shroud around him, and a single tail issued from the shroud. Kakashi immediately raised his Sharingan. Kurenai began forming more hand signs. _No doubt about it,_ Namikaze thought, _She'll probably attempt her best and most powerful genjutsu this time around! And I never managed to escape that one!_

The Anbu smiled and said, "Hey, Kakashi. Want to learn a new technique?!" Kakashi watched closely as the younger ninja formed a single handsign and said, "Fuuton, Tajuu kaze Shunpo no jutsu." Kakashi watched in amazement as Namikaze used all the demon fox's chakra to create a narrow void corridor that extended as far as Kakashi's eyes could see. Furthermore, The sharingan managed to track Namikaze as he moved at an inhuman speed down the corridor. Finally, the corridor disappeared, this all happening in the span of a fraction of a second.

Kakashi thought, _Without a doubt, that boy has to be Naruto. I haven't felt that Chakra ever sinse the Kyuubi attacked Konoha several years ago._

* * *

About two miles away, Namikaze appeared just behind a tree at the edge of the market district. He promptly transformed into a simple child who looked a lot like a young Iruka Umino. He limped into a nearby alleyway and sat down, hiding behind a group of boxes. He was panting and sweating from all the effort it took to just accomplish that one jutsu. He grabbed at his left foot, and readjusted it back into position. As he used the technique, he had managed to trip over a root and sprain his ankle. He would be fine in a couple minutes.

Namikaze looked to the clouds and thought, _Damn, I can't believe I ran into Kakashi so soon. I probably should have picked a different person to transform into. Izumi must be on a mission. I'll need to move fast. The technique was mostly for traveling long distances in a single second, not an escape through a forest. Furthermore, if they look too closely at the jutsu, one will realize it leaves a trail of Chakra to wherever he was when the jutsu ended. _He felt his ankle mend at a rapid rate.

He grabbed his wrist. Though it was a little sore, it would continue serving him for awhile. He formed a ram seal and exploded into smoke. Soon afterwards, a young Rock Lee was sitting in the alleyway. He exited the alleyway after determining no one was paying the alley any attention. Namikaze smiled and thought, _Alright, I might just be able to get away. _

However, it was all for nothing. For just two blocks away, Namikaze ran into the one person he didn't want to run into, especially now while in disguise. "YOSH! Lee, what are you doing out here in the middle of the day?! I thought you usually practice at the field at this time…strengthening your fires of youth! You've been slacking off, that's what!!!" Namikaze was careful to not frown, but his right eye betrayed him once again by twitching, "Gai…sensei. Of course, I was just getting some groceries! I do need to eat to survive, Gai-sensei! Right?!"

Might Guy grabbed his chin and said, "that's right. How about I assist you in such a youthful activity. Then, we can go training together. If you do not succeed at gathering all your groceries in 30 minutes, we will do 200 laps around Konoha on our hands." Namikaze's fingers were now twitching, and he saluted the Taijutsu master, saying, "YES, GAI-SENSEI!!"

Namikaze's mind went into overdrive, _Now what will I do?! I'll just try to fake the fact I didn't bring any money._

He felt his pouch and said, "Oh, Gai Sensei, I seem to have forgotten my money." Gai turned to face 'Lee,' pulled back and swung a punch at the younger ninja. Namikaze focused his chakra into his transformation, hoping it would hold, as the punch connected with his cheek. 'Lee' flew backward into the dirt. Gai said, "Lee…I…I had to do that. You shouldn't forget your wallet." Namikaze looked at Gai. He would regret it later, but for now, he had to play the Gai-Lee mentor part.

"Gai…Gai sensei!!!" Tears flowed freely as he hugged the older ninja. Gai responded in suit while crying, "It's alright Lee!" The weird genjutsu appeared in their background. It was so horrible, that Kakashi, who just showed up to watch the display, covered up his sharingan eye to avoid it.

Gai let go of 'Lee' and said, "Alright Lee. Let's go together, running 200 Laps around Konoha on our hands." Namikaze decided that if he survived this, he would turn himself willingly into the Hokage that evening. He said, "Alright, Gai-Sensei, but first I need to head back and pick up my money from my apartment."

Gai nodded and said, "Alright Lee, go get your money. I'll wait here. We'll finish the shopping and then run 200 laps around Konoha. Now Go, Lee!!!"

Namikaze saluted and said, "Yes Sir!" He vanished on the spot. Several hundred meters away, Lee appeared and transformed into Genma. He sighed and said, "Thank God I escaped that one."

In his mind, he vowed never to speak of it ever again to anyone.

**

* * *

**

(Please Read an Review)

Key time changes

**(1) **– Jiraiya did not train Naruto, as Orochimaru would probably have him killed fairly early on with Itachi's body. Thus, Ebisu was his full time trainer. Ebisu would need to teach Naruto a way to cut through Neji's shield, thus need for Ninjutsu and wind techniques. He also taught the secret of the Shadow clones about the memory transfer (he knew the jutsu after all, why not know the perks of the technique).

**(2) **Konohamaru disappeared long before Namikaze ever could know him. I'd imagine Orochimaru used him as a Mokuton experiment…which failed. Needless to say, it was one of Orochimaru's worst decisions that nearly got him discovered; kidnapping the grandson of the hero who sealed away the Kyuubi would cause uproar. He framed Kusa ninjas for it, further leading to the Suna, Kusa incident, that replaced the Oto Suna incident

**(3) **Not really a time change. Rather its for those who…I have no doubt I will get such a review…are confused by this. In the filler episodes, Naruto managed to suppress the Fox's chakra completely with his will. I'd imagine it's a similar thing here except slightly larger scale. Willpower to supress the fox's chakra, that's what happened.

End Notes: Just to tell you, Naruto is not super powerful. He's probably as skilled as Kakashi. He's just a highly rated Jounin. The only reason he nearly succeeded in killing Orochimaru was because he got the jump on him with a tricky new jutsu of his.

There's a key difference between Kaze Shunpo and it's larger form. Naruto must use a more massive amount of Chakra than he has. Unfortunately, the fox's chakra isn't quite wind chakra (Some say fire), but it can force matter out of its way instead of...infusing the air with wind chakra and moving everything out of the way more gently. To put it simply, the Kaze Shunpo would poke a hole in a piece of paper, while Tajuu kaze shunpo would rip the paper in two. Sorry, horrible comparison I know. Hope you like the chapter

Next Chapter: Namikaze Naruto


	5. Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 5: Naruto Uzumaki

It was a moonlit night as a trenchcoat wearing ninja with a mask ran through the streets of Konoha. An Anbu appeared in front of him. He merely leapt to one building, attaching his chakra to the side and running along the wall. He quickly scaled it and continued on his singular trip to the Hokage Tower. Several Anbu gave chase as he approached the tower.

Several Shurukin were hurled at the fleeing ninja, to which all of them missed. The fleeing Anbu Captain leapt over alleyways and scaled building on his way to the center of the village.

Finally, The Anbu captain landed on the rooftop. Five anbu took positions on each of the pillars on top of the Hokage tower. Two white trenchcoat Anbu captains appeared wielding Kunai and wary of the Ninja's every move. Suddenly, The Sandiame Hokage appeared in the center of the tower. The fleeing Anbu captain bowed to one knee and said, "Hokage Sama, I have finally come to turn myself in."

Two Anbu appeared at the captain's side, and subdued him without a shred of resistance. Sarutobi said, "Why have you come, Naruto."

Namikaze's fox mask was pulled off, revealing a blonde-haired shinobi with a massive smile, "I've finally got the answers I need. With your permission, I would like to join the village as a Konoha Ninja." Sarutobi looked at Namikaze, who looked quite genuine. He said, "You will be placed in a cell and interrogated until we have determined you are not a threat to Konoha. At such a time, we will consider your offer."

Namikaze nodded. He didn't mind the small prison time. In fact, he knew it would probably happen. Suddenly, there was a blinding pain as something slammed into his head. He wobbled for a second, and blacked out.

* * *

Namikaze awoke, groaning and wondering what happened. Then, it all came back to him. He was knocked unconscious by who knows what when he turned himself into the Hokage. Namikaze sighed and said, "Oy, can we get on with this interrogation already. I have nothing to hide."

Ibiki's cheery voice came back, "Good. Then we'll continue where we left off. First off, how did Orochimaru become Hokage?"

Namikaze thought about it for a second. He said, "Not exactly sure. I asked Orochimaru himself once how he became Hokage. There were two ninjas for the position of Hokage. A man by the name…Minato Namikaze…I think it was. Of course, there was Orochimaru as well. The Sandaime almost picked Minato to be Hokage, but then, he died on a mission…with…O..Orochimaru."

His eyes widened in complete shock as another piece of the puzzle that was his Konoha came together. He was stunned as he said, "Oh my God! Orochimaru…He killed Minato Namikaze…and usurped the position of Hokage for himself!" His face contorted into pure fury, "Teme…when I return to my Konoha…" He left the threat standing.

Ibiki cleared his throat loudly, "Anyway. That didn't happen, at least in this world. You said that you became a missing Nin, explain."

Namikaze sighed and said, "Well, Sasuke Uchiha from my world went missing a little under six months ago. To begin with, there were several disappearances going on in Konoha. I proceeded to break in and search several suspicious buildings for information on Sasuke. That alone wasn't punishable, at least not seriously, for an Anbu Captain. It was when I went after some of Orochimaru's suspected ninja henchmen, when the heat began to come down on me. Notably, there was a ninja by the name…Yoroi Akaido, I think. I beat him to a bloody pulp, and he gave up one of Orochimaru's labs in Konoha."

Namikaze stretched his legs, "Well, from there I merely raided the waterfall cavern lab. There, the remains of several shinobi were found. I stole some of the documents and fled to a nearby safehouse for a couple days. Those files were filled with the specifications for Orochimaru's immortality technique."

Ibiki said, "Wait a minute, Immortality technique?"

Namikaze nodded, "Right. The technique is called Fushei Tensei, Living Corpse Reincarnation. The technique can only be used once every three years. It's ironic, because, according to its initial research and development files, the body often begins breaking down after three years. Itachi was taken over just before the Uchiha massacre, and Sasuke's was overtaken 18 years after that."

Ibiki glared at Namikaze. There was a contradiction in what he said, "18 years you say, but isn't it true that Orochimaru's body…at least according to what you said, breaks down after 3 years."

Namikaze nodded, "It's true, but if the body is correctly prepared over a certain time period, the body can last exponentially longer. It was probably around the 18 year time period that 'Itachi's' body began to break down. So, Orochimaru had Sasuke prepared and overtaken."

Ibiki finally moved into the light in the center of the room. He looked furious, "You expect me to believe that, you damn punk! You think you can tell me anything just to get yourself out of prison…I'm not so easy to please."

He snapped his fingers. Another assistant walked into the light, carrying the protrusion device. Namikaze shuffled in his seat a bit. He was finally put off base. He said, "I already told you, I'll answer any questions you have."

Ibiki grabbed the device and played with the mechanism to extend and retract, "Tell me, who are you really?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!"

Ibiki paused, and looked into his eyes. There was no deception present, though quite a bit of fear and anger. He nodded, "Good. Now, what are you doing in this village?"

Thus the questions fired off in a rapid manner. Namikaze was careful not to lie in the slightest as he revealed everything he knew to the Master of Torture and Interrogations expert.

* * *

Ibiki walked down the hallway to his office. He had returned to make his report to the Sandaime about the brat. It was almost six in the morning and he was very mad. Once again, the head of Anbu Interrogations and Torture had been forced to pull another all-nighter. Luckily, Ibiki would have the rest of the day off after he filled out the report.

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Namikaze's world was incredible. He learned about Konoha's near destruction in a possible future. Also, Suna and Kusa might declare war on Konoha. Furthermore, there was the information about Akatsukis' members to consider. Some of the ninjas were well known S-class criminals from around the world, such as Deidara, the terrorist bomber of Kumo, Hoshigaki Kisame, the Monster of the Hidden Mist, and Sasori of the Red Sand.

There were others, like Pein who was not in the Bingo books, and finally a few that were of unknown villages such as Hidan and Kakuzo. He would be busy for a couple hours catologing all the details.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki rose out of bed as his annoying clock rung way too loudly in his ear. He was in a sore mood from yesterday, discovering that he will have to take yet another test. Combine that with the fact that the replacement sensei with brown hair nearly killed him with a kunai still left its mark on his mind. What the heck could he mean by 'teamwork is key anyway?' Such were the thoughts that passed through his mind.

He quickly changed out of his pajamas into his Orange outfit. He paused for a second and looked it over. _Hmm, didn't that sensei also say that the loudmouth ninja is the first to die on the field of battle…or something like that? Ninja are to be stealthy…bah, I like orange anyway. Besides, they wouldn't sell me anything else anyway because of that damn fox._

There were a few plants sitting around in his apartment. They all grew something different in each pot. To be fair, Naruto was fairly good at gardening. He poured some water on them, giving them the nutrition for the day. Several birds chirping could be heard outside the window. Naruto took that as his cue to leave.

What he didn't know, was that Naruto was being watched by several Anbu. Apparently when Namikaze released some of his Kyuubi's Chakra, Naruto quickly became the primary suspect. However, last night at least, Namikaze surrendered and revealed himself to not be a Kage Bunshin. Now, the Anbu were ordered to watch Naruto closely for any connection to the unusual Anbu Captain from another Konoha.

* * *

Namikaze sighed as he rested in his jail cell. There were rows upon rows of sealing text marked throughout his cell. It was designed to prevent the use of chakra to attempt escape. He had been resting for about an hour in his dark solitary cell. There was a mild sound of creaking as someone entered the prison block. Killer intent followed the woman in the tan trench coat.

Namikaze smiled cheerfully at his once partner, "Awww! You came to visit me Anko-chan! I'm truly touched! So, how did you enjoy your sleep last night?"

Anko said in a serious tone, "The council has decided you are to be executed. I've been requested to do the honors."

Namikaze looked into her eyes. He saw no lie. So the Anbu backed away from the blood crazed Kunoichi. Anko pulled out a kunai and licked it. Her face turned into a wicked smile and the killer intent intensified. Suddenly, she closed her eyes and the smile reverted from wicked to happy, "Nah! Just kidding. I had nothing else to do, so I thought I'd torture you a bit for a change."

Namikaze let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He thought, _Damn, she got me. I forgot she was also trained by an Ibiki._ His face took on a sad grin, "Pity. That means I'm stuck in this world a bit longer. You think if I break out, it will speed up the process?"

"Well, only if you have a death wish. What should I remove in this first interrogation session? Your fingers, toes or teeth? No! Let's remove that tongue of yours that ticks me off so much!"

Namikaze twisted his head in confusion, "You know, you really should be sent back to the academy. Those torture techniques are totally weak. I could use my bloody finger stumps to bleed out, then where would your revenge go?"

Anko smirked and said, "Ah, but I know your secret brat. Your…resident won't let you die so easily."

The Anbu captain opened his mouth, paused, closed it and said, "Touché, Anko-chan. So, on a more serious note, how's my case going?"

Anko looked thoughtful, "The council is reviewing your file. We'll probably find out in a couple days."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry. Your execution will come soon enough. No need to be impatient about it."

Namikaze sweat-dropped at that.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training ground about five minutes before he the assigned time. It was just at the twilight hour, with a gentle breeze blowing through the clearing. There were no birds chirping, however there was no reason they would. The ninjas had cleared the area of most indigenous wildlife in the surrounding forest.

Sakura was already there, though she looked fairly exhausted. Sasuke, meanwhile, was stretching, preparing for whatever Kakashi would put them through that day.

Turns out, the three of them didn't even need to show up so early. As minutes turned into hours, the three of them were slowly becoming more impatient. Sasuke decided to sit down against one of the trees. Sakura just fawned over the Uchiha, which made Sasuke fairly irritable. Naruto, however, just stood there, contemplating Namikaze's words.

Sakura eventually took notice of Naruto's attitude and said, "Hey, Naruto! What's the matter?"

Naruto looked up and put on a big smile, "It's nothing Sakura-chan. I'm just thinking about yesterday and what that freaky sensei said about standing out as a ninja." She knew what he meant, with the teacher throwing a kunai and cutting Naruto's cheek. She assessed Naruto a bit. Her eyes traveled to the blonde's cheek when she noticed the cut in his cheek wasn't there.

Sakura was about to ask about the cut when all three of then heard footsteps. They all turned to Kakashi, who smiled back at them and said in a jovial tone, "Good morning everyone!" Sakura shouted, "You're late!"

Kakashi just chuckled and said, "A black cat crossed my path, so…" Everyone just looked at him with a disbelieving glance. He coughed in his glove and said, "Let's move on…" He walked over to a tree trunk and set a clock down on it.

"The alarm is set to noon." Ironically, the clock's time said 11:07. Kakashi continued, "Today, you will be attempting to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch." A squeak erupted from Naruto. Once again, Kakashi continued, "I'm going in that person to the stump and eat it whichever lunch is left in front of you."

Sasuke thought, _So that's why you told us not to eat._

Sakura said, "Wait a minute. Why are there only two bells?"

"Since there are only two bells, one of you will have to be tied against the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission." The image of Sakumo Hatake entered Kakashi's mind. "That person will be sent to the Academy. It might just be one, or it could be all three."

Naruto's eyes widened. He thought, _Of course…that's why that teacher said what he said. Teamwork is key. He means teamwork is needed to get the bells!_

Kakashi continued, "You can use your shurukin. You won't be able to get the bells if you don't come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto smirked and said, "You couldn't even dodge that eraser yesterday!" He laughed. Kakashi said, "Those who have the least abilities tend to brag the loudest. Well, ignore the dead last brat."

Kakashi's taunt echoed through Naruto's head as he reached for his kunai holder. Suddenly, his hand stopped as another voice rose to quell Kakashi's, "The loudmouth ninjas are usually the first to die on the field of battle…"

Kakashi, meanwhile, appeared behind Naruto with his own kunai in hand facing the back of Naruto's head, "Don't get so hasty. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi looked at Naruto speculatively. Naruto swolled and thought, _Good thing I didn't react. I would have died for sure._

Kakashi on the other hand, was having different thoughts, _Hmm, he was clearly reaching for his kunai, but stopped. Minato-sensei, has your boy gained a bit of maturity? Or does it have something to do with the other Naruto?_ The jounin continued, "Looks like you had…even if it was for the briefest second, the intent to kill me. How should I put this, I think I can finally start liking you guys now."

Naruto smirked at his sensei and thought, _I got this figured out, sensei. We need to work as a team to defeat you. _Kakashi said, "Alright. Start!"

The three younger ninja vanished into the trees while Kakashi wondered casually into the forest. He thought, _Hmm, I might be mistaken, but Naruto might have an idea about what's going on. Is it possible? _

* * *

Elsewhere, Naruto chased down Sakura and tried to convince her to work with him to get a bell. "Come one Sakura-chan. Did you see Kakashi move? We need to work together to obtain the bells. I'll split them with you!" Sakura said, "Naruto, if I worked with you and succeeded in getting the two bells, Sasuke would be sent back to the academy."

"Sasuke…what do you see in that teme! Come on Sakura-chan." Sakura sighed and said, "Alright, fine Naruto." She quietly asked Sasuke to forgive her. Perhaps she'd knock out Naruto and give the bell he'd obtained to Sasuke. Sakura said, "Now, we need to come up with a plan. Naruto, can you distract Kakashi?" Naruto saluted and said with a brilliant smile, "Sure thing, Sakura-chan. I'd be glad to."

Sakura, meanwhile, began weaving a small genjutsu taught to all Kunoichi at her age. It was a simple illusion that made it appear that she wasn't even there.

Naruto simply ran out and challenged Kakashi to a one on one fight. Kakashi blinked at Naruto. If he didn't have a mask, he would be seen with an incredulous, unbelieving open mouth. _You've got to be kidding, _Kakashi thought, _Naruto, I guess I was wrong. Oh, well. Sorry Sensei, but I'm going to have to teach him._ Kakashi reached into his bag.

Naruto jumped backwards as Kakashi's voice came out, "Shinobi's tactic number 1, taijutsu." Suddenly, the jounin's hand appeared with an orange book in hand. Naruto looked confused. Kakashi turned a page while muttering and chuckling to himself. Suddenly, he looked up and said, "What are you waiting for? Don't worry, about it. It's the same if I read it or not."

Kakashi's eye suddenly darted to the left as the faint smell of soap and purfume entered his nose. He thought, _hello Sakura. _Naruto ran at Kakashi and said, "I'm gonna pound you into the ground!" He swung his fist backhanded at Kakashi's face, then performed a roundhouse kick. Kakashi blocked the first and ducked the second. Finally, Naruto swung his fist straight at Kakashi's face. However, his fist was met with air.

Kakashi said, "A Ninja should not allow the enemy to get into his blind spots multiple times, idiot." Sakura nearly shouted for Naruto to block the attack, and then realized he was still the distraction. She continued forward slowly towards Kakashi.

Kakashi said, "Konoha taijutsu ougeki, Senin Goroshi!" (must I translate this?) Kakashi shoved his fingers up Naruto's bottom. Naruto flew several feet away into the river. Sakura kept moving ever closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi decided to humor Sakura and reverse a genjutsu on her. He made two handsigns. Sakura suddenly heard wheezing several feet away. She turned to see Sasuke beaten and bloody with Kunai protruding from his body. Her eyes went wide and an earth shattering scream echoed from the kunoichi's mouth. Upon her collapse, the genjutsu dispelled only five feet from Kakashi.

Kakashi merely sighed, "Shinobi tactic number 2, genjutsu. I think I overdid it a bit. But, she should have been able to detect the jutsu-" Suddenly, three shurukin appeared right next to Kakashi. He grabbed two of them out of the air, but the third was by chance aimed right at the bells. They sliced through the cords before Kakashi sensed it. Furthermore, all three shurukin exploded, revealing Narutos. The two attacked Kakashi simultaneously.

Kakashi thought, _Crap, maybe I was wrong. Could it really be…?_ The third made a dive for the bells. The real Naruto dragged himself out of the river. He formed the cross handsign and said, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" six clones appeared side by side with the genin. He said, "Let's work together guys. Distract Kakashi as much as you can."

Kakashi grabbed the first two clones and threw them towards the nearest trees. The clones thought fast and threw shurukin before slamming into the tree and exploding. Kakashi ducked below the Shurukin. At that moment, the original third clone grabbed the bell. Kakashi pulled out a kunai, and slashed at the genin's shadow clone. The clone lasted just long enough to throw the bells towards the Naruto and his five newest clones. Kakashi's eyes widened, wondering just how the situation could have deteriorated enough that two genin could have distracted him enough to have removed the bells from his person.

Suddenly, he felt the air pressure change all around him. He substituted with a nearby wooden stump he had in advance. Several Shurukin and Kunai struck the log. Suddenly, Naruto was upon the bells and he picked them up.

Kakashi smirked from where he was hiding, _Interesting. So he succeeded in getting the bells. Now, how will he handle this situation?_

Naruto bent over Sakura and put one of the bells next to her. She woke up, and saw the bell next to her. She said, "Naruto, wha…is this an illusion? KAI!" She formed the ram seal, seeking to repel whatever illusion had happened. Naruto just smiled and said, "No illusion. We did it Sakura-chan." Sakura looked at herself, asking herself what she did.

Sasuke, meanwhile, appeared in the opening. Sakura grabbed Naruto's bell and tossed it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the bell in disgust, but took it anyway.

* * *

Kakashi just looked disgusted at kunoichi. Several minutes later, the bell started ringing. Sakura and Sasuke watched as Kakashi walked into the circle. Sakura looked slightly ashamed of herself, but she felt she knew it was logical. Naruto was the one who needed the academy the most.

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto and gently picked him up. He slowly pulled him to the stumps and tied him up. Kakashi then said, "Wake up Naruto." Naruto's eyes opened slowly and said, "Kakashi-sensei, what happened…wait, WHY AM I TIED TO THE STUMP?!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "That is a good question. Sakura, explain." Sakura went white for a second and looked at the ground in shame. She said, "Well, Naruto I…I'm sorry but I figured…you needed the academy more than Sasuke and I did so…I knocked you out and took your bell. Sorry."

Naruto's eyes were filled with hurt. He said, "Sakura…cha…san." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Kakashi said, "well, as I said before, only one of you are being sent back to the academy."

Naruto's head dropped in shame. Kakashi said, "Yep, Naruto is the lucky candidate. The other two…" His eye stared at the other two students in anger, "will be dropped from the program!" The two of them looked like a tree branch had slammed onto their heads. Sakura said, "W…what do you mean dropped from the program! We got the bells, that was the point…wasn't…it…?" Her eyes widened in realization as to the why.

Kakashi nodded, "You're getting it aren't you, Pinkie? A ninja must see through deception, and you fell for it just like that genjutsu." He didn't use her name, as she was a disgrace. "Neither of you really worked for the bells. Sakura, you helped Naruto obtain the bells, but then you knocked out Naruto and gave the one who deserved the bell the most to the one who deserved the bell the least." Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Kakashi said, "Sasuke, you did nothing at all. Furthermore, you accepted a bell that you didn't deserve."

The jounin sighed and said, "And lastly, Naruto. You were much closer than the others, but you were still short. You sacrificed Sasuke to save yourself and Sakura. You have potential, but maybe a year back in the academy will help you understand that. That's why none of you deserve to be ninjas right now." Kakashi thought about his father, and how his team mates betrayed the White Fang. He could see it play out in the three right now.

Sasuke sprinted at Kakashi, to which the Jounin just slammed the genin against the ground, "Why do you think we broke you up into teams of three." There was absolute silence. Naruto would have smiled at the fact he had managed to figure out something Sasuke didn't, but he was still reeling from returning to the academy prospect.

The Jounin continued, "Are you guys idiots?! It's teamwork!" Naruto nodded. Kakashi glared at Naruto, "You don't get it, Naruto, so stop nodding. I wanted to see if you'd overcome the one stipulation on the mission."

Sakura tried to lower her head more and said, "Those two bells…instead of three…they were meant to encourage fighting amongst ourselves…"

Kakashi nodded, "Exactly and the two of you fell headlong into it. As I said, Naruto almost succeeded, but fell victim to his own hatred of Sasuke. If all of you had come at me, those bells could have been taken easier. Naruto, you managed to get a lucky hit with your Shurukin-clones, which allowed you to take them. However, I wanted to see how you would react once you got the bells. You three horribly failed that portion of the test. You will have to make life and death decisions in an instant. Sakura! I order you to kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Sakura looked rapidly between Kakashi and Naruto while the Jounin held a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

Kakashi withdrew the kunai after a couple seconds, released Sasuke and walked to the monument, "After letting someone be taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult situation, and someone will die. Are you, Sakura, willing to allow your teammate to die to stay with Sasuke? Look at this." He looked sadly at the monument with the Genin to his back. "This stone contains various names of heroes from this village." Naruto got excited, "Oh, I want to have my name on that stone, what kind of heroes are written there?"

Kakashi said, "The KIA kind. Killed in Action." A heavy breeze blew through the field as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke seemed to mellow out at the sobering statement. The Jounin continued, "The names of my closest friends are written here as well as my sensei and my father. They all paid the ultimate price for this village and the precious ones they loved."

He turned his head, his eye filled with disgust, "Alright. I'll give you one more chance. But this time, it's going to be harder. The two of you, as I said, get to eat the lunches, but don't let Naruto have any. You get to go without because you didn't attempt to bring Sasuke into your plan last time. Anyone who feeds him immediately fails."

Kakashi vanished into the woods and the two looked at their lunches. Sasuke sighed and waited around a bit. Finally, he said, "Here, you can have my lunch. I didn't earn it, you did. I should probably be the one tied up to that stump right now." Sakura looked shocked at Sasuke. She opened her mouth for a second, but closed it.

Naruto said, "I don't want your pity. I can go for days, weeks without food. This won't affect me." However, the ninja's stomach growled.

Sakura said, "No, Sasuke. I…I'll give up my lunch to Naruto. I betrayed him…it's my responsibility." Naruto looked at Sakura with his blue eyes, still slightly hurt, but also with some happiness as well. He said, "Well…I…I can't because my hands are trapped. You'll have to feed me."

Sakura sighed and thought, _W..well…alright just this once. NEVER AGAIN AFTER THIS THOUGH!_ She used the chopsticks and fed a single morsel to Naruto.

Suddenly, Kakashi burst out of the forest in a blast of smoke, "YOU!!!" He quickly formed several handsigns and lighting began striking out everywhere. He said, "You broke the rules and now have to pay for it." Naruto said, "But wait, you said we are a team, we are one! Put the good of the team mate formost! The three of us are one!" Kakashi said, "Is that it, is that your answer?!"

The other two nodded, uncertain but ready for anything. Kakashi said, "Heh, you…pass." Everyone looked confused. Sakura said, "Huh? How'd we pass?" They stormy sky left just as quickly as it came. Kakashi's expression was happy, "You're the first squad that ever succeeded. The others did everything I said, and fell into every trap. A ninja must think beyond the normal. They must see through deception."

He looked to the sky and continued, "In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum. But, those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi watched as the three celebrated. He thought, _Namikaze Sensei, you'd be proud of your son. _

* * *

End Notes: There was always one thing that irritated me about most time travel/dimension travel stories. The Sandaime was WAY too easily convinced that a person could be from the future, regardless if said person did or didn't know the Rasengan. Knowledge can be stolen. Thus, I'm correcting the error.

Anyway, in team seven, I'm not bashing on Sakura. That's just the way I believe she would act in this time period (Sasuke fanatic after all). Furthermore, Naruto's thoughts about Sakura will change as result of the betrayal. But, hopefully, you like how it turned out. I won't commit to a pairing for the younger Naruto. At this early on in my story, it could be anyone with him. I have to figure out if Naruto will stay with Sakura or discover Hinata's affection. But Namikaze and Anko pairing no doubt.

prediction: Might Gai will die before the end of the Manga series (by extention it could be Rock Lee, but I doubt it). We'll get to see all 8 gates open, I have absolutely no doubt. But I'm fine with that. He goes out with a bang, and that's a death worthy of Gai, unlike the potential bloody death Hinata received and chakra exaustion of Kakashi. Personally if I were to die, I'd want to take my enemy with me. That would have been an acceptable death for Kakashi or even Hinata. Even if Gai had to use it to stop 6 tailed Naruto, I would be fine with it. Remember the condition imposed on Lee for using the 8 gates: TO PROTECT AND MAINTAIN ONE'S NINJA WAY! I think the conditions in this series have been met (Naruto unleashing 6 tailed fury on the remnants of Konoha...after obliterating Pein of course).

Last thing, the title changed because the chapter was getting just too long. So, I split it into two, so that is Naruto Uzumaki and the next is Naruto Namikaze. Sorry for any confusion you might have.

Next Chapter: Naruto Namikaze


	6. Namikaze Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have written the last manga chapter. I would have chosen something different. **

**As a thanks to everyone who reads my story, I present you all with a gift. The early release of chapter 6. Thank you everyone for making this story my most well read and reviewed of them all. I usually try to release a single chapter a week. **

Chapter six: Namikaze Naruto

It was two days later when someone entered Namikaze's cell besides the ones feeding him. An Anbu in white said, "Come with me. We are meeting with the Council." Namikaze allowed his hands to be bound by a chakra cuffs that would limit the ability to use chakra. The Anbu walked him through the open door and through a darkened hallway.

Namikaze thought, _I always took the darkened hallways of the Anbu building for granted. It's very effective for making a ninja off balance. _They walked through several winding hallways. Luckily, Namikaze had…at least he hoped…the building layout down from when he was Anbu captain. The only problem would be if this Konoha had changed the building for whatever weird reason…or genjutsu of course.

He could hear the occasional screams from a victim, no doubt reluctant to reveal his secrets. Namikaze mildly wondered if it was Mizuki that was being tortured. He was still alive when he left the traitor on the ground. Eventually, the voices died away as they started travelling down a long flight of stairs. Namikaze smirked as he recognized the underground tunnel connecting the council building and the Anbu headquarters. It extended for about a kilometer and then came up to the prisoners' entrance chamber.

Sure enough, after about 1 kilometer of travel, in which Namikaze noticed several Anbu hidden in the shadows, they started traveling up a long flight of stairs. Once again, Namikaze's mind began wondering, _Hmm…I wonder, if I was captured in my world, would Orochimaru have just killed me on the spot or executed me in front of the Council…Nah, he killed me on the spot of course, with that weird sharingan technique. _

Eventually, after another maze of hallways, the white Anbu captain vanished from the spot. Several lights shown down on Namikaze as he stood in the center of a fairly big circular room. There were benches all around with various old people he could only guess were the council. Some looked fairly familiar. Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka sat together. Choza was eating some dumplings as they watched the preceedings.

Several clan heads were present, among them an old terror named Tsume Inuzuka. He had particularly terrifying memories of her, at least in his world.

_Flashback_

_Tsume attempted several times to get Rin Inuzuka, who didn't exist in this world, and Namikaze together, especially after the Chunin Exams. She had no concept of mercy at all, and showed it every time the two met. She threatened to do horrible things to Namikaze if he didn't ask Rin out. He went along with it the first time around, but discovered Rin wasn't the one for him, after all she was exactly like Tsume. _

_Rin, however, liked Namikaze. Tsume threatened him to go on another date. This time, she assaulted Namikaze. He managed to keep her at bay with shadow clones and his wind jutsus and even escape in the end. Unfortunately, no one really escapes Tsume, much in the same way no one escapes Might Guy. The next time they met, she had three other Inuzuka hounds with her and virtually destroyed him with the attacks. Then, she proceeded to torment him over the next couple hours. The horrors that he was forced to endure were unimaginable._

End flashback

Namikaze shivered and tried to suppress _those _memories. Mostly, he didn't recognize the rest of the council members. Orochimaru would end up killing most of the Council in his gruesome experiments. There were other clan heads he recognized. Hiashi Hyuuga also stood out. They had a mutual respect for one another shortly after taking the Chunin exams. Something to do, no doubt, with fixing Neji's head.

Lastly, there was the Sandaime, who was flanked by Homura and Koharu. He recalled the details of Homura and Koharu's executions for crimes against the Hokage. Neither of them could speak at that time, as they looked like their minds had been obliterated by some Genjutsu. They were both beheaded and their bodies burned. He witnessed their executions as a 5 year old child, and it stuck with him. Eventually, their positions as advisors would be replaced with Kabuto and another person he couldn't remember.

Sarutobi said, "Good afternoon, members of the council. We are here to pass judgment on an unknown ninja who entered the village through unknown means. Would the defendant please give his name, rank and village association?"

Namikaze said without hesitation, "Naruto Uzumaki, Anbu Captain of Konohagakure." The council started chatting amongst themselves.

Sandaime said, "Please, explain how you came to be in Konoha."

Namikaze explained his attack on his world's Hokage, the strange space/time jutsu that Orochimaru used, and his sudden awakening in this world's Konoha.

"Are you aware of the S-class secret surrounding you?"

"Yes. I am, and my counterpart in this world, a jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." A civilian councilman shouted, "Impossible, there is only one Kyuubi. And he is contained in that demon child, Naruto."

Namikaze glared at the Councilman but restrained himself from releasing killer intent. There were several Anbu surrounding him, and he didn't want to give them the chance to kill him before becoming a shinobi of Konoha. He said, "As you can see, _councilman_, I currently stand before you. I assure you that I do contain the Kyuubi, and so does my younger counterpart. As such, that means that there are two Kyuubi vessels in Konoha."

Sarutobi said, "Enough. Naruto, why did you surrender yourself to me on top of the Hokage tower?" Namikaze responded, "I desired asylum and ninja status in your humble village, as I can no longer return to mine. I am a missing ninja from that village after attempting to kill Orochimaru. He was conducting experiments on various shinobi of Konoha, and he did it with impunity as the Hokage. No one believes me there anyway, and everyone else I care about is dead."

The council went silent at this. Koharu and Homura were speaking silently to the Hokage. Namikaze wondered if they were allies or enemies. He scanned the faces of the rest of the council. One of them especially stood out. He recognized the ninja as Orochimaru's second advisor, Danzo.

Namikaze felt he should be slightly grateful to the bastard, as it was Danzo in his world that kept the crowds from killing him as a youth. Apparently, Danzo wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon. However, Kakashi Hatake and the ninja heads managed to stand up and outvote Danzo's proposal and the civilian's desire to kill the 'Kyuubi brat.' Furthermore, Danzo tried to keep Naruto on a short leash when he became a chunin by restricting him to village activities. However, it was, irony of all ironies, Orochimaru that shot down that proposal.

Orochimaru wanted to use Naruto to his full abilities, so he was sent on increasingly more difficult missions to increase his skills. Finally, Orochimaru even took Namikaze under his wing and taught him all sorts of wind techniques and fighting styles. He never did allow Namikaze to learn his own snake techniques however, except for one or two defensive jutsu like the Nimpo, Shishienjin (Sound four barrier technique).

His musings were interrupted by Sarutobi. He looked at the older man's face as he began, "I will now pronounce judgment. Naruto Uzumaki, you are allowed status as a konoha ninja on a probationary status of three months. However, you will submit to a sealing jutsu which will seal away half your chakra away until such a time as I die or release the seal. In addition, you will be assigned a partner, and have decided that it will be Anko Mitarashi." Sarutobi remembered that she was the most vigilant in seeking Namikaze. Now, it would be her duty to guard him.

Naruto managed to suppress his laughter at the irony of being paired up with Anko in both worlds. Apparently though, Sarutobi wasn't finished, "You will be given a new codename, Namikaze, as you look so much like the Yondaime. If anyone asks you, your name is Namikaze Naruto as of now on, to hide your true identity as Naruto Uzumaki. You are the brother of the Yondaime and have no relation to Naruto Uzumaki, understood?" Namikaze nodded his head.

"Lastly, you will be granted the title Tokubetsu Jounin. If you prove your loyalty in the three months, you will be promoted to Jounin and considered for Anbu. On the other hand, if you do not prove your loyalty, you will be executed. Do you understand, Naruto Namikaze?" Namikaze nodded and said, "Thank you Sandaime-sama."

The Sandaime nodded and said, "To everyone present, Namikaze's true name, identity and where he came from are now S-class secrets until such a time that he is determined to be a threat to Konoha. That will be all for the time being. Meeting adjourned." All the council members began filing out of the chambers. Some of them gave Namikaze a seething glare, while some looked speculative. They didn't say anything, but their faces spoke volumes. All of them were curious whether he was truly who he said he was, and whether he would betray Konoha. Only the Sandaime looked pleased that it was accepted without objection.

Namikaze was led away by a white clad Anbu captain to a room to seal away half his chakra. Namikaze sighed and thought, _Well, could be worse._

* * *

It was late afternoon as Naruto approached the Ramen stand for his usual gourmet. He approached the bar when he saw a red clad ninja with a Jounin vest. He was sitting in Naruto's usual spot. Naruto approached the ninja and said, "Hey, come on man, that's my usual seat. No one sits there beside me." Suddenly, a black sword was at Naruto's neck, but did not make contact.

The ninja turned, and Naruto recognized him immediately, "Y-y-y-you! You're that pervert I met in the…what was it…"

The man smirked and said, "The Anbu headquarters, right? I met you when I was being interrogated. Don't tell me my awesomeness has left you speechless. Alright, brat, I have a question. What did I say to you about loudmouth ninja?"

Naruto thought for a minute and then said, "I don't know. I never talked to you after that."

The man laughed, retracted his sword and said, "Maybe you'd recognize me better when I take this form?" The ninja transformed into Izumo. He said, "Do you remember now?"

Naruto pointed at the man and said, "Ahhhh..! That's right, you cut my cheek the last day in class…wait, you also helped me in Kakashi's test…!"

'Izumo' transformed back and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you. Pull up a seat; I'll buy you a two bowls of Ramen, any type."

Naruto looked at the older man with sparkles in his eyes and immediately said, "Old man, I'll have two extra large miso ramen with pork cutlets and the works!"

Old man Teuchi replied, "Right, two coming up."

Namikaze gave a big toothy smile and spoke up, "I'd also like two, same as the kid!"

The ramen master nodded. While they waited, Naruto sized up his other worldly self, though he was unaware. The man had a black short katana on his back, two kunai holsters on each leg, and a shurukin pouch on his backside. The man had almost no cuts or injuries at all, until he saw his right hand. Naruto said, "Say, what's that on your hand Namikaze-san?"

Namikaze looked at his right hand, examining the seal he had put on him a couple hours ago. There was a circular script of black ink with several dozen kanji written in small text. There is a fairly large swirl within the center of the circular seal. He smiled sadly, "It was something I had to pay, awhile back. Don't mind it. So kid, tell me about yourself."

Naruto dropped his head in contemplation, "Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to become Hokage someday!" One bowl was set down in front of Namikaze while a second was placed in front of Naruto. Namikaze held his chopsticks up and uttered a small itadakimasu before eating some of his favorite food. After a couple seconds of slurping, the older ninja replied, "I already knew that kid. You told me in the interrogation room."

Naruto paused from his dinner and thought, "Hmm…ah, there's this pretty girl that is named Sakura Haruno. She's really…cute…" He trailed off, remembering her betrayal a couple days ago. Namikaze said quickly, "I know that as well. Remember, I was at the classroom that day. Your excitement at the prospect of being teamed with her was blatantly obvious to everyone there." He used the chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat and chew on it.

Naruto replied a bit more quietly, "I'm not so sure about whether it was a good thing anymore. During the bell test she…" The blonde genin told Namikaze all about the bell test. The tokubetsu jounin nodded and just listened.

Finally, Naruto finished, and the older ninja began, "Well, Naruto, there's no easy way of putting this. Girls, at this point in their lives, are more interested in guys than in being great ninja. In the same way, she seems infatuated with the young Uchiha. Furthermore, she is young and prone to doing irrational things as such. I think you should forgive her. She probably learned her lesson from Kakashi-Sempai."

Namikaze slurped down the rest of the Ramen and set it down, "Furthermore, I also believe you should stop chasing after her. When she is older and more grown up, you might be able to pursue her. Besides if you just focus on her, you might miss out on other people who see you for who you really are."

Naruto dropped his head as Mizuki's deriding voice entered his mind. He muttered bitterly, "Yeah, I'm a demon." Namikaze's right eye twitched and he brought down his fist on the brat's head. Naruto yipped a bit and shouted, "What was that for teme!"

"For being such an idiot, letting what those idiot villagers say get to your head. I thought Iruka taught you better than that! You're Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure. I never want to hear those words from your mouth again!" Namikaze looked absolutely livid with fury. Naruto shrunk backwards and said, "A…Alright, just chill…alright!"

Namikaze's face returned to its usual calm. He looked to the old man again and said, "Old man, we'll take the second bowl right now." Both ninjas sat quietly eating their meals. Finally, when their second bowls were finished, Naruto shouted, "Alright. Old man! I'll take another!" Namikaze smirked and said, "If you get another, you're paying for it."

"WHAT!! What do you mean; you said you'd buy me Ramen!" Namikaze closed his eyes, looking absolutely jovial, and leaned in close to Naruto's face, "Yeah, I said I'd buy you _two_ bowls of Ramen. And I've done just that. I had a feeling if I buy you more than that; I'd be out of money in no time."

Naruto grumbled for a second, and then thought of a strategy. Naruto formed a quick handsign, "Sexy Jutsu!" However, Namikaze prevented the move by slamming his fist into Naruto's skull again.

He said, "Don't do that move again. I'll beat you to a pulp if you try once more around me." Naruto rubbed his head and nodded in pain. Namikaze didn't eat anymore Ramen after two bowls. It was a habit picked up after being away from Konoha on several missions for days or weeks at a time. Ramen would taste better each time he ate it if he only ate it in small quantities. Naruto, meanwhile, decided to have 3 more bowls. The two chatted like old friends about the various flavors of ramen, arguing which one was better than the other. It was like watching two brothers argue.

Finally, after Naruto was finished, Namikaze changed the topic to a more serious one, "So, you said you knew the shadow clone." Naruto gave a quick and cheerful 'Mmm' in acknowledgement. Namikaze said, "You want to show me?" Naruto thought for a second and then said, "Sure." He got up, walked a couple feet away into the street, and created a shadow clone.

Namikaze smirked, tried to hold it in, and then burst out laughing. Naruto looked confused. Namikaze continued for a couple minutes, and then caught his breath, "Heh…yeah…heh, you do know how to make it. But I don't think you've quite mastered it yet."

Naruto clinched his fist, making it go white, "What did you say, bastard! Don't disregard it my skills. I've taken down a chunin with that skill. I can even make over 200 shadow clones in battle." Namikaze smirked, shrugged and closed his eyes. He sighed and said in a mocking tone, "well, well. I stand corrected. You can destroy a chunin with 200 shadow clones." Namikaze chuckled and said with a more serious tone, "I can take down a Jounin with one."

Naruto looked uncertain but determined to prove the older ninja wrong. Namikaze looked at the kid and said, "Tell you what, let's go to your training area. There we'll fight it out using nothing but shadow clones and taijutsu. What do you say kid?"

Naruto nodded and said, "You're on."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and Namikaze were at the training ground where Naruto's bell test took place. Namikaze stood on one side by himself. Naruto stood in the other half of the clearing. Namikaze said, "Alright. You can use any weapons of any kind, along with transformation jutsu and shadow clones. I will," Throwing away his sword for emphasis, "only use shurukin and kunai, plus any taijutsu style, shadow clones and transformation techniques. You, however, are not allowed to use the Sexy jutsu or any perverted variant you may come up with. Fair enough?" Naruto nodded and formed the cross handsign.

Suddenly, the entire clearing was filled with over 100 Narutos. Namikaze looked around and stretched his muscles a bit. He could finish this easily, but he needed a workout. So, He settled into a special style he created quite a few years ago. And then it began.

Namikaze focused on his targets one by one. He slammed his palm into the clone's chest, causing it to explode instantly. The open palm attack was followed by the ninja jumping over a roundhouse kick, and landing on his left hand. From there, he spun on the hand, slamming his heal into another clones jaw and palming a second clone with his right hand. Namikaze used his left hand to spring forward onto his right foot, spinning again. His left foot slammed into the center of a clone, with his left and right palms striking two different clones feet, obliterating all three in a burst of smoke. He slammed his palm backwards, hitting a clone that got too close to his backside, and kept using his open palmed attacks to destroy clone after clone.

After a few minutes, Namikaze decided to change styles to keep in practice with his others. He pulled both two kunai out of both holsters and slashed away at several different clones at once. About ten clones at that point exploded. More clones threw themselves at Namikaze. He formed a single handsign, creating a single shadow clone. They stood back to back, and cut down any clones that came within 10 feet. After enough time, there was a massive amount of smoke surrounding Namikaze. Suddenly, the air currents changed, like something spinning was cutting through them from all directions. He formed a single handsign.

Several shadow clones appeared around Namikaze, creating a barrier of sorts. He heard the sound of flesh being cut as Shurukin struck down all the shadow clones.

Naruto watched as the smoke cleared, and Namikaze was nowhere to be seen. The shurukin were lying in a ring right where Namikaze should have been. However, he wasn't there. Naruto said, "Don't move, anyone. The real one is among us somewhere."

Each shadow clone looked at another suspiciously. Finally, a random clone threw a kunai, striking the Naruto who spoke. That Naruto exploded into smoke, and several shurukin struck the one who threw the attack. It also exploded into smoke.

Wherever Namikaze was hiding, he thought, _Heh, let's see how I handle this pressure at his age._

Naruto said, "Alright, everyone, dispel. The one who's left will no doubt be Namikaze." All the shadow clones exploded into smoke. There was a shadow who moved silently through the smoke, and finally appeared behind Naruto. It put a kunai in front of the younger ninja's throat and said, "Pity. I guess that means my win."

The smoke cleared, revealing Namikaze right behind Naruto. Naruto just smirked and said, "Not quite." The younger ninja exploded into smoke. Namikaze moved to escape, but Naruto was slightly faster. He was on Namikaze before he could move.

Namikaze's eyes widened, _Wow, I never thought he'd figure it out. Well done Naruto…Not that it's good enough, of course._ Naruto said, "I guess I win." He cut the older man's cheek, but then it exploded into smoke. Namikaze's voice boomed out from the nowhere, "Good, good. You've learned several impressive tricks using that clone. However, your clones lack one vital thing."

Naruto yelled, "Yeah, what is that?!"

Namikaze said, "Nope, you've got to figure it out for yourself. Here I come!"

* * *

Kakashi watched from a nearby branch as the new Jounin absolutely destroyed Naruto's clones. After about an hour of the activity, Kakashi decided to put an end to this. He appeared right in the middle of an attack. He stopped Namikaze from destroying another shadow clone.

Naruto was sweating from producing so many clones and having them all destroyed. Namikaze was only slightly panting. Kakashi said, "Alright enough. Namikaze-kun, you've proven your point, so let Naruto go home and get some rest. We have a training session at about 7 in the morning."

Namikaze chuckled and said, "So, Naruto, you should probably be there about noon, roughly. Also, have you figured it out?" Naruto kepted panting, but then realized, "Oh, I use up a lot of Chakra to create those clones, right?" Namikaze nodded and said, "Keep going."

"So if I use fewer clones to complete a task, I'll be able to last longer." Namikaze said, "So, how do you do that?"

"Uh, I'm not quite sure…" The Tokubetsu Jounin sighed and said, "Survivability. You're clones don't survive very long. You need to learn some taijutsu skills in order to have them become stronger. Work on that, alright?" Naruto nodded and ran off.

Kakashi turned to the blonde jounin and said, "Sarutobi said you were acquitted, but I saw you use the Kyuubi's chakra to flee from our fight. Who the hell are you?"

Namikaze said, "Me? My name is Naruto Namikaze. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream…hmm…I have many hobbies."

Kakashi said, "Interesting, you copied my greeting to my students perfectly, which means you were watching me and have an interest in my students. Furthermore, how are you related to Minato Namikaze?"

Naruto said, "I'm his brother. That's all you need to know for now, Sharingan Kakashi."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed as he said, "I'll be watching you. Don't cause any trouble for my team. They are my comrades, and I don't take kindly to those who hurt my comrades."

Kakashi walked away, but kept Namikaze visible in the corner of his eye. Namikaze said, "Good thing you were on time Kakashi-Sempai. Who knows what would happen if you kept showing up late."

Kakashi disappeared, but Namikaze stood still for a couple minutes. And then he said, "Kakashi-sensei…you were always late. Please, don't let there be a repeat."

**

* * *

**

Namikaze's Troubles Omake - Tsume Inuzuka

Namikaze Naruto walked a good distance from the training ground when he heard a female voice scream out, "**Gatsuga!!!**" The smell of sweat and dog filled his nostrils and he moved on pure instinct away from whoever it was. He landed on a tree about 15 feet away, and looked at whoever it was.

There was a young woman, probably his age, who was on all fours with a dark colored dog. Namikaze suddenly shivered. After his unfortunate interaction with Tsume, he became deathly afraid of any and all Inuzuka females.

The woman sniffed the air, and turned to Namikaze. The older ninja, on the other hand, was now hidden behind a tree. He thought, _W-w-what the heck am I doing? She's…she's just an inuzuka. I don't even know her. She'll probably continue training and move on with her life…while I do the same with mine. Yeah, that's it. _

"Hey, what are you doing hiding behind a tree," a voice said in his ear.

A very loud scream could be heard throughout half of Konoha. Namikaze turned his head slowly to see a young Hana Inuzuka. Her appearance just caused a ton of sweat to start forming on Namikaze's forehead.

You see, Rin Inuzuka looked exactly like Hana. She didn't have the same voice or personality, but…that never made it through his terror clouded mind. He said, "Y-yea-yeah! You see-you see- you see I-I-I-I-I was just…" Hana looked at the former Anbu and said, "Hey, relax. I'm not going to eat you." She smiled.

"O…f course n-n-n-not," but Namikaze pressed his back into the tree, willing it to move and disappear.

Hana was confused. The dog barked from several feet below. Naruto swallowed and thought, _Take a breath man._ _She's NOT Rin. Rin is in the other world, probably terrorizing some other guy. Yeah! It'll be just fine. Yeah!_

Unfortunately, another voice shouted, "Hana, I need you back at the vet. One of the young pups injured his paw." Naruto's blood ran cold and his face turned deathly white. The voice was right below him and it belonged to a Tsume Inuzuka.

Tsume walked up towards the tree and leapt into it right next to Hana. The younger Inuzuka nodded and vanished on the spot. Namikaze Naruto didn't move as Tsume started sniffing at him. She said, "You're the older Uzumaki brat, right?" Namikaze managed to force a very small nod. The Inuzuka clan leader didn't realize Namikaze was absolutely stone cold terrified of her. Instead, she started sniffing him for several long minutes. Suddenly, she started smiling, not a good sign to the jounin,

She said, "Well, you smell like the brat, that's for sure. Hmmm…" Tsume looked him over for a minute. She smiled again, "Alright. You seem to like my daughter. Although you have been approved by the Hokage for now, I'll have to have you over one night to see if you are alright for dating Hana."

Namikaze squeaked pathetically, "What?!" Tsume slapped his back and said, "Don't worry. I have a good nose about these things. Come over for dinner after your next mission."

Namikaze attempted to squeeze out a protest, but Tsume put an end to whatever hope he had, "However if you hold her up, I'll chew you up, spit you out and use you for feeding my dogs." Her face was suddenly full of fury and anger. A sizable amount of killer intent was pouring over the blonde haired Jounin.

She jumped out of the tree and started running. Her wolf companion followed right next to her. The older ninja collapsed on the tree, wondering how he got himself back into this mess that he managed to escape.

That night, Namikaze had recurring dreams of the terror unleashed by Tsume Inuzuka.

* * *

End notes: yeah, I know. Naruto's right handed. However, Namikaze was trained by Orochimaru to be ambidextrous. Alright, for everyone reviewing telling me how much they hate Namikaze Naruto being immature, please stop, because I'm not going to change how I view Naruto. Alright, yeah he wasn't that tightlipped as Kakashi is and he's got to work on that. He's an Anbu of Konoha, but he's also Naruto Uzumaki. He's immature, and I believe he'll always be imature on some level. Besides Orochimaru never really trusted him with any valuable information.

Yes, Danzo is one of the main enemies, and poor Anko has to deal with Namikaze.

Furthermore, my first Omake…ever. Yep, Tsume Inuzuka is Naruto Namikaze's worst nightmare, Not Akatsuki, not Sasuke killing him, not Sakura's super strength, not even Orochimaru dissecting him while still being alive (though he did have dreams of that from time to time). What do you think? Should I continue those or don't bother?

Next chapter: Ankos and Missions


	7. Mission Hunters

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have succeeded in killing Pein by now. **

Chapter 7 - Mission Hunters

Kakashi landed in front of the Hokage on top of the Hokage tower. It was a full moon with perfectly clear skies. A warm wind blew through the village and tugged at the old man's robes. The Hokage just stood there, looking at the stars as if they held some secret hidden from him. He inhaled on his pipe and then exhaled, releasing a long stream of smoke which slowly dissipated in the wind.

Sarutobi finally seemed to take note of the blue masked shinobi in front of him. He smiled like the wise sage he was and said, "So, you met the Yondaime's brother, Naruto Namikaze." Kakashi nodded, "Sandaime-Sama, you know as well as I do that Minato-Sensei had no living relatives, with the sole exception of Naruto Uzumaki. What do you know of the man?"

There was another long pause as the old Professor took the time to pull out an answer. Finally he said, "Naruto seems to like him. I don't necessarily trust Naruto Namikaze; and I've taken precautions in case of betrayal, however;..." He formed several handsigns and finished with the ram seal. A small wave of chakra shot out from Sarutobi's feet.

Kakashi suddenly couldn't hear anything but the Hokage's breathing. Sarutobi spoke slowly, but softly and amicably, "Kakashi, what I am to tell you now is an S-class secret. What do you know about the Kyuubi?" Kakashi was taken aback, "Naruto has it sealed into him by the Yondaime, but...I also saw some Kyuubi chakra leaking out of Namikaze as well. What relation does Namikaze have to the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Everything. The truth is Naruto Namikaze is Naruto Uzumaki. There are two Narutos in this world."

Kakashi suddenly looked as if some pieces were beginning to fall in place, but not nearly all of them. He first said, "I sure hope that was a joke, because...the implications of such a thing...would be huge! But...how is that even possible, for there to be two Narutos?"

Sarutobi nodded and began explaining what Namikaze had revealed to the entire council.

* * *

The next morning, Namikaze arose at roughly 7 in the morning. He shivered at his horrid dreams and the events that transpired yesterday. He quickly changed out of his sleeping outfit into his ninja gear, fully anticipating a mission today. The sound of birds chirping came in from the window and he stopped. Every time he heard those birds, he thought of Sakura and her death. His eyes glazed over for about five minutes until the birds left his window. He shook his head and continued preparing for his mission. _I will not allow the same fate to befall Sakura-kun this time around, _he thought to himself.

After frying up some eggs and grabbing a small bag from his dresser, he exited the apartment and jumped off the second floor balcony to the street below. Suddenly, Sarutobi's words came to mind, _You will be partnered with Anko outside the village in missions. _Anko was going to be ticked to be his partner. He sighed and disappeared from the spot. He used his chakra to cling to the walls as he ran along the side, avoiding balconies and windows. His chakra control was still not where he wanted it at the time.

After Sarutobi sealed away his chakra, he discovered that he couldn't control it as well as when he was an Anbu. He would use up way too much chakra as result. If he could compare his chakra levels to anyone, it would definitely be Kakashi Hatake's level without the Sharingan, so he couldn't use shadow clones as massively as he could before, at least until the seal was removed or he adjusted to the chakra level, which would take who knows how much time.

After a few minutes of running along walls, he landed noiselessly in front of Anko's house. He sat down on a nearby bench and waited. The door opened to the apartment complex first floor and out walked Anko Mitarashi, just putting on her trench coat. There was a skewer of dango sticking out of her mouth. She looked at the male ninja and paused.

Namikaze's right hand rose to his face defensively, resulting in a sharp pain in that hand, but the ninja only gritted his teeth. He said, "Thanks Anko, that glove was new."

Out of his right hand, a wooden dango skewer now protruded through a leather, fingerless glove. Anko said, "Don't worry about it. I was just breaking those gloves in for you."

Namikaze grabbed the skewer and ripped it out. a small amount of blood pooled around the wound. Steam started rising as the wound closed itself. Anko whistled and said, "That's something incredible helpful. Now I have a question...TEME, HOW DID YOU TRAP ME INTO BEING YOUR TEAMMATE?! WHY COULDN'T YOU TORTURE THAT TOOTHPICK PRICK, GENMA?!" Naruto N. laughed loudly and replied, "Your more skilled than Genma. Hokage-Sama wanted me closely watched, not that you could stop me if I did try to escape. Come on, let's go get ourselves a mission."

She didn't argue that, remembering the bar incident with a very slight blush of embarrassment.

* * *

Sarutobi had just finished talking to Hayate about his mission to guard a Feudal Lord as he traveled to see a friend in Kumo. Apparently, some bandits attempted to waylay them in a mountain pass. However, they underestimated the youngest person to ever master Mizakuri no Mai (dance of the crescent moon). The payment was received upon completion.

Hayate did not look very well, as his bouts with pneumonia were getting worse. He kept on telling the sickly ninja his concerns with his health, but he just said he was fine. Sarutobi said, "Hayate, you've been a fine ninja, but I think it's really time to consider your health. After the chunin exams, I'm going to ask for a paid leave of absence until your health has fully recovered. I don't want you dying at such a young age, as you have a bright future before you."

Hayate looked shocked, but nodded, knowing there would be no arguing against the Hokage. He bowed and said, "As you wish (cough) Hokage-sama."

The chunin exited, appearing somewhat dazed. After he left, Sarutobi was the only one in the room. A few minutes later, a couple loud noises could be heard arguing down the hallway. "....tastes...its...too mushy....dango is...so stop...brat."

"What...saying? Ramen...best...likes Ramen, especially Ichiraku. It's a...masterpiece good for...generations, old and young, tall and short..." The door slid open again and the argument continued. suddenly killer intent could be felt directed at them.

Namikaze stopped talking immediately. He looked at the Hokage, who had a hair raising look on his face. Anko swallowed and said, "Old man, give us a mission."

Sarutobi just sighed and dropped the small amount of killer intent he was projecting at the two of them. "Alright. We currently do not have any B-rank missions available. For C-rank, we have escorting a banker to-"

Namikaze replied, "No, do you have any bingo book target missions?"

Sarutobi looked down. There was a B-A rank target that was near the Konoha/Iwa boarder, but he was unsure he wanted to send the son of Minato from another world to the edge of Iwa. They might discover something about Naruto Uzumaki. He thought for a second, and then said, "Alright, I do have a mission, but I will only allow you to take the mission under one condition. Should the target flee across the border, do not give chase, understood?"

Anko said, "Sure thing old man. Now what's the mission?" Sarutobi set down the A rank scroll and said, "The target's name is Shiro Daikano. He's a former Cloud Ninja wanted for assaulting their Daimo's financial advisor and several of his guard. The ninja's information and current whereabouts are recorded inside the scroll."

Anko picked up the scroll and began walking out. Namikaze just stood there for a second as he watched her leave. He said, "Thanks, Hokage-sama. Anko must still be slightly upset about being teamed up with me." He grabbed his chin speculatively, "Come to think about it, I don't think she was ever too thrilled about it when I was assigned captain of her Anbu squad. She longed for the position for the longest time." Sarutobi said impassively, "Give her time. No doubt, she'll come around sooner or later."

Naruto N. walked towards the door. Sarutobi put the pipe in his mouth and said, "Naruto. Mind if I ask, why do you call me Hokage-sama? You really don't seem all that different from your younger counterpart. He calls me old man Hokage, and not in a very respectful manner." Namikaze turned, showing a sad smile and replying, "I call you Hokage-sama, because you are the first Hokage I've met who deserves my respect. Remember, I was trapped with Orochimaru-Teme as my Hokage."

Sarutobi said, "For what it may be worth, I'm sorry my boy."

"I don't blame you, Hokage-sama. I credit the blame where it is due, the bastard snake."

The former Anbu captain bowed and exited through the doorway.

* * *

Another pair of civilians looked at the two ninja and started glaring. The two just kept walking as if nothing had happened. Anko used one of her dango skewers she kept in her pouch to loosen some of the fish stuck to her teeth from the morning meal, disregarding the civilians' glares. Namikaze watched the civilians' faces turn brighter when seeing him. One of the two women whispered into the other's ear. The second started blushing a bit and waved. The ninja nodded in her direction, but spoke to Anko, "You ever get tired of everyone looking down on you?"

Anko finally succeeded in freeing the bit of fish and swallowed. She said, "I don't really care what those pricks think of me. If I cared what they thought, I would have resigned from being a ninja years ago. Why bother worrying about it when you can do nothings about it?" Namikaze frowned but nodded.

Namikaze used to be glared at by the villagers all the time in his Konoha. But their opinions slowly changed over the years for the most part. To them, it was still possible that the 'demon child' was responsible for all the disappearances in the village, but most didn't believe it, especially those who actually knew him. Here, however, these people haven't let go of their hatred of Anko and her association with Orochimaru. He mentally shrugged, realizing Anko probably made herself out to be her own uniquely annoying, slightly evil psychopath.

Namikaze decided to open the scroll and start reading up on their target. They could use all the advantages they could get. He felt in his shurukin pouch on his back and paused for a second. His eyes widened, and he felt around for it. His hands were cut on a couple shurukin. Then, his hand rested on the pouch he put in there last night. He pulled it out and looked inside. His face contorted as he thought, _only five of them...crap. I'll have to make more later._ He returned the bag to his shurukin holster and continued reading.

Anko noticed her partner's face when through surprise, relief and frustration all at once. She also noticed the bag he looked into and said, "What's in there?" Namikaze said, "Oh, just a few...surprises for our enemy. I'll have to replenish my supply later."

The two continued through the village towards the gate. Aoba and Shinji, a newer tokubetsu jounin, were at the entrance. Shinji nodded at the two of them. There were trees in every direction. Anko said, "Well brat, looks like you're in my care from now on." Anko thought back to a couple days ago, when Sarutobi had called her into his office,

Flashback

_Anko walked calmly down the hallway to the mission room. Sarutobi was alone, probably because he didn't want anyone to be around when he gave her the instructions for the mission. Anko said, "What's the matter old man? I heard from the Anbu that I have an important mission." Sarutobi nodded but appeared slightly saddened, "Anko, I am assigning you to guard the older Naruto Uzumaki." The kunoichi's eyes widened. Her mouth opened to protest, be the old man put up his hand, "Also, you will now be calling him Naruto Namikaze. His true identity has already been breached enough. I do not trust him, because he just appeared out of nowhere. So, I added a second layer to the seal, should he prove to be a problem. The seal will kill him under several conditions: _

_First, Should I die, he will die. _

_Second, I have also tied his seal to a medical sample of your chakra. Should you die, he will die. _

_Third, should either one of us come to the conclusion that he is a risk to the village, we can activate the seal. _

_Finally, should he attempt to alter the seal, it will activate and he will die. _

_you will use your discretion in dealing with the ninja." Anko nodded, but her eye twitched in frustration. She was assigned to...him of all people. _

end flashback

Anko suddenly found herself stroking at the kunai pouch. She relaxed and opened her mouth to speak. However, Namikaze said, "Be quiet Anko, I'm trying to concentrate on something."

Anger and killer intent radiated off of her in waves. Several birds in the air froze up midflight and crashed into the trees as the killer intent was so great. Namikaze's eyes stopped scanning the document, as he sensed his life was now in danger.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting around, waiting for Kakashi to arrive when he suddenly felt a clammy feeling go down his spine. He looked around, but there was only Sasuke and Sakura, the latter looking more subdued in her fawning over Sasuke. She looked over at Naruto, who looked fairly scared.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

He looked again at the pink-haired kunoichi and said, "Do you feel that? It's like someone is choking me..." Sakura looked surprised but shook her head. Naruto tilted his head a bit in confusion.

Suddenly, smoke exploded from nowhere and quickly vanished. In its place, Kakashi stood with his usual eye smile, "Yo!"

Naruto and Sakura walked over almost in a daze. Sakura recovered first and asked, "Are you really Kakashi-sensei? You're almost on time for once!" It was true. He was only 30 minutes late, which was impressive by most standards. Kakashi coughed and said, "Let's begin. Today, we cover taijutsu."

* * *

Blood dripped from the kunai as it was held to its master's neck. Anko blinked, suddenly having her mind clear of the anger that was with her only a minute ago. She looked around, but then noticed the bloody kunai. The kuoichi said, "Well played, brat, well played."

Namikaze smiled as he withdrew the kunai from her throat. Anko reached up and wiped at the cut on her cheek. Namikaze reached inside his backpack and said, "Here. Let me take care of that." He carried a medkit at all times after the Waves mission. First, he pulled out some disinfectant, sprayed it on a cloth, and put it to her cheek. She winced a bit in pain, but did not yell out. Then, he used some bandage tape to secure the cloth into position.

Anko looked surprised at the care he had used when dealing with her injury. Then, the memories of the last couple minutes came back.

flashback

_Anko was suddenly holding a kunai overhead in her hand as she rushed the ninja. Namikaze slammed his free hand, forcing her hand to let go of the weapon. He followed up with an open palm to her sternum. That attack pushed her backwards several paces. _

_Namikaze caught the kunai and threw it after her. She managed to mostly avoid the attack, but it still grazed her cheek. She felt the air pressure around her for the briefest instant. Namikaze appeared behind her, caught the kunai, and put it to her throat. _

end flashback

Namikaze spoke up, "Are you relaxed now?"

Anko nodded and Namikaze backed away. The blonde continued, "Sorry for ignoring you. I was just reading up on Shiro-_kun_ in our mission file here. He is apparently called the "Strong first" of Kumo. He's a taijutsu master, so we'd be best off using ranged attacks."

the two of them continued down the road as they talked.

"So basically, this guy's the Gai of Kumo?" Namikaze's face turned a shade whiter at that comparison. His mind drifted back to his last fight with Gai in which he barely managed to keep up with him. He considered the possibilities of two Gai's in this world and began shaking his head, "Don't even joke like that Anko. Gai and his little clone are bad enough. The last thing we need is another Gai walking around in the world."

The talk continued for several minutes as they discussed the ninja's specialties and possible attack strategies. They didn't even seem to take notice when some bandits surrounded them.

The big fat one, obviously the leader said, "You two are surrounded. Give up your money and we'll let you go about your business."

Anko kept looking at Namikaze, "So, I'll summon some of my little friends and send them to bind Shiro up. You use your wind jutsus to decapitate him."

"That would never work Anko-chan. This guy is a jounin. We'll have to be slightly more clever in luring him into our trap. Perhaps we should set up some explosive notes around the area and-"

The bandit leader shouted, "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!! LISTEN ALREADY OR WE'LL CARVE YOU UP!"

Namikaze and Anko looked at him with dubious and bored looks. They turned to face each other again, "As I was saying, explosive notes would be effective. Let's use the kekkai Hojin (barrier encampment method, explosive notes). We'll set them up in a square formation and lure him there."

Anko said, "Look, I don't mind traps, but the guy will probably escape long before it goes off. Besides, it lacks...I don't know...style?"

"You'd know all about that with your fishnet technique. No pervert would be able to stand against that. I don't even think Jiraiya could take you on."

"Aren't you a pervert yourself. I heard about the incident in the incident in the torture and interrogations-"

Finally, the bandits got bored of listening to the pointless bickering and ran at the two ninjas. There were four in total.

Anko ducked under one attack. Two snakes, a copperhead and tiger snake, shot out of her sleeves and encircled her two opponents. Namikaze cut through his targets' swords with his own katana. He also held one kunai to the shorter bandit and the point of his short katana to the leader's throat. He said as his cheeks blushed, "I am not a pervert. On another note, are these guys worth anything?"

Anko pulled out her bingo book and flipped through the pages. None of the four bandits made any of the picture bingos. However, she flipped to the Fire country list. Namikaze seemed to sense what she was doing and said, "Hey, what's your name?" The big guy tried to not do say anything, but felt the blade pierce his neck's skin. He said, "Ryuma...Ryuma Akito." Anko sighed and said, "Nope. Nothing."

The four sighed in relief. Anko and Namikaze however, smirked evilly. The snakes hissed as they bit deeply into their captured prey. Namikaze decapitated the underling with the kunai and them pierced the leader's throat with the sword. Anko's foes started foaming at the mouth, and Namikaze's only surviving foe reached for his throat.

The former Anbu captain pulled out his blade and wiped it clean. The bandit leader's eyes looked confused. Namikaze said, "You picked the wrong two people to mark, idiot. Can't you see we're Konoha Jounin?" The leader's eyes rolled into his head.

Anko said, "Rest in peace...in hell fool." She pulled out a scroll and began scratching out some sealing ink. The male jounin asked, "Didn't you say he wasn't worth anything?"

The snake woman said, "I lied. His head's worth 200 thousand Ryo. We'll drop him in the bounty office by the waterfront on the way. Besides, why did you kill him? I knew he was worth something, but...you just killed him for no reason."

The male ninja smiled cruelly, "Remember, dear Anko-Chan, that these criminals were willing or stupid enough to ambush leaf shinobi. If they learn from their mistakes, they might actually become a hazard for us shinobi in the future."

Anko blinked as she looked at Namikaze. For a second, the male ninja had a similar aura as her old sensei. But they both also knew that a living bandit could cause trouble for other Konoha ninja. She remembered a time that a couple genin died on an escort mission for a feudal Lord. The bandits were let free a couple days earlier by a young Tokubetsu Jounin. If that jounin had just killed the bandits at that time...

Namikaze nodded and watched with morbid curiosity. Anko continued drawing out the seal array, and them formed several handsigns, finishing up with _rat_. Chakra ejected itself from the scroll and surrounded the bandit. Suddenly, it disappeared and the visible blue chakra entered the central seal. A red kanji for **SEALED** appeared. Anko rolled it up. She summoned a couple medium size snakes and gave them the task to eat the remains of the others and go home afterwards. The summons nodded and got to work eating.

The two ninja continued on their path as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

On the Konoha/Iwa border, a gruff older ninja was resting against some rocks. He was on the edge of the forest and looking down the road. He thought_, I wonder who will come next. Will it be Iwa ninja...maybe more Cloud hunters? Could be some of those tree-hugging Konoha Ninja_. He smirked at the idea for a second, _Nah! They don't have the guts to send their ninja after me. I don't really care if my bounty is only 10 million Ryo. They don't have a chance. Ah, I haven't had a good fight in a long while. _

Little did he know that he would soon get more than he bargained for.

* * *

**Namikaze's Troubles Omake, Pervert**

Namikaze rested against a tree near a river. He had a wet cloth in one hand and his bloodied kunai in the other. Anko took a drink from the river and said, "Well, I could always distract him with my devilishly good looks. Then, as he's distracted, you jam your sword through his back. I follow up with a snake bite to his throat."

Namikaze stopped cleaning his tools and stared incredulously at his partner. Anko stared back. An awkward silence fell. Finally, Namikaze spoke, "Are you an idiot? Do you not remember that he's a Jounin? If anyone will see through that, it'll be him."

Anko said, "I don't know. It worked on half the targets I've eliminated before...OH! I see..." She looked at Namikaze with a dubious but playful expression.

Namikaze saw the look and became confused, "W...Why are you looking at me like that?"

She gave a small chuckle and said, "You can't handle my devilishly good looks."

Namikaze face turned completely red at that. His voice broke as he responded, "N...No! That's...how could you possibly...think that?"

Anko smiled cutely, a terrible sign indeed, "I know all about the incident down in the Torture and Interrogations department with your younger half. You're a pervert!"

Namikaze looked away, clearly annoyed. After a few minutes, the male Jounin stood up, sheathing his sword and kunai, "Let's go. We need to catch Shiro before he gets across the border." Anko chuckled and said, "Sure, sure...pervert."

Namikaze's hands clenched in frustration. Anko thought, _I finally got something on him. This is gonna be fun!_ She licked her lips and followed the Jounin. Anko would never let him live it down for years to come.

**

* * *

**

**(Read and Review)**

Yo, another chapter completed. It took me forever to come up with an Omake, but I succeeded. Poor Namikaze. Now he's going to be called a pervert by Anko forever. Well, figured I'd have to start with a mission. Sarutobi really doesn't trust Namikaze, Which is about expected for a Ninja village. Sorry for the short omake, but it was best I could come up with at the time. I almost didn't have one.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I truly enjoy doing this story, as long as the inspiration keeps coming. Thank you everyone for all your help (and for pointing out my plot mistakes).


	8. Strong Fist

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have succeeded in killing Pein by now. **

Chapter 8 - Strong Fist

The surrounding area began to thin out as they slowly but surely approached the Iwa border. Furthermore, the trees seemed to be losing health the further they got to the border. They were all white and dead-looking. Anko pulled out the bounty meeting places notebook.

There was a set schedules where the bounty hunter officers will be located throughout each of the elemental nations. The schedules were only given out to the upper echelon torture and interrogations heads of each village once ever 6 months. Anko recieved hers from Ibiki, because he wasn't much of a field agent. Missing ninja could obtain them through various means but rarely went after the bounty officers for different reasons. Some, like Kakuzo, were well liked by the bounty offices, so he managed to stay off most bingo books of foreign nations.

She frowned and said, "Change of plans. The bounty officer is not going to be present there. He was schedules to be located at the mountain meeting spot in 30 minutes. It isn't too far out of the way, so we can make it there and then go to where the Strong Fist might be."

Namikaze shrugged, "Yeah sure, that's fine. All 200,000 ryu will be sent to Konoha, and we'll probably get about 75,000 Ryu each."

* * *

Shiro walked down the road to where his contact would meet him. The man would take him into Iwa, where he would gain some purposeful employment in the employ of the Tsuchikage. He was known to employ some former missing nin. He would meet him outside an abandoned structure carved out of a valley in a rock outcropping just outside the forest.

He would probably be there in thirty minutes.

* * *

Anko finally made it out of the forest and got a glimpse of the meeting point. A massive stone outcropping rose several hundred feet into the air as they came closer. The outcropping formed a wall on three sides and created a sort of spherical ampitheatre. At the base of the outcropping, there was a small doorway carved out of the rock. Anko said, "I'll take care of getting this guy's bounty. You wait outside." Namikaze gave a mock salute Anko didn't see and sat down against the outcropping.

Inside, Anko walked through the entrance chamber into the abandoned structure. She set down the scroll and began forming several handsigns. Blue chakra ejected itself from the seal and released a body. The body of the bandit had turned white, which was expected as the guy was dead. She picked him up and walked to the center of the room.

She tapped her foot twice at the center of the room and waited five seconds. In the corner, a secret passage opened. Inside, there was an older man while grey robes and some brown sandles. He said in a grizzly but friendly tone, "Anko-kun? It has been awhile. You've brought me another bounty? Why, I thought you had long since abandoned field work about a year ago during that incident with your fellow squadmates. Something about being called Orochimaru's brainwashed pet or something?"

Anko frowned a bit and said, "Old man, it really has been far too long. Yeah, this guy, Ryuma Akito." She walked across the dark chamber and set the body down in one of the catacombs. the old man came over and took a look at his face. She continued, "If his name was true, he is worth 200,000 ryu. However, he was listed without a picture to go with the name in the bingo book. Can you confirm for me?"

The old man withdrew a bounty voucher book and began searching the various pages for the man.

* * *

Outside, Namikaze watched in interest as a man walked towards the abandoned building. The man in the distance looked like an ordinary traveling merchant, but Namikaze wasn't so sure. The man kept scanning around for something. Then, the merchant stopped just at the enterance and started waiting around. Namikaze stood up and shouted, "Hey! How's it going!" He raised his hand in a calm and friendly gesture. The merchant turned around, appearing startled that there was anyone else in the area.

The Jounin's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second. His amical appearance all of a sudden became a mask as his inner anbu took over in an instant. He said, "So, what are you doing around here in the middle of nowhere." The man said in a shaky voice, "Well, I'm waiting for my escort to Iwa. I was supposed to meet him here. Are you him?"

Namikaze shook his head, "Hmmm...that's truly odd. Most people get missions from the Hokage in Konoha. That's quite a few miles away, an entire day's travel in fact. So, who's your escort? Maybe I can help somehow."

The merchant suddenly felt trapped. But then, the ground started shaking. Namikaze drew his sword and looked around, completely alert. Suddenly, the ground below his feet cracked. He looked down in complete shock as he was suddenly engulfed by a rock dragon that shot up and swollowed the ninja whole. The dragon stopped moving, fell over and shattered into thousands of rocks. Namikaze was nowhere to see.

A standard clad Cloud jounin appeared out of nowhere next to the merchant and said, "I'm here. Let's get across the Iwa border before his partner comes out and sees that he had died."

Suddenly, a voice appeared out of nowhere, "Kukukukuku! You think you're good enough to take me down? Imagine my luck I meet you here. I'll take you on, Shiro Daikano, the Rock Fist of Kumogakure."

Shiro looked around and spoke up, "How do you know who I am?" Namikaze's voice drifted in from who knows where, "You are our target. Time for you to die." Suddenly, the missing nin jumped out of the way as the ground split under a wind scythe. Shiro looked up and saw Namikaze attached to the rock with chakra. Namikaze started clapping, "Not bad, dodging that. How long will that luck hold up? I wonder..." The Jounin ran along the wall towards the missing nin. Shiro formed a single handsign while Namikaze followed suite with a different one.

Naruto moved instantly using Kaze Shunpo (Wind flash step) and thrust his sword into the man's guts. However, his eyes widened as his blade stopped after cutting straight through the man's clothes and vest.

Shiro laughed and slammed his wrist into the Jounin's face. Namikaze flew backwards into the rock outcropping. The impact caused a deep crater to form upon impact. The ninja stuck there in the wall. He jumped down and walked towards the merchant.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Shiro's feet cracked, and a snake shot out from the ground. He was prepared as he lept backwards. The snake chased after the ninja, attempting to swollow him whole. Daikano kept jumping backwards as he formed several handsigns, "Doton, Iwayado Kuzushi (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)!" Several rocks dislodged themselves and slammed onto the head of the snake, crushing its head. Anko suddenly appeared behind the man swinging her fist. Shiro let the attack hit, which didn't affect him at all. Anko was just surprised as Namikaze. However, she recovered fast enough to block his punch. The attack, however, still sent her towards the rocks next to Namikaze.

She landed on her feet right next to the imprinted Jounin in the wall. Namikaze ripped himself out of the wall and attached his feet to its side, "Well, well. This could be troublesome. Looks like I can't cause him damage with my wind enhanced sword, and your punches, Anko, don't have any effect." He grabbed inside his back pouch and pulled out the little bag he had previously. Namikaze said, "Looks like I'll have to use these already. Damn, if only I had some water, then I could use my water techniques instead."

Anko said mockingly, "Aren't you supposed to be some shadow clone genius? Why don't you just swarm him."

Namikaze dropped his head in shame. He held up his hand, showing the seal, "I was...but there was a mistake in the sealing process. I lost more than 3/4 of my chakra behind it by accident. And I still have enough chakra to beat Kakashi's in his prime. That's what happens when we don't have a skilled sealer around in Konoha. So, I'm adjusting as well as I can. I need you to distract him for a single second, but don't get too close. Trust me, you don't want to be near him when my attack hits."

Anko saw a smile in his eyes. Shiro said, "Enough waiting, I'm coming for you!" He lept onto the wall and began running on the side of the wall. Anko launched several hidden snakes at the target, but none of them could grasp him. Shiro just smile as result. He punched Anko right in her face, but then she exploded into smoke, revealing a wooden post and several exploding tags.

Shiro cursed as the bombs went off, sending him to the ground just at the edge of the rock amphatheatre entrance. Namikaze pulled something small out of the bag and threw it right after the target. He gave an evil smile and thought, _Game over!_

The small seed like object he threw suddenly glowed brilliantly, and then exploded into chakra. The chakra formed into a pure wave of the purest white and washed over a hundred foot area surrounding where Shiro had just landed. Dirt and smoke rose into the air, making it impossible to see through for a minute or two.

Anko's mouth hung open in utter shock. She turned to Namikaze and said, "What the hell was that, brat?! Isn't that an overkill technique?" Namikaze remembered who he had first designed the technique for and shook his head, "No. I learned real fast that, in the field, there is no such thing as overkill. That jutsu is completely mine. Fuuton: Kuuki Peretto no Jutsu (Wind release: Air pellet)." He pulled out a wind pellet from his pocket and tossed it to Anko. She caught it and looked at it curiously.

Namikaze said, "I created them before going on missions, compressing an incredible amount of wind chakra into such a small package. Finally I coat the wind chakra pellet with a small amount of normal chakra and crystalized it. I used them often when in the field against overly powerful enemies. They have a variety of purposes. Now, where did that Iwa merchant go?"

Several seconds later, the smoke cleared, revealing a massive trench cutting about 10 feet into the earth by an area of 100 feet squared. However, the cloud ninja pulled himself to his feet in the dead center of the attack. His shirt was completely blown away, revealing his upper body to be completely unscathed, "Heh, heh! Wow, that was one hell of a jutsu. I would have died for certain if it wasn't what made me the ROCK fist of Iwa." He threw himself to the rocks and ran towards Namikaze. The Konoha Jounin withdrew a second pellet and threw it. This time, the third rock wall disintigrated under the wind technique, but Shiro kept moving forward.

He smiled maniacally, "What happens when the unmovable rock meets the breakable wind!!! I keep coming, Ka, ha ha ha ha ha, KA!" He threw a punch at the male ninja, but his fist hit the stone outcropping as Namikaze dodged. His hand punched straight through the wall deep into the stone outcropping. Namikaze saw this from the ground after using Kaze shunpo to escape along with Anko.

Naruto thought, _Thought so. Kakuzo's technique which countered Chouji's. But we don't have any lightning jutsu!_ The man said, "Anko, we're gonna need to think up a plan. Let's retreat a bit and get him to chase us."

Anko nodded and they began moving backwards towards the forest. Shiro shouted, "Doton: yonhou iwaseru (Earth release: four sides rock cell)."

Four rock walls burst from the ground and captured the two shinobi. It rose about 10 feet into the air. To complete the kill, the missing nin switched his final handsign to _rat _and said, "Iwa furoagosunkugi! (Rock floor spike)" Namikaze grabbed Anko and jumped to the wall. Several small spikes burst from the ground inside the rock cell and attempted to pierce the pair of ninjas. However, Namikaze was too fast, as he got out of the cell before it the attack hit.

Shiro gave chase to the pair as they fled into the forest, intent on taking their lives. As the trees become more thick, it became harder and harder to track the two ninja and thought about turning around. Finally, Namikaze and Anko stopped and turned. They were both smiling. Shiro landed on a branch and said, "What are you two so happy about? I don't really care if you've prepared this battlefield in honor of me, as I'll crush whatever you throw at me."

Four Naruto shadow clones came out of the forest with their short katanas drawn. The missing ninja dropped into a fighting stance and said, "Come, if you wish." All four used kaze shunpo and slammed their Katanas into the cloud ninja. Shiro smirked, "Have you forgotten, THOSE DON'T WORK ON ME!!" He slammed his feet into the one behind him and spun kicked the rest. They all exploded into smoke. However, two of them were carrying air pellets, which detonated at the death of their controllers. Two waves of Chakra crushed in on the man, which also blinded him with the white light of wind chakra.

When the dust and chakra cleared, he mocked them in his head, but then several kunai slammed into his backside. The man turned, only to see the real Namikaze right in front of him running at him. The ninja swung his fist and opened his mouth to taunt the man, but it turned out to be his undoing. Namikaze ducked the punch and hurtled something green into the missing ninja's mouth. Shiro accidently swallowed it. Namikaze exploded into smoke as he used the replacement jutsu to get out of range. the missing nin didn't have time to understand what was happening, as the air seed exploded in his throat.

Namikaze landed on the branch and watched as the missing ninja vaporized spectacularly, sending rocks and the ninja's remains in all directions. He said, "Doton: Domu no Jutsu, (Rarth Release: Earth Spear) I heard about an enemy ninja who used the technique. However, it only hardens the skin. On the inside, you're just as soft as all the rest. Good-bye, Shiro Daikano, Strong Fist of the Hidden Cloud."

* * *

Elsewhere, The merchant watched with some interest as Namikaze and Anko obliterated the Strong Fist of Kuma. His henge exploded, revealing a Jounin scout who chuckled, "Heh, this might prove to be interesting news for the Tsuchikage. May we meet in the future, Konoha's Yellow Flash!" **(1)**

* * *

Namikaze and Anko recovered the remains of Shiro, which was pretty much his head and sealed it into a scroll. They deposited the remains with the old man and went along their way. Anko sent off the bird to the hokage, saying their target was dead and their mission was a success. She had to say, the plan was brilliant, cunning once again like her old master. He started out with five air seeds and used two to keep the target at bay. Then, he led the enemy into the forest where he created four shadow clones to assault the ninja.

Two of the shadow clones held air pellets, which would exploded the moment they died. The pellets sealed the target within a sphere of wind which should have obliterated the target, but the opponent used an earth jutsu to keep from being injured by external attacks. After the wind storm cleared, Namikaze moved in and threw the seed into the target's open mouth. Namikaze used the replacement jutsu to back away while the target was torn apart from the inside out. He was literally dead before he knew what had happened.

Then, Anko remembered she owed him several drinks for saving her. She said, "Now that we finished. What do you say we have a night on the town?" Namikaze's smile was as large as ever as he dropped the Anbu Captain facade he wore, "Yeah!"

**

* * *

**

Namikaze's troubles Omake: A Night on the Town

**12 hours later in the Hokage's Office**

12 damaged chairs, 11,000 Ryu.  
4 destroyed tables, 29,000 Ryu.  
1 destroyed stand, 50,000 Ryu.  
5 civilian hospital bills, 30,000 Ryu.  
2 cases of sake, 4 cases of Rice wine, 1 case of sochiro, and a case of an expensive foreign import, 80,000 Ryu.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at the two ninja who fidgetted. He said, "So, who wants to explain this bill?"

Naruto Namikaze said, "Look. No one died. We wanted to have some fun before returning to the village, so we went to a highly recommended drinking stand near the Iwa border. After about 2 bottles of sake, we were pretty strung up. I think Anko got the idea Orochimaru was in the bar for some weird reason and threw several kunai in all directions. I tried to stop her, but instead she turned on me. The next think I remember, were waking up in a nearby forest. I guess we accidently destroyed the stand, because as we approached, a mob started chasing us out of town."

Sarutobi rested his chin on his entwined hands and closed his eyes, _I never should have put those two together. I'll never have any peace now._

He looked at Anko, who was just silent. The Hokage said, "Alright. I'm attaching your 200,000 Ryu voucher as compensation for the damages you two caused. furthermore, both of you will will be refused missions for a week to give you time to think about this."

Namikaze nodded his head and walked towards the door with Anko. At the door, Sarutobi said, "Before you two go, I'd like to say you both did good on the mission. You will recieve your shares of the bounty in a couple days."

The two walked out. Namikaze sighed and said, "Thanks for covering for my mistake. Sarutobi would have locked me away if he knew that I was the one who was drinking, threatening people and causing a general riot through the town."

Anko waved it off, "No problem. To be honest, it's happened to me a couple times when I started. However, we're even for you saving my life those two times."

Namikaze smiled and said, "Right. Well, I'm off for a bit. See ya."

He walked away from the snake kunoichi towards the Konoha Memorial stone.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I truly enjoy doing this story, as long as the inspiration keeps coming. Thank you everyone for all your help (and for pointing out my plot mistakes). Namikaze's going to have problems with Iwa ninja in the near future. Won't be too long until the Wave arc.

Ah...Poor Namikaze. I'm sure that there are a lot of Ninja who mistake most people for Orochimaru and randomly start throwing kunai in all directions. If you haven't figured it out yet, the omakes are based off of problems with Namikaze adjusting to this world. Anyway, Namikaze still has to go to dinner with the Inuzukas. Next Omake should be back on track.

Next chapter: Life and Training

Very Important note:

**(1)** - the Iwa ninja got the name wrong. He didn't know that Naruto Namikaze is the son, not the actual Minato Namikaze.


	9. Life and Training

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which is far too bad. **

Chapter 9: Life and Training

It was about midday in Konoha. Several students and teachers had already gone out for training, but today Kakashi and his team had taken the day off. A gentle, cool breeze went through the clearing near the ninja Memorial. As the Jounin approached, he saw a ninja in a red sleeveless coat like Inoichi, a chuunin vest, long grey robes under that, and finally blue pants and black sandles. Kakashi had seen the man about 3 days ago near this location. He was sitting with one knee against his chest and the other extended.

The man said, "You're on time for once, Kakashi. That's odd. Maybe I should sent for Hokage-sama, bring you in and have Ibiki have a look at you." The man turned, revealing a large amount of teeth and a face like the Yondaime's. Kakashi's visible eye rose a bit in surprise, but then softened. He stood in front of the monument and just stood there for a couple minutes. Finally he responded, "I'm always on time for this. The first time I was ever late, my best friend died as result."

Naruto Namikaze said, "Obito wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened. Besides, by being late here, that makes you late for everything else. Sakura would still be alive over there, if he hadn't been late. I might not have died." His tone turned bitter, and he said it with some small amount of spite. But then, he dropped his head in shame and turned to face his once teacher, "I…I'm sorry Kakashi-sempai. It wasn't your fault. Those topics are a sore spot for me."

Kakashi nodded and lowered his head thoughtfully. A few more minutes pass, and then he says, "What do you plan on doing…Namikaze?"

Namikaze stood and said with determination, "I plan to kill Orochimaru and prevent anything like that from occurring ever again. I'll save them all, even if it costs me my life."

"What about your dreams for Hokage?"

"One day, perhaps. That dream can wait, because I no longer have Orochimaru-Teme as Hokage."

Kakashi said, "Well, just remember, you'll have competition if you ever try. Naruto may someday become a fine Hokage."

Namikaze grinned, "Yeah! Say, maybe I could give him some pointers, you know. Help him and your team along."

Kakashi thought for a minute about it and replied, "Under my watchful eye, I'll let you do it. However, If you endanger my students in any way-"

"Furthest thing from my mind, Kakashi-sempai."

* * *

Anko was standing in the forest of death, her personal playground where she was now searching for various poisons. She was working on several new concoctions not involving snake venom. In a damp portion of the forest, She found some tiger mushrooms, which might work for a good paralysis for a couple seconds. She might need to combine it with some snake_,…no no no no! Not snake venom,_ she thought,_ that bastard snake is virtually immune to all snake venoms, I have no doubt. Maybe I should seek out some forest scorpions. Combine the mushroom paralysis effect with some scorpion acid venom and we might have something._ Her mind suddenly turned to Namikaze and his weird paralysis poison he used several days ago.

She wondered if the brat might be willing to let her in on the composition of that, maybe make use of it against her old sensei. But, what could she bribe him with? _Maybe some Icha Icha? Or perhaps…he's into that kind of stuff. Nah, maybe he'll take a date…or something._ Her cheeks suddenly felt warm. She pulled out a mirror and looked at it. Sure enough, she was blushing. She scowled and threw the mirror against the tree, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Anko thought angrily, _Why am I blushing?! What the hell did that teme do to me?! _

Anko pushed the thought to the back of her mind and continued the hunt for poisons and nerve agent ingredients.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he looked in front of him. _How did I get myself into this,_ he thought as he looked at the three ninja sitting down in front of him. Naruto, Namikaze and Kakashi were sitting at the stool to Ichiraku Ramen. Somehow, all of team seven and 'that' jounin were gathered at the stand. It was late afternoon. Sakura just looked between the ninja sitting down and Sasuke almost expectantly.

Sasuke didn't want to be eating Ramen. Rather, he wanted to be training to kill Itachi.

Namikaze looked at the young uchiha and said, "Yo, Sasuke…come and grab a seat. I'll buy you two bowls of Ramen!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched again. That was the second reason he didn't want to be here. Namikaze was too much like Naruto. In fact, He originally thought he was a Naruto shadow clone in disguise.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had sent out a couple messenger hawks to the rest of the team, demanding their presence at the wooden bridge in five minutes. They were all surprised to find Kakashi and another ninja already present. Sasuke examined the ninja. He had blonde hair, a red sleeveless jacket over a Jounin vest and a set of grey robes underneath. He looked at the ninja's eyes, which were a crystal blue. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, "Naruto. You can drop the henge. We all know it's you." _

_Suddenly, a loud voice shouted behind him, "Yo! Kakashi-Sensei! What are you doing here on time? Aren't you usually at least 30 minutes late." _

_Kakashi gave his eye smile and wave while saying, "Well, I almost got lost on the road of life…but Namikaze-san guided me here through its infinite maze and…so…" _

_Namikaze gave a big grin, which disturbed Sasuke. The ninja looked way too much like Naruto to be anyone else. He said, "So, you must be the Sasuke-Teme I've heard so much about. Nice to meet ya!" His actions were too much like Naruto's. Sasuke shifted his body into a different stance than his usual one. Namikaze caught it immediately. His stance now said, 'I don't trust you. Even if Kakashi says otherwise, you're still the dobe.' _

_Namikaze sighed with a smile and shook his head, thinking, 'Still got that stick up your rear, huh old friend? I'll try to help that a bit. I'll help you kill Orochimaru, the one who now masquerades as your brother!' _

_His toothy smile changed to an equally big closed smile. Sakura said, "Huh? Kakashi sensei, why are there two Narutos?" _

_Sasuke applauded the kunoichi in her head for the question. Namikaze said, "Well, I guess you're right in one way. I am Naruto, but my name is Naruto Namikaze." _

_Sakura examined the ninja thoroughly. She recognized the last name somewhere…but couldn't figure out where from. Sakura vowed to do some research when she got back to the village. _

_Only two people realized that there was another member watching the whole proceedings from the shadows of a nearby bush…blushing the whole time._

_End flashback_

Kakashi turned and said, "Sasuke, you should take the man up on the offer. Always accept the offer of free food."

Namikaze raised his hands and shouted, "Yeah! So, sit, sit. Sakura, you can as well. In fact, I'll buy everyone two bowls of Ramen!"

Sakura and Kakashi sweatdropped while Sasuke sighed and sat down. He said, "Old man. I'll have a bowl of Kimchi Ramen."

Sakura followed suit and had the roasted Chicken special. She looked at the man with curiosity. The two Narutos were chatting and laughing together like brothers, or maybe like a father with a son. She said, "Kakashi-sensei, who is that man?"

Kakashi looked at the tokubetsu Jounin. A few seconds passed and then he said, "Sakura, his name is Naruto Namikaze. He's the brother of Minato Namikaze, our fourth Hokage. He was recently demoted from Anbu for messing up an important mission. I don't really know much about him outside that."

Sakura pondered the new information, and replied, "Sensei…something's bothering me."

Kakashi looked at his younger student…and then widened his eyes before she could reply, realizing just what she was about to ask.

"Are those two related somehow? They look so much alike..."

Kakashi sighed and said, "No. Namikaze is not Naruto's father or brother. I assure you of that."

Namikaze kept discussing Ramen flavors with Naruto, and Kakashi gave a discourse on the fourth Hokage and his lack of relatives besides Namikaze. Sasuke just sat there, taking it all in. He looked around, watching his team enjoy some time together. He smirked a bit and relaxed slightly. Suddenly, Sasuke scowled at himself, for almost letting down his guard. He never allowed that…at least not after his brother betrayed his clan, family, and most importantly Sasuke himself.

The blonde Jounin saw the expression change on the ninja and smiled a bit at the younger ninja. He said, "Naruto, you mind switching seats with me?" Naruto looked slightly confused, but muttered his approval. Sasuke glared at Naruto as if he just betrayed him to a missing nin.

Namikaze said, "So, Sasuke, I've heard a lot about you. Never really met you in town, so tell me about yourself."

The old man brought out Sasuke's and Uzumaki's bowl of ramen. Sasuke broke his chopsticks and gave a small Itadakimasu. Naruto just dove in. Sasuke's was fairly spicy, but he had to admit it was good. The noodles went down smooth and the broth was just the perfect temperature. The meat literally melted in his mouth as he ate it.

Namikaze just smiled. He could tell that the Uchiha was enjoying this food…probably better than the stuff he'd been eating for awhile at his apartment. It was understandable that Sasuke didn't want to live in the Uchiha compound. The place was empty, dark and cold. There were still some remains of that night, even though the bodies were destroyed by hunters to keep enemy ninja from stealing a corpse.

There was brown blood spatter on the walls, the scrolls and the stands inside the Uchiha complex. Namikaze knew, because after the Chuunin exams, Sasuke had Namikaze over to train with him for awhile. The former chuunin asked why Sasuke didn't live in the compound, and he showed him. Namikaze was disgusted, and even more so when he discovered what Orochimaru/Itachi had done to Sasuke with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Finally, Sasuke answered his question between bites, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My entire family was killed in one night by a bastard by the name Itachi. I'll kill him, and that's all you need to know."

Namikaze's food was placed in front of him. His smile became sad, but he understood. He also wanted some revenge on Orochimaru after the man took his Sasuke from him…a man he thought of as a brother. Both had lost brothers to Orochimaru…and both would take their vengeance on the same man someday for taking their brothers from them.

He said, "Yeah, I know what it's like to lose a brother. I lost a man I considered like a brother to a snake named Orochimaru. He pushed me to be the best ninja I could be. But I'll get revenge on that bastard snake one day as well." Namikaze grabbed at the pork and started chewing on it.

Sasuke opened his mouth to object, but then stopped. In a way, Namikaze was right. Itachi…his brother…had been taken from him. What was left over was Itachi, the worst traitor Konoha had ever seen. His face softened a bit as he dug into his food. His mind went back and remembered his once brother now traitor.

Namikaze finished his bowl and said, "Thanks old man. I'll have my second now." He looked at the rest of team seven, realizing they were all listening in on his conversation. Even Naruto had stopped eating his pork ramen long enough to listen in. The silence lasted several minutes. Ayame had finished Sakura's and Kakashi's ramen bowls and presented them in that time.

It seemed like mere seconds had passed while it had been about half an hour when Namikaze paid for the 10 bowls of ramen. He said, "Alright. Kakashi-sempai, what do you say we get some evening training in?"

Kakashi put both hands in his pockets and looked a bit relaxed, "Sure. You said you wanted to help these guys out a bit earlier, right?"

Namikaze nodded, "Have you done the tree-climbing exercise yet?"

Kakashi just shook his head. Namikaze looked at the man dubiously, "What exactly have you taught them then?" Kakashi said, "Mostly taijutsu. I'm trying to work out the errors in Sakura's and Naruto's forms. After I have them working on the Katas, I work on their reflexes. Finally, I also spar with Naruto and Sakura a bit."

Namikaze pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards a bit, narrowly missing being grazed by the weapon. Naruto began cursing, but Namikaze ignored him, "So you have. Not bad. I'd like to begin teaching them ninjutsu with Sasuke and Naruto. I read the academy records on Sakura, and she'd make a good genjutsu specialist, but we need to have them get down tree climbing and water walking."

Kakashi nodded, and led his team towards a group of three trees while the two ninja explained the exercise. Kakashi showed them how the technique was supposed to work.

**2 hours later**

Sakura had quickly finished scaling the tree and Naruto had started figuring it out. Sasuke was doing well, and the two boys of team seven were evening out. Namikaze put her on the water walking technique, and she proved to be a genius. Kakashi was surprised, but Namikaze just smiled as if he knew this would happen all along.

Namikaze said, "Sakura. You're done with that. Come over here." Sakura wiped away some of the sweat that had built up on her brow from all the chakra use. Namikaze continued, "First you can sit down. I'll be explaining you the basics of genjutsu. First thing a person needs for genjutsu is above average chakra control. However, you have near perfect control, as you completed the exercise so fast. You know that the tenketsu, a person's chakra points, is where the person's chakra flow is regulated. Now, if you imput your chakra into a person, you can influence what a person sees, smells, tastes, feels and hears, their five senses. I know you've been taught this all in the academy. What you haven't been taught, is that a person using Genjutsu must also have an incredible imagination as well. In order for you to make a person feel unimaginable pain, one must also have been in unimaginable pain."

He took to a knee, and pointed at the lower portion of his arm, "Combine that feeling with…say a severed arm that's not really severed, you can cause the target to believe their arm has been severed when you combine the right illusion." Namikaze shrugged, "Then again, it can be any emotion…so long that it is powerful and causes the target to lose focus. Losing focus for even the slightest second is what will finish the target."

**

* * *

**

Iwagakure

A lone Iwa Jounin made his way across a rocky field towards a crevice in the earth. In that crevice, the city of Iwagakure slumbered peacefully. However, there were many guards on duty, hidden under a layer of genjutsu that covered the entire rocky plain. The jounin was careful to avoid all the pitfall traps that protected his city as well. The crevice split out from the entrance, with the entire city carved out of several canyon walls. Through each canyon, a river ran, where the city received most of their food supplies.

The Jounin moved through the massive stone city to the center stone pillar, where the Tsuchikage was housed. The jounin felt his side again, and walked up the massive stairwell around the edge of the stone pillar. After five minutes of climbing, the ninja opened the door and walked in to the see his Kage.

The Tsuchikage had graying hair, piercing, dark brown eyes, and a permanent scowl on his face along with several horizontal slashes across his face. The Jounin bowed before the kage. The old man said with disdain, "So, have you brought back the head of the rock fist of Kumo?" The jounin shook his head and said, "No, Lord Tsuchikage. Konoha had two Jounin arrive before I could eliminate the ninja." **(1)**

The Tsuchikage slammed his foot against the back of the Jounin's head. The unfortunate Jounin collapsed, with his head slamming hard against the ground. Two anbu looked inside, but quickly returned to their position, content that it was the Jounin who was in danger, not their hokage. The old man shouted with unbelievable force, "Failure is unacceptable…I thought I explained that to you, Tategami-san!"

Tategami raised his head, which was now bleeding. There was a cracked impression of his face on the ground, "Oh, but I didn't quite fail. I managed to capture a picture of the two ninjas. Do you recognize the male Jounin?"

The Jounin, Tategami, pulled the photo out of his pocket and handed it to the Tsuchikage. The older man's eyes widened, "Is this real?" The Jounin nodded, "I'm certain. I saw his Hirashin no Jutsu with my own eyes and what had to be the Rasengan, both his trademark techniques." **(2)**

The Tsuchikage's eyes narrowed, "But he was killed, according to both our spies and the Sandaime hokage. They pride themselves on sacrificing themselves for their comrades instead of completing the mission. The only exception was our operation to kill the White Fang." The Kage motioned for the Jounin to rise.

Tategami shrugged, "But regardless, the picture doesn't lie. That is Minato Namikaze, the 'yellow flash' of Konoha."

The Tsuchikage paced back and forth, and then muttered, "Get out. I must contemplate on this."

The Jounin bowed again and left to clean his wounds. The Tsuchikage was unsure how to answer this. Surely, the Yondaime Hokage was dead…there is no doubt about this. He looked at the determined face again…and then squinted.

His eyes widened and he smiled. It curled his face in terrible ways, making those who saw it tremble in fear. He opened his mouth and laughed, deeply and foully into the air. He said, "I see, Minato. This is not you. I know you well, my old adversary. Perhaps this is your brother or son. Maybe it's a cousin, whatever. I'll place a bounty so high on your relative's head; you'll spin in your grave! I'll hunt down every living relative you have. And then, it will be my ultimate victory and not yours."

More laughter escaped from the Tsuchikage's rock spiral. Many ninja looked to the spiral from their little alcove houses and smirked. Their Kage was happy, for the first time since the Konoha-Iwa war.

* * *

Training continued until it was dark. Sakura practiced her beginning techniques in the area of genjutsu. She had to make Namikaze believe that there was a fire, and if he touched the fire it would burn him. It had to feel like it burned if he stuck his hand in the fire, or extremely hot if one got too close. There had to be a large amount of light emitted from it, and the smoke had to be present of course. The smoke had to smell like smoke, and the fire had to crackle like a fire.

It was difficult work, because Sakura had to take into account all five human senses, and if Sakura even missed one, Namikaze would instantly dispell it and said for her to do it again. It was unbelievably difficult to keep all the senses in mind while she performed the jutsu. Furthermore, she didn't really know how it would feel to put her hand in a fire, so that made it even more difficult. But they slowly got through most of the problems. By the end, Namikaze was encouraging her, "That was close Sakura. Try it one more time, but remember that smoke can cause you to cough and choke."

It wasn't too long after this that Namikaze sighed and said, "Alright. Kakashi-san, let's call it a night, ok?" Kakashi nodded and closed his book, **Icha Icha Storm.** Namikaze smirked and blushed a bit. He remembered that novel, as it was one of the last Jiraiya managed to publish before Orochimaru caught up with him. His mind returned to wondering what happened to those left in his Konoha.

Suddenly, Namikaze started paling and sweating as his thoughts turned to a pair who scared him to death. Naruto, who was panting from all the effort exerted on the tree climbing excercise, saw Namikaze and said, "What's wrong Namikaze-sensei?"

The Tokubetsu Jounin dropped his head and said, "I just remembered, I have a date...with Hana Inuzuka. Kakashi, I'm off." He pulled out a scroll, and tossed it to Kakashi saying, "If I die, unseal that and give it to Naruto and Sasuke."

He dissappeared from the spot.

**Namikaze's Troubles Omake: Dinner with the Inuzukas**

**30 minutes later**

Namikaze was pacing back and forth in front of the Inuzuka clan building. He was unsure how to explain to Tsume how he wasn't interested in her daughter. When he tried to break off the date with Rin Inuzuka, Tsume held a kunai to his throat and bathed him in killer intent, forcing him to continue the date. Namikaze shuttered at the memory. Suddenly, a younger male Inuzuka and a white puppy walked to the clan entrance. He blinked as he saw Naruto Namikaze in front of his house. He sniffed the air, and his dropped and shook his head, saying, "Naruto, drop the stupid henge. Your disguise cannot fool our noses."

Namikaze flinched visibly, realizing the kid must be Kiba, the replacement for Rin. He said, "I am Naruto, Naruto Namikaze not Naruto Uzumaki. I was just hanging around that brat recently. It's probably why I smell like him, but even the weakest Inuzuka should be able to tell I'm not him." Kiba got close and started sniffing the air. He was about to call him out on it when he sensed something slightly different. It was like the smell of a snake was mixed into his usual fox smell. He looked at him oddly and said, "…Do you happen to be related to Naruto?"

Namikaze's forehead moistened slightly, but he shook his head, "No. I've only recently met him a couple days ago. Akamaru barked and ran through the doggie door. Kiba said, "Sure, whatever. What are you doing hanging around our clan entrance."

The Jounin dropped his head, "I was forced to come here for dinner, because of a misunderstanding between me and Hana."

Kiba looked at the man with pity, "Yeah. I know what that's like. Anyway, We're back Mom!!" Tsume came out of the house. Namikaze froze on the spot, his skin already turning a pale white. Kiba looked back, and smiled mischievously.

He said, "Mom, this guy has been waiting outside. He looked rather excited about seeing Hana and you." Namikaze was too terrified to counter his statement. Later he would vow revenge against the little devil.

Tsume grinned and said, "So, how'd your first mission go?"

Namikaze opened his mouth and said, "…F..Fine." Suddenly, Namikaze's head spun in pain as Kiba hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Kiba, snickering. Namikaze managed to go into great detail as he was led into the mansion. Every time he saw an Inuzuka female, he shivered and prayed it wouldn't turn out to be another Tsume or Rin.

Then, Hana walked through the kitchen entrance, saying, "Dinner is about ready! Everyone, put up your toys and go to the table." There was a flurry of activity as the dogs and children put their toys away. Namikaze's eyes began sweeping through the household, looking for potential escape routes, _Window…no too small. Besides, Tsume would intercept me before I ever got close. The door will no doubt be shut and locked with two door locks. The doggy door…perhaps. Hopefully it won't come to that._

Little did Tsume know, Namikaze had carried a scroll with all his Ninja gear inside, including his former Anbu outfit. Up both sleeves, there were two kunai. His pocket had a couple stink pellets, which was highly effective against the Inuzukas when not expecting it. He also had a smoke grenade hidden under his jacket on his back.

Little did Namikaze know, every Inuzuka could smell his entire arsenal, except the scroll. They just ignored it overall.

So dinner began. Hana set down several bowls of gohan for each person. In the center, there was a large bowl of curry for everyone to get. For vegetables, there was another bowl of Nimono (simmered vegetables and taro potatoes). Namikaze sighed and dug in to the white rice.

It was about 5 minutes into the dinner that…surprise surprise, a younger grey puppy jumped on the table and bit at the edge of the curry bowl. Tsume said, "Leiko, that's not healthy for you to eat." The dog growled and kept pulling at the dish. The blue wolf with the eye patch, Kuromaru, started growling and saying, "Leiko, if you don't let go of that dish, you'll have to go without your toys for a week."

The grey puppy, Leiko, let go and walked over to a young Inuzuka girl. Namikaze asked, "Tsume, what is that girl's name." Tsume answered, "Ah, Rin. She just entered the academy alongside Leiko. We have high hopes for those two, even if they are both arrogant."

There was the sound of a chopsticks falling and hitting the table as Namikaze just stared at the girl for several minutes. Rin spoke to the dog, uncomfortable that someone was staring at her with such intensity. Namikaze relaxed again and continued to eat his Curry rice in silence. Tsume said, "Naruto, would you pass the Curry to me?" Namikaze grabbed the dish and turned to Tsume. In the span of 10 seconds, 5 minutes pass, because the moment he laid eyes on Tsume, his hands started shaking. The mere sight of her terrified the Tokubetsu Jounin. The curry dish dropped from his hand and splattered all over Tsume.

She growled, got up and walked to change her clothes. Kuller intent radiated off the woman in waves. Hana scooted over to Namikaze and said with a slight amount of fear, "Run...before she get's back! She's angry, and you don't want to be near her when that happens!"

Namikaze paled as he remembered what happened last time she got angry with him. It was one of the more promenant times he nearly died. He bolted from the table to the doggy door, fleeing the compound.

Tsume would start actively hunting the ninja for abandoning the dinner date with Hana.

* * *

Team seven's training begins. To be honest, I'd rather have the tree climbing and water walking techniques worked on during the wave arc, but the training seemed to be necessary...or something like it for when they learn ninjutsu. So, better to get it out of the way fast. So, this training week long training excercise will probably cover mostly Sakura, because it took about a week for Naruto and Sasuke to master the tree climbing excercise.

There was a little bit of confusion involving the Rock Fist of Kumo I created. I accidently said Iwa once, so I'll explain. Shiro was a Kumo missing Nin

Notes:

**(1)** - The Jounin's mission had been to meet wth the Rock Fist of Kumo and Assassinate him for the 10 million Ryu. The guise was the Tsuchikage sent a Jounin, Tategami, under the cover of a Iwa merchant. When the Rock fist was to drop his guard, Tategami would have killed at his weakest moment. That's what originally happened in the timeline until Anko and Namikaze came along and obliterated Shiro. So, Tategami took a picture of the two Konoha ninja and showed them to the Tsuchikage, who would be very interested with Minato's twin.

**(2)** - The techniques haven't been seen in 11 years. What the Jounin saw was the Kaze Shunpo and the Air pellet exploding. What he failed to realize was the Hirashin had a 'yellow flash' to it. After 11-20 years, certain details have been lost to history…kinda like what happens in the world today. The Tsuchikage remembered the technique and the yellow flash, but the idiot Jounin didn't realize it...sad for him.

Next chapter: Forging, Bounty and Genjutsu

* * *


	10. Daily Life

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which is far too bad. **

Chapter 10: Daily Life

The sun was starting to rise in the distance and the birds were chirping their fantastic song. Anko waited in front of her house for her partner to show up. Her right eye was twitching in frustration, because they were supposed to meet each morning at the same time. After another hour of waiting, the woman finally got furious and went looking for Namikaze.

He wasn't at the memorial, ramen stand or training areas. Next, she went to his apartment. She started to sense something, a lot of chakra buildup as Anko approached Namikaze's apartment. The door exploded off the hinges due to a paper bomb. Namikaze looked over his shoulder, shocked at Anko.

The woman leaked killer intent, "Namikaze. You made me wait. Do you have any last words?!"

Namikaze said in a panic, "Anko, now couldn't be a worse time. Do you see what I'm doing?!"

Anko looked at Namikaze. He was in a meditative position with his hands around something. There was white light leaking out of his hands. Namikaze turned to see the chakra leaking out and said, "Crap! This is bad. I need to stabilize it or else it might-!"

The white light began intensifying and Namikaze's eyes went wide. He ran out of the house and threw whatever was in his hand into the sky. It exploded, releasing a stream of white light to the sky. The light contacted a cloud, and cut many holes in it.

The male Jounin sighed, "That was too close. That would have destroyed the entire apartment complex and several surrounding square feet…" He turned to the female Jounin and glared even more fiercely at Anko. The female Jounin paused in concern that she might have actually made a terrible mistake, but then returned the glare anyway.

Her thoughts were confirmed as the ninja started leaking a incredibleamount of killer intent. His voice turned feral as he said, "Anko…it's thanks to you that my jutsu's ruined…what are you going to do about it?"

Anko shrugged and said, "Well, Maybe you should find a safer place to create techniques. It is fairly stupid to do something like that in this building. You might accidently kill civilians."

Namikaze's killer intent dissipated instantly as his face turned to shock. He sighed, "Ah, you're probably right. Sorry I didn't meet you at your apartment. I needed to restock on some of my weapons. You want to watch me…I'm creating those weapons you saw in the last battle."

Anko remembered. It was a weapon called an 'Air pellet.' When they exploded, it sent a wave of chakra which cuts through virtually anything within a 100 foot radius of the blast. She sweatdropped as she remembered the technique was overkill, "You planning on needing those things anytime soon."

Namikaze shrugged, "You never know if you'll run across an enemy that just doesn't die in conventional ways. I've learned this the hard way." He remembered some of his battles with the Akatsuki. However, he quickly refocused his mind, because the jutsu was dangerous enough when it had his full attention.

Anko took up a chair and relaxed, interested in what it took to create such a dangerous jutsu.

Namikaze took a seat, meditation style, in his cleared central living room. He forme several handsigns at a relatively slow speed. His eyes closed as he focused his wind chakra. It streamed out of his tenketsu in a wave, and then began coagulating in front of him.

The hair's on Anko's neck stood out on end as she felt the massive amount of hakra released. _My God,_ she thought, _This amount of chakra is going into such a small space? This is unbelievable! _The chakra wasn't visible to begin with, but it was thick enough to feel. While the chakra was still being released, Nmikaze was still forming the handsigns. Finally, the last handsign, _rooster, _was performed. He held his hands in front of the chakra mass, palms forward. From his palms, a small amount of normal chakra was released, surrounding the mass of wind chakra. It clung to the mass, and started contracting.

As the wind chakra compressed, it started becoming slighly more visible, from invisible to the lightest green shade possible. The new sphere shaped mass was shrinking t an amazingly slow speed. At first, Anko was intrigued, but as time pressed on, she grew more and more bored. Namikaze hadn't moved an inch except fo breathing. Anko sighed loudly, to which Namikaze spoke, but still didn't move, "Anko-chan, this jutsu is extremely tempermental and highly dangerous. I've performed it dozens of times without a single incident, but I cannot afford distractions."

that stopped Anko, her face flushed with irritation. The sphere continued shrinking for several more minutes. The wind chakra was now a bright green color when suddenly the chakra bulged a bit at one point. Namikaze's eyes scruched in concentration. More chakra surrounded the sphere and collapsed in on it. The sphere once again continued to shrink until it was the size of a ball. Namikaze moved the ball to him with his chakra, and he wrapped his hands around it. Then, he squeezed with his chakra coated hands, until it was no longer visible outside his hand. A cracking sound was heard, and the male jounin sighed and opened his hands. Inside, there was a green pellet resting on his palms. His hands were slightly cut with a little blood leaking out, but it quickly sealed itself up.

Namikaze opened a small pouch, wich held two similar pellets. He closed the bag and stood up. The Jounin gave a pleasant smile and said, "Tricky jutsu that one. I can only make about four in one day without full access to my chakra. Furthermore, it takes about thirty minutes to make one properly." The two exited the building and climbed down the stairs. It was colder today than it was yesterday, and the clouds covered the sun. However, Namikaze didn't complain. The two Tokubetsu Jounin walked down the streets, discussing weapons tactics in battle. Anko led Namikaze because she was using her week long probation to assist in torture and interrogations.

This was one key difference between this world's Anko and Namikaze's own. In his world, Anko was an Anbu, who saught to be Orochimaru's personal bodyguard. The Jounin thought it saddening that both Ankos' lives were controlled by that damn snake. However, the jounin knew he coudn't talk, because his desire for vengence was also controlled by Orochimaru.

Anko jostled Namikaze ot of his musings. The two continued in silence for a bit. Then, they passed a gambling den. Anko smirked and started in its direction.

A forceful grab of her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. She unconciously slammed a kunai into whatever was hlding her back. To her surprise, it remained firm, even with a kunai penetrating into it. She turned to glare at and pull off whatever was stopping her. Her hand touchd something red and sticky, while her eyes saw Namikaze's hand now covered in blood. He said pleasantly, "Not now Anko. I'll take you out tonight, and we'll clean out the place."

Anko pouted, but let Namikaze pull her away. He took his hand away a few minutes later and ripped out the kunai. The wound was rapped in some bandages as they walked once again down the street. The two passed Ichiraku's, the Hokage tower and the adjacent building where Namikaze was tried. Finally, they came upon the Torture and Interrogations Headquarters. Namikaze's eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered his time working in this very building, or at least a building exactly like this one. However, his happy expression vanished as he went inside and saw someone from his past.

A very fat and large Anbu captain was waiting for Anko. Anko bowed, but Namikaze just stood there with a dumbfounded expression. His name was Tobeashi Akamichi. Namikaze seethed on the inside, because the man was an agent of Orochimaru. He was reported to be the last person Sasuke talked to before the Uchiha vanished. Namikaze's trail took him to the waterfall lab just inside Konoha's walls, where he ran into Tobeashi bragged...BRAGGED about kidnapping and turning Sasuke over to Orochimaru. Only four weeks ago...four weeks that he had killed the bastard in a fierce battle at the lab. Namikaze's vision turned red as fury clouded his judgment.

Suddenly, Anko slapped Namikaze behind the head. His vision cleared, and he realized he was holding a kunai that he had not before. Tobiashi's head was tilted in confusion. namikaze retunred the kunai to his holster and said with a grin, "Sorry, I just got a bit excited. After all, I was being chased by Anbu a couple days ago." Tobiashi nodded and replied, "Alright. Anko, Ibiki is expecting you in room 5C." Anko nodded and walked through the front door. Both th Anbu captain and the Jounin stood still, staring at one another.

Namikaze's hand kept twitching violently, betraying the Jounin's desire to kill the man. _This man, _he thought, _This man is the one who kidnapped Sasuke for Orochimaru._ Tobiashi was just impassive, but sensed if he backed down or turned his back, the Jounin would kill him. Thus, the standoff continued for several minute until Namikaze relaxed. He said, "Sorry, you remind me of an enemy who killed a close friend of mine." The Jounin vanished from the spot.

The Anbu captain, however, stood there for awhile onger, clearly shaken by what just happened.

* * *

The encounter with the traitor forced Namikaze to visit the monument that day instead of heading right to Sakura's house for genjutsu training. Namikaze balanced a kunai on its point on the tip of his finger while he sprawled on his back. He talked as if his buddy was next to him, "I saw him today Sasuke. He was at the torture and interrogations HQ, different from where I met him the first time, but...I couldn't kill him."

He smiled as he lay next to the monument, "Don't worry though. When he reveals his true self, I'll kill him then. Heh, you counterpart is still a teme. It's almost nostalgic, seeing you at this age."

Suddenly, Namikaze sensed someone in the bushes. The kunai on his finger flipped ender over end into the Jounin's hand and was suddenly sent flying. An irritated "Ah!" could be heard. Namikaze sighed and said, "Come out Naruto. you couldn't sneek up on a person...or shadow said person to save your life." He added mentally, _Yet._ He continued, "No point in trying to-"

Namikaze felt metal on his skin on his throat. There was now a kunai pressed against the relaxed Jounin, and he didn't feel a thing. Namikaze smirked and shrugged, "Well, well. Pehaps I was wrong in how I assessed you, Naruto-kun. Seems you are more skilled in hiding your presence than I gave you credit for. Heck, you even did it while wearing orange."

Naruto shrugged, but didn't remove his kunai, "I'm a ninja of many talents."

"Yeah, but they aren't up to my level yet," a voice behind Naruto souned, causing Naruto to jump. The kunai cut Namikaze's throat, and he exploded into smoke. The real Namikaze was now behind Naruto with his short katana in the boy's back. Naruto was shaking visibly, but Namikaze was amused, "Good, but we've still got a ways to go. Anyway," looked towards another bush, "why don't you come out now as well." There was a ruffling in that bush as the mysterious person tried to get away, but the Jounin's thrown katana prevented that.

A young girl with bluish black hair and pearly white eyes came out with a deep crimson blush on her face. She kept pushing er fingers together and looking around nervously. Nmikaze smiled pleasantly at the young teenager.

"Well, well, What's your name, Hyuuga-san, and what were you doing in those bushes?" Naikaze already knew who she was and why she was there. She was probably training when she caught of glimpse of Naruto and Namikaze. Acting on curiosity, she came to watch the two of them.

Hinata blushed and averted her gaze from the two male ninja, "U-uh, I-I was...just...I saw you two...so...Ah! Sorry, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She made a formal bow to the two blondes. Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. Hnata always acted oddly around him, and since everyone acted like he was the plague, her nervous actions confused him. Namikaze just kept smiling. As hinata rose, she looked to Namikaze. However, as her eyes met his, she saw a severe pain in his eyes. However, it vanished as he blinked, leaving her questioning if she ever saw it at all.

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga heir and said, "Hinata, are you sick," commenting on her blushing red cheeks. He reached up and touched her forehead, feeling to see if she was feverish. Namikaze held up a hand to stop him and opened his mouth, but it was already too late. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, her breathing stopped and she collapsed as she passed out fron excitement. Unfortunately, Hinata collapsed forwards, causing Naruto to have to hold her up.

The poor genin panicked, shaking her and saying, "Hey, Hinata! HINATA! What's wrong. Speak to me! Namikaze-sensei! Something's wrong with Hinata!"

Namikaze chuckled and said to the panicking naruto, "Relax Naruto. She just passed out. You wait here, I'll return in a few minutes." The Jounin picked up the young girl and took off to the hospital, where she would recover and wake up in a couple hours.

* * *

As they travelled, Namikaze looked at Hinata and gave a sad smile. Hinata's cheeks were still a rosy red color, and she kept muttering Naruto's name. Namikaze thought, _It's been awhile, Hinata-chan. It does my heart good to see you, even if you aren't my Hinata-chan. _

It was the instant after this thought ended that the image of another Hinata in another time and place replaced the 11 year old in his arms. Namikaze started hyperventilating. The image of a broken and bleeding Hinata, surrounded by a firey field where there had been a recent battle, washed over his vision. Her three ringed eyes stared forward, dead to all. The kyuubi's voice rung through his head, laughing and mocking him.

Namikaze's loss of concentration caused him to trip over a branch and fell towards the ground. The images suddenly vanished from his vision, and he landed feet first on the ground in a crouch. He took several deep breaths and stood from his crouching position. His head throbbed in pain, and something wet slid down his brow to his cheek. He swiped at it, and it came away red. He was sweating blood. The Jounin scowled and pulled a rag from his pouch. He wiped away the blood and waited a few minutes so that he calmed down a bit. After that, he continued on his way to the hospital.

* * *

**(Iwagakure)**

The Tsuchikage handed the two cloaked ninja a scroll. The First one and leader opened it. After a couple minutes of examining the contents, they bowed lower. "Don't fail me. Now go," Said their Kage. Both ninja disappeared on the command.

Two black shadows shot through the rock canyon towards the pateau. They jumped from a nearby bridge to the canyon wall and scaled it rapidly. They jumped over the top and landed on the dirt plateau. As soon as they landed, the two Anbu were already crossing the flatland at an incredibe speed. Soon, Iwagakure was only a speck in the retreating distance as the two made their way towards the southeast. The ninja's goal was Konoha, and their target a blond Jounin with a 100 million Ryu bounty.

* * *

Naruto decided to take his time practicing his tree climbing technique. Somehow, Naruto managed to make more progress by himself than yesterday. In fact, he was doing so well that he got creative, jumping from tree to tree, connecting his chakra to its side and then jumping to the next. After a couple jumps, Naruto would attempt to climb higher.

As result of the odd training, his control increased at an even faster rate. However, he just couldn't make it to the top. Heck, he couldn't even make it halfway yet. One hour later, Naruto was getting impatient waiting for Namikaze to get back. It affected his training, because he no longer focused on the spiritual part of Chakra control. Then, Namikaze finally walked into the forest clearing.

Naruto shouted, "What the heck took you so long?! How's Hinata?!"

"Sorry, I...was held up by the doctors. For some weird reason, they got the impression that I should also be taken in as well. Someone had shown up insisting on it. I was eventually subjected to one of the Yaminaka techniques, which came away mostly clean." **(1)**

Namikaze withheld the small detail that he was ordered to come in on the next day for an inbalance in some of his brain chemicals and therapy, but Naruto didn't need to know that.

He smiled and said, "How's the tree climbing coming along. I saw you working on it a few minutes ago. Must say, jumping from one tree to another, detaching and reattaching your chakra will certainly improve you chakra control at a faster rate."

Naruto grumbled as he ran up the tree. He almost made it to the halfway point, when his chakra detached itself and the kid was fell to the ground.

The Jounin remembered that it took him a week to complete it. _Is it possible that Naruto might go farther than I could? He's almost halfway there, and it's only been a single day since we started,_ Namikaze thought. His smile turned into a nice smirk, "Not bad kid. I expected you to take a couple days to get this far. But, I guess you exceeded my expectations. Keep up the good work. I'm heading out to help Sakura a bit. Later."

The ninja vanished from the spot, leaving an annoyed Naruto to continue by himself. The rest of the day passed by quickly for Namikaze, who provided some tips as he was used for genjutsu practice.

**Namikaze's Trouble's Omake, Gambling**

**(Evening, Konoha)**

Anko kept whining in Namikaze's ears as the three traveled to the gambling den. Namikaze's eyes were twitching like crazy. He turned to their shorter companion and said, "Why the hell are you here brat?!!! Get lost, I'm not going to help you train any further until you complete your the tree climbing and water walking techniques." Naruto pouted and said, "But Namikaze-senseiiiii, it's so boring just running up the side of the tree.

Namikaze had figured out how Kakashi managed to keep Naruto training all the time. He had Sasuke compete with the kid. It wasn't just for Sasuke's benefit to push him, it was also for Naruto's. He remembered that he was a hyperactive brat as well when younger. Anko said, "Just let him come. Consider it as real live practice for being a ninja." Naruto's eyes lit up, "REALLY!!" Anko gave a grin and said, "Yep. These guys are the lowest of the low in here, but they often have good information if you need to get any. Besides, this is a good way of earning a little extra money on the side."

Namikaze sighed and said, "Anko, your upstanding, incorruptable character is an inspiration to us all. I wonder what would happen if we would have more ninjas like you running around our fair village." His tone dripped with sarcasm, but Anko didn't seem to notice.

Anko looked speculatively at the sky, "Hmm, Orochimaru would certainly be dead faster...there would be wonderful Sake parties all around...ALRIGHT, I'LL DO IT!!" Namikaze looked at her incredulously and said, "...What? What are you talking about Anko. I know that look, and it's nothing good."

"'Nai-chan**(2)** has been talking to me about her being a squad leader. She seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. I didn't really want to babysit a bunch of whiny brats, but now, I'll train them and then make them my apprentices. Then, I'll teach them everything I know, Kukukukuku!"

Namikaze slapped his face and thought, _I need a drink. Me and my big mouth._ The three walked inside. Namikaze handed half the gambling money to Anko and kept the remaining half. The snake mistress walked away while the Jounin went to a card table. Naruto just walked behind him. The genin said, "Namikaze-sensei, let me take part in this." The Jounin looked at the boy and shrugged, "Sure. But you're going to do that in roulette." He handed him 100 Ryu and shooed him off.

He then turned bought about 10,000 Ryu worth of chips and waited for the poker table to begin.

* * *

Naruto walked to the Roulette table. A man with a nice suit said, "Alright sonny, what will be your bet...oh first show me your ninja license." Naruto showed the dealer his genin license and said, "Remember me, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to become Hokage someday." The dealer replied, "I wish you well in your endevour. Now, what will be your bet." He frowned at the single 100 Ryu chip. Naruto looked at the series of numbers and colors on the table. Then, he picked the red 9 for some random reason or another.

The dealer sighed as several other people put bets on random numbers and sets. He put the ball down and said, "Alright. Bets are now closed." He sent the roulette ball rolling in the opposite direction. Around and around it spun. The dealer looked on in boredom and some small amount of pity for the kid. Then, he heard the ball stop. He looked down, and he couldn't believe his eyes. It had landed on the red 9! Naruto jumped and shouted, "Alright, I won!!" The dealer looked between the ball and the kid, and then smirked. He pulled out 37 chips and gave it to the kid. Naruto picked up all the chips and set them down on a new number, black 12.

The dealer said, "Are you sure you want to do that again?" Naruto looked at him oddly and said, "what do you mean? I set them there, didn't I? So, let the roulette turn." The man sighed and thought, _Well, your loss kid. _He spun the ball again, to which it landed on black 12. Naruto just grinned. The dealer was absolutely stunned. In the course of five minutes, the kid had somehow managed to make 144,400 Ryu. Naruto said, "Dealer-san, I'd like to put all the chips on 0."

The dealer was confused, because the tables were designed to resist chakra influence. They were so designed because many ninja came in there. It was one of their best ways to reel in some heavy money, but they had to prevent cheating. The dealers were even experienced shinobi in the art of deception and subterfuge.

In silence, the dealer put all the chips on the 0 slot and let the wheel turn. Some of the high rolers were getting smart and followed suit with the Uzumaki, but only about 1000 Ryu each. Once again, the payout was outstanding. Naruto had won over 1 millon chips in three rounds. The dealer said, "Alright, table's closed. Cash in your chips." Naruto looked slightly disappointed, but after recovering his chips, he made a beeline for another roulette. **(3)**

* * *

Anko smirked, because she already knew exactly was under the dealer's hand. She had 20, while the dealer had 19. She was certain for victory. They flipped their cards over, revealing two tens for Anko. The dealer did indeed have 19, so Anko won again. It was a simple matter of memorization and a sharp eye. Plus, she had a mirror fragment on the table, allowing her the briefest moment in which she could see the cards. Anko didn't have luck, she created it on her own.

* * *

"CALL!" Namikaze revealed a full house while the next highest one was two pair. Namikaze put his hands behind his head as he slowly but surely seperated their foes from their chips. It was way too easy, as the right cards just kept on coming. All three other players left the tables. The Jounin counted out his chips and put them aside.

Then, an annoying voice which would undoubtably ruin his fun sounded, "Namikaze-sensei!" The Jounin rose with his chips and walked to where the kid was making a racket. He became alert when he saw what was causing the kid to be noisy. A retired ninja serving as bouncer was leading the kid to the door. Five thrown kunai (curtosy of Namikaze) later, Naruto was explaining that he wasn't cheating. Every time he layed down a bet, he won, that was all.

Namikaze sighed and remembered the first time he was in a casino. The exact same thing happened to him that was happening to Naruto. Namikaze vouched for him and pulled the kid aside. The two sat back down at a new poker table where two random high rolers were playing. Naruto got the basics of how the game worked in a few rounds.

However, a new problem presented itself after 30 minutes had passed. Naruto and Namikaze kept tying each other every single game. If one got a straight, the other did as well with the same numbers. It was so bad, that both players got a royal flush on the exact same hand! Namikaze said, "I won't back down kid." Naruto glared at the Jounin and said, "Neither will I!"

Thus, the battle continued for several hours. It only ended when both collapsed due to exaustion. Anko had left long ago after doubling her bank account nicely, contemplating just what would be the best complement of ninja to face Orochimaru. Yes, it was a good time to be a Konoha ninja.

(**Read and Review)**

So sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. I've had like two papers and 2 tests over the last five school days. Sorry, I wanted it to be a bit longer, but...that's how the wind blows sometimes.

Pay close attention to Namikaze, because what happens in the probation arc will set the stage for future events.

The title also changed again. Sorry, but I just couldn't figure out where to put Sakura into it, and by the time I decided when to mention her, I just wanted to finish this chapter. I'm looking forward to the next chapter more. She'll probably be in the next chapter a bit. In the ninja world, there are fates much worse than death. Naruto Namikaze saw something that scared him so bad that he started sweating blood. Yes, it's another horror of his past, but what could it possibly be? Furthermore, the Tsuchikage is making the first move. Who are the two Iwa Ninja, and how do they hope to defeat Namikaze?

The wave arc approaches in at least 2 chapters. I have plans for it. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Important Notes:

**(1)** I'm never going to mention this in the story, but it was the Hokage that recommended the doctors to check up on Namikaze. He saw the ninja falter for a second, so he wanted the Jounin checked out to be safe.

**(2) **Nai-chan is Kurenai.

**(3)** I know that Naruto has the Kyuubi, and that many people still see the monster, but the casino just seeks to make money. Heck, if they could, they'd probably cater to the devil if he came...that's the kind of shady place it is.

**Next chapter: Kaze Shunpo Crushed!**


	11. Kaze Shunpo Crushed!

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would have something with time travel or dimension hopping.**

Chapter 11: Kaze Shunpo Crushed!

**(Konoha, Morning)**

There was some light whispering in the darkness. _"Sensei, how's he doing?" _Namikaze's body was refusing to work. The last thing he remembered was collapsing in a card game against Naruto Uzumaki, his alternate self. _"He'll be fine Sakura. He and Naruto were doing something stupid two nights ago, and this is the final result." What,_ Namikaze thought, _I've been out for a day! I can't believe it, I was supposed to help Sakura yesterday continue with her jutsus. Now..._ He tried again to move a bit, and found his eyes almost operable. He squinted, forcing his eyes open. The fluorescent ceiling light blinded him, but he didn't close his eyes. Team seven was standing around his bed. There was a flower in a nearby jar, which somewhat touched Namikaze.

The pink haired girl saw his eyes open and shouted, "Namikaze-san! You're awake." Sasuke gave a small smirk, "Hn, and you're supposed to be a Jounin. What self-respecting ninja knocks himself out playing a card game with the dobe here?" He pointed at Naruto, who occupied the nearby bed. Naruto was already awake due to the fact that he was younger and slightly more energetic than the older version of himself. The Jounin muttered something under his breath. Sasuke was surprised, because he could have sworn he heard, "teme."

A doctor came in and said, "Namikaze-san, looks like your finally awake. You probably feel quite weak. A good meal will take care of that. The best cure for exhaustion is a day's worth of rest, so you should be released in a couple hours."

The medic left. Kakashi walked a bit closer to the Jounin's bed. Another of his perverted books was in hand, **Icha Icha Swords**.**(1)** Namikaze blushed a bit and said in a weak tone, "Little brat was good. I've never failed to win a poker game in my life...or any gambling game as well." Kakashi gave an eye smile, while in the corner Naruto grumbled something about Sasuke being a bastard. Then, another chakra presence could be felt in the room. Only skilled Jounin could detect it, but it was there. Namikaze smiled and muttered, "Hello Anko."

The snake Jounin dropped through a removed panel in the sealing and landed in a crouch. Anko was smirking, "Yo, pervert. I heard that the kid over gave you one hell of a run for your money." Namikaze narrowed his eyes at the woman, "Quiet Anko-teme. I'll have you know I've never lost a poker game ever!" Anko bent over and whispered, "That's not what I saw." The Jounin felt her breath on his ear, and he blushed a bit. Anko backed up and smirked, pleased that she had caused some level of embarrassment to his annoying teammate. He said, "Tch, why are you here? Are you just visiting me so that you can kick me when I'm down?"

"Not a bad idea, but I'm pretty sure the medics wouldn't be too pleased if I did that. No, I came to make sure my partner would be fit to go in a couple days. We have four days until our probation ends, and then we'll get a mission." Anko walked out of range of Namikaze's sights, but could hear everything that happened next.

Several hissing sounds, the screams and Naruto and Sakura, the laughter of Anko, and a dull thud on the concrete floor. Then came feet scampering, the click of shoes, and the turning of a page. Namikaze sweatdropped as the image of what just happened passed through his mind. Anko decides to torture Naruto with a couple of her snakes. Sakura and Naruto both panic, causing Naruto to fall backwards out of the bed. The genin picks himself up and runs to the far towards the door with Anko chasing after the kid.

Then, another voice sounds over the chaos, "Anko, stop this foolishness. You should not set your snakes on bed-ridden genin." That was Kakashi. Something exploded and he smelled chakra induced smoke. The door creaked, and Namikaze's eyes turned to catch the women exiting the white door. She smiled at the Jounin and said, "See ya around, brat...and little brat. I'll introduce two of my friends to you later. I'm sure they'll love to get acquainted."

The door slammed behind her. Naruto shivered and said, "That woman is absolutely insane."

Namikaze smiled and looked to the ceiling, "Yeah, but she's insane in a good way." Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Namikaze spoke up again, "Kakashi, could you send everyone out of here for a few minutes? I would like to talk to you alone about something."

Kakashi blinked behind his book, closing it and asked everyone to leave the room for a few minutes. Namikaze's nose could only sense three people in the room now. He said, "Naruto as well. He should be recovered enough by now. Besides, it will only be for no longer than 30 minutes at most." Kakashi nodded, and Naruto left with a small amount of confusion.

Namikaze paused for a good ten seconds. He forced his body to lean up against the back of the wall, which was easier than a few minutes ago. His energy was certainly returning. He looked Kakashi in the eye with a serious expression and said, "What is Naruto Uzumaki's relation to the Yondaime Hokage?" Kakashi's eyes went wide in shock, "What, what are you talking about? There is no connection-"

The Jounin shook his head, "don't lie to me. Three days ago at the Ramen stand, you told Sakura that Naruto wasn't related to me. Then, you explained how the Yondaime didn't have any living relatives besides me. It got me thinking, who is the Yondaime Hokage, at least in this world? I knew next to nothing about Minato Namikaze in my world, because he died before he could become Hokage. So, I looked it up. The Yondaime Hokage looks almost exactly like I do with a few obvious exceptions. There's absolutely no way that could happen by accident. Furthermore, Ibiki gave the game a little bit further away when I got here."

_Flashback_

_Namikaze's eyes went wide in fury, "What the hell are you talking about?! I am an Anbu Captain. I even worked under you for a time at the torture and interrogations building…this building you idiot!" The Anbu pulled off his mask, revealing what appeared to be the face of Minato Namikaze._

_Ibiki gasped and said, "It…it can't be! Yondaime-sama!" Naruto Namikaze looked confused at the man, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki you idiot! I'm not…and have never been the Hokage, let alone that bastard Snake! I'll kill him and free Konoha from his reign of terror, you better believe me!" _

_End flashback_

"So Kakashi, tell me the truth."

Kakashi sighed and said, "You have to understand, Minato-sensei had some powerful enemies. We couldn't tell him...hold on. You don't know?"

Namikaze shook his head. Kakashi continued, "Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. And by extension, you are probably the son of the Minato in your world. This means, you'll probably have some of the same enemies he had, because you look so much like sensei."

Namikaze took it in with shock. He never even thought about his parents. There was silence for a good five minutes as it sunk in. Kakashi was starting to get worried. He debated to bring in another medic to look him over when a noise suddenly split the silence, "...Ha..." Naruto Namikaze's mouth curved into a genuine smile, which was so different from his usual one. Tears started streaming down his face as he started laughing in delight. Kakashi exhaled the breath he'd been holding and chuckled as well.

The two laughed for a couple minutes and then fell silent again. Namikaze said with a happier tone than usual, "Thank you Kakashi-sempai. Ahh! I feel much better knowing I'm related to such a great man. You think you could tell me more about him someday? And my younger counterpart, because he'd love to know about Minato as well someday."

Kakashi said, "I'd be happy to. Remember though, He's probably a bit different from the one in your world." Namikaze replied, "I know, I know. Ah, I can't wait to get out of this bed. Naruto can return now."

The copycat ninja sighed and said, "Naruto's already left." Namikaze tilted his head in confusion. The older Jounin pointed to a table across the room and explained, "Naruto took his clothes with him. He's not coming back inside when he can go out for ramen right now. It'll be only a couple seconds when the medics burst in. Three...two...one...now." Two medics burst into the room and looked to see Naruto gone. Namikaze looked in awe at the Jounin, "I see I still have much to learn sempai."

* * *

A strange occurrence happened in the night before Namikaze awoke. At the center of the village under the Hokage tower, four elders of the village were constantly projecting a chakra genjutsu field, which detected any attempt to infiltrate the village. However, for the briefest second, the genjutsu broke, and then re-established one second later.

Sarutobi was notified and she sent in two ninja, _sparrow_ and _wolf_, out to see if someone could have slipped through the interval. Five hours later at roughly 6 am, neither ninja had reported back. The old man was slightly worried. He considered putting the village in a state of alert.

* * *

Anko was resting in the early morning hours just outside the hospital. Namikaze would be released in a couple hours, and today there were no people to torture so she waited. It was moderately windy that day, with the shorter branches swaying in the wind. However, she didn't mind the weather. The door slid open, and a jounin and three genin exited the building. Anko rose, zeroing in on her target.

She clenched her fist in a small amount of frustration as a memory of the casino crossed her vision.

_Flashback_

_Anko sat down at the table where Naruto and Namikaze were playing each other in poker. Neither player seemed to want to give in, even though they had exactly the same number of chips as the other. Namikaze called for two while Naruto called three. In the end, both players had two pair aces and tens with a king high. Anko's eyes widened. The next several hands were straights, flushes, and every other combo where both players split the pots evenly. Anko laughed and said, "How on earth are you so pathetic, pervert. You should be crushing him as a Jounin. However you're drawing a genin!" She was, of course, referring to the fact that Namikaze wasn't cheating. Namikaze gritted his teeth and said, "Wouldn't matter anyway. Kid's so lucky that if I'd pull a Royal flush on him by cheating, he'd draw into one. I've tried it once. So, I'll just go with my luck." _

_Anko sighed and said to Naruto, "You've got to be kidding me. Move aside, I'll show you have to beat this perverted brat." Namikaze sighed and said, "Alright, but let's make it more interesting." There was a gleam in his eye. Anko got the same gleam and said, "Interesting, what do you have in mind?" The Jounin replied, "If I win, you have to take over training Sakura in genjutsu for a day. To be honest, it's not really my specialty anyway. However, I know you had some training in it as a former hunter." _

_Anko smirked and said, "Alright, but if I win, you have to buy me as much dango and Sake as I want for a week." Namikaze just blinked at this. She was like a ravenous wolf when consuming those two things. Then, Namikaze nodded his head. The two shook and the match began. Anko flopped two aces on the very first play. She smirked and said, "Let's make this more interesting. I bet you 30,000 Ryu." Namikaze looked solemnly at his hand and said, "Alright. I take your bet, now, how many cards do you want?" Anko traded in two, while Namikaze traded four. The female jounin chuckled to herself. 'No wonder he can't defeat this brat,' she thought, 'he's terrible at this game to trade in four cards.' She didn't bother trying to look at his cards. He was probably skilled enough to prevent her information gathering jutsus from working. Not that it mattered in her opinion. She had drawn two Kings to create a full house. And he had nothing at all. _

_Anko bet him again, this time raising it to 100,000 Ryu. Namikaze placed the money down without a second's hesitation. He then said, "I'll raise 30,000 more Ryu." Anko was shocked. She paused for a second, and then committed. She smirked as the full house was revealed. He nodded in appreciation of the impressive hand, "You're good Anko...But not good enough." He revealed a straight flush from 5 to 9. Anko was dumbfounded. Her mouth was hanging down. Namikaze said, "Then you'll be taking over for Sakura's genjutsu training. Think of it as practice for when you decide to get your own genin squad."_

_End Flashback_

Luckily, the snake Jounin knew when to cut her losses. Anko walked over to Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, I need to borrow Sakura. Namikaze asked me to take over for her training for today."

* * *

Two black shadows watched as the Snake Kunoichi and Copy Ninja Kakashi walked away from the hospital. The two moved fast, scaling the side of the building and slipping through an open window. They exited the room and entered the hallway, seeking out someone who might know where Namikaze was being held. There was an unfortunate nurse who was examining a list of hospital patients. She was grabbed from the pristinely clean hallways and dragged into the closest patient room. The patient tried to rise, but was quickly subdued with a paralyzing agent the two had prepared beforehand. The shadows were two Anbu, Konoha Anbu!

The Nurse tried screaming, but had her mouth clamped by the first. The second administered the Jigyaku no jutsu (time reversal technique) to find out where Namikaze was located. It took little time at all, and they were already on the move in five minutes. The nurse was put into a genjutsu induced sleep. They slammed through the door with Kunais drawn. However, there was no one on the inside. The window was open and cool air was being blown inside.

* * *

Namikaze had sensed the arrival of the two of them 30 seconds before they burst into the room. Something sensed off about them, as if something was interfering with their chakra. So, he climbed out of the window. On the next floor down, there was an open window that he slipped through and waited. It was about five minutes before they departed for unknown destinations. He sighed. The Jounin was still feeling pretty weak, but his energy was rapidly returning to him. He moved out into the hallway and made his way quickly to the exit. The Jounin ducked, as two kunai flew overhead. As he continued, he glanced over his shoulder. Down the white hallways, the two Anbu were following on his tail.

Several patients had to move to the side as Naruto Namikaze ran straight down the center of the white hallway. He turned a corner and continued his retreat. His clothes were in his hands, so he reached inside and grabbed a couple smoke bombs. He tossed them forward, and the exploded. The smoke alarms went off, causing the staff to start evacuating as fast as they could. Namikaze entered the cloud then dove through a recently opened door. After he landed inside, the door slammed shut with a blast of wind chakra. The patients in the room had no time to react as the Jounin threw himself though the open window.

The Anbu, meanwhile paused inside the cloud trying to figure out where their mark just went. A few seconds later, muffled sounds could be heard behind one doorway. They burst through and saw both patients looking out the window. They gave immediate pursuit in Namikaze's general direction.

Suddenly, a section of the room shimmered silvery and then vanished completely. Namikaze appeared where there once was nothing. The patients looked at him stunned. Both were chunin, but Namikaze didn't recognize either one of them. The two Jounin had just given chase to a shadow clone while Namikaze moved inside a second with a small genjutsu that concealed him from sight.

* * *

"Mind explaining why two of your Anbu are after my life, Hokage-Sama," asked Naruto N. His face was livid with anger and frustration. The Hokage had arrived about ten minutes later, and the two chunins that were hospitalized didn't let the Jounin out. Namikaze decided to humor them rather than break out, after all it wouldn't really look good for the Jounin on probation to knock out two of Konoha's finest. Instead, he sat down indignantly and waited for the Hokage to arrive.

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Naruto, there was no authorized attempt on your life. Who were these two Anbu, did you get a look at their masks?" Namikaze shook his head in reply. The Hokage had his suspicions as to who tried to assassinate Namikaze a few minutes ago, but he refused to explain for now. He wondered if the two Anbu he sent out earlier were the ones who attempted to murder his newest Tokubestu Jounin. Regardless, the entire building and even most of Konoha were on the alert.

* * *

**(5 hours later)  
Ichiraku Ramen**

Namikaze guzzled down another bowl of Ramen. This one was his fifth bowl. He reverted to his old ways when under stress, especially after someone just attempted to murder him, in his own village. Old man Ichiraku's was pleased that he was getting so much business today. Naruto had already come in after his tree climbing training, and now his newest customer was proving to be a real boon for his business.

Behind the Jounin, someone walked by without saying a word. Then, there was a yawn. Namikaze froze and turned around. Sure enough, there walked a black haired kid with lazy eyes, a grey shirt with a fishnet under that, and brown long pants. Shikamaru muttered something under his breath as he walked by. Namikaze turned around on his seat and said, "So, how's Asuma-sempai doing these days?" the genin stopped in his tracks and contemplated ignoring the odd ninja who was addressing him. Then, he figured it was too troublesome and continued walking away. Namikaze finished his bowl and set down some Ryu that covered the meal and tip. Ichiraku thanked him for his patronage.

Shikamaru sighed as he heard the footsteps approach. He kept walking, even though the Jounin caught up. "How did you know who I was," Shikamaru asked, not really caring too much.

Namikaze paused for a second, came up with an appropriate lie, and started, "I've seeking to become a Jounin squad leader. All the leaders who don't have a team scout out who they may or may not want on their team. Everyone who was serious that is. Some get a random team that they don't want." Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Namikaze. As soon as he looked at the Jounin, he once again turned and kept on going.

"Hold up! What are you doing you troublesome brat?"

Shikamaru replied, "Leaving before things get even more troublesome, Naruto."

"...How'd you know my name? We've never met."

A lie by all accounts but one, Namikaze hadn't met with Shikamaru in this world.

"No one but Naruto eats 5 bowls of Ramen. What's with the henge? You didn't do a very good job of hiding yourself from me."

Namikaze smirked and closed the gap with the Nara heir. He ruffled Shikamaru's head and said, "Nope, sorry but I'm a different, older Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you!"

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath. _Who the heck is he trying to fool? Is it a new game he's playing? _After this entered his head, another thought rose to strangle it, _What if it's an enemy ninja. That would a real hassle. Why do I have to deal with this._ He then thought, _only an idiot would attempt to infiltrate the village as Naruto and fail so utterly. _

Namikaze continued, "I knew your sensei. He was a good man and a dangerous brawler." He sparred with Asuma once shortly before his death. Naruto was utterly defeated at the time.

Shikamaru made a mental note of the word "was" and filed it away for further thought. He said, "How do you know Asuma-sensei?"

The Jounin flinched visibly in as they walked down the crowded street. He forgot for a moment who he was facing, Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius of Konoha. He looked away and said nervously, "Can't really say, the Hokage classified it."

The lazy genin looked dubiously at the Jounin by his side, but let it slide. Asuma himself would probably give him the answer anyway. The two travelled to the Nara compound where Shikamaru expected the older Jounin to leave, but Namikaze followed him through the large entrance. Namikaze said, "So, you have any experience at Shogi? I know Asuma is terrible, but, if you want a more decent opponent..."

The young man gave no response. He climbed the wooden stairs to the long porch, slid open the door, and walked through, leaving behind a surprised Namikaze. Shikamaru never turned down a Shogi challenge. However, he was proven right when the Nara boy walked through the sliding door once again carrying the Shogi board.

As the two set up the board, Namikaze's mind wondered to another time and place.

_Flashback_

**_(3 Years Ago)_**

_Shikamaru moved the knight into place, checkmating Naruto's king. The orange-clothed chunin grumbled at the loss, which was his 113th loss since they began playing together. Naruto had taken over for Asuma as his opponent. **(2)**_

_The Jounin looked up to meet Naruto's eyes and said, "You know why you lost, right?" Naruto retorted sarcastically, "Because my king was checkmated?" Shikamaru sat back and countered, "No, It's because you failed to anticipate how your opponent, myself, would react. Try thinking two or three steps ahead of your opponent, setting them up to walk right into the trap you set." _

_Naruto grumbled, but then stopped when he realized his friend was right. It led to the 114th game right after that. Naruto concentrated, trying to anticipate where his opponent might go, but he was still slaughtered. The blonde chunin nearly screamed in frustration. Nara just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Naruto. You did much better than last time. To be honest, I can plan out your next dozen moves and about 200 possibilities after that." Naruto said, "Then why do I bother playing again? It's not as if I can ever hope to plan 12 moves in advance." _

_Shikamaru replied, "One day, you might. But, it will take many years for that to happen." He pushed his hand towards Naruto, which held one of the pieces from the board, "Do you see this piece?" _

_Naruto replied, "Yeah, it's a rook, a piece which can travel as many spaces as it wants up, down, left or right. It's a piece designed to be used as a match finisher. While a knight," He showed the knight in his other hand, "can only travel in L shaped directions, it is the hardest piece to capture. It takes great skill to capture it." _

_He set the pieces down and said, "I'll figure out the strategy, while you finish the match no matter what it takes." _

_The silence between the two of them was thick, but lasted for only a couple seconds. Naruto started grinning and Shikamaru returned it with a calm smirk. _

_End flashback_

Namikaze sighed as his eyes were facing the sky while he waited for Shikamaru's first move. He could always trust Shikamaru with anything.

"Checkmate."

Namikaze was startled out of his musings as he looked at the board. Apparently, the jounin and genin had been playing during Namikaze's musings. Namikaze muttered, "There's no way." Sure enough, Namikaze's king was in complete checkmate.

"So it is...huh..." Namikaze's face contorted and he started pouting. Shikamaru sighed and thought, _There can be no mistake, that's Naruto's pout right there when told something he didn't want to hear. _He looked at the board, pondering, _but still...Naruto managed to counter my first five strategies with ease. If he had been paying full attention, I might not have won at all._

Namikaze was still wondering how this happened when there was a burst of killer intent aimed at the two of them. There was a small whistle as several somethings flew at them. The Jounin kicked the Shogi board, pushing Shikamaru out of the way of the attack. The blonde Jounin also used his contact with the board to push himself away. They flew several feet apart down their respective sections of the patio. Several dozen kunai, shurukin and Senbon littered the distance between Naruto and Shikamaru.

Several kunai went flying as Namikaze returned the attack to the forested section of the compound. He shouted, "Shika, get your father now!" The Jounin had his katana out in a second and was deflecting kunai and senbon at an impressive rate.

The Nara boy moved around the corner to get some cover and shouted back, "My dad's at the bar! Who are these guys, to attack us in broad daylight like that on clan grounds!"

"Probably the same idiots who tried to kill me earlier today!"

Namikaze looked across the distance between his attackers and the field. It was probably within range of the Nara's shadow jutsu, but he was unsure. So, he had to close the distance. It was difficult, focusing the chakra without a single hand sign, but he managed to do it. He teleported between him and the forest section. However, he just barely ducked a sharpened Kunai which would have taken his head off.

The surprise was enough to give an opening. The attacker took the chance and swung his kunai at the Jounin. Suddenly, the attacker stopped inches from skewering the back of Namikaze's head. Shikamaru's shadow was attached to the two Anbu. Namikaze knew the shadow wasn't bound to hold them for long. He pulled out a sword and took a swing at both his foes together. However, his attack cut through two logs, as the original assailants had substituted away a millisecond before Shikamaru got them.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "They got away. You nearly got decapitated there, what happened?"

Namikaze paused again in surprise. Whatever just happened, the Jounins had anticipated Namikaze's Kaze shunpo jutsu. Furthermore, they had fully planned on him doing it. However, there was one thing he knew for sure, he would beat the answers out of them and enjoy doing.

He was contemplating an appropriate torture when a thought struck Namikaze. He pulled out more kunai and said, "Shikamaru-kun, get out of here now. They are still here." Shikamaru blinked in some surprise. He nodded and went running.

The Jounin shouted, "Alright you two, now I'm alone. Who the hell are you?"

Two cloaked figures with Anbu masks appeared in the clearing. They wore the masks of a sparrow and a wolf. Wolf was already forming handsigns already. Namikaze moved in, throwing several kunai along the way. Sparrow took up a guarding position and deflected the kunai with one of his own kunai.

Wolf finished and said, "**Ninpo Kuchiyose, Katon, Housa bouhatei no jutsu **(ninja art summoning: Fire element, fire burrower technique)."

A thin strand of fire shot up from the dirt and wrapped around Namikaze's ankle. He was suddenly stopped in his tracks. The instant smoke entered his nostrils, He snapped open one of his pouches on his Jounin vest. A scroll fell into his hands. Namikaze opened it and threw it on the ground. In no time flat, he released the seal and formed the necessary handsigns, "**Suiton, suijinheki no jutsu **(Water element: water encampment technique)." Water flowed out of the seal and suddenly surrounded Namikaze. The fire jutsu sputtered out just as it finished burning through his clothing.

An instant later, a snake composed of water shot out from the wall towards the two ninja. **(3) **Both dodged in opposite directions. The water snake suddenly split in two, both chasing after their respected ninja. Sparrow was backed into a tree, where he jumped over the attack into the branches. That water snake pierced the tree like it was nothing. Wolf sidestepped the attack and attempted to slash apart the snake. It was useless, as the water blew away his kunai. Then, that water snake wrapped itself around the Anbu. He used the kawarimi to escape before the attack finished encircling the ninja.

The two connected attack jutsus retreated to the puddle of water, and the water barrier fell. In its place, Namikaze stood without a single injury. He popped his neck and raced towards where the two ninja stood in the tree. Sparrow formed several handsigns this time and shouted, "**Doton, yamaboketsu **(Earth release: mountain grave technique) **(4)**." The ground below Namikaze shot up, sending the Jounin flying into the air. Then, several other sections of the ground shot up as well from multiple angles, all aimed at Namikaze. The Konoha Jounin spun in the air, pulling out his short katana and slashing apart each rock section before it made impact. The Jounin landed on his feet on one of new outcroppings and raced down its side.

Sparrow formed a new set of handsigns and said, "**Doton, Sabure Wana no jutsu** (Earth Release: Sand trap technique)." The Jounin suddenly found himself chest deep encased in the stone. Wolf appeared in front of Namikaze, swinging a standard Anbu katana.**(5) **However, a wave of wind chakra split the stone spike apart, freeing Namikaze just in time to block the attack with his own short katana. Namikaze fell a couple feet down and used Kaze Shunpo to surprise Sparrow with a sneak attack. As soon as Namikaze reappeared in front of sparrow, however, there was now a Katana sticking out of his gut.

Sparrow pierced the Jounin. Namikaze looked around, and then said, "I-see..." He coughed up some blood. Sparrow started speaking with a deep voice, "Namikaze, brother or cousin of Minato Namikaze, we will claim your bounty right here and now." The Jounin looked confused. Sparrow continued, "Iwa has paid good money, 100 million Ryu, to have you eliminated. Blame your own reliance on that jutsu for your death." Namikaze grinned through a blood filled mouth. He said, "You know...I'm fairly impressed. You..." He coughed up some blood on the Anbu before continuing, "You filled the...forest area with a small amount of smoke, just barely visible to the naked eye. Kaze Shunpo...cleared a large enough amount of smoke that you could see where I would be."

Wolf appeared next to Namikaze's skewered form and Sparrow and continued the conversation, "Yeah. Once we saw where you would be moving, we acted accordingly." He raised his sword and swung towards Namikaze's head to decapitate.

In that instant, Namikaze smiled victoriously. He muttered, "**Suiton, bunshin Daibakuha **(water release: clone explosion)." The clone exploded violently, spraying the entire forest section with syrup-like water. Wolf had committed to his attack, and was covered in the stuff. Sparrow managed to avoid the full blast, but was still ultimately trapped as the substance hit him two.

From the puddle created earlier, Namikaze formed out of the water. He pulled out several senbon and threw them at the two Jounin. Both were skewered with the attack. He said loud enough for the two of them to hear, "**Suiton, Mizuame Nabara bunshin** (Syrup capture clone). As the water barrier fell, I entered the puddle while my clone stood in for me. Oh by the way, those senbons were laced with a special nerve concoction of a friend of mine. You should be unconscious right about-" Two thuds could be heard as the Anbu pair sagged in their watery confinements, "-now." He sighed and continued, "Ahh...thanks for telling me the weakness of that jutsu. I'll be sure to come up with an appropriate countermeasure sooner or later. What I wonder is how you knew that jutsu, considering I've only used it once. Well, I look forward to your answers as Ibiki drags it out of you while you scream."

He sat down at the base of the tree where the traitorous Anbu were stuck in the syrupy water. The puddle was visible in the distance, and the Jounin reflected on the battle. He muttered, "To think, I had to use one of _his_ jutsus to beat these scrum. Damn it, I vowed never to use them again, bastard snake."

* * *

(**Please Review)**

My thoughts:

Yahiko in the manga is a piece of work. Trying to be god of this world, what arrogance. Which means, it's partially his fault Konoha was destroyed. On another note, some of you might wonder why at the beginning that Namikaze wasn't furious with his own father for sealing the Kyuubi in him. To put it simply, Minato didn't seal the Kyuubi in Naruto in Namikaze's universe. Why would he be mad? Finally done with the filler. Now begins the Wave Arc, or as I call it, Gato Assassination Arc. I'll mention briefly what happens for the rest of the four days of Namikaze/Anko probation in the next chapter, but it won't be much.

10 points to whoever guesses what jutsu Namikaze was talking about at the very end. Furthermore, there's no Omake this time around. I thought for a second of doing an Anko/Sakura Omake where it covers what she learned, but it wouldn't be quite as funny as she's being trained in genjutsu, not Taijutsu. I can imagine it now, Sakura beating up Namikaze for a torturous Taijutsu session with the psycho snake lady from hell. Hehe!

Additional notes:

**(1) **Icha Icha swords is based off a fanfiction known as The Great Romantic, where Naruto keeps acquiring swords to give to Tenten. The actual Icha Icha novel was named Icha Icha Swords, which was written by Jiraiya in the fanfic. The Great Romantic is funny, but rated M...I think. No, I don't plan on having Tenten and Naruto Uzumaki together at this time. But who knows where the future will take this story. So, I don't own the name (Icha Icha Swords) or the fanfiction (The Great Romantic).

**(2) **Shikamaru made Jounin by this time, while Naruto is still trapped as Chunin. It would be about 1 week after that he would be promoted to Anbu as a newly minted Jounin.

**(3)** Suiton: Hebitama no jutsu (water element: snake bullet technique B-rank jutsu).

**(4)** Mountain grave is exactly like the attack, **Grave**, from Tales of Symphonia. I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the attack. I'm just borrowing it.

**(5)** The Anbu are given a typical length sword. However, Namikaze acquired a special short sword of his own. Just food for thought


	12. Sarutobi Interlude

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, death would come on swift wings for Pein and Danzo. I'd also like to thank my Beta: Stalker of Stories for reviewing my latest chapter. She did an excellent job. **

_Sarutobi Interlude_

Sarutobi's POV

Smoke drifted into his face as he was smoking his long pipe. His telescope jutsu had been trained on his newest Tokubetsu Jounin for quite a while. The blonde haired man who claimed to be Naruto Uzumaki was a troubling man, but had a good heart. Over the last couple weeks, he had watched the Jounin in his escapades around the village: winning vast amounts of Ryou, training team seven, eating and paying for the younger generation's Ramen, carrying young Hinata to the hospital, and even his fight with the Anbu who now languish behind bars.

When Sarutobi had first seen the Jounin through his crystal ball, he was troubled that someone had infiltrated the village. One lone Anbu captain could wreck all sorts of havoc. The old man was unsure how to handle him. His two aids had recommended putting the entire village on alert until the man was caught. Danzo wanted Sarutobi to have him executed on the Hokage tower that night Naruto turned himself in. Naruto, however, hadn't done any hostile actions against any of his ninja.

There were reports from the two who were assigned to track Naruto down, Shikaku Nara and Anko Mitarashi. Sarutobi smiled as he remembered their reports. Young Anko wanted Naruto imprisoned without the possibility of release. She also was willing to oversee his torture, but the Hokage denied her request. However, she also reluctantly admitted the Jounin was probably no threat to the village. Shikaku's report was even more glowing. Though the young Anbu captain had managed to escape narrowly, not once did Naruto attempt to hurt or kill him, Inoichi or Chouza.

The night Naruto turned himself in, Sarutobi wanted to believe the boy, but the safety of the village was his utmost concern. So, he had the ninja put in a cell and debated for two days what to do with him. There was a village law that allowed the Hokage to put a defecting Jounin on trial in front of the village council. The Hokage had the final decision to decide if Naruto would become a Konoha ninja or not.

Sarutobi had gotten what he wanted in the end, a probationary period in which Namikaze could prove himself to be a capable Jounin loyal to Konoha. Furthermore, he had to make sure that his secret would not leave the council chambers. In the same manner as with the younger Naruto Uzumaki, he made it an S-class crime, punishable by death, to reveal the Jounin's true identity and origins. However, politics would still sour the day somewhat. His two advisors and Danzo, who still held political sway in the village, made sure that the Jounin wasn't a further danger to the village; he had been forced to add the stipulation that half the Jounin's chakra would be sealed away. There were no remaining talented seal masters in Konoha, as it was becoming somewhat of a lost art, so another, less skilled seal master was used. The process didn't go well, and 75 percent of Namikaze's chakra was sealed away.

Flashback

_Sarutobi watched as Rat applied the blood to Namikaze's hand and body. He said, "Namikaze, please forgive me. This was not my intention, but rather the will of the council."_

_To his surprise, Namikaze said with a calming smile, "I know Hokage-Sama. Please, let us finish this quickly." Rat had finished the writing and began forming the hand signs. Namikaze sat in the center of the seal array, bracing himself for the terrible pain that would indeed come. He had a stick in his mouth so that he would not bite off his own tongue by accident and bleed to death. _

_Seconds later, Rat had finished his technique. The array glowed brilliantly as Chakra began being absorbed from the Jounin. Namikaze's teeth clenched down on the wooden piece in his mouth. The kanji glowed green and lifted off the ground, suspended in the air. They moved at a medium pace towards the hand. As each letter was absorbed into the circular seal, it began building a circle of black ink on the Jounin's hand. _

_Twenty seconds into the procedure, however, something unexpected happened. Red chakra began flowing freely from the Jounin's body. Sarutobi's eyes widened and Namikaze began screaming in pain. One tail of red chakra formed rapidly under his body. The Sandaime said, "Get Tenzo down here now." One of his Anbu aids vanished. Sarutobi began forming handsigns and ended with serpent. He used his chakra to dispel the chakra leaking from the seal__**. **__However even though no more fox chakra would leak out, the already released chakra could leak into the new seal and destroy it. Luckily, Tenzo was down there in a very short amount of time. He used the Shodaime's Mokuton techniques to absorb the remaining fox chakra with his wooden jutsu and stabilize the seal. The kanji finally absorbed the remaining chakra and the glow ended. All that remained was a black circular seal with a spiral in the center. _

_The stick fell from Naruto's mouth as he panted and fell forward. Tenzo caught him and lay him on his back. Sarutobi asked, "How do you feel?"_

_Naruto whispered just loud enough for the hokage to hear, "something isn't right. I feel much weaker than I should." As they checked the seal, Rat gasped and said, "No way…Hokage-sama, in my surprise at the burst of chakra, I accidentally absorbed too much chakra into the seal! We can do it again in a couple days, hopefully this time without any interruptions from the demon-" However, Namikaze cut him off, "No, it's alright. I'll work with this amount, thanks." The Jounin picked himself up and wobbled to the door. _

_Sarutobi looked in wonder at the man. __**'Without a doubt, that man is Naruto Uzumaki…no, he's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**_'

End flashback

Naruto…both Narutos deserved better than what they received from the village. One was a hero to the people for containing the fox. The second was punished for simply being in Konoha.

The once god of Shinobi now walked through the trees towards the monument. He often visited it and thought about the village, its past, present and future. In the past, there were Iruka's parents, Minato Namikaze himself, Sakumo Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and even all the Uchihas and especially Itachi Uchiha. The man was a true Konoha ninja, willing to put the needs of the village before his own. No one, sadly not even his brother, would ever know that it was him that prevented a civil war and the next shinobi war as well.

He contemplated his failure in his diplomacy with the Uchiha clan. The unknown Uchiha, Madara Uchiha as he called himself, drove a wedge between the clan and the Hokage, resulting in Itachi's forced betrayal.

As he passed through the swaying trees, his mind turned towards the future generation. All was not bleak, rather far from it. There were many bright pupils under some of his best Jounin. His mind turned to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. All three were at the beginning of the long and perilous road of the ninja. True, none of them particularly stood out, but the he's willing to bet there's a bright future in store for all three of them.

Then, there was Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino. They were already showing signs that their futures would be incredible. His mind briefly wondered if he would be able to see them reach their potential.

Finally, there was young Naruto Uzumaki. Sarutobi's growing smile doubled in size at the thought of the young boy. He knew that Naruto would succeed in being Hokage. His father was the greatest Shinobi the village ever produced. Minato had created an unbeatable set of jutsu, and stopped a force of nature, the Kyuubi no kitsune. His mother was a stubborn redheaded woman. The old man and Kushina had gotten into many battles of wills.

Furthermore, Naruto Namikaze is Naruto Uzumaki, although quite a bit older and more experienced. The young genin would grow into a fine ninja one day and an even greater Hokage.

The trees parted way to the monument, revealing a young Jounin with blond hair, a red vest, a grey set of long robes, blue pants and blue sandals. Sure enough, Namikaze lay there on his back, looking at the sky and resting beside the monument. The Sandaime Hokage approached quietly, and listened.

"… sure was fun though, Sasuke, Sakura. Wish I didn't have to use that man's jutsu he helped me develop, but the other ones I would have used were too destructive. Tomorrow, I'll head in to watch them break those two… though I guess it's not like how I used to be. Hinata is doing fine in this world. Both of you probably remembered what happened to her in ours. In our battle against Pein, she'd…" He cut off for a moment. Sarutobi chose that moment to approach the Jounin and make his presence known. Namikaze jumped to his feet with a kunai already in hand, and then he relaxed. He took a knee and said, "Hokage-sama, sorry, but I get a bit jumpy when people sneak up on me."

Sarutobi chuckled and replied, "Nothing to apologize for, my boy. You were just attacked in our village. If I'd been in your shoes, I'd also be a bit jumpy. Please, stand." He grabbed the Jounin by the shoulders and pulled him up. He turned and looked at the monument, "So, how are you adjusting to the village? Is everyone treating you well?"

Namikaze also looked at the stone and said, "They treat me normally. In my Konoha, I was treated as the scourge, because everyone thought I was behind the disappearances." He then went into an explanation of how Orochimaru was in control of Konoha and experimenting on the civilians for immortality. Sarutobi's face took on a stony expression. He wasn't pleased with the report on his old apprentice in the older Naruto's world. The first time he heard about Orochimaru becoming Hokage, he was appalled, probably because the Sannin had betrayed his village and Sarutobi knew what the snake was capable of.

Sarutobi said, "For what it's worth, I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun."

Namikaze Naruto smiled sadly, "Why? You couldn't have known the man would have done what he did after allowing his ascension to the seat of Hokage." The two stood in front of the stone for quite awhile, silently honoring their dead comrades.

After some time had passed, Sarutobi broke the silence, "I heard that Kakashi told you about your father."

Namikaze looked to the old man in some surprise, "Yeah, he did."

The Sandaime smiled as he focused on Minato's chiseled name on the stone, "I knew him. He was a good man, and an even better friend. Let me tell you a story about him…" So, the two departed from the monument, with the Sandaime Hokage recalling Minato's academy and genin days, and Namikaze hanging onto every word.

**(Read and Review)**

Well, my first interlude. To be honest, I never thought about doing one of these until yesterday. I wondered what went through the mind of our favorite old man Hokage during these last couple weeks in my story. So, here it is. Furthermore, Namikaze's sealing process is revealed. The killing part of the seal is part of the overall seal, a back up plan just in case if Namikaze is truly not who he appears to be. Don't worry, the next chapter is in the works. I have to also work on finals as well.

On another note, I've finished my finals at long last. So, I might be able to update a bit quicker than usual. No promises though.

**My thoughts: The Uchiha massacre**

In the manga, something felt off about Madara's description of the Uchiha massacre. Personally, I thought Sasuke was a fool to believe Madara about the incident, but that's me. It wasn't until this new chapter that I figured out what didn't make sense. Why would Danzo help orchestrate the Uchiha Massacre if he wanted to become Hokage? Shouldn't he ally himself with the Uchiha in their bid for village power? Danzo had the Root Anbu. There were quite a few at the meeting between Hanzo, Danzo, Yahiko and Pein. So, Danzo would be very useful to the Uchiha. Madara's account of the massacre and Pein's description of Danzo do not match. Something, I'm not sure what, but something is off and someone is lying. I vote Madara because Pein has no reason to lie.

Here are the facts: Itachi regretted killing his clan, shown in Sasuke's memories of Itachi crying, but did in fact kill the clan. Madara assisted in the clan massacre, confirmed by Itachi and Madara. There was a rift between Konoha leadership and the Uchihas because of the Kyuubi incident, confirmed by extension with Minato's discussion with Naruto about Madara Uchiha controlling the Kyuubi. These are the confirmed facts of the case.

Now here's my belief of what truly happened: The Uchiha stumbled upon something that Danzo wanted to remain hidden, something that had to do with the 9-tailed fox. Danzo had ties to Madara somehow or he might even be Madara (hard to say whether that is truth or not, but it will become more apparent over time who might be Madara). The old war hawk used the connections to get Madara to help eliminate the Uchiha clan. Madara blackmails Itachi somehow, probably with his brother on the line.

This idea stems from the theme that Danzo is at the center of many of Konoha's problems right now. He betrayed his fellow Anbu by giving up the files to Kabuto through Sai, killing the messenger frog to prevent Naruto from interfering in the battle with Pein, is directly the cause of Pein's existence and is linked to the Uchiha massacre through Madara's own words. Furthermore but this is a guess on my part again, Danzo knew that the village was screwed when Pein arrived. He retreats to an underground sanctum where the war hawk and his Root Anbu will wait it out for Konoha's destruction. Coincidence? Maybe, but I really don't think so.

I'm not going to include my thoughts about the Uchiha massacre into my story, I just wanted to talk about it a bit.

Side note: I withdraw my complaints against Yahiko.


	13. Departure

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Danzo would have suffered a fate worse than death.**

Chapter 12: Departure

**(10 Hours later)**

Silence reigned in the observation room which overlooked the interrogation room. Naruto Namikaze rested in the chair closest to the window. He still wore his usual long red vest, but this time had an orange jacket under that and blue long pants. Anko Mitarashi was wearing a black trench coat, different from her usual tan trench coat. Everything else she wore was the same. She stood behind the seated jounin. Sarutobi was present as well, concerned what happened to his missing ANBU. The Sandaime Hokage was flanked by his personal ANBU guard, _Monkey_.

The man, _Sparrow_, sat in a wooden chair inside the darkened room. _Sparrow's _partner, _Wolf_, was in an isolated cell in another wing of the Torture and Interrogations department awaiting his return. _Sparrow's _surroundings were covered in seals, and the room itself was bathed in low intensity green light. _This jounin is not going anywhere, not with the amount of guards in the building, _Namikaze thought as he observed the man with a smug satisfaction.

The jounin was waiting. He wanted to watch the man break, start screaming and begging for mercy. Being assaulted and nearly murdered put Namikaze in a bad mood. However, this guy had forced him to break one of his vows, to never use one of _those _jutsu ever again. This made him absolutely livid, and only his ANBU poker face hid that. By 'those jutsu,' he was referring to **Suiton, Hebitama no Jutsu**. Namikaze and Orochimaru had worked together to create a jutsu for Namikaze's use. In conjunction, he also worked on another jutsu as well, an even more powerful one, but he couldn't break the vow on that jutsu even if he wanted to. His right hand flexed with a phantom pain to it as memories of the sealing came back.

Namikaze chuckled, "Sandaime-sama, you willing to bet on this one? Bet you he's one of Orochimaru's."

The Sandaime chuckled and said, "I've heard about your luck in gambling. I'll pass on it, thanks." Anko, however, took that bet placing 1000 Ryou on them being Orochimaru's.

"Hokage-sama! Look at _Sparrow's _mouth," _Monkey _screeched as he ran for the doorway. All the heads in the room turned to the prisoner. Blood streamed from his closed mouth. Namikaze shot up from his chair, sending it flying backwards several feet. The jounin was in shock as he whispered, "No. No, damn no."

He turned to the door and shouted, "Anko! We need to get to _Wolf _before he does the same thing!" Namikaze swept through the door and down the hall at a fast sprint. Anko followed in his wake. Both jounin arrived at the cell block in thirty seconds. The door opened and sure enough, _Wolf_ was resting in a pool of his own blood. The rest of the prisoners backed away from the cells as Anko came in. Namikaze opened the cell door and moved to his side. His fingers made contact with the skin, but it was cold and lacking a pulse.

His fingers started trembling as they retreated from the man's cold corpse. A little bit of indignation seeped into his voice, "Scum's dead."

He lost his anger and slammed his fist into the concrete wall, "Damn it! He's been dead for several hours. His teammate is probably the same." He slammed his fist into the concrete again and again in frustration. The fourth attempt, however, was stopped by a firm grip. Anko's voice broke through the jounin's clouded mind, "Don't take it out on the wall. It didn't do anything. Besides, it's a bit early to conclude _Sparrow's _death."

Namikaze stopped resisting Anko's grip.

* * *

By the end of the day, medics managed to stabilize _Sparrow, _but warned it would be unwise to have the man awake. He might try that again. Instead, the task was appointed to Inoichi. The Yamanaka clan leader was also an expert interrogator, but with his clan jutsu, he could break into the man's mind and extract the information needed without the target being awake. Namikaze abandoned his desire for payback.

Instead, he sought out Team Seven again and continued helping them train. Four days later, Namikaze was resting on the roof of his apartment, twirling a kunai on his fingers. A chuunin with several bandages covering his eyes appeared crouching before the jounin. "Excuse me, Namikaze-san. The Sandaime has summoned you immediately. I've been ordered to escort you to the Hokage tower."

Namikaze kept twirling his kunai in his fingers. Neither person moved for several moments, though Namikaze closed his eyes for a moment. A minute passed, and the jounin opened them again and mused, "Why would the Hokage send a Torture and Interrogations underling to bring me before the Hokage? Do you know, Tobitake?"**(1)**

The jounin stopped twirling the kunai and began rising. Surprised, the chuunin sputtered a bit to come up with an answer. A smile spread across Namikaze's face as he raised his hand to cut him off, "Don't worry. Here's not a good place for it, no doubt."

* * *

Naruto watched closely as the target began moving again. He and his two teammates raced behind some trees to keep up. The voices on the radio sounded off:

"_This is Sasuke, I'm at point B._"

"_This is Sakura, I'm at point C._"

Naruto was slightly behind the rest as they tried encircling the target. Finally in position, the genin pressed the mic button, "This is Naruto, I'm at point A."

The radio crackled, "_You're slow Naruto._" That was Kakashi. Naruto's eyes were still trained on the little furball. He was on an overhead branch right above the Daimyo's cat. Sasuke had its southeast flank covered, Sakura the North and Kakashi the southwest. Kakashi's electrical voice sounded, "_Alright. Naruto, NOW!_"

Just as planned, Naruto jumped out of the tree right over the cat and scooped him up. Sasuke and Sakura moved in as well. Sasuke's eye started twitching as he muttered, "Yeah, that's the cat. Kakashi, there is a red ribbon on the right ear."

"_Alright. Mission complete._"

The blond-haired genin, however, regretted being the point man for the mission. The cat slashed and swiped at Naruto, squirming to get free. Naruto shouted, "ISN'T THERE A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS!"

* * *

The wooden hallway was lined with pictures and paintings of previous genin, chuunin and jounin in the Hokage tower. Namikaze smirked and thought, _Got to admit, this Konoha is much more respectful of the past ninja._

In Namikaze's world, the jounin would walk down its barren hallways. They were dimly lit, much in the same way the ANBU Headquarters hallways were, and terrifying for anyone to travel down. However, Sarutobi wanted a more welcoming atmosphere than the Snake Sannin. The double doors opened, and there before him Sarutobi sat with his advisors and Iruka. Furthermore, Inoichi was sitting off to the side along the wall. The interrogator rose and greeted Namikaze.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and the meeting began, "Namikaze, I've brought you here because I thought you might want to hear Inoichi's findings. Inoichi, if you would."

Inoichi nodded, "Thank you Sandaime-sama. Over the last couple days, I've managed to glean several useful pieces of information from the mind of our ANBU guest. The first thing we discovered was his responsibility for the deaths of the real _Wolf _and _Sparrow_."

Sarutobi lowered his head in a show of respect for his fallen underlings. They would be sadly missed. Namikaze's hand clenched tighter than before, but then relaxed. Inoichi continued after a second pause, "We tried to determine who had sent them on their mission, but prior to arriving in the village, both users performed a seal on their memories. Sandaime-sama, I haven't seen this sort of seal since the Iwa-Konoha war."

The old man's head rose. He remembered the days of the Iwa war. Iwa attempted numerous times to infiltrate the village with sleeper agents. A couple times, they almost succeeded, but managed to stop them. They had cracked the first set of memory seals used on the agents, but new seals were created. It had been 14 years since the Iwa war ended. Sarutobi replied, "Does that mean that Iwagakure is involved somehow?"

Inoichi shook his head, "It's truly hard to say at this point. For all we know, someone could have obtained some Iwa sealing arts...or created it themselves. We'll need someone with sealing knowledge, probably you or _Rat,_ Sarutobi-sama. You're the next best after your student, Jiraiya-sama."

Namikaze mind drifted off at that name. Back in his Konoha, there was a legend about Jiraiya. In the Valley of the End, two legends fought for the future of Konoha. Of course, the two who fought were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage. There was a second legend, however, about the two surviving Sannin as well involving the Valley. Orochimaru and Jiraiya, the toad Sannin, battled to the death. Orochimaru was severely injured in the battle, but ultimately won. Orochimaru claimed that it happened, and he was indeed critically injured around that time. However, Jiraiya's remains were never found.

Namikaze mused for a second, and came up with a plausible answer, _Orochimaru might have used the Mangekyou Sharingan to finish off Jiraiya-sama. However if that's true, then could it be possible that there are others from my world here as well? Probably not, but the possibility-_

His musings were ended abruptly when Inoichi continued his report, "Anyway, we cannot get any further into the unknown's mind. We've determined the man's name is Ichikawa Nii, a missing ninja from Kumo. He was charged with attempted murder of his sister, Yugito Nii. He's been running from hunter nin for eleven years. A dozen hunter nin have been lost trying to take down this guy. Two years back, he vanished off the grid."

Namikaze muttered, "Guess I lost that bet."

Inoichi passed the bingo book entry to Sarutobi first. The book was examined by everyone present, and ended up in the hands of Namikaze. The blond Jounin scanned the info briefly and handed it back to the interrogator.

Inoichi pocketed the book and continued on, "Anyway, the second, _Wolf_, is a no name. We don't have the slightest clue where he came from. There's no headband, Bingo book entry, or anything to go on. He could be on the book's "no face" section, but we can't say for certain. In fact, we may never know who he is. The medical analysts will be able to tell you more in a couple days, but I'm not optimistic."

The mind reader hesitated for a second, and then commented, "Namikaze-san, you might want to read this as well."

The Yaminaka clan leader slid another book out of his bag and handed it to Namikaze. The jounin opened it to the marked page.

It read:

**??? Namikaze, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konohagakure  
Known Relatives: Minato Namikaze, the "Yellow Fash" of Konoha and user of the Hirashin no Jutsu.  
Wanted: 100,000,000 Ryou  
Known techniques: Unknown teleportation jutsu, Kage bunshin, Unknown A-rank wind technique**

The report concluded with Sarutobi reassuring Inoichi did a fine work and then dismissed him. The instant the doors slid shut, Sarutobi spoke up, "Namikaze, What do you know about the Iwa-Konoha War?"

Namikaze recounted all that he knew, taught to him by Kakashi. As a younger boy, Naruto was Naruto, and he failed to pay any attention in history class. Though to be fair, the teachers did sabotage the once genin's scores through "special" tests with exceedingly more difficult questions than his classmates. Kakashi told him stories of his team during the war, how Obito had died, Minato had single-handedly turned the tide of the war, and the brutal battles as 'Sharingan Kakashi' with his medical teammate, Natsuki. Those times spent listening to those stories were the best. Often, they would take place around the Konoha Monument.

Smoke filtered out of the Hokage's pipe as he listened. There were a few details off, but mostly correct. For example, Orochimaru didn't participate in Minato's legendary battle, and Natsuki's name in this universe was Rin. Sarutobi nodded at the end and replied, "Minato had made several enemies of Iwa. Now that those enemies have discovered your existence, I want you to be careful." Sarutobi flipped over his long pipe, letting the tobacco ash hit the floor and put in some more.

The jounin nodded solemnly. Iwa would want his head in revenge for the humiliating defeat inflicted by his father. Other ninja would want his head to make a name for him or herself. Not a good place to be. Suddenly, he tasted the sickening stench of snakes in his nose. Namikaze smirked, because Orochimaru wouldn't be allowed within 50 miles of this place. "Hello Anko-chan. Ready for a mission today?"

Anko's hand landed on the Jounin's shoulder, and he shuddered. The woman had managed to get so close to him without him sensing a thing, other than her smell. "Been a couple days, pervert. Let's begin. Old man, our probation ended at midnight last night."

Sarutobi strolled around the table and took a seat. Several scrolls were removed from the hidden cabinet below and lay before the two of them. Red scrolls were A-rank missions, Blue B-rank, yellow C-rank and green were D-rank. The two took to the scrolls and began searching their contents.

The wheels of fate began turning as Namikaze picked up one red scroll. It unfurled in his hands, and the first thing he saw caused his jaw to drop. Namikaze's mind went blank as he read the information on the scroll. The second time through was exactly the same as the first. His mind couldn't comprehend and he reasoned, _What the...this...this has to be a joke! No way this can be true. _Anko saw the shock on his face and snatched the scroll from the blond's hands.

Namikaze muttered, "Sarutobi, is that your idea of a joke? Surely this mission can't exist."

Anko read the scroll, "Mission: Assassination of one Gato, the same Gato of Gato transports. Everything seems in order. It appears a rival businessman wants this man eliminated. He had been encroaching on his business area, threatening customers and even killing civilians. Furthermore, there is reason to believe there are drug shipments being controlled by the target. Wow, we might face several ninjas under his command! Sounds interesting. We'll take it, old man Hokage."

Sarutobi cleared his throat before replying, "Very well, but we have no current idea of his location. Normally, we'd give this to hunter ninjas, but all active hunters are on missions right now."

Namikaze's shocked expression disappeared, and an evil smile replaced it, "Don't worry, Hokage-sama. I have a fairly good idea where he is right now."

The Hokage was slightly unnerved. The room's temperature seemed to drop a couple degrees. There was something about Namikaze that suddenly appeared...off somehow. He dismissed the thought though and sent the two off.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallway, carrying the feral cat. The moment they stepped into the Hokage tower, the cat seemed to redouble its efforts to escape. Five minutes later, the cat's worst nightmare was realized as the Daimyo's wife smothered it with affection.

The genin could only smirk. _That's right cat. Harder lady, squeeze that furball harder! I want to see it explode, then I can have the last laugh. _Naruto smirked at the cat and started praying. Two minutes later, the genin frowned as the cat somehow managed to survive long enough to leave in noblewoman's arms. It was only a small consolation that the cat's torture would probably last forever.

Once again, the wheels of fate turned as Naruto and his team accepted a mission escorting a drunkard old man who needed an escort to the Land of Waves.

* * *

The massive gates of Konoha were open wide for all who traveled both in and out of Konoha. The walls surrounding the village were over five feet thick and laced with blood seals. Deep under the city, a team of guardians were constantly maintaining the genjutsu that detected all who entered the village. Namikaze couldn't help but be impressed every time he saw the incredible defenses. In Namikaze's old world, the walls had been penetrated only three times: during the Kyuubi attack, the Suna/Kusa war, and Pein's assault on Konoha.

A loud smack echoed down the line of buildings. Anko slapped Namikaze's head. "Idiot," spouted Anko, "Did you even hear what I said?! How could you possibly know where Gato is?"

Namikaze chuckled darkly, "Heh, let's just say I will know where he is about a week or two from now, who will be guarding him and what ninjas we will face, should we choose to follow that path."

Anko looked intrigued, but inwardly skeptical, "Do tell, Namikaze-chan."

The jounin opened his mouth to speak, but paused and stared at her in surprise. She chuckled lightly and nodded her head. Namikaze said, "We'll wait for Kakashi and his team, as we'll be heading in roughly the same direction. Gato is located in the Land of Waves. Team seven should be receiving their mission right about now for an escort there. Once we all arrive, our teams will separate, and we'll hunt Gato down like the dog he is."

**(40 minutes later)**

The two jounin strode up to Team Seven. The moment Anko could be seen, Naruto and Sakura flinched, while Sasuke took up a fighting stance. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, probably wishing farewell to Obito and Minato. Tazuna was sitting against the village walls, gulping down another bottle of sake. Namikaze walked over and said, "So, you're being escorted to Wave accompanied by those guys?"

The old man nodded warily and said, "Yeah, Can't believe I got a bunch of brats and a lazy bastard like that. I tell ya, Konoha standards for their ninjas are dropping."

Namikaze, being such a ninja from Konoha, decided a bit of petty revenge is in order, "So, how's Gato doing?"

Tazuna's eyes widened and he sprayed the contents out of his mouth all over the Jounin. Namikaze blinked and walked away. Anko, meanwhile, was bent over, laughing so hard. The blond jounin just nodded solemnly at the woman and muttered, "I'll remember this."

"Yeah ha ha...whatever brat. So, you've confirmed it?"

Namikaze nodded, "Yeah it's as I thought. Gato is in Wave."

Anko face became serious. She looked between Team Seven, Tazuna and Namikaze, and hissed at whisper level, "Brat, you do realize the bastard's lying about Kakashi's mission?! It can't be a C-rank mission; ours is an A rank! I enjoy a good bloodbath every now and then, but not when it's my fellow Konoha ninja that are being slaughtered!" Anko looked incredulously at the other jounin. Namikaze gave her a look that said, 'and? So what?' At this, a piece of the puzzle fell into place. Namikaze liked team seven, and his attitude meant only one thing, "You knew all along?"

Namikaze just smirked, "This mission is quite possibly the most important mission in my younger self's life."

Tazuna stumbled over to the two jounin and asked cautiously, "W-what do you know?"

Namikaze gave an innocent smile, "Know? Know what? We've been ordered to assassinate Gato. Rumor in the shadows is Gato is in Waves right now. I just owe him a little favor for having a good friend of mine killed. Now get lost, old drunkard."

Tazuna backed away slowly, as if the two would kill him in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, loud footsteps and pages turning could be heard a few feet away. Kakashi had finally arrived, "Yo! Sorry I'm late, but I had trouble packing my stuff."

No one was in the mood to call Kakashi a liar. The book slapped shut and was put in the Jounin's pack. He was slightly surprised to see Namikaze and Anko present, "What are the two of you doing here? I heard that Hokage-sama had already dispatched our favorite two man team on an A-rank mission."

He was somewhat jovial in how he spoke. Anko showed some teeth as she replied, "Our target is suspected to be in Wave. We ran across the little brat here and decided to travel together. Once we arrive, we'll head our separate ways."

Naruto flinched as Anko looked his way hungrily.

Namikaze chuckled, "Down Anko. She's right Kakashi. Think of it as extra protection. No bandits will dare attack such a large group." Kakashi looked oddly at Namikaze, and then nodded. He looked to the sky and smelled the air. There was a slight northwestern breeze, but no humidity. There was not a cloud in sight, a perfect day for traveling.

Naruto Uzumaki was excited, as this was the first time he traveled outside the village. An escort mission, even if it was an old drunk, was still something new and exciting. Like a kid, he scanned the area outside the village gates for any bandits. His whole body shook in anticipation.

Sakura's eye was twitching as she gave in to her desire to smack some sense into Naruto. She screeched, "This is not a field trip, so take it seriously, Naruto!"

Naruto whined, "Sakura-chaaan! That hurt!"

"Then stop acting like a kid."

Sasuke finished checking the supplies in his backpack, and slung it over his shoulders. Tazuna would have been annoyed at Naruto's attitude, but was concerned with the blond jounin and his partner. Kakashi sensed Tazuna's fear, which was somewhat odd, but filed it away for future investigation. It would be a couple days trip to the Land of Waves, after all.

**Namikaze's Troubles Omake: Fun with Torture and Interrogations  
(several hours later)**

Team Seven and Team Namikaze had set up camp at a nearby river a mile from the road. Namikaze was filling up his water jug while Anko sat sharpening her knives. Anko was just idly watching the man while they rested up, and then asked, "Say, I heard that you were once in the Torture and Interrogations section of the ANBU."

Namikaze pulled the jug out of the water and put a cork on top. The ninja gave a rueful grin and said, "Yeah. It was one of my favorite memories of my Konoha. Ibiki became a close friend of mine during that time. He often sent me the most dangerous, hard to crack criminals of them all."

Anko whistled, "Wow, you were that good, huh?"

Namikaze blushed a bit, "Well…no not quite." He filled up another jug as he reminisced.

"You see, they sent me the ones Ibiki couldn't crack. Most were some of the really nasty cases. I remember a couple of them… They sent me Raido, one of the seven swordsman after they captured him near the Kumo border, Oki, Nagare and Hokusin, of the wandering ninja. Oh, and Gitai of the Land of Demons!**(2)**"

The Jounin got goosebumps as he remembered fondly, "Yeah, he was especially fun. You see, they had a special name for me in the division, the 'Sadistic God of Death.' I was so bad at keeping my marks alive early on in the game, that I managed to earn myself a reputation. When my later marks came, they cracked upon arrival because my information had spread outwards to so many different villages. Those who didn't wished they'd died."

Anko stared at the ninja with a disbelieving look. Namikaze just smiled back and said, "I'll give you an example of how I work later, if Ibiki will allow me."

The ninja just stood and walked back to the camp, whistling a death march. All across the nations, several missing ninja and criminals felt like someone had just stabbed them in the gut.

**

* * *

**

(please review)

Full speed ahead, as I say. Let's begin the Gato Assassination arc. I thought about it for an hour or so, but came to the realization: Namikaze would never follow the canon timeline. He'd try and change as much as he can. Furthermore, I'd imagine that at least one nation would realize Gato needed to be taken out, or that he had earned some powerful enemies somewhere along the way. That person's scroll happened to end up in Namikaze's hands. Overall, the Canon Wave mission and Namikaze's Waves mission are nearly identical.

Namikaze is not really over-exaggerating his abilities at T&I. Let's just say, he could be as insane as Anko, or maybe even more so after all he's been through.

Once again, I thank Stalker of Stories for her excellent Beta work. The story wouldn't be as good without her assistance.

Additional notes:

**(1)**Tobitake was one of the exam proctors during the chuunin exams.

**(2)**All characters mentioned were from filler episodes of Naruto, except Gitai, who was from the Naruto Shippuden movie.


	14. Breaking Waves

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That is all this time. Furthermore, I'd like to thank Stalker of Stories for her excellent Beta skills. Without her, the story would be much less organized. **

Chapter 13: Breaking Waves

The moment light struck the tent, Namikaze's eyes shot open and scanned his immediate area. That evening, Kakashi, Namikaze and Anko alternated the watch. His shadow clones maintained the barrier, ensuring there was no surprise attack. It would be about an hour before his reserves would be full again. Namikaze thought for a second and then paled. It had been a couple days since they departed the village, and there should have been an ambush. The village wasn't too far away when team seven had engaged two Mizu ninja.

That could only mean one thing: his presence, Anko's or both their presences had changed the whole mission somehow. That very thought scared Namikaze! He pulled out a kunai and started sharpening it.

_Okay, what to do now? It's obvious Gato still wants Tazuna dead. The old man's reaction to the name confirmed that. But what could have changed? Hmm...well, we'll see if Zabuza still engages us at the lake. If so, we'll still be on the right timeline, just a slight deviation-_

Then, he was doused in icy water. The jounin's eyes started twitching in irritation. Hissing laughter broke out behind him, eliminating all the suspects but one. Sure enough, the blond jounin turned in time to see his partner pointing at him, slapping her knees and having the time of her life. He muttered, "I'll give you a three second head start."

Anko didn't hear what he said, but knew he said something. She stopped laughing when bloodlust started radiating off him. She smirked and retorted, "Alright. You want to go at it, make the first move, brat." Namikaze pulled out a senbon out of a metal tube he kept in his leg pouch. The senbon was dripping with the nerve agent that had knocked her unconscious for eight hours. Her face paled considerably, as she backed up.

"You wouldn't," She whispered.

"Oh, I would."

Anko shunshined in a second, with Namikaze hot on her heels.

* * *

Several hours had passed, and the weather was turning humid. It could only mean that they were getting close to the ocean and Wave. At a nearby ocean town, Tazuna contacted a friend from Wave who arranged a boat transport to his hometown, and the location of the bridge. The entire company was enjoying some ramen from a nearby store, but Namikaze didn't eat any. Kakashi noticed this, and deduced that he was struggling with something. The blond jounin's face was scrunched up, like he was arguing with himself, and then relaxed into the lines of resignation.

Namikaze sighed, "Alright Tazuna. This has gone on long enough."

Tazuna's face seemed to pale a bit. He said, "Huh? What are you getting at?"

"I mean that I've let this go long enough. Why don't you tell the truth for once? This is no ordinary escort mission. Explain how Gato fits into this mission, or I'll call their mission off."

Namikaze didn't have the authority to do so, but knew Kakashi did and was suspicious of both missions to begin with. Tazuna looked at the Copy Ninja who stared the old man down. His shoulders slumped in defeat, "Alright. You're right. The truth is there is a powerful man out for my life. His name is Gato."

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, "Gato?! Of Gato Transport, he's one of the richest men in the world."

Tazuna nodded, "That's right. But in the shadows, he also sells contraband and drugs using thugs and ninja. He uses his business tactics to take over countries and businesses. He set his sights on Wave about a year ago. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way. However there is one thing that he fears, the completion of my bridge. Completing the bridge will break his hold on Wave, bringing new commerce and trade. To prevent the completion of the bridge, he's going to try to kill me, no doubt."

Namikaze finally ordered some ramen and wolfed it down in record time. The rest of the group turned to look at him. Tazuna asked, "But how did you know Gato was in Wave?! And furthermore, how did you know that I was heading to Wave?"

The jounin spoke quietly, "I've been to Wave once. Gato used a close friend of mine for his own nefarious deeds, leading to my friend's death. I heard that he didn't complete his takeover of Wave, and I've been preparing to kill him since that date."

Another complete lie, one only caught by Kakashi, who knew the truth, and Sasuke. Sasuke took measure of the man, filing it away for consideration at a later time. Naruto and Sakura looked sadly at the blond haired Jounin.

Kakashi spoke sternly, "Tazuna-san, you've lied about the scope of the mission. This is grounds for immediate dismissal. Why did you lie?"

Tazuna looked ashamed, "Because the land of waves is a small and impoverished nation. Even our nobles are very poor. The bridge is our last hope. With it, we can revive our nation with the money from trade. If you end this mission, I will be killed within an hour of arrival, and our hope with me."

He shrugged, "But, don't feel bad about it. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry for his grandpa, 'Grandpa! Grandpa!' Oh...and my daughter will denounce the ninja of the Konoha, blaming them forever for the death of her father and living her life in sorrow. But, don't worry about it at all."

Anko yawned at his story and Namikaze knew what was going to happen anyway. Team seven agreed to protect Tazuna from Gato. The old man looked at Namikaze and Anko. Anko threw one of her chopsticks, which stuck into the wood. She said, "Yeah sure whatever old man. Our mission is to kill Gato anyway, so your survival is of some importance to us. Just think of yourself as bait, so don't worry about it."

Kakashi and Namikaze sweat-dropped, while Naruto and Tazuna shivered at her attitude. Sakura looked horrified, while Sasuke just sort of ignored what was going on.

* * *

The boat trip across the channel was slow going, but no enemy ninja ambushed them on the water. Once they arrived in Wave's port town, the boatman apologized and left, fearing for his life for helping Tazuna. All of them walked down the road at nice pace. Kakashi moved next to Namikaze and whispered, "Namikaze-kun, what are we looking at?"

Namikaze closed his eyes and whispered back, "Hard to say Sempai...We were supposed to be ambushed between Konoha and the boat town by the Demon Brothers. Next, we should be ambushed by Zabuza Momochi."

Kakashi's eye widened once again in surprise. Zabuza was an A-rank missing ninja in the bingo books. He attempted a coup d'état awhile ago, but failed horribly, fleeing with what followers he had, which were reputed to be a boy and the Demon Brothers.

Namikaze nudged his fellow jounin in the ribs and said ominously, "Be ready for anything."

A good distance further, Kakashi, Anko, Naruto and Namikaze all detected something; Naruto and Anko threw kunai in its general direction. Behind some bushes, one kunai had narrowly missed a snow rabbit, while the second had skewered it between the eyes.

Namikaze's mouth curled into a smile. Time was on track once again. However, something else dampened his mood. Naruto hugged the rabbit and almost cried. However, he was standing in a puddle. He thought, _There was no puddle there last time. Furthermore, there hasn't been any rain in the nearby region for a couple days...Oh no! _Long chains rose out of the water around Naruto. Anko reacted fastest of all. She kicked Naruto out of the chains an instant before they tore at where he just stood.

"Get down," Kakashi's voice shouted as he ducked. Namikaze, however, was caught flatfooted. He turned and saw sword flying right at him. He drew his blade, but didn't channel chakra in time. The two blades collided. Namikaze managed to hold the attack off for a millisecond before the strain would shatter his weapon. However, that millisecond was just enough, as he used the **Kawarimi **to escape without injury. Zabuza's sword continued on, slamming into the tree several feet away.

Zabuza appeared on the hilt of his blade. His eyes shifted from Kakashi to Namikaze to Anko, taking them each in stride. His deep voice made Namikaze's hands tremble with excitement, "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye and Konoha's Yamakagashi **(2)**, Anko Mitarashi. And a third jounin I've never heard of before."

The genin looked at Kakashi in expectancy. The silver haired jounin reached up and touched his forehead protector. Several senbon were in Anko's hands. The Demon Brothers exited the puddle and took up a fighting stance.

Kakashi spoke up, "Well, well, Zabuza Momochi, the demon of Mizugakure."

"Sorry Kakashi, but I'm going to demand you hand over the bridge builder."

Namikaze spoke dismissively, "I think not. How about you go away and take your flunkies with you."

The Demon Brothers bristled, realizing just who would be their first target. Kakashi pulled up his protector, revealing his Sharingan. A strong breeze blew through the area, rustling the leaves as the jounin began releasing chakra.

Sasuke explained what the Sharingan was to Naruto. Namikaze spoke afterwards, cutting off Zabuza before he had a chance to respond, "Kakashi can copy any jutsu he sees with that eye, giving him the title, 'the man who copied over a thousand jutsu.'"

"You got it right," Said Zabuza, "When I was in the ANBU black ops, he was listed in the bingo book under that description."

A deep mist formed in the area. Kakashi said, "I'll deal with Zabuza. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, manji formation, protect Tazuna with your lives. Anko and Namikaze, deal with the Demon Brothers."

Anko started things off, throwing several senbon, which the Demon Brothers dodged. They moved in a cross pattern, moving in to engage the two tokubetsu jounin. Several snakes ejected themselves from the sleeves at both enemies. They all slammed into the ground, missing their targets. The demon brothers were within a few feet from Namikaze when the blond jounin smirked. The chain started encircling the jounin, but he jumped out of them easily. His blade slammed through one of the rings in the chains and into the softened dirt. He pushed the blade into the ground until it reached the hilt, and did a handstand on the butt of the sword.

The Demon Brothers attempted to break free, but only moved it an inch. Namikaze pushed off, letting two shuriken slide down his sleeves into his hands, which were sent flying. Both weapons sliced their carotid arteries. They grabbed at their throats in a futile effort to stem the tide of blood. Anko finished up, by striking the backs of their necks, causing them to collapse. Without medical assistance, they would be dead within minutes.

By the time the two finished up, Kakashi had been caught into the water prison, and a water clone was staring down the three genin. Naruto was laying on the ground. He backed away and almost began running. Then, Anko's voice cut through the fog, "You running away little brat? You've dealt with worse than this under my care."

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

_flashback_

_Naruto lay in the ground. Several Kunai and senbon were jutting out of various parts of his body. Sasuke was several feet away, similarly injured. Sakura, meanwhile, tried to focus on practicing her genjutsu. A hard feat with both her teammates being used for pincushins. Anko waved her objections off, citing it as a lesson in concentration, ignoring her teammate's injuries in order to gain the upper hand in the battle. _

_Naruto was crawling backwards away from Anko, and she just kept walking after him. _

_Anko smirked, "Is that all you've got brat! You're nothing but a coward, a scared baby, so run away! But remember this: there are people several times better and scarier than me out there! What would you do if it was your precious Iruka you talk so much about at my mercy?"_

_Naruto stopped in his tracks and began pulling out all the weapons. Blood dripped down from each wound. He glared at the snake woman and shouted, "Starting today, I'll never run away, no matter what! Upon these wounds, I vow never to go back on my word or run away again! I'll protect those I love most, even if it costs me my life. Come on, Snake-teme!"_

_Anko looked surprised at the kid and started laughing._

_Sasuke muttered, "Idiot."_

_She pulled herself together and said, "Sounds interesting brat. I'll hold you to that. The day you back down from it, I'll kill you myself! Now you better get to the hospital and get those wounds looked at. You might die of blood loss if you don't."_

_end flashback_

Namikaze was confused at her remark. However, he decided that now was not the best time to think about it. The short katana was extracted from the dirt, but then he frowned. The katana had a massive crack in the blade. He thought back, and reasoned it must have happened when Zabuza's blade made contact with his.

It would be useless to him as it was. Zabuza shouted, "Don't move, either one of you. One false move and Kakashi dies." Namikaze tensed, and then relaxed a second later, "Sure. We'll let the genin deal with it. Right Naruto? Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded and threw himself into a shadow clone rush. Zabuza's sword made mincemeat of each of them. Sasuke followed up with two wind shuriken. It was a repeat of history as Naruto was the second shuriken. He got the drop on Zabuza and threw a kunai.

The kunai whistled through the air, on a direct line towards the missing nin. The water prison fell apart as the blade narrowly missed Zabuza, forcing him to release it. However, the jounin retaliated faster than Kakashi could react as he threw the windmill shuriken at Naruto.

Water rose into the air and formed a hissing snake, which molded into Namikaze between the shuriken and the genin. His left hand grabbed it out of the air.

Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise, and his head turned just in time to see Namikaze's shadow clone burst into smoke. Kakashi shunshined away from Zabuza, his chakra nearly gone.

Namikaze began spinning the windmill shurukin in his hand as he began mocking Zabuza, "Well, Zabuza, pretty impressive for a bunch of kids. I don't think I could have done better myself."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed, "Tch, you got lucky brat. I let my guard down for a second, and I accidentally released the technique," Zabuza shouted, his voice a bit too shrilly.

Anko's voice sounded, "It wasn't an accident, you had to let go. Well, 'Demon of the Mist,' what will you do now, outnumbered, three jounin to one? Are you ready to die?" The snake jounin let a predator's smile creep onto her face. Her tongue rolled over the bladed edge of a kunai. A shiver flew up Zabuza's back, along with the rest of Team Seven. Namikaze just smiled.

Zabuza's hands went into a flurry of activity, and water chakra rippled off the jounin through the water. Namikaze was quick on the uptake, as he finished his jutsu faster, "**Suiton: hebitama no jutsu!**" Three snakes formed out of water and shot towards Zabuza. The missing Nin seemed to grin as his last handsign formed. A more massive water attack shot through the air straight through the snakes and right at Namikaze. The snakes were totally engulfed, but not stopped in the slightest. They speared through the water-based attack and continued on to Zabuza. Namikaze was engulfed in Zabuza's counterattack and dragged underwater by the water dragon.

The missing Nin shunshined right, landing several feet away, right into a wave of senbon, kunai and shuriken. His sword sliced through the air, blocking each attack. However, the defense left him open from behind, where Anko appeared and sent a flying kick at his midsection. The jounin brought his sword around in a reverse arc, severing Anko's leg from her body. However, she turned into smoke, and a kick hit him from behind. Anko landed where Zabuza was just standing and continued forward, engaging him in a furious blitz of taijutsu.

* * *

Namikaze, however, was battling for his life against a fully formed water dragon. He first thought the jutsu was **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu** (water release: water dragon bullet technique), but it was slightly different. He planned on disrupting it with his defense technique, **Fuuton: Gufuu Garandou no Jutsu **(wind release: typhoon void technique), but the jutsu reformed unlike other water dragon jutsu. When it dragged him underwater, the dragon changed to a winged dragon. **(3)**

He used chakra charged punches attempting to disrupt the technique, but it just didn't finish it off. The water dragon kept slashing at the jounin, who kept keeping the attacks at bay with his taijutsu. However, he was extremely weakened in water and could only hold out for so long. One attack struck, sending the jounin deep into the lake's depth. the water dragon's eyes glowed white as it sensed the jounin's faltering. It sped towards the jounin, claws out in front with the purpose of skewering Namikaze.

He grabbed his sword scabbard and drew the weapon. A scythe of wind chakra sliced through the water towards the dragon. The attack struck with impressive force, but the dragon just reformed and prepared to move again. Namikaze brought his sword around for a second attack, until he heard a sickening CHINK! The damaged blade broke off, and began falling towards the lake floor.

The dragon narrowly missed Namikaze, sending the stunned jounin several feet away. He didn't move as he slowly fell towards the ocean floor after his broken blade.

* * *

Images swarmed through his mind. He found himself once again inside the sewers of his mind. However, he was nowhere near the fox. A long lost image floated to the forefront:

_flashback_

_Naruto opened the door to his apartment, to suddenly be bombarded with shouts of, "SURPRISE!!!" Shock and joy played across his face as his eyes passed over the people present: Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Neji, and Kabuto.__**(4) **__His precious people were here to celebrate his promotion to jounin and commission as an ANBU operative._

_He was at a complete loss for words, "Everyone...You...Wow!" His mouth curled into a nice smile._

_Sasuke walked up to his friend and said, "Don't let it go to your head, dobe. Remember, I still beat you there first. Never thought you'd get here, but that's what Orochimaru's training you for." There was no malice behind his words. The Uchiha still wanted revenge against Itachi, but he was willing to wait and do it with his teammates._

_Naruto's smile transformed into a smirk, "I won't teme. So, what did you get me?"_

_"Greedy as always." He picked up a long box and threw it at the newly minted blond jounin. Naruto tore at the box, and everyone watched in suspense. The wrapping paper was gone in seconds, and the top opened. A black scabbard small katana slid out of the box._

_Kakashi said, "Sasuke, I haven't been ANBU in quite awhile, but they typically give their new recruits a katana. It is a fine gift, but-"_

_Sasuke shrugged, "This sword is special. The blade was tempered in the same chakra-absorbing material Asuma's blades were made out of. It can absorb your natural chakra. It was once my father's, and now I pass it onto you."_

_Naruto looked up at his friend. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. He sniffed and said, "Thank...you! Don't you *sniff* worry. I'll take good care of it, that's a promise, and I never go back on my word!"_

_end flashback_

Namikaze had failed...once again he failed one of his precious people. Furthermore, he had broken one of his promises. Self-loathing swirled through his head, when another voice rose, _No...no, no no. It wasn't you. It was that demon, Zabuza. _Namikaze's own thoughts rose, affirming the voice's statement. Controlled anger took over. He knew that if he didn't control it, the seal would weaken. However, he wouldn't hesitate in how he used his own chakra.

* * *

Namikaze's blue eyes shot open. A sinister smile formed on his face as he formed several handsigns, handsigns that he had sealed off months ago. Mad thoughts swirled through his head, _You broke my blade! Now, YOU DIE!!!_

His final handsign fell into place, and the jutsu was complete.

* * *

Anko kept striking out at the missing ninja on top of water. She was just about to use her trump card when the lake virtually exploded. Wind chakra tore through the water in several places, opening holes that reached to the bottom of the lake bed. Small twisters sucked water up in waterspouts as they tore in all directions. Zabuza was nearly engulfed in the attack. Kakashi held up his hands to keep the water from his face.

Then, the weird jutsu dissipated as fast as it formed. Zabuza looked around, wondering what the hell just happened. Anko, content to believe that it was her partner somehow, took advantage of the missing nin's dropped guard. She rushed him, slamming him across the water to the ground. She quickly injected him with a heavy sedative, saying, "This should hold you for your trip back to Wave. They demanded more money for your live return, and now they'll get you."

Suddenly, the familiar sound of metal whistling through air could be heard. Anko leapt backwards with a kunai in her hand and eyes scanning for the weapons or attacker(s). However, the meaty thump could be heard from where she just was. She turned to see a couple senbon sticking out of Zabuza's neck.

"I must thank you," a voice sounded, "You've finally given me the chance to overtake and eliminate my target. Zabuza was a hard man to catch." Anko turned to a tree, and snarled at the Mizu Ninja. He was just a boy, but apparently very skilled to have caused a killing blow with senbon. It was impressive to say the least. The boy leapt down and picked up the missing ninja. Naruto walked towards the boy with the intent of fighting him, but Kakashi reprimanded him.

Anko's eyes narrowed, _Something's not right. Don't the hunter ninja typically destroy the body on site?_

Haku, meanwhile, sensed that his cover was about to break, so he shunshined away as quickly as he could.

* * *

In the middle of the lake, Namikaze floated to the top, mostly drained of chakra. He didn't even remember most of what happened. What he did remember was using 'His' second jutsu to protect himself against the water dragon. If he could, he would have beat his head against the nearest tree. Instead, he settled for dragging himself to shore. Namikaze was in no mood for it when Anko's cocky voice could be heard, "Gee, Pervert, you certainly went all out. Who were you trying to kill down there, me or Zabuza? And look, you're out of chakra."

She chuckled, to which he muttered, "Shut up teme."

**

* * *

**

(Please Review)

Don't misunderstand what I meant by last chapter. Namikaze cannot remember everything about the last time around, so he's going to try to blaze a new path through time. How it will end up...we'll wait and see. The more things change, the more they stay the same, in my opinion. Also, the voice he heard wasn't the Kyuubi, it was his own mind.

Haku, boy/girl and living/dying: I don't mind either side. Haku appears to be girly enough to be a girl, but canon is canon. Haku is a boy for this story, sorry to those who wanted that. As for living or dying, you'll have to wait and see. If he dies, it will be for an important reason. If he survives, we'll see where that ends up.

Additional notes:

**(1) **I realized something. Why didn't any water ninja ambush them on the boat? Three genin trapped in a boat with 1 Jounin, absolutely perfect ambush point. I present a challenge, someone come up with how that battle would end up. Can be either Zabuza or the Demon Brothers.

**(2) **Yamakagashi - It is a Japanese snake, English: Tiger Keelback.

**(3) **Suiton Suiryudan kuchiyose no jutsu - water dragon missile summoning technique. The water dragon drags the target down, slashes at the target with chakra enhanced claws, and prevents the target from returning to the surface. Originally, Zabuza used the Water dragon missile against Kakashi, but used a different variation against Namikaze. It's similar to Kisame's water sharks he used against Gai.

**(4) **Yes, Kabuto. After Naruto was rescued by Kabuto during the chuunin exams, they became good friends. It wasn't until later that they had a falling out because of Orochimaru, like 12 years later. Anko's not present because she doesn't get to know Naruto/Namikaze until he becomes her ANBU captain.

Next chapter: Not Very Subtle


	15. Reminiscence and Shadow Games

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I own only a few things in life: my computer and my mind. I do not own Naruto Furthermore, I'd like to thank Stalker of Stories for her excellent Beta skills. Her skills make this story possible. **

Chapter 14: Reminiscence and Shadow Games

Yellow sunlight flooded through the open window. Namikaze had his elbow on the window sill, feeling the cool, moist breeze wash over him. His mouth curved into a rare genuine smile, unlike that of the masks he wore every day. He often wore the mask of a boy, enthusiastic about everything and smiled to hide the pain. Other times, he wore a mask of the ANBU captain, bloodthirsty, emotionless and calculating. Neither were him. He was once the enthusiastic boy, but no longer, not since Sakura died...since so many of his friends had died over the years and since his wife had died. However, he still could remember the good times they all had.

_I loved mornings like this, _Namikaze thought, _I'd wake up just as the light flooded through the window. Outside, Hinata took care of her small garden, and the sun would shine over her shoulders. She'd turn to me, with those pearly white eyes and smile. I'd wave at her and she'd wave at me. Sakura would come over with Lee for breakfast, and we'd all head to the tower for our missions with our respective teams. Sasuke would be waiting for us at the Hokage tower, analyzing reports on the missing nin activities around Konoha, but would stop immediately once we arrived and greet all four of us with a warm smile. __**(1) **_A tear rolled down his cheek, and he sighed in contentment at the memory. His thought turned towards Haku. What should he do to make sure his friend didn't die again?

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Someone was beating on the door frame. Namikaze's mask went up once again as he rubbed the tear away. It was Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, whose face came through the sliding wooden doors, "Naruto-san, Anko and Kakashi are asking for you down stairs."

Namikaze nodded, "I'll be down in a minute."

He strapped up his jounin vest and the red vest over that. The two kunai pouches on each hip were next, and the shuriken pouch after that. Finally, he reached for his sheathed sword, and then stopped. His eyes darkened a bit as anger washed over him. However, he suppressed his anger and set down the broken Katana.

Downstairs, Kakashi explained his plan to continue where they had left off at the end of the training week. Naruto and Sasuke had finished the tree climbing exercise, and would continue onto water walking. Sakura, as usual, would continue perfecting the jutsu she had recently created.

Namikaze explained his plan for infiltrating Gato's organization. Anko loved the plan, but Kakashi seemed dubious. The blond jounin could only smile in response.

* * *

Miroku's hand rested on his hidden blade. He sighed as he watched a group of pathetic villagers fight for the smallest scraps of food.

_Gato's not paying me enough for this, _he thought. His mission was to assassinate either one of the ninja that were protecting the bridge builder or the bridge builder himself.

He waited around the food stands near the bridge, hoping the old man would walk through the area. It would be soon, no doubt. So, he amused himself in the mean time by tossing a few scraps of food on the ground, causing fights between the starving citizens of Wave. However, a simple looking blond guy and dark purple haired woman broke up the fight, reminding them they were humans and should act as such.

Miroku looked at the peacemakers with contempt, and then turned towards the bridge. His eyes widened as he saw a pink-haired girl with a Konoha forehead protector and an old man walking towards the bridge. He pulled out a picture in his possession and smirked. Miroku picked himself up from the side of the road and began moving through the small crowd. The crowds were thick, so he pushed his way through closed in on the two. _20 feet... 15 feet... 10 ...6 ... _He counted off in his head in anticipation. He had to be close enough for the poisoned dagger to deal a fatal blow.

Finally, he was right behind the two of them. Gato's lackey silently unsheathed the dagger and ran it through the old man's back. He grinned in anticipation. The old man groaned in pain, and he thought, _Easy money. _He withdrew his blade, ensuring the maximum damage would be done. Suddenly, the old man and girl exploded into smoke. Miroku shouted, "What the-!"

He never got the chance to finish the statement, as something slammed into the back of his neck. Darkness engulfed him.

* * *

(Time: Unknown, Location Unknown)

The sound of muffled voices could be heard. Miroku's head felt like needles were sticking out of it. His hands were tied behind him and a blindfold covered his eyes. The voices drifted in and out, "Look... we don't... kill him... last one." That voice was a male.

_What, _he thought, _What about killing him...are they referring to me?_

The voices became more and more clear. The second voice spoke up, a female, "Well, even if he doesn't talk, we have the other one. He's expendable."

The male voice sighed and replied, "Fine. We'll do it your way this time. If he talks though, let him live."

Miroku was uncomfortable and felt completely defenseless as he heard footsteps walk towards him. Something hard slammed into his face, like an open palm. The female voice shouted, "Wake up maggot." Miroku moaned in pain.

The female voice growled, "We're going to ask you some questions. If you tell the truth, you live. If you lie...well we'll get there next. If you don't answer the questions, we'll kill you. We've already gone through another of your comrades an hour ago. He clammed up, and this is all that's left."

Something meaty and wet slammed into his lap. Miroku felt terror, pure unadulterated terror. These two had already killed someone. He felt something wet sliding down his clothes, blood probably, and it scared the crap out of him. He stuttered, "W-w-w-w-what d-d-do y-you want....to know?" He swallowed some bile as it attempted to rise in his throat.

The woman's tone turned silky sweet, "Nothing much. Just the current location of your employer, Gato?"

Miroku was surprised. However, a new fear rose to eclipse the first, "Gato... who's Gato?"

Suddenly, a searing hot pain shot across his cheek, as something cut deep into his cheek. He yelped in pain for a second, and then clammed up again. The woman's voice returned, clearly incensed, "Don't give me that crap. Gato is your employer. We know you're working for him. That scratch was a freebie warning. The next lie or reluctance to give information will result in loss of limb."

The thug was sweating profusely. He cried, "He'll kill me!"

"_I'll_ kill you, too. Now answer the question!"

Miroku closed his mouth, anticipating a world of pain. The woman chuckled darkly, "So be it."

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

Namikaze sighed as Anko returned from the cave. She had some blood on her body, and she didn't appear happy. The blond jounin sighed and said, "Didn't give it up, huh?"

Anko frowned but her reply surprised him, "Oh he gave it up, but... it wasn't pretty." She left the rest unsaid. Anko was probably the second best interrogator in Konoha. Ibiki got his information through psychological torture, and Anko got hers through physical torture. Inwardly, he smirked, because she had some skill in Psychological torture as well. Setting up the conversation just as Miroku woke up was a stroke of genius, and the hell illusion genjutsu that made Miroku think we were insane...

Namikaze briefly wondered if the subject survived her methods and then decided he didn't really care. The man had a small bounty for poisoning a highly respected village head, killing several guards fleeing town, and various other misdeeds. The world was better of without him.

Anko walked over to the brook and began cleaning off. Namikaze cleaned off the bloody knives and returned them to his partner. She grinned, "Thanks. It appears that there's a camp a couple miles upstream from the bridge. That was about all he knew. Little bastard was hired to kill the bridge builder, and that he would meet Gato's contact on the edge of the bridge in a couple hours."

Namikaze grabbed at his chin thoughtfully. He smiled at her pleasantly, "So, do we want to grab and bag him, or 'follow the leader?'"

Anko shrugged, "I get the feeling the contact doesn't know where Gato is and we know the target isn't at the camp. I think the best plan is to 'go fishing.'"

Namikaze nodded and handed back the interrogation tools. Anko took them from his hands and slid them into her back pouch. The blood was now rinsed off her trench coat.

* * *

Kakashi looked all around him. His eyes widened in amazement at the technique before him. _Incredible! To create such a grand illusion, and Sakura just graduated not more than a month ago. _He lifted his headband from his Sharingan eye. The image became translucent, but the mind still sensed the feel of metal slicing skin through muscle and into his bones. He looked at where the pain appeared, but his shoulder was completely unmarred. The illusion was complete. He held up both hands in a ram sign and shouted, "Kai!" Immediately, the pain vanished along with the rest of the technique.

Sakura looked expectantly at her teacher. Kakashi looked solemnly at her for a minute, and then his eye turned into a smile, "I think it's almost ready." Sakura's face lit up. Her inner-self was cheering loudly, but outer-Sakura rushed to where Sasuke and Naruto were trying to walk on water.

Kakashi looked at his three students. He smirked as he saw three other students overlap his own, and a ghostly blond jounin instructor stand off to the side. Kakashi muttered pleasantly, "Sensei, I see so much of us in all of them."

Overlapping Naruto, Obito smiled at Sakura and her success. Sakura was overlapped by Rin, who attempted to get Sasuke's attention and show him her new technique to impress him. Sasuke was overlapped by a young Kakashi, who ignored Sakura/Rin and concentrated on water-walking. The ghostly blond jounin looked at Kakashi with his bright blue eyes. His long white coat with red flames on the bottom fluttered as a large breeze flowed through the river area.

Naruto/Obito lost his concentration and fell in. Sakura/Rin was splashed with water and she yelled at Naruto, then smiled a bit to herself. Sasuke/young Kakashi looked disinterested at the whole thing, but secretly smirked when his back was turned. Minato Namikaze just chuckled to himself. Minato's apparition looked at Kakashi and smiled at him. Kakashi returned it with one of his own.

Then the images faded, leaving only Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and himself by the river. Kakashi covered up his Sharingan. Behind the metal plate, tears began streaming down, but only out of Obito's eye.

* * *

**(Roughly midnight, Bridge)**

The man with a black cloak was uncomfortable standing around in the open. The entire region would kill him if they knew who he was. Miroku was supposed to report back, but that was thirty minutes ago. He shivered in the humid night air. Every minute, it seemed like something was creeping through the thick fog. He checked his watch again.

He breathed a sigh of relief a few seconds later as someone approached him from the fog. "Which direction does the dagger face?" the nervous man asked.

The shadow paused for a second, and then replied, "The dagger faces the east."

Miroku walked up to the man and whispered, "The bridge builder has yet to be assassinated."

The man in the cloak cursed, "Damn, what the hell went wrong?"

Miroku sighed, "The jounin was there this time around. We'll have another go at it tomorrow." The cloaked man grumbled in frustration. He wanted out of Wave as fast as he could.

The cloaked man said, "Well, let's head to the warehouse down the river. We'll be staying there tonight."

Miroku nodded.

* * *

**(Warehouse)**

The contact tapped on the door several times in varying succession. After a minute of this, the double doors began sliding open. Inside, several armored thugs with Samurai weapons watched the new arrivals with interest. Miroku nodded at them and looked around. There were several mats all around and some training grounds. Some people were playing with decks of cards or eating. He looked into the rafters and sure enough, two ninja watched the proceedings. A small amount of bloodlust radiated off of each of them.

Several bandits approached, asking for an update on the mission. Miroku proceeded with his story, and looked for a resting spot. He slowly made notes of each major support pillar. At each one, Miroku subtly slipped in a powerful paper bomb.

The two ninja watched him closely.

Outside the Warehouse, a darkened shadow moved through the brush up to the edge of the building. He slipped out several paper bombs and placed them at various points on the walls. After his finished, He pulled out a small radio and switched it on. A small burst of static came though the otherwise silent radio channel. He pushed the send button twice, signaling it was done.

Inside, Miroku pulled out a pipe and proceeded outside for a smoke. However, the two ninja landed in front and growled, "Hold it. We've been watching you. You're not Miroku. He neither owns a pipe nor does he smoke. Furthermore, you slipped something inside each of the support pillars." Several bandits began approaching menacingly.

Miroku smirked, and then burst into smoke. In his place, a medium size woman with a tan trenchcoat and wire mesh shirt. She smiled and raised her hands, "Alright boys, you got me." She batted her eyes at the ninja, who stood completely unfazed.

The bandits rushed her, but Anko proved faster, as she peppered them all with a stream of senbon from her shuriken pouch. The two ninja were next. Both dodged her attacks with grace as they weaved through the senbon needle storm. Anko smirked, as several snakes shot out of her sleeves. Though the two ninja leapt over the attack, the snakes changed directions and homed in on them again. The snakes' heads were lobbed off by the kunai of one of the ninja. The second ninja leapt over the first, throwing several of his own kunai. Anko's smile dropped as her instincts took over. She leapt over the attack, and several kunai slid into her hand.

In mid air, she took aim and threw the first kunai with enough force to pierce through one and hit the second. However, they both dodged the attack. Anko smirked as she threw two more kunai at an even higher speed. The first kunai was hit by the second, redirecting it parallel to the ground in another direction. An instant later, the third kunai hit the ground right in front of where the first was going. The first kunai then hit the third.

The two missing ninja moved in for the kill in mid air, but then the closest was hit by the first kunai in the shoulder. The ninja screamed, and lost focus. Anko brought her leg around and struck the first ninja, sending him towards the floor. He landed with a sickening thud. The second missing nin thought, _A Ricocheting kunai? What the hell just happened?_

Anko smirked, because the second missing nin had not recovered fast enough either. She slammed her last kunai in her hand into the man's skull, killing him instantly. Anko landed on the ground and scanned the area. Several bandits were baring teeth at her. They slowly moved closer to her in bloody anticipation.

The radio squawked, "_Anko, are we good to go?"_

Anko muttered, "Yeah. Do it!"

At that, both Anko and Namikaze pulsed their chakra, activating the mass of explosive seals. Metal and wood shrapnel showered the room at impressive speeds as the walls were blown apart. The bandits closest to the blast area were torn to pieces. Following the creation of several new holes in the walls, the support pillars exploded in secondary blasts. All the bandits look to the ceiling it came crashing down to the floor. They had a grand total of 1.2 seconds to escape before the ceiling met the floor.

While that would have been a problem for normal people, Anko was a ninja, and decidedly not a normal person. The instant the first explosions occurred, Anko used the distraction to slip through one of the holes in the wall. She had dragged the surviving missing Ninja with her, successfully retrieving someone who might know where Gato was.

**

* * *

**

Interlude: Shikamaru and Sasuke's Investigation Part 1

Sasuke pulled himself out of the water just as Naruto did the same. He lasted about three minutes while the dobe only lasted one. However, the boy was just gaining way too fast. It was so frustrating, watching the bottom rung ninja catching up to him at the rate he was. His thoughts churned, _Is it me? Is my edge dulling? _Then, Sasuke remembered the other jounin he had met. Naruto's skills began to grow at a faster rate after he showed up. Naruto Namikaze, the dobe's alternate, or something.

Naruto was resting against the tree, panting really, so Sasuke followed suit. While he rested, he contemplated Namikaze's involvement with Team Seven.

_flashback_

_Shortly after the ramen stand and their training stint under his eye, Sasuke started researching Namikaze. He began at the library, where he met a surprised Shikamaru, who was there for the same reason. The two began working together to discover the truth. While most ninja information was locked up in either the Hokage's files, such as the forbidden scroll, or the ANBU archives, there were a few books on the genealogy of the great Konoha ninja and the declassified missions._

_Being the brother of the Yondaime, the library should have some records of the legendary ninja's relatives. They spent a whole afternoon in the genealogy section, only to discover there were no records of a Naruto Namikaze. Shikamaru came to the conclusion that Naruto Namikaze could be a cover name for another ninja._

_To be thorough, they researched the declassified ninja missions, quickly discovering that the declassified missions were really just missions open to the public for training purposes. They still bore the animal classification name for the ninja's protection. Sasuke had learned that Kakashi's old ANBU classification was Inu (Dog), and there were a few missions of interest. He set those aside for future research. However, neither Shikamaru nor Sasuke knew Namikaze's animal code name. By the time they finished, they came away with only one bit of knowledge for sure, prior to five years ago (the most recently published genealogy book), Naruto N. didn't exist._

_For now, their research was stone walled, until more information could be obtained. The two decided to meet up again in one week to continue their research. However, Sasuke received the Wave mission before then._

_Luck was on his side when Namikaze received a mission with a similar destination. Even luckier, Sasuke discovered that Namikaze had been to Wave previously, but something felt off about the information Namikaze gave, like he was holding back half of the story._

_end flashback_

Sasuke's thoughts had to come to an end, because Naruto dragged himself to his feet, and then tried walking on water once again. Sasuke followed shortly after, refusing to lose to the dobe, regardless of whether Namikaze was training Naruto or not.

* * *

(Read and Review)

Things are getting interesting in the manga once again. Had to change the name again, because my original plan was different from this one. However, I may still use elements of my original plan in the future.

Anko's interrogation: I would have liked to give some more details, but that would make this story M rated, and I don't want that. Miroku is indeed dead, but who cares about him.

Sasuke's investigation: Sasuke and Shikamaru suspect something about Namikaze, and their initial research just proves it. Sorry it's not an Omake, but I'm not always the best at coming up with something funny. Don't worry though, I plan writing more Omake in the future.

**Notes:**

**(1) **Being on Naruto's squad for 12 years really changed Sasuke for the better. He was a happier man, though he was still devoted to killing Itachi. His life was being a ninja, but he could be around people without being a stick in the mud all the time. His obsession for killing Itachi in vengeance changed to a need to kill him to protect his friends.

**My Thoughts:**

The Sharingan: Before I say anything, I'd like to say I believe the Sharingan is one of the most powerful bloodlines in the Naruto universe. It's truly awesome. Now my say: The Sharingan is a bit overestimated (Not overrated or overpowered). The Sharingan can see through a genjutsu, but the can still affect the mind and the other senses: Smell, taste, Touch, hearing. I haven't the slightest clue how the Sharingan could possibly completely dispel anything other than sight genjutsu. I guess the user could reflect the genjutsu like Itachi did. Other than that, I haven't a clue.

Itachi's bestowed gift: I predict that Itachi gave Naruto a Tsukiyomi technique to be activated when Sasuke meets Naruto again. Itachi was probably one of the smartest ninjas in Naruto, and the truth about the Uchiha Massacre will be revealed soon enough as well. Furthermore, I have a small amount of evidence to back it up: Sasuke was given the Ametarasu. If logic is any reference, Naruto will receive Tsukiyomi.


	16. New Teammate

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I own only a few things in life: my computer and my mind. Furthermore, I'd like to thank Stalker of Stories for her excellent Beta skills. Her skills make this story possible. Additionally, I'd like to thank Felix for his advice.**

**Chapter 15: New Teammate**

Namikaze rested against the back of the cave and watched the brown haired chuunin tied up in a chair and unconcious. The two of them were housed in a cave. Anko located the cave the evening Team Seven and Team Namikaze arrived in Wave. It was located a mile outside town deep in a forest. The entrance was under genjutsu to ward off the curious and uninvited. Now, it was the morning of the second full day in Wave.

This time, it was Namikaze's turn to interrogate the prisoner. Since the blond jounin didn't have the proper materials he usually used in interrogation, he would have to improvise.

The first thing he did was observe the ninja. The man was dressed in a white coat, long black pants and some green fingerless gloves. Over his coat he had his chuunin vest. His hair was a brownish red color, and he had a light skin tone. The chuunin had some special equipment, consisting of several metal rods which fitted inside a metal backpack along each side.

The chuunin groaned and began fighting his restraints. His hands and feet were tied with a special chakra absorbing wire, and his body with strong rope. No rope escape technique would work. There were no blindfolds this time. Namikaze spoke softly, "Easy man. You better not try anything. I'm your best chance of getting out alive. My partner would kill you on a whim, so just relax."

To Namikaze's great surprise, the chuunin did as he was told. The ninja began muttering something darkly, which prompted Namikaze to move closer, but still not too close. The chuunin was without a weapon, but not defenseless.

Namikaze said, "What was that? I didn't catch it."

The chuunin frowned, "That partner of yours is insane, using ricocheting kunai to catch me off guard like that. Who the hell are you anyway?"

Namikaze moved his fingers back and forth, reproaching him, "Uh uh uh! You don't ask the questions, I do. Let's begin. What's your name?"

The ninja bit his lip, and then replied, "Jiro Kazahana."

Something sounded familiar in his name. He looked at the man's headband again. there were four circles, much in the same way snow flakes may fall in the winter. Then it hit him, "Kazahana? Wait, you're from the Land of Snow?"

Jiro looked at him with no small amounts of surprise, and then his eyes dulled a bit. There was a small amount of anger. Namikaze continued elaborating, "Are you related to Doto Kazahana?"

The chuunin averted his gaze in frustration at the association, "He's my bastard brother, and the usurper of the country. Killed the ruler and sent princess Fujikaze into hiding. I heard she took up residence in Konoha. Is she still alive?"

Memories came back to Namikaze, of killing Doto with a wind blade. It wasn't long after the chuunin exams, and the Sound/grass/sand invasion. He shifted through those memories, and recalled she was an actor at this time. Namikaze frowned. Doto was a dispicable man, as he killed hundreds of innocent civilians under his terrible rule. Was his brother any different? He decided to test him. He shook his head sadly, "She died months ago in a bandit raid. Konoha ninjas can only respond so fast. Her burnt corpse was found with the shattered remains of a crystal necklace."

The fire died in Jiro's eyes. His breath quickened and he whimpered, "No...No no no! She was...so very kind to me. My brother was ruthless, and disregarded everyone in my family. I joined the ninja academy to escape the bastard and become her future bodyguard...but now..." Tears began streaming down his cheeks.

Namikaze smirked. The snow ninja had passed the first of his tests. His tone changed, "I lied."

The chuunin didn't notice at first that Namikaze had said anything, and then stopped crying, "W-what?!"

"I lied. I know your brother from stories from my sempai who was in Snow, Kakashi. The princess is very much alive and well. I had to test you to see if you were an enemy...or an ally."

The snow ninja sat in shock, and then sputtered, "T-T-then you know where she is?!" The fire returned to his eyes.

Namikaze shook his head calmly, "No, but I guarantee you that she lives. I'll tell you no more for now. The next question, what do you know about Gato?"

Jiro's expression changed at his name. There was a severe distaste in how he sat, "He's a bastard. I don't trust him in the slightest. I heard that he hires anyone to do his dirty work, and would betray them as fast as he would hire them. We're expendable, the ninja under his command. I gave consideration to killing him myself, but the hunters would be on my tail, and the tails of every missing-nin under his employ. Even if I succeeded, the others would kill me for eliminating such an 'excellent' safe haven."

Namikaze nodded, getting some good information. He asked, "Do you know where he's located right now?"

"No. It's unfortunate, but the little bastard moves from safe house to safe house on a rotating schedule. It might be months before he returns to the safe house I met him at. However, some of the jounin in his employ might know... there's a man named Zabuza, one of the seven shinobi swordsmen of the Mist, he might-"

"He won't do. We killed him a couple days back as he tried to kill our Gato bait," Namikaze lied. He wanted to get to Gato before Zabuza recovered. Going after the Demon of the Mist would be slightly easier, but would totally unravel his plan.

Jiro looked intrigued at this, but Namikaze didn't regale him the story. The snow chuunin thought for a second, and then replied, "Well, Zabuza did have a subordinate, but that kid is probably dead as well if you killed Zabuza. Say, what happened to my partner?"

"Dead. My partner killed him."

"Good riddence, he was a scumbag, murdered some decent people for fun."

"Oh? And aren't you a scumbag as well, missing-nin Jiro?"

Jiro's eyes turned away in shame at his own village, "There's a difference between betraying the village and the village betraying me. I fall into the latter class. I voiced my opinion against my brother in his presence. Next thing I know, he branded me a traitor to the Daimyo and Snow Country. I had to flee before the hunter nin would get me. I just... fell into Gato's hands. Mostly guarded his warehouses of thugs, but... I guess that's at an end as well."

Namikaze coughed, "Let's get back on topic. Who might know where Gato is?"

"Well, there's a Kumo kunoichi under his employ as well. Mostly she's for assassinating people in beds, but I heard she was a bigshot ninja before turning traitor. The lightning monarch, Akane Raikou. She might know, but she's fairly loyal to Gato. She won't give up information easy."

"Leave that to me."

Jiro looked at him uncomfortably for a minute. Namikaze decided to wrap things up with this question, "Where is she located?"

The snow chuunin squirmed in his bindings, and Namikaze got uneasy. Jiro muttered, "I know I shouldn't be asking for favors, but once you finish with me, you might just kill me and turn my head in for the bounty. I propose a deal."

Namikaze's head turned to the ninja so fast, Jiro thought he might break his neck. The blond jounin's voice betrayed surprise, "...Excuse me! Let's take a look at this scenario. You're sitting in a chair with ropes and wires restraining you. We are the ones in the position of power here." He held a kunai to the man's throat hard enough to draw blood from his neck, "And don't you forget it."

The Snow ninja smirked, "But I know where her hideout is and you don't. If you try to torture the info out of me, I'll bite my tongue, and you'll be on your own. Good luck finding Gato then."

Namikaze glared at the captive, but couldn't refute what he said. He removed the kunai and growled, "What are your terms."

"Not much. I'd like asylum in Konoha until such time as I am reunited with my princess, Yukie."

"After that?"

"I don't know. But that's my offer. Take it or leave it."

Namikaze bit his tongue, this time, disatisfied with the terms. He muttered, "I'll talk it over with Anko."

* * *

**(Wave Forest, near Raikou's Villa)**

All three ninja were standing a few feet apart from one another on top of a wooded hill. There was an opening in the trees, allowing them to see for miles across the forest. Most of the area was shrouded in mist, but the visibility was far enough that they could see a villa two miles away. Jiro lowered his binoculars and declared, "That's her camp right there. She's... well she's a bit eccentric, after running from Kumo hunters. I'm fairly lucky after all, only having to avoid hunters from Snow, but she-"

Anko smacked the back of his head and hissed, "Stop rambling. You've been doing nothing but that since we left. Remind me again, pervert, why didn't we just kill him?"

Namikaze pouted playfully, "Because, I promised you the recipe for the cocktail on the senbons I used on you, a week's worth of Dango, Sake, and the money for the mission as hazard pay for keeping him alive."

The jounin was willing to do anything to make sure Haku lived this time around. Anko smiled sweetly, "Ah that's right! I plan on going all out when we get back too."

Namikaze whispered to himself, "It's all for Haku's sake, it's all for Haku's sake, it's all for..."

Jiro's voice cut through Namikaze's monologue, "That hurt! Come to think of it, I still owe you for sticking a kunai in my shoulder."

Anko released a small amount of killer intent, just about enough to smother a civilian. she muttered, "If you don't stop whining, I'll finish the job. Now, what do we have in terms of defenses?"

The Snow chuunin could suddenly breathe, as Anko repressed her murderous chakra. After a couple seconds, he continued, "Akane has the entire forest region boobytrapped. Think of any type trap you can make, and she's got it. That woman's even got a few traps no one as ever heard of. She's also got Gato's guards investigating the place all the time."

Namikaze looked at him with an annoyed face, "Well then, why are we here if she's so well guarded? Furthermore, we've got to get the information out of her afterwards."

Jiro looked sheepish, "Well, I never said it would be easy. Hey, hey! Don't kill me... I'd rather live to see the princess return to Snow, than be honored as a martyr."

Namikaze had drawn a kunai and lunged at the Snow ninja, only to be held back by Anko. Anko wanted to be paid, and one of the conditions of payment was for the Snow ninja to survive. She's put up with his attitude too long for anything else.

"Namikaze, how about you try to get through the defenses with a shadow clone?"

Namikaze muttered how he was going to kill the ninja as his hands formed the cross handsign. A second Namikaze appeared and sprinted into the forest. Moments later, Namikaze winced as the clone exploded into smoke after triggering a particularly deadly trap which speared the target with several sharpened branches.

Minutes passed as the blond jounin sent clone after clone, only to have them die in progressively more gruesome ways. Explosive tags, kunai, shuriken, swords, pitfall traps, rolling log traps, swinging log traps, makabashi spikes, spring traps, the list went on, getting slowly more and more elaborate and murderous in nature. No matter how any of Namikaze's clones maneuvered, they always fell victim to one trap after another. The upper portion was trapped with explosives and leg traps while the lower section with spring traps, spikes, and some of the deadliest pit traps known to man.

Finally, after having about a dozen clones have their head lobbed off by various demon wind shuriken traps, Namikaze shouted, "Enough! This is ridiculous. How many traps can one woman have?! I've been sending them almost in a straight line through the forest, and I haven't yet made it half-way. By the time we make it through the forest, she'll either be alerted to our presence, or we'll be too tired to fight her!"

The blond Jounin threw up his arms and walked away. Anko and Jiro watched him go, and then looked into Wave's own "Forest of Death." Jiro muttered, "Well, we could always attack via the main road into the clearing. It's well guarded, but it's probably safer than the forest."

This time, Anko decked him, "Why the hell didn't you say so sooner?! We wasted a good hour doing all this for nothing!"

The chuunin slammed into the ground and slid several feet through the dirt. He slowly picked himself up and dusted himself off.

* * *

The road to Raikou's villa was much better guarded than the warehouse for sure. There were a few sentries out in the field which reported back to the building several times a day. Back in the villa, there was several other guards present. Some would call a trip to Akane's a vacation. No one would be stupid enough to attack. Even if they defeated the traps and security, they would have to deal with the Lightning Monarch, a jounin skilled enough to rival one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

She had sensed someone trying to penetrate her security, with the foreign chakra. She growled to herself and walked outside to meet the intruders when they arrived.

* * *

The sentries were on their way back to the villa when they heard shouting down the road. They raced down the road just in time to see Jiro Kazahana being carried down the road by two thugs. Jiro was often stationed here, and was only called out for the special purpose of guarding Gato's army of thugs.

They sprinted to the two and started asking questions. Jiro appeared unconcious, and they moved to enter the villa. Several minutes later, they arrived to see Akane smirking at the five. She had medium brown hair tied into a ponytail on the back. On the front, her fringe dipped low enough to partially cover one eye, and her eyes were cold as ice. Several guards were flanking her on both sides. She spoke with a feral tone, "I must admit, I'm impressed you took down my sentries that easily, but you won't find the rest of my men as easy as that.'

The two sentries looked at her confused, when suddenly electricity shot through their veins. In a second, they were out. The electricity originated from Jiro's special lightning tags he designed for personal use. Explosive tags were widespread and the weapon of choice for assault, but these were used for nonlethal incapacitation of the enemy.

Jiro stood up straight and smiled, "Hello Akane."

"I won't dignify a traitor with a response. Why don't the other two of you introduce yourselves?"

The two thugs exploded into smoke, revealing Namikaze and Anko. Anko growled at the Lightning Monarch, while Namikaze looked angry.

Akane's cold attitude became bemused, "What's his problem?"

Namikaze shouted, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be crushed, skewered, blown up and decapitated a dozen times over?! What the hell is wrong with you, you nut job?!"

A strange coughing sound echoed behind the blond Jounin. He didn't look, but knew that it was Anko. And that she was laughing at him.

Jiro spoke up again, "Listen Akane-chan, we only want Gato's location. Tell us where he's at, and we'll leave you be."

Akane looked at Jiro with an odd expression, something of a mix of contempt and sadness, "I will die before I give that information to you. It's too bad Jiro Kazahana-san. You were a lot nicer than the other bandits and missing-nin. Pity you had to betray Gato. Kill them, boys."

The ten guards rushed at the three ninja. Jiro face became resigned, as he knew what he must do. Back at the warehouse, the snow chuunin was caught off guard against Anko, severely underestimating her. This time he knew he would need all the help he could get, as he was facing an A-rank Jounin with two B-rank Jounin and a high level-chuunin. He reached behind him and withdrew four metal rods (two in each hand) from his backpack. His hands quickly depressed the buttons on them, causing metal spikes to extend from each rod.

Jiro threw them between the advancing guards, and they stuck into the ground amongst the attackers. None of the spikes hit the targets, which emboldened the bandits. The closest one pulled out a sword and took a swing at the chuunin. However, Namikaze's elbow slammed into his stomach, stopping him in his tracks. A moment later, two senbon, courtesy of Anko, pierced the bandit's neck, putting him in a death like state.

Meanwhile, Jiro had formed several handsigns, shouting, "**Raiton: Denkou Hara no Jutsu** (Lightning Field Technique)!" He held both hands forward, which released a stream of lightning. They struck the metal rods, and then they discharged in every direction, striking anyone within range. However, the lightning heading for Anko and Namikaze suddenly stopped, and change directions, like something was repelling it.

Lightning also shot at Akane, but like with Namikaze's team, the lightning changed direction suddenly, and flew over her head. She gave a cold smile, "Well done Jiro, you've got some skill to master that attack. But remember, I was the one who taught it to you. Did you really think that one would phase me, let alone stop me?" **(1)**

Jiro smiled back at her, "I've learned some other new tricks since you took me under your wing, my queen. Let me show you just an example. Anko-san, Naruto-san, please stand back."

He moved to the closest rod, placed his hand over it, and said, "**Raiton: Shindou Wamu no Jutsu** (Shock Worm Technique)." **(2)**

Chakra discharged into the ground. But nothing happened. Akane just chuckled, "Not bad. Might have worked, if I wasn't channeling some chakra into the soil. It acted as a lightning rod, and I filtered the technique in every direction, dispersing it completely."

The snow chuunin's forehead started sweating a bit. He pulled out five new rods with each hand, and threw them all at the monarch. She ducked, sidestepped and weaved her way through each one. Each rod struck in a different place, completely surrounding her. He formed several new handsigns and shouted, "Raiton: Tsubame Hadou no Jutsu (Swallow Surge Technique)." Once again, lightning shot out of his hand, but this time forming into a swallow, and shot at Akane. The lightning monarch didn't move again, but used whatever technique she had been using previously to deflect the attack. The lightning bird struck one of the rods, causing it to turn bright yellow.

Akane looked at him with pity, "Is that all? cheap tricks can never hope to defeat me. Time to end this. I'll show you a true lightning technique." So much lightning began surrounding her that she practically started glowing.

At this, however, Jiro formed a new set of handsigns, "**Raiton: Denkou Shouheki** (Lightning Barrier Trap)!"

Each of the 14 poles around the monarch started glowing. Lightning chakra dissipated from her body and flew towards the rods, each one absorbing an even amount of chakra. Akane looked surprised as her technique quickly dissipated. Jiro cocked his head to one side and said smuggly, "I knew you'd start with that technique, and that you'd dodge each of my attacks. Which is why I used this, my ultimate technique, Lightning Barrier Trap. There's no escaping it. It needs either a huge amount of chakra from me to set up, or a small amount of chakra evenly distributed amongst the rods combined with my foes' lightning chakra. I used your own Lightning chakra against you. If you try running, each rod is charged now with enough chakra to bring down a mid-sized summon."

He formed changed a hansign and said, "Pierce." On command, several beams of lightning chakra shot out from each pillar, striking Akane from each side. Jiro smirked, "Don't worry, there's not enough to kill you, but easily enough to put you down for awhile. It's too bad, because I rather like you. But, you made your choice."

Namikaze watched the smoking remains with a whistle, _N__ot bad at all. I'd have some trouble blocking that. However... I believe this has only just begun. _The body of the Lightning Monarch began moving. Anko and Namikaze took a low stance, preparing for what would inevitably come next. Namikaze muttered, "Anko-"

Anko quickly replied as she dashed forward, "Right."

Lightning coursed through the ground from where the Akane lay towards Jiro. The chuunin didn't have enough time to figure out what happened as Anko violently shoved him out of the way and leaped clear herself. Lightning exploded like a pillar to the heavens from the ground where he stood just an instant before.

Akane's cold voice rose, "You've gotten a lot better Jiro. Had I not transformed my jutsu into lightning armor, I certainly would have fallen back there. Lucky you have good teammates, or else that attack would have vaporized you. Be grateful, because now you'll have to suffer slowly and painfully as I wipe them out first."

Namikaze's face contorted in annoyance, "You know, you're starting to tick me off. How about if I finish you right now?"

In an instant, he used Kaze Shunpo to move behind the woman, and chopped the back of her neck. Immediately, Namikaze knew something was wrong. The moment he touched her neck, he felt a static shock more powerful than any he had ever felt before. The woman suddenly turned into pure lightning, a lightning clone.

_Oh crap!_ Lightning shot through his veins, sending him into violent convulsions. The Lightning Monarch suddenly appeared behind him with one of Jiro's electric rods in hand. She formed two handsigns and said, "**Raiton: Raikou Katana** (Lightning Sword)." Electricity shot through the spiked end, forming into a yellow blade.

Jiro shouted, "Move Namikaze!"

The blond jounin tried to move, but found his body unresponsive. The woman brought the blade in a downward arc, which threatened to bisect him across his stomach area. A wave of senbon flew through the air, causing Akane to shift her attention slightly. The first one missed, but she sensed something foul enter her nose as they passed her by. The rest didn't miss, but she had used Kawarimi with a wooden log.

Namikaze relaxed as Anko and Jiro rushed forward. He spat, "This isn't working. I can't move very well. Hold her off for a few minutes while I discharge the electricity that's invaded my chakra coils."

Akane reappeared several feet away, still clutching the metal rod sword, "So, you've poisoned all your senbon. That must mean you're Yamakagashi Anko. You're reputation preceeds you here. Before you left the field, you were one of the best hunters in Konoha. You wore the _Snake_ mask in your hunt for Orochimaru and were forced to leave the Hunters over issues with your partners."

Anko glared, "How did you know about my hunter years? Few even in Konoha knew of it."

"I had an inside source. Before Gato, he employed me for a bit."

Namikaze jumped to a conclusion, "So, you worked for the Snake bastard himself, Orochimaru?"

Akane became amused, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I worked for someone else. Pity that information will have to die with me as well."

"Why not? Might as well tell a couple dead people," he tried playing on her overconfidence.

She looked disappointed, "It's not that I won't, I can't. He was a right bastard to work for, but even more overcautious than I am. Enough talk. **Raiton: Raikouja no Mai** (Dance of the Lightning Monarch)!"

Clouds began rolling in from every direction. Lightning burst from the blackened masses in all directions, causing everyone's hair to stand on end. Several bolts came down at the three, but then changed directions and were absorbed by a number of Jiro's surviving rods.

Akane said, "It's useless."

Suddenly, they all exploded, one after another. The lightning once again streamed at Namikaze's team. Anko dodged one that struck to her left by a couple feet. Jiro kept reflecting the attacks away from Namikaze with his lightning jutsus. But then Anko got too close to the rest of the team, causing all the lightning to concentrate in one place. It all struck with a massive force in one area, causing a huge explosion.

Akane sent another wave of electricity crashing down on them, and then dispelled her technique. As the smoke cleared, Namikaze's team was nowhere to be seen. She began to return to the house when several massive snake summons broke through the ground around her. They struck in unison, biting into the legs, midsection and head. She turned into lightning, which shot into the sky, and then struck at one of the few remaining lightning rods scattered around the battlefield. The lightning formed into Akane once again.

Another snake broke from the ground several feet away, issuing forth Anko. The missing nin frowned, "You must be truly an exceptional shinobi to force me to use that technique. I designed it after the Fourth Hokage's 'Hiraishin no Jutsu', allowing me to move anywhere in the battlefield in an instant."

The first four snake summons burrowed through the ground once again, but this time the element of surprise was not with them. Akane whipped her hands through several handsigns as she flashed from one lightning rod to another to dodge Anko's thrown weapons, "**Raiton: Sutatikku no Hara no Jutsu** (Static Field technique)."

Akane stopped suddenly, allowing the snakes to catch up to her. The instant they burst through the ground, several bolts of lightning struck from the sky, severely burning each snake in the process. Anko quickly dispelled summons rather than be party to their deaths. Akane's bored eyes turned to Anko once again, "The static field jutsu covers the ground with my lightning coated chakra. When something broke the ground, the chakra clung to the summons. When that happened, I called lightning down from the sky. The snakes acted as lightning rods."

A mass of chakra began forming in her hands, as she molded it into a spear. Anko tried to move her feet, but found them firmly stuck to the ground. Akane allowed herself a small grin, "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. The static field can also cause the bonds between your chakra and mine to become polar opposites - in other words, attracted. **(3)** So, where are your teammates, or are you the only survivor?"

Anko gave her most defiant sneer, "I stayed behind so that they could escape."

"Noble and misguided to the end, a true tree hugger after all. Goodbye, Yamakagashi."

The spear came hurtling through the air. Another kunai shot from Anko's sleeves as she intended to cut off her sandles to escape, but she wouldn't make it in time. In her mind, she calmly resigned herself to death.

Suddenly, Namikaze burst through the ground right in front of the attack, and slashed the spear in two. The bisected spear struck on either side of Anko.

For the first time since the battle began, Akane actually looked surprised for a second, and then her eyes narrowed, "How the hell did you do that? And for that matter, how are you able to stand right now?!"

Namikaze held both hands forward. In them, a pair of black trenchknives were on his hands, "These blades were coated in a material that absorbs chakra. I used my chakra to form a blade to sever the attack in two. I don't use them very often, as I prefer my sword, but..." He let the rest hang and looked down at the weapons. They once belonged to Asuma, given to him by Shikamaru for safekeeping as he investigated the Konoha disappearances. Now, they were his alternate weapon.

Then, Namikaze smirked, "As for being able to move, Jiro used his lightning jutsu to absorb your chakra from my body. Without the electricity, my body could move freely once again."

The two jounin raced forward. Akane threw the first punch, which Namikaze dodged to the right. He spun along with the dodge, bringing his right blade in a downward overhead slash. His wrist connected with her foot. The hand shot backwards as he brought his other weapon around, slashing at Akane's side. Akane blocked that one with her hand and slammed her other hand into his midsection. The shadow clone exploded into smoke.

Namikaze once again appeared behind her, slamming his hand towards the back of her neck, attempting to end the fight. Akane was slightly faster once again, as she turned to lightning and flashed to one of the rods.

The Monarch pulled herself together. She formed a plan where she gathered each of the remaining lightning rods together. From there, she'd throw them across the battlefield next to Namikaze. Then, she'd use her lightning rod technique to take him down. She began forming the handsigns when Namikaze vanished, slicing apart one of the lightning rods, "Don't even think of it. I saw your technique; you won't be able to use that one again."

He flashed his knives at her menacingly. She was quickly becoming annoyed. She had already used a lot of her chakra defeating both Jiro and Anko, and now had to face _this_ irritating jerk when he was still at mostly full strength. For a moment, she considered retreating before realizing Namikaze made a fatal mistake. She didn't need the lightning rods to kill Namikaze. The lightning was already there, with the effect of the static field jutsu. All that had to be done was manipulate the chakra a bit. She could only travel in a straight line at him, but he would never expect it.

She formed the same handsigns for the lightning technique, to which Namikaze sighed, "It's useless. I'll just destroy every lightning rod left."

Akane ignored him and concentrated. She mixed a couple subtle handsigns in to concentrate the electricity behind the blond jounin. Finally, she was done. She turned into lightning and shot forward at an incedible speed. Suddenly, she appeared behind him, with a smirk on her face. Seconds passed, but suddenly both of Akane's arms fell off. She began screaming in pain as Namikaze cleaned off his blades and returned them to the pouches on his hips.

"I knew all along you'd use your own body in lightning form to pierce mine. So, I went along with your plan, trapping you. A ninja must be ready for anything. You think your jutsu is anything like my brother's? Your jutsu, though impressive, is slower than Minato's Hiraishin. Heck, my Kaze Shunpo is slower than his, but probably faster than yours. It is nothing compared to the real Hirashin no Jutsu!"

Namikaze nodded at Anko. The snake kunoichi quickly peppered the Monarch with senbon dipped in a powerful sedative.

* * *

**(Please Read and Review)**

Probably the longest chapter of them all. It was also one of the easiest to write, though the chuunin exams will probably be easier still. Even though the concept of a lighting god kunoichi is not unique, as those who've read Tragedy of Repetition know, I tried to make it widely different from that story. Actually, that story is the one that actually inspired me to write a two Narutos story, and older more experienced Naruto coming into the Canon Universe from an AU universe. Good story, I highly recommend it for those who can handle lots of foul language.

I knew I was going to have a third character in the team, but I figured it would be Yamato (Tenzou, the Wood technique user from Shippuden), but I figured out an idea I liked better, by introducing Jiro Kazahana. Those who don't know who Doto Kazahana is, watch the Naruto's adventure in Snow Country movie, which I can't remember the name and too lazy to look it up. He's basically the main bad guy Naruto kills with his seven Rasengan near the end. Originally, I was going to have Namikaze blackmail Anko into keeping Jiro alive... but thankfully Felix the Eeveetrainer and Stalker of Stories both showed that it couldn't be done (right now). So, I elected bribery to keep Jiro from being killed.

No interlude or omake this time around, sorry. That's the way the cookie crumbles. It's not as if Tsume can just arrive in Waves to give Namikaze some much needed terror. I have a couple plans for another Omake, but I can't do that one until they get back to Konoha.

Important notes:

**(1)** After Jiro became a missing Nin, he was taken under Akane's wing and taught lightning techniques. Turns out he had a high affinity with lightning jutsus.

**(2)** What was supposed to happen was the electricity moved through the ground, struck her feet, and then electrocuted her.

**(3)** Akane's technique can act like a magnet.


	17. Fuinjutsu

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is a multimillion Dollar franchise. Meanwhile, I'm almost broke. So as much as I wish I owned Naruto, I don't. Once again, I must commend my excellent Beta Reader for all her skill. Stalker of Stories is very good at her work.**

**Chapter 16: Fuinjutsu**

Green-colored chakra encompassed Raikou's bloodied stumps which once had arms attached to them. Regardless of how often Jiro tried, Anko couldn't be convinced to reattach the lightning Monarch's arms. Even if Anko did, She only had limited training in medical ninjutsu anyway, but she still managed to stabilize the foul-tempered missing ninja.

While Anko worked on Akane, Jiro kept watch of the road; as it wouldn't do to be ambushed by one of Gato's relief contingents.

Namikaze, meanwhile, considered what to do with the remaining bandits. He abhorred killing people in cold blood, however, he couldn't just let the bandits escape to rejoin Gato. Even if they didn't rejoin the business tychoon, the bandits might end up killing other leaf ninja or civilians somewhere down the road. In the end, he resolved to leave them there after sealing off the main road. After the battle, he could return to see if there were any survivors and deal with them then.

The villa was abruptly burned to the ground before Team Namikaze left with the monarch in tow. It would be hours before Gato's relief groups arrived, only to find a minefield of recently set up traps and massive cut down trees along the road.

* * *

**(Day Four, Wave Forest)**

Jiro was sitting outside the cave entrance, working on repairing his metal rods he had lost in his previous battle. His equipment wasn't being very cooperative in his efforts. He set up one of the repaired rods in an opening and sent some chakra into it. At about thirty percent of usual capacity, the rod exploded. Jiro sighed and began gathering the pieces.

Suddenly, he felt something was behind him, and turned with a kunai sliding down his sleeve. However, nothing was there. He looked up and saw no one. The chuunin returned the kunai, finished gathering the pieces, and walked away.

Several meters away hidden deep within the leaves, three heavily cloaked men with white masks watched intently. They slowly followed the snow ninja at a safe distance as he approached the genjutsu hidden cave.

* * *

**(Day Six, Near the Cave Entrance)**

Namikaze was fuming. His team had managed to waste four days trying to get the damn monarch to talk. She was stubborn; no matter what torture Anko put her through, they just couldn't get her to talk. Jiro admitted he might have underestimated her resilience to genjutsu interrogation techniques and physical torture. There was just no way they could get her to talk. Time was beginning to run out - Zabuza would probably be in good enough shape to fight by tomorrow. Namikaze needed to kill Gato, and fast.

He had been doing some explorations into the jungle, but never came across any enemies. He also posed as Tazuna a couple times trying to get Gato's men to attack. All attempts to lure them out ended in failure.

Suddenly, a kunai slammed against the rocks. Namikaze, already forming several handsigns, turned to the kunai. The kunai had a note attached. He plucked it from the wall and began reading it.

**If you are reading this, I assume this is the team that killed off the Lightning Monarch, Akane Raikou. My name is Gato, and I'd like to hire you for a special commission outside the records of the village. Meet me at the edge of the shore where you destroyed the warehouse. Come alone without your teammates or else the deal is off.**

Namikaze smirked to himself, _Either __Gato is an idiot, or else this is a trap. Should be interesting either way._

* * *

**(Near the Ruins of the warehouse)**

The courier rested against the edge of the building. The area was calm, peaceful. It was a stark contrast to the fact that, just a couple of days ago, several of Gato's thugs were killed in a massive explosion. Ironically, the ninja who caused the destruction was on his or her way right now to meet with him. The courier was one of Gato's contacts in the village, informing him of any interesting development for a price. It was through him that Gato found out that Tazuna was building a bridge to the mainland.

He only cared about the money, not about who lived or died. His musings ended suddenly when a blond jounin materialized out of the mist. The man gave an evil grin and thought, _time to earn my keep_.

"Are you the leader of the team who killed Zabuza and Akane Raikou?"

"Zabuza's dead? I was under the impression he was still alive."

The little rat of a man frowned, "You can't be fooled that easily, can you? No, Zabuza's alive. Anyway, I'm the courier sent to give you this." He held up a video tape. Namikaze took it from his hand, and then held a Kunai to his throat, "Thanks. Now, where's Gato?"

The rat's eyes widened in shock. His mouth moved fast, "Gato's a busy man. He has a business to run, so he couldn't meet you-urk!"

Namikaze pressed the blade harder to the man's throat, causing a bit of blood to start coming out, "Don't waste my time teme. I want to talk to Gato personally _today_, or else your life's forfeit."

Suddenly, an image of Gato flickered into existance. Namikaze retracted the blade from the rat's throat and turned to face the man.

"Is the jutsu working," Gato said to someone a distance away. Whoever it was must have confirmed it was, because Gato continued speaking, "So you are the bastard who's destroyed two of my safehouses and furthermore killed Akane Raikou."

Namikaze grinned widely, "Well you know, it's not easy when I'm hunting down a target for my village. Some of your employees have been causing all sorts of problems for us, and we needed to get rid of them."

Gato nodded thoughtfully, "I should be thanking you. I've been seeking a way to get rid of that annoyance, Akane, for over a year now. She hasn't been earning her keep, but she's too strong to kill. My bandits in that region were too loyal to her anyway."

"Nice to know I'm of use. How are you doing that?"

The short man gave a foul smirk, "I have a ninja here who knows an illusionary technique which allows for long distance communication. Anyway, the details for the commission are on the tape, along with a few words of praise from myself."

Namikaze gave a foul smile of his own, "Nice to know. But I have a better plan. How about I kill you and extract the money from your molding corpse, Bastard."

The short man shifted uneasily, almost as if he could sense the murderous intent which was now leaking out of Namikaze's tenketsu. The blond jounin glanced around for a mere second and muttered, "Fuinjutsu user..."

He threw two kunai at different trees and then another at the foot of Gato. Attached to each one, explosive tags began burning. Namikaze smirked and spoke in an icy tone, "I'm coming for you."

A second later, all three exploded, destroying the seals that were written on the ground and trees. Gato's shock image faded from existance. The blond jounin turned to walk away when the reality of the situation struck him. He sighed and muttered, "Oh crap." Immediately, he began running as fast as he could.

* * *

Anko sat at the entrance to the cave, waiting for Naruto to return. The pervert had been gone for hours, and she was starting to get a bit worried. Akane had passed out once again after the latest session of torture.

Jiro followed her out, watching her posture change as she looked almost longingly out of the cave. He smirked, "Anko-san, I have a question."

Anko didn't reply, as she gazed into the forest. Jiro thought that meant he could ask, "You like Namikaze-san, don't you?"

Right away, the snow chuunin knew he had said something that could cost him his life. Murderous chakra, more intense than anything he ever felt from her before exploded out as she turned to look at him. Her eyes had become like a demon. Jiro leaned against the cave entrance to prevent himself from falling under the pressure, but it still felt like he had gained several hundred pounds.

Anko screamed, "Why the hell would I care about that perverted blond _idiot_!? He's been nothing but trouble, taunting me, questioning my skills, stealing my prey and forcing me to save _your_ irritating ass!"

The snake kunoichi grabbed him by his chuunin vest, pulled him close and whispered in a hissing tone, "If you ever suggest to me such a ridiculous thing ever again, I'll gut you alive and leave you in the darkest portion of the Forest of Death as your life slowly bleeds out."

The woman threw him down and stomped off into the forest. Jiro just picked himself up and dusted himself off. His smirk never faltered the whole time, even now, "I'll take that as a yes." Suddenly, pain shot up his foot at something bit down hard on it. He bent over and saw a snake with four lines running down from tail to mouth. He frowned, realizing that it was probably one of Anko's summons. Jiro said, "Uh, Anko! ANKO!"

* * *

Anko went several feet into the forest, where she could scream in fury without anyone running to see what was going on. Several minutes later, her voice was hoarse, so she formed a couple quick handsigns and healed her vocal cords.

If she could see herself in a mirror, her face would be red. _Stupid Namikaze, _Anko thought. _He had to go off by himelf to meet Gato. I wanted to go as well, but he used that... instant movement jutsu of his before I could find out the location. I wanted to have a part in it as well, but..._

Her newest partner arrived, disrupting her train of thought, "Anko, did you happen to leave behind one of your snake summons with orders to bite me?"

Anko kept a straight, serious face as she replied, "I decided I'm tired of dealing with your annoying attitude. You've got a few minutes to live. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Jiro's face paled. He spoke in a panicked tone, "You know... Anko... I was just kidding. Come on, that's not a good reason to just randomly kill your teammate."

She spoke in a solemn tone, "I've killed people for less. Maybe you'll learn your lesson this time around."

The snow chuunin pleaded with her over the next couple minutes, but she remained set in her desire to let him die. Finally, when he was about to attack her in desperation, he realized that nothing had happened. He was feeling fine, if only a little bit of pain. His eyes turned to meet hers and saw a large amount of mirth there. His mouth drooped into a frown and eyes began glaring as Anko laughed to herself. It was in this moment that Namikaze appeared in front of the both of them.

He said, "Anko-chan, Jiro-san, I'm glad you both are alright. We need to evacuate."

Anko turned to glare at the blond jounin, which he didn't take notice. She growled, "Why should we do that?"

His eyes showed a small amount of fear as he said, "Gato's got a fuinjutsu master, and he has had hours to prepare this battlefield."

This time, it was Anko's turn to pale. She turned to the cave and sped away. Jiro looked confused, "Huh? What's so special about a fuinjutsu master? And why do we need to abandon the cave?"

Namikaze snorted a laugh and filled him in, remembering one of Orochimaru's lectures on the various ninjas in the world, "A fuinjutsu master isn't an opponent to be taken lightly. In and of itself, the ninja is nothing special. A well balanced ninja can easily take most of them on. However, one must never let them choose the field of battle. If they do, facing them would be virtual suicide. Even the weakest fuinjutsu specialists can cripple you without you knowning what happened."

Jiro looked somewhat surprised at the explanation. Realizing the wisdom in a tactical retreat, the two ninja sprinted towards the cave to continue helping Anko leave.

* * *

**(Location unknown, Gato's current safe house) (rewrite before posting)**

A dark skinned ninja watched calmly from the cliff overlooking the cave clearing. Three ninja squirmed around, preparing to abandon the Cave.

There was a cigarette jutting out of the side of his mouth. He breathed in deeply, and then breathed out. A cloud of smoke rose into the air. On the side of his forehead, a mist headband hung loosely with a line cut deeply into the metal right through the center. He said, "Looks like Blondy's abandoning the cave. Smart man. Pity, I've already set up the next field of battle. They'll end up there, one way or another."

He pulled himself up from his sitting position. Gato was standing off to the ninja's side, watching the frantic actions of the leaf ninja team. Actually, Gato was another of the black ninja's illusions. The image glared at the ninja, "Aren't you going to ambush them right now? You could do it. I've seen you in action. They would never stand a chance against you."

The missing-nin looked at the diminutive businessman with a broken arm and stated plainly, "My father always said, 'he who controls the battlefield controls how the battle flows.' Though I would have the element of surprise against them, I wouldn't have total advantage. Don't worry about it though. They'll be easy to deal with tomorrow; I won't underestimate them like Akane did."

The jounin turned to the trees and walked away. He paused for a second and said, "Oh, there's one thing I need you to do-"

* * *

**(Tazuna's Residence, nightime)**

Several ninja sped through the forest, leaping from tree to tree. Anko was in the center of the formation, carrying Akane's unconcious form. Namikaze was at the front. Jiro took up the rear, watching for any potential threats. The trip took thirty minutes, plus an additional amount of time backtracking to shake any possible followers, making it almost midnight by the time they arrived. Kakashi was already at the door to meet them. Namikaze muttered, "clear blue skies," to which Kakashi relaxed visibly.

All Konoha ninja, chuunin or higher, knew a set of codewords that confirmed they were who they said they were. After that code word was used, the next code word on the list would be needed if team members separated.

Anko quickly explained who the two add-ons were, and how they factored into the mission. Each of the team moved to perform their tasks. Jiro set up a quick defensive grid around the house using his surviving lightning poles. Tsunami quickly cleared out another room that would serve as a prison cell for Akane. Namikaze filled Kakashi in on the details up to this point.

Several minutes later, the members of Team Namikaze finally finished, and settled in for the long night.

* * *

A new wave of pain shot over the kunoichi as she returned to the land of the conscious. She quickly pulled herself together and resolved not to say anything. Akane listened, hearing small bits of chatter outside the doorway. She scowled, _Where the hell am I now?_ Last she remembered, someone had run into the cave, slammed a senbon into her, and crowed, "nighty-night!"

The previous couple days... at least she _thought_ it had been a couple days as she was unconscious most of the time, had been rather unpleasant. Her toenails had been ripped out, she had been beaten several times over, cut with kunai, and threatened to be killed. Often, she had wished the woman had just done the deed and ended it. She frowned, awaiting whatever the interrogation's specialist had in store for her next. However, she would soon be surprised. Instead of the Yamakagashi, a male voice sounded, "Hello Akane. Time to talk again."

The male blond haired ninja was much nicer, but still quite insidious. He tortured her psychologically by being nice to her, offering her a way out of the more brutal sessions with the snake woman. Akane's eyes opened slightly. In front of her, there was a television and what looked to be a picture of Gato on the screen. It was paused. The male's face couldn't be seen, but she was certain that it was the blond haired bastard that cut off her arms.

She grunted at him in distaste. The male continued, "Glad to see you haven't lost your cheer. Anyway, I figure we can watch a little video of your employer. I must say when I met him, he was smaller than I thought he'd be. He also said some interesting things about you."

The blond pushed play, allowing the video to begin. Gato greeted the mysterious party who had offed one of his best jounin operatives very warmly.

**I assume I'm talking to the ninja who eliminated Akane Raikou. I must say, I'm fairly impressed. She was one of the best in my organization. But, what's happened has happened, and now we need to move on. Regardless of how good she was, she was also a tramp, a stain on my organization. Like a little puppy, she followed me around and did whatever I told her to do. Now, that puppy has been taken out and drowned, much like I should have done years ago.**

**Anyway, my organization provides the ability to obtain some...on the side funds. I'm not even asking you to betray your comrades or the bridgebuilder. Tomorrow, I'd like you to kill this man.**

An image of Zabuza Momochi replaced Gato on the screen.

**I am fully aware you faced him outside the village. However, Zabuza has become a thorn in my side much like that tramp, Akane, was. However, I won't tell you where he is currently located, just in case that you tell your teammates his location. He will most likely be with a young boy by the name of Haku.**

Haku's image replaced Zabuza's.

**He broke my arm five days ago, and is someone to be wary of. However, I have no doubt that you'll be able to kill him without a problem. He's not nearly as good as Akane. I'm willing to offer you and your partner -"**

The diminutive businessman reappeared with a clever smirk on his face as he paused to say the amount.

**"_Double_**** Zabuza's bounty as payment. We'll meet up in a couple days for the transaction. I look forward to working with you in the near future. Oh, one more thing. My top ninja informs me that you might use this recording to find my location, so seals will make this tape unusable in about five seconds."**

The screen faded out. Inside the machine, kanji turned white, causing the tape's temperature to skyrocket. Moments later, it had partially melted and flowed through the VCR, making both completely unusable. Namikaze looked at Akane's face. As the tape played, Akane's anger had steadily grown at her former employer. She muttered, "I'll kill him. He promised... to leave him alone if I went along with everything... and now..."

Namikaze was silent for a couple seconds, lamenting the fact that Gato, or his best ninja, was smart enough to melt the evidence. He could have shown it to Zabuza and gotten him to abandon his mission. However, he was also somewhat happy, because now he could advance forward. His eyes filled with mirth and his mouth curled into a knowing smirk, _One step behind us, Gato. You thought I would kill Akane Raikou, that was our mission. No, our mission was your head. You underestimated us, underestimated me. And now, you pay for it._

He shrugged and said calmly, "I don't know why you'd work for a pile of crap like him. But how about a deal? You give us the location of Gato, and we'll kill him before the sun rises. What do you say, Lightning Monarch?"

Akane went silent and closed her eyes. Then, they slowly opened, "Where exactly are we right now?"

"On the edge of the village Gato took over. He had a man by the name Kaiza executed here a number of months ago."

The cold woman looked thoughtful, and then said with closed eyes, "Gato's base of operations is about five miles north of the village. It's hidden near the mouth of a river. It has fewer defenses than my villa, but his number one ninja will undoubtedly be there. He's very skilled with fuinjutsu, so expect anything. I don't know anything more than that, as he kept his best ninja separated."

Namikaze muttered, "There wouldn't happen to be other ninja there, would there?" Akane didn't respond. She had slumped in her chair, appearing peaceful for the first time ever. Namikaze put his fingers to the side of her throat. Sure enough, the pulse was there, but beating at a much slower pace. She was asleep. He sighed and said, "Rest easy, Akane. Your time in this world is about done."

He slid the door closed as he exited the small room. Outside, Anko rested in one chair while Jiro was looking over some of his equipment. Namikaze leaned against the wall just outside Akane's "cell." Both looked at the blond expectantly. Namikaze filled the two in on what was on the tape and Akane's confession of Gato's location.

Anko pulled a kunai out from her trenchcoat and muttered, "Alright then, let's finish her before we head out."

Jiro shouted, "WHAT?!"

She moved towards the doorway, but Namikaze slammed his open hand against the other doorway, preventing the woman from moving any further. Anko glared at the blond and whispered angrily, "Move... aside... bastard...."

Namikaze shook his head, "No. We'll keep her alive until we kill Gato. Then, we'll see where that goes."

Jiro moved towards Namikaze with urgency, "Namikaze, don't kill that woman. She doesn't deserve to die."

Anko brought her arm around in a swift motion, putting the kunai to the chuunin's throat. Jiro managed to avoid flinching, as it would cut his throat if he did. Anko growled at him, "Listen, you little bastard, and listen well. The ONLY reason I'm letting you live is because Namikaze bought your life. I can just as easily end yours and not receive the payment coming. Now, go back to your corner, and shut up!"

Jiro was shaking all over, because she looked like she'd kill anyone or anything right now. Anko whispered again, "You better keep yourself in check. The Hokage may have put you in charge for your knowledge of future events, but if you betray the Hokage, I'll invent new ways to kill you."

Namikaze knew she wasn't kidding. He grinned at her. It was strange, like the younger Kyuubi brat's smile when he assured someone he'll become Hokage. Anko's eyes narrowed as her cheeks turned a bit red, "What... what are you smiling for?"

"I'm smiling because you don't have to worry. I'm not going to betray my village. I'd rather die first. I give you my word, and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo."

Anko looked surprised at the declaration. _He couldn't possibly know that... the blond brat said something like that. He was unconscious in the hospital during that training session with Kakashi's kids._

Her mouth closed, and curled into a pleasant smile of her own. She slowly removed the kunai from the snow chuunin and said, "I'll hold you to that, brat. Hey, Pain-in-the-Ass, get ready. We're going to hit Gato in the dead of the morning."

* * *

**(Day seven 4:00 AM, Gato's Safehouse)**

It was truly a peaceful night. There was not a single cloud in the sky, allowing the brightest of the blue stars to glimmer in and out of sight every other second. The moon was at its darkest phase, allowing the beautiful night gems to shine even more brightly. In addition to the vastly beautiful night sky, there wasn't the slightest shred of fog in the entire area. There couldn't have been a more perfect or peaceful night.

Such a night was rare and a particular treat. However, that should have been the first to tip the guards off. It happened without so much as a peep, as if the shadows had gobbled them up in a single bite. The two guards stood side by side just on the edge of the outdoor lantern light of Gato's mansion. The mansion rested near the river with a small bridge across it. All lights in the building were out except two, an outdoor lantern and one on the third floor.

Two pairs of hands snaked out of the night, one covered their mouths and the other wrapped around their throats, pulling them into the blackened shadows.

Into the dim light, Namikaze stepped in, already forming handsigns and whispering. The lantern went out with a hiss. Team Namikaze swept across the wooden porch through the narrow opening in the doorway. Anko had already confirmed just outside the range of the guards that there were three people in the building. There was a third man on the third floor. All three raced up the stairs without a single sound. Jiro and Anko took up positions on either side of the doorway, Namikaze took center and waited three seconds.

As one, they moved into the room with blades drawn. However, all that waited on the inside was a dark skinned ninja with a number of seals all over his body. Cigarette smoke puffed out of the side of his mouth as he looked towards a nearby window. He sighed, "Well. 'Bout time you got here, Blondy."

Namikaze looked startled, "You were expecting us?"

"'Course. Shorty doesn't think enough and is overconfident. However, the arrival of two teams in Waves was a dead giveaway. Gato should be on his way to meet up with his army of bandits."

He turned on his feet, facing the three ninja for the first time, "Three jounin and three genin. Must have been two teams, a genin team to protect Gramps and two extra jounin for an unknown purpose."

Jiro looked at the ground with a small smirk, "Hmph, Not bad. Wave was never a particularly affluent nation, so you realized a genin or chuunin team got the C-rank mission. Gato was known to have major business in Wave, making the mission of the second team assassination. If it was a Kumo team, then it would be the elimination of Raikou, but since it wasn't -"

Anko pounded Jiro into the ground, her eye twitching, "Shut up, Teme. What did I say about talking too much?"

Jiro picked himself up and looked at the enemy ninja again, "You said don't."

Namikaze spoke up this time, "Jiro, shut up."

Killer intent began radiating off him, even though his face was still serious and not angry. The Kumo ninja whistled, "Not bad, but still nothing compared to us A-rank ninja. To think, you three beat my senpai."

Namikaze just looked blankly at the man, "You have a choice: get out of the our way or die."

The man tilted his head sideways, "Oh! You think you're skilled enough to kill me? Don't joke around, Blondy."

Namikaze lowered his stance in preperation for Kaze Shunpo, when suddenly he felt like he gained several hundred pounds in a second. Anko fell to a knee and gritted her teeth in pain. Jiro was flattened by the weight. The blond jounin looked over his shoulder at his team and then back at the kumo ninja. The man just shrugged, clearly unaffected by the increase in weight. The building, however, started moaning under the stress. Because of the extra weight, Namikaze couldn't move at high speeds, and thus Kaze Shunpo was sealed off.

"Aren't gravity seals a great thing? You didn't notice, did you, that I covered the floors with them, along with a few explosive seals? Once the building collapses, the seals will explode, destroying whatever rubble remains."

Namikaze was still able to move somewhat normally because Gai trained him with weights. He flung himself at the jounin with both trench knives already in hand. However, the attacks passed through the man. The image of the dark skinned jounin flickered for a second, and then reformed. He started clapping, "Impressive! Impressive! You must have gone through some serious training to be able to resist my increased gravity seals, Blondy. Tell me, who was your sensei?"

Sections of the roof started crashing down around the ninjas. One section fell towards Anko, but one of Namikaze's trench knives hit the piece, nailing it to the wall. Namikaze moved away from the bunshin and started talking, "Kakashi Hatake-"

The kumo ninja cut him off, "Ah, the copy ninja! I'm surprised that he was one of the ninja present on this mission. Wave is poor, not able to-"

As Namikaze dragged himself over to his comrades, he said, "I'm not finished. Maito Gai, Ebisu, Izumo, Shikamaru Nara, Asuma Sarutobi."

He turned to face the missing nin and muttered, "And the worst of them all, Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin."

The kumo ninja's eyes widened in surprise for a second, and then started laughing, "Too funny. Orochimaru's betrayal is known far and wide. It is also known just about as much that only one of his students survived, Mitarashi Anko."

Namikaze just smirked as he created three shadow clones and took up a four corner barrier position. The real one chuckled to himself, "Heh. I've lived a pretty interesting life. I wonder, what was your fate in my world?"

Four wall of chakra rose around where the Namikazes stood, erecting a shield against the collapsing structure. The man shrugged and blew out some more smoke, "It's useless. The ground underneath you will collapse, just like the rest of the building."

At this moment, the jutsu cut off as the seals crumbled. The rest of the villa collapsed seconds later. After that, explosions rocked the surrounding area as the rubble exploded.

* * *

The missing nin stumbled across the open field towards the ruins of the destroyed villa. Blondy was nowhere to be seen, but of course there probably wouldn't be much. Some limbs, blood, and other remains would be scattered everywhere due to the massive set of explosions. Of course, he was taking no chances at all. The gravity seals were still in full effect. He could walk through it no problem, as his entire life had been devoted to taijutsu before learning seals. Many of the seals on his body were gravity seals, one put on after the other when the last wasn't enough to affect him. Now, none of those seals were activated.

The morning had just begun to break. The area was bathed in dim navy blue light, illuminated by sporadic fires on branches and grass. As he approached the villa, something didn't seem right. The way the debris was scattered seemed strange, as if something had deflected it.

Finally, he had arrived at the villa. His explosive seals had done excellent work. No rubble remained. Mist had crept in, and should take care of the fire. Suddenly, his nose sensed something was wrong, there was gasoline in the mist. He bounded backwards, attempting to flee the trap. He managed to clear the mist when it suddenly exploded into a raging firestorm. The shockwave sent him flying into a tree. His back slammed into it and he felt something crack.

From the rubble, a section of air shimmered, and then Namikaze's team became visible. Namikaze was standing, but Anko and Jiro were both on their stomachs, Anko with a hand in front of her mouth. Namikaze moved forward at a walking pace, but slower than his usual speed, "Arrogant aren't you, that my jutsu would be unable to hold up against a collapsing base. My jutsu bonds with the foundation and goes several feet down into the ground. So, it bonded with both floors beneath us. The floors will stand until the jutsu dispels, and then I retreat from the newly collapsing floors."

The Kumo nin stands and spits out his blood and cigarette, "Not bad. Using the natural weather to disguise your jutsu. Perfect trap, for one of your rank. However, I'm more durable than you jounin. What's your name, Blondy?"

Namikaze glared at him, "Naruto Namikaze, tokubetsu jounin of Konohagakure."

"Name's Jigoku Yama, former jounin of Kumogakure. And I will be your death."

He picked himself up and took a crouching position. He wiped his hand against his bleeding lip and pressed against the ground. Light erupted from the spot, and something metal came out. Anko formed several handsigns, "**Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!** (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)"

Instantly, the twilight was lit up by a new ball of fire that raced at the Kumo shinobi. He dodged out of the way, and the tree behind him was turned into a blazing inferno. The light was more than enough to reveal two silver sickle blades in each hand. Namikaze pulled out an air pellet and threw it, but the Kumo ninja sensed the mass of chakra. A moment before it exploded, he deactivated the gravity seals, moved out of the way, and reactivated them. It took only a second to do that. The pellet exploded, washing over the fire, and then transforming the fire into another blazing firestorm. The fire now illuminated the whole field, revealing the entire area covered in various calligraphy and seals.

Jigoku began forming several handsigns. The first set were the seals of a summoning, which Namikaze braced himself for. And then, the seals continued until the final seal was played. A white aura of chakra began surrounding the Kumo ninja, which then traveled down his arms into his _tiger _seal. Finally, all the chakra was in his finger. He pointed at Namikaze. Suddenly, the chakra shot out like a spear, impacting Namikaze before he could react.

The blond jounin was thrown backwards against the ground and coughed up blood as result. He looked to where it struck him but there was no injury, however the white string of aura was still present. For a second, however, he realized he was now glowing white as well. Then, the aura and the white string faded. The Jounin picked himself up, and a new pain from his stomach region causing him to double over and start panting. He thought, _It can't be...! I sense a wave of pure terror from the Fox! But he fears nothing! _Namikaze looked at Jigoku and growled, "What did you do?"

The black jounin smirked, "Now, our fates are connected. **Ninpo Kuchiyose:** **Shinigami Kumotsudai no Gisei **(Ninja Art Summoning, Death God's Altar of Sacrifice). Our souls are connected with the Shinigami. I can call forth a once-living human that the shinigami owns, and the price for the summoning is the soul of this fight's loser. Whoever loses, will be forever bound to death. And then, the second part of the jutsu activates."

As he said this, a violet maw opened up, issuing forth a man dressed in the white robes. If Namikaze didn't know better, he would say the man looked just like... and then the resurrected person's eyes opened, revealing pearl like eyes without a pupil. Jigoku's smile grew larger, "Naruto Namikaze, meet Hizashi Hyuuga."

* * *

**(Read and Review)**

I must tell you, I never ever planned that last scene involving the return of Hizashi Hyuuga. Death God's Altar of Sacrifice works similar to Edo Tensei, except one thing: Edo Tensei costs a sacrifice of a third party, while this one is between the first and second party. Whoever dies in this battle has his soul taken by death. I got the idea from castlevania's Death, who has control of different souls in its possession.

With Hizashi useless for Kumo, the Raikage turned the body over to a younger, more loyal Jigoku. Jigoku managed to bring the soul back long enough to connect the two of them together. Hizashi died again, and Death took his soul.

One final note, Namikaze's/Orochimaru's description of Fuinjutsu masters is very similar to the Tragedy of Repetition's description of Fuinjutsu masters. That should take care of copywrite issues that I don't expect to show up. Better safe than sorry, that's what I say.

I hope to wrap up the Wave arc in the next chapter, and then begin the last short arc before the chuunin exam.


	18. Facing Certain Death

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto rocks, however I don't own it. That is all. As always, Stalker of Stories' work is impecable! The story would be a lot worse without her help.  
**

**Chapter 17: Facing Certain Death**

Dead men cannot see, but this one could. The Hyuuga branch leader looked forward at Namikaze with mournful eyes. The man may have been alive, but there was no life, no will of fire in his eyes. Namikaze gaped at the resurrected Hizashi, and more killer intent than before began pouring out of the jounin. He growled, "You bastard... You damn bastard! Death is not something one should play with."

Jigoku pointed at Namikaze and said as to a dog, "Sic 'em, boy."

The Hyuuga raced forward at a surprising speed. Jiro and Anko, still incapacitated by the gravity seals, stared with wide eyes. The summon was completely unaffected by the gravity seals! Namikaze hadn't moved as Hizashi raced forward, pulling his arms backward preparing for a jyuuken strike. Namikaze's dodge was completely unexpected, as he bent over backwards, forming a 90 degree angle with the ground. Hizashi's attack went right over, but he recovered quickly and brought his other hand down at Namikaze's exposed stomach.

Namikaze reversed the grip of one of the trench knives and stabbed Hizashi's hand. The Hyuuga pulled back his hand and began rubbing along its side. Naruto flipped backwards and landed on his feet with the second trench knife held in front. He muttered, "Anko, Jiro, it's become far too dangerous for you two to be here. Try to flee the area, because I'm about to go wild on them."

As confirmation, a sizable amount of chakra exploded from his tenketsu and began swirling around him. Anko grabbed Jiro, and pulled herself to her feet. The two began limping away from the battle zone. Jigoku, however, had different plans. He quickly dropped and raised his gravity seals, allowing him a moment to move quickly to cut off their escape. However, Namikaze appeared in front of him, using the same moment to perform Kaze Shunpo.

Mist had crept its way onto the battlefield, as the morning grew lighter and lighter every second. Visibility became poor and Jiro and Anko vanished into the mist.

The black jounin frowned and pulled out a cigarette, "Ahh... looks like I'll have to kill you first before I can kill those two." He brought one of the sickles slashing downwards to be met with Namikaze's remaining trench knife. Neither weapon moved an inch, causing both ninjas' eyes to narrow. They jumped backwards and began eyeing one another.

_Impossible, _Namikaze pondered. _My chakra-enhanced blade should have sliced through that weapon like butter. What's going on here?_

_Impressive, _mused Jigoku. _He managed to chip my blade. No one's ever done that to me._

Both thought simultaneously, _That man's dangerous. I must be careful._

Namikaze hissed, "No more playing around. I have to finish this now. Haven't used this particular style in a long time, but should be appropriate right about now."

He ducked a jyuuken strike to his back and skillfully extracted his trench knife from Hizashi's hand. He spun around the ninja, and brought his arm around to hit Hizashi in the back of the head. However, Hizashi saw it coming, and ducked that attack. Namikaze bounded backwards to prevent a counterattack. The jounin reversed his grip on the trench knives once again, bringing both blades' tips facing towards the sky. His right hand was fully extended and left hand was next to his head.

He concentrated hard, released more and more chakra into the two blades until the chakra swirled around the weapons. Then, it clung to the blades, transforming the trench knives into bases for two short katanas. The blades were made of light-blue chakra, and seemed to crackle every couple seconds.

Jigoku whistled, and both ninja and summon moved in for close range combat. Namikaze switched stances and prepared to defend. Hizashi threw several strikes aimed at the arms and legs, but Namikaze weaved between each attack, narrowly dodging each one while blocking the sickle attacks with his blades.

The black jounin spat out his cigarette at Namikaze, which he batted away without breaking a stride. But then, he breathed heavily out, sending a mass of white smoke into Namikaze's exposed face. The blond haired jounin blinked as his eyes burned, successfully creating an opening for attack. Hizashi struck Naruto's side as he dodged, and Jigoku slashed at his arm. Namikaze lept backwards again and began blinking to clear his eyes. As soon as the battlefield came into view, the two were attacking again. Namikaze frowned and returned to blocking. He thought, _This is not good, I need to separate them._

He threw two kunai at the two ninja, missing both easily. However, the moment of distraction cost Namikaze. Hizashi got too close and said, "**Jyuukenhyo, gotensuu no inmetsu (Five points of destruction)**."

The first strike was blinding. It hit just above the stomach. Second strike hit below the left lung, third above the heart, fourth above the right lung, and lastly, below the kidney. Immediately, Namikaze's body started shaking in pain. He kicked out, sending Hizashi all the way across the field. Jigoku saw that moment as one of weakness and slashed both blades at Namikaze's head.

The sound of metal impacting metal rang out through the forest, causing several birds to fly away at the release of chakra from the impact. Namikaze had brought both blades up to block the attacks. Jigoku grinned and kept pressing, "What's the matter, Blondy? Don't you know Hyuuga's five points technique? It's taught to kill a target in a matter of minutes. It seals the major canals of the chakra circulatory system. Trick is, there's no way to stop it. Your chakra will become the death of you. As you use more of it, it will build up and quickly around the heart, the lungs and the stomach. When there's too much, the circulatory system explodes, liquefying your vital organs. On the other hand, if you stop using chakra, my blades will remove your head from your body... It's over!"

Namikaze could feel it, the pressure building up. It would be a matter of seconds rather than minutes. He gritted his teeth and prepared to do something he didn't want to do, ever again. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Water was slowly rising as Namikaze opened his eyes. Once again, he found himself in the sewer of his mind looking at the massive cage before him. Two massive red eyes opened and a gleaming set of teeth were smiling at him.

**"So, we meet again, Brat."**

Namikaze glared at the Kyuubi. Before, he hated the Kyuubi for several things: causing the villagers to hate him, attacking the village, and nearly destroying everyone when Naruto lost control after the battle with Pein. The jounin had a more personal reason for hating him now, for killing his father in this universe. He shouted, "DEMON! You deserve nothing less than to be erased from history! I hate you, now and forever, but we have new problems to handle."

The Kyuubi seemed to chuckle, but Namikaze could sense the truth, the demon was afraid. He taunted, "So, what could possibly terrify the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest demon the world has ever known?"

The Demon stopped laughing and its eyes narrowed. It howled,**"NOTHING SCARES ME! I AM THE KYUUBI, FEARED IN ALL LANDS ABOVE ALL ELSE, AND I FEAR NOTHING!"**

Namikaze just smirked, "But I sense fear drifting off of you just a short time ago. You're angry raving and false amusement do not deceive me."

A short silence permeated for a second, and then was broken, "Could it be, the shinigami scares you? After all, he ripped you out of your body and sealed your all powerful self in my younger body, right?"

The demon said nothing, and Namikaze began laughing, "I see, you fear death, the end of your existence! You are no better than Gaara, that mindless murderer who seeks to feel alive through the deaths of others. How pathetic."

The Kyuubi growled and sent killing intent as large and heavy as a mountain crashing down on Namikaze. The jinchuuriki was flattened to the floor. He threw up all over the cell floor. The Kyuubi shouted, **"Who the hell do you think you are, you little flea? I have lived for thousands of years, and you haven't the years, the experience, or the strength to question me. I fear no one and nothing, least of all the Shinigami."**

The Kyuubi slammed his claws against the cage, attempting to break out. All it did was send shockwaves through the sewer of Namikaze's mind. The jounin wiped his mouth off and began pulling himself up away from the rising water. It was now about knee deep, showing how close Namikaze was coming to death.

The Kyuubi glared at the little blond man in front of him,**"So, you've come for my power again. Tell me, can you resist it like you did before? Or will I succeed in taking over this time. LET'S FIND OUT!"**

Red chakra burst from the cage like a tsunami, washing over Namikaze. However, the jounin pushed back the mass with his will, managing to send much of it back, but he couldn't prevent two tails worth of chakra from consuming him before it stopped. Namikaze panted and looked at his hands. The red chakra encircled his body like a shield, strengthening and empowering him.

* * *

Jigoku felt Namikaze's strength fail for a second, causing the two blades to become that much closer. And then, he sensed chakra bursting inside the Jounin. He smirked and thought smugly, _that should about do it._

Sure enough, Namikaze fell to one knee, but his hands didn't falter for a second. The pain was incredible, but he kept fighting. Jigoku's eyes widened, "How are you still able to resist? You're lungs, heart and stomach have been destroyed. Your chakra circulatory system is virtually destroyed! How- HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!"

Namikaze tried to speak, but found it impossible without lungs to take in or expell air. But he smirked, and that's when it happened. Dark red chakra exploded from his body, sending both Jigoku and Hizashi flying several hundred meters away.

The red chakra circled around his stomach area and seemed to reenter his body. Hizashi's Byakugan was still active. If there was any life left in him, he would be wondering what the hell was going on. However, he saw. He saw the red chakra encircle Namikaze's liquefied organs and rebuilt them in half a minute. Cells and tissue reattached itself, shattered bone reformed, and then the chakra circulatory system reformed itself in almost as quickly as his organs.

Namikaze's eyes turned red and his pupils became slitted. His fingernails grew an inch. Two tails of chakra burst out of his rear and a mass of killer intent could be felt by Anko and Jiro two miles away. The black jounin picked himself up and cracked his wrist back into position. He ordered Hizashi to attack head on. Namikaze watched as the dead Jounin raced forward. One of the tails swung around and struck the Hyuuga, impaling him in the stomach. The tail then flung the Hyuuga away from both Namikaze and Jigoku.

Namikaze burst forward with a previously unknown speed, seemingly unaffected by the gravity seals. His two tails picked up the previously thrown kunai and threw them past Jigoku to the edge of the clearing. Then, he withdrew two more and threw them backwards several hundred meters. The four kunai exploded, revealing shadow clones in their places already forming the necessary handsigns, "**Ninpo: Shishienjin!"**(Ninja art: Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)

Four walls of purple chakra rose, creating a barrier that trapped Namikaze and Jigoku in together. A second later, the clones activated a secondary barrier, preventing them from being attacked.

The two-tailed Namikaze looked around and said angrily, "Now, your summon won't be able to help you."

* * *

Anko was still moving as fast as she could to get as far away from the battlefield as possible. However, the gravity seals had covered a wide area. Furthermore, the ground had been booby trapped with exploding seals set to go off if anyone other than the user stepped on it.

Jiro was hanging over her back. He muttered, "What are we doing? We need to go back, or didn't you feel that chakra? Namikaze doesn't stand a chance against something like that, no matter how good you might think he is."

Anko just smirked and lied smoothly, "Namikaze has nothing to fear from such chakra. It is his own. That guy has a sort of a bloodline unique to him and him alone."

Initially, she had been just as shocked as Jiro over the appearance of such chakra. She had felt it only once before in her life, during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Though she was just a child, the feeling was unmistakable. In all honesty, she didn't buy into Namikaze's story of being Naruto Uzumaki. However, this trip had been forcing her to accept the statement slowly but surely. It was this, though, that confirmed it for her. Namikaze was Naruto Uzumaki. She thought, _I hope you know what you're doing, brat. I don't want to have to put you down._

* * *

Jigoku looked thoughtfully at Namikaze. His two red tails swished back and forth. Jigoku was surprised for a second, and then calmed down. He shouted, "What the hell are you?!"

"Naruto Namikaze, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, former ANBU Captain and current jounin of Konohagakure."

The missing-nin flinched, realizing just what kind of situation he had dragged himself into. He was not facing a mid B-rank Jounin, but a high A-rank ninja, if not higher. All fully-grown Jinchuuriki were considered at least that. From the looks of it, Namikaze couldn't fully control the Kyuubi's chakra, but even so, partial control was enough. And now, he was trapped in a virtual cell with a demon.

He watched as Hizashi brought his palms smashing into the barrier. The summon immediately caught fire and burned to ashes. The ashes, of course, reformed, but the attacks were useless. In order to survive, Jigoku had to kill this two-tailed monster by himself. The jounin looked around, reaffirming what seals were in place in the barrier. Most of the seals were gravity seals. A few of them were exploding seals, but they were less than useless in a battle against a jinchuuriki or bijuu.

There was one seal, however, that might prove to be helpful. However, as his luck went, the seal was just beyond the mass of evil chakra.

And then, it was like a hurricane went off inside the barrier. Jigoku blinked, and as soon as his eyes opened again, Namikaze wasn't there. The jounin dropped the gravity seal and dashed sideways, narrowly avoiding a downward slash with his claw. Jigoku didn't even bother to raise the seals again as he used his speed to move towards where Namikaze was originally. However, the Kyuubi container was too fast for him. He appeared in his path, swinging his claw. Jigoku dodged again, defying certain death by a narrow margin again.

The jounin was, however, at his goal. He bit deeply into his hands and slammed the bloody palm on the seal, "**Chakra Satsu no Fuin** (Chakra diminishing seal)!"White light shot out of the seal, latched onto the red chakra, and began ripping it away from Naruto. However, the seal only made things worse, on both sides.

* * *

Namikaze began howling in pain and surprise; he immediately found himself in the recesses of his mind. He realized immediately that Jigoku was making a mistake... a bad one too. His will was weakened from battling the Kyuubi once to prevent the chakra from consuming him. Now, an outside source was calling the chakra to it. He tried to keep the chakra from being released, but it was too late.

More chakra swirled around Namikaze and began pulling him towards the Kyuubi's cage. The Kyuubi watched and grinned ferally, awaiting the chance to finally control his container after so long. Foot by foot, Namikaze lost ground until he was at the edge of the cage. But there he stopped as he attached his foot to the metal bars with his chakra in a showing of his mental strength. The demon slammed against the cage, attempting to get him to slip into the cell. Though Namikaze wobbled, he did not fall.

* * *

The blond jounin's red chakra grew a third tail as the seal petered out. This resulted in even more killer intent. Namikaze didn't seem aware of Jigoku then, because he was shaking his head, trying to fight off the Kyuubi's influence.

The black ninja raced around, searching for his final backup plan. Moments later, he found it and pressed his bloody hand against the ground on the seal, releasing a wave of chakra and smoke flooded from where he stood.

Namikaze finally got himself under control, even though his body felt like it was on fire. The smoke began to clear, when two figures raced out of the cloud. One was Jigoku. However, there were no words for the second. The... creature, as no other word Namikaze could use would fit, was a large floating skeleton with gleaming red eyes wearing purple robes, a hood, and carrying a massive scythe. The scythe was still glowing white when it vanished, much like a number of Jigoku's jutsu.

Namikaze thought for a second that it was the shinigami, but realized quickly that the fox would have trembled at its sight. He thought, _What the hell is that? Demon, speak to me._

From the depths of its cell, the demon's voice reached Namikaze's mind, **"That is no mere summon. It is Death, one of many creatures which control the fates of weak humans like yourselves. You might say it's the underling of the Shinigami. As much as I would enjoy seeing that creature tear your soul from your body, your death would mean mine as well."**

Death brought his scythe downward, throwing it across the field. Namikaze jumped over the attack just as it slammed into the ground behind him. His middle tail landed on the grip of the scythe. The other two tails bombarded the ground, attempting to hit either Jigoku or Death.

Death appeared right next to the scythe, startling Namikaze and causing him to retreat. Jigoku slashed at Namikaze with the scythes, only to have two tails meet the weapons. They wrapped around them and then his arms. The chakra burned horribly, but he didn't scream at all. The middle tail flicked back and forth playfully in front of Jigoku's face. Then the end faced the center of the man's brain like it would pierce through in a second. Death's scythe, however, proved faster as it hit the tail, keeping Jigoku from being injured. The creature raised its hand, calling the scythe back to it.

The tail detached and evaporated. Namikaze growled as he backed away from Death, letting go of Jigoku at the same time. The chakra tail was not growing back! Jigoku began chuckling, "The blade can cut through chakra. Not even the Kyuubi could stand against one of the shinigami's underlings, let alone the god of death himself." Namikaze began dodging the attacks as well as he could. Unfortunately, Death was extremely good with a scythe. Namikaze couldn't quite keep dodging, and took shots to his Kyuubi chakra. Each time it hit, more chakra dispersed.

He then came up with a plan that might just work. He retreated backwards several hundred paces near the barrier. Death took the opportunity to throw the scythe, which Namikaze ducked. However, his remaining tails weren't as lucky and flew off after being cut cleanly. That was a mistake on Death's part.

Namikaze then brought out his own trench knives, slicing apart Death's scythe. The ethereal creature started shaking, and then exploded into smoke. Jigoku's cigarette fell from his mouth in shock, "How did-?"

"Easy. Your jutsu summoned the spirit of death into that scythe. I then cut the scythe apart with my remaining chakra and my knives here. Now, you're all that's left."

Jigoku smirked, "Blondy, you don't have any chakra left. I can tell you're barely standing right now. I guess this is the end."

He raced at the blond jounin and jumped at him. Namikaze just smirked in victory, "**Suiton: Suiro no jutsu Kaihan **(Water release: Water Prison Jutsu Revised)!"

A watery substance formed rapidly out of the mist and engulfed Jigoku. The Jounin looked around, _What the... there's no way!_

Namikaze just chuckled darkly at the ground, then raised his head, revealing the eyes of a crazed murderer, "You fell right into my trap. Never believe anything the opposing ninja says. It might be a trap. One of the precepts to being a shinobi I believe. Now, look where you're at. You're gonna pay dearly for that!"

The jounin tried squirming inside the prison, only to discover something interesting, "Is that... fuel I taste?"

Namikaze gave a pleasant smile, "Yep. The water prison is a variation. I converted the mist into a fuel-like substance. It catches fire and explodes really nicely I've seen. However, this is the first time I've used it in a water prison. Chances are if I light it...well, let's just say I'm not too skilled with fire jutsu, but we might just have a nice fireball afterwards."

The black jounin growled, "You bastard. If you light it on fire, you'll die too."

Suddenly, the ground burst several feet away as Namikaze rose from his hiding spot, "No I won't. You've been fighting a shadow clone for the last couple minutes."

He walked to within a couple inches of the barrier, where Hizashi was attacking the barrier ineffectively, "Death is too good for one such as yourself. Look at him, Jigoku!"

Hizashi was still outside the barrier, attacking at the walls constantly. He kept catching fire, turning to ashes, reassembling, and attacking again. Namikaze continued, "You've turned him into a mindless killing machine. That's what you will become after the shinigami takes your soul."

He looked around for a second, and came upon the still hot cigarette on the ground. The jounin started chuckling as he fingered the cigarette, "Don't you know that these things will kill you. Heh, I guess us ninjas have nothing to fear from using them, as death often comes for us while we are young."

He turned to the Kumo nin and flicked the cigarette into the prison. Namikaze quipped with a smile, "Enjoy it, for it is your last." Jigoku's terror filled eyes reflected the cigarette as he watched it strike the cell. The cell turned into a blazing inferno, which immediately destroyed the shadow clone. Namikaze listened intently for screaming, but there was none. He sighed and scratched his head. Hizashi stopped beating on the barrier and just stood there. Namikaze looked at him, ignoring the mass of burning fuel. Tears started streaming down his face as the man seemed to smile before collapsing on the ground. For the briefest moment, he thought he saw Hizashi's ghost standing over his dead body. The ghost smiled, and then blew away like the mist.

Namikaze sighed as the barrier fell and he started walking away. It would be awhile before the ball of fire behind him would stop. However, he had to get to the bridge. Unfortunately, that moment was when fatigue took over and he began falling. His last thoughts before collapsing was, _Damn it... no... I... have to save... Haku..._

* * *

**(Tazuna's House, Roughly 9:00 in the morning)**

Naruto's team had left about an hour ago, leaving Tsunami and Inari back at the house preparing for when they return from the bridge. It would soon be completed within the next couple days. Inari had to admit, he never thought the project would have gotten this far. Gato's men would probably come after Naruto's team, but maybe there was hope... just maybe.

Tsunami sent Inari to the main room to pick up the remains of the breakfast the two had just shared when the sound of breaking wood could be heard from the front of the house. Tsunami screamed and Inari looked into the entrance area. Two thugs with katana were eyeing Tsunami like a pair of lions that had just cornered a gazelle. One had a grey hoody jacket and the other was shirtless with blue short pants. He ran out to meet them, shouting, "Leave her alone! Mother, get away! I... I..."

The grey coat thug looked at the boy with the eyes of a killer. He grinned evilly and said, "Look here, we have a little brat who thinks he can spit fire at us. What do you say we teach him some manners. After all, Gato said he only needed one hostage. We'll kill that one and take the woman with us."

The larger thug had the same eyes as the first as he spoke up, "Yeah, we can also have a little fun with her on the side. We just need her alive... for now."

Inari started trembling and tears streamed down his cheeks when he heard something from the room behind him. His mother's voice spoke up, redirected his attention to the thugs in front, "Don't hurt him! If you do, I'll bite my tongue, and then you won't have a hostage to present to Gato! He'll be displeased with you then. Leave Inari alive, and I'll come peacefully."

The two bandits looked at the woman speculatively. The larger one prepared to kill Inari anyway, but the grey hoodie bandit sheathed his sword, "She's right. We've had our fun when we killed that boar back there. Be grateful, kid. Your mother just saved your life. Let's go."

The older thug and Tsunami began following in his wake.

Inari fell to both knees with tears and snot running down his cheeks. Moments after they left, another sound from the room behind him could be heard. He slid the door open to reveal a female ninja, tied up trying to get closer to a kunai on the table. The ninja looked at Inari and said in an icy tone, "Cut me free."

Inari looked at her dumbly. She repeated her statement with a bit more anger in her voice, "Cut me free and I'll be able to stop those two men!"

Inari's eyes widened as he grabbed the kunai and began tearing at the ropes. He said through tears, "Who are you?!"

"I'm Akane Raikou."

With the ropes cut, Akane wasted no time grabbing the kunai from the boy's hand with her teeth and racing through the door. Inari followed.

* * *

Akane appeared in the doorway. She flicked the kunai in the air and shouted the two's names. They turned, startled, as they recognized her voice. Tsunami also turned... and paled as she saw the ninja was free from her restraints. The Lightning Monarch raced forward, grabbing the kunai out of the air again. She appeared in front of the two of them, slashing their throats with the weapon. The two fell like their strings were cut. Tsunami was shaking as the Lightning Monarch stood overshadowing the two bloody bodies. Akane bent over into the woman's face. The kunai was at Tsunami's throat as Akane shouted, "Hey, brat! You want this woman to live. I need a favor. You are going to take me to the bridge right now."

Inari stood in the doorway, trembling again. Akane shouted, "I'm waiting," as she pressed the kunai harder against Tsunami's throat. A sliver of blood ran down the woman's throat, convincing Inari it would be in Tsunami's best interest to comply.

Inari nodded and began leading the woman in the direction of the bridge. She would take him to Naruto. He'd be able to do something.

* * *

**(Gato Villa Ruins, 9:10 AM)**

It was never a good idea to fall asleep on the field of battle. People have died for less mistakes than that. Even falling asleep on the field of battle you won will have its consequences. Often, ninja travel in groups, or at least any reinforcements will not be too far away. So, Namikaze was extremely lucky that the one who found him unconscious wasn't an enemy. However, she wouldn't allow the brat any leniency as she pulled out her canteen and dumped the whole thing on his glowing face.

The Jounin floundered on the ground for a second and then shot up, looking for his attacker. _What! Where, how... Oh, wait. I must have lost consciousness after that last battle. If I'm still alive, that would mean... _he thought as he looked to his attacker. Sure enough, Anko Mitarashi stood over him looking completely innocent.

Namikaze narrowed his eyes, "Stop giving me that innocent look."

"Oh?!"

"It's pissing me off. Besides, you are a lot of things, but not innocent. How long was I out? No, rather what time is it now?"

"About 9 am. You've been out for three hours. Jiro and I got worried when you didn't come looking for us, so we came back to see."

"Don't next time. I'd rather not have all my comrades dying to one ninja... Wait! Did you say 9 am?!"

She looked a bit surprised and nodded. The Jounin lifted himself up and spoke hastily, "We've got to get to that bridge! NOW!"

Anko was confused, but that was normal when dealing with Naruto. She just went to get Jiro and the three were off, racing for the bridge as fast as they could go.

* * *

**(The Bridge, 9:10 AM)**

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized just who Zabuza would attack, _The Bridge Builder!!_

Sakura stood with a kunai in hand, waiting for Kakashi or Sasuke or Naruto to return from their battles. Suddenly, she felt a small presence behind her, forcing her to turn. Sure enough, the Demon Zabuza was there bringing his zanbato in a downward slash. Kakashi appeared in his way. He pushed Sakura and Tazuna away, but that left him exposed.

The genin heard the sound of cutting flesh, and she screamed loudly. Zabuza just laughed, "Look at her, the genjutsu genin squealing. She can't be a ninja. Those like her were quickly weeded out of bloody mist academy's roster, permanently. On another note, you got sloppy Kakashi. Next time, you won't even sense my blade slice through your spine."

Kakashi just watched the jounin carefully as he disappeared. Inside his mask, however, he smirked.

It was at this moment that Naruto watched Sasuke breathe his last on the bridge. Haku spoke softly, "Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die? He was a true shinobi, and he died as a true shinobi."

Naruto hissed, "Shut up!! Sasuke, I... I hated you with every ounce of my being. But you were almost... like a brother to me. You'll pay for this...!"

Steam rose from Naruto, and then red chakra burst forth, surrounding Naruto and Sasuke in an upward spiral of red chakra. The top ice mirror shattered at the force of the chakra that hit it. All Naruto's wounds began healing as the Kyuubi chakra took over. He looked at Haku and growled, "I'm going to destroy you!"

* * *

Team Namikaze had just exited the forest and were on the edge of a dock still a couple of miles from the bridge. Naruto's Kyuubi chakra could be felt even from where they stood.

Namikaze had never really known what the Kyuubi chakra would feel to a bystander, as it was coursing through his veins instead of someone else's. He paused for a second to get a feel for it. _It's terrible... foul! Is that... truly what runs through my veins each time I use it?!! This is very bad! It means that Haku is already engaging Naruto in battle!_

Jiro frowned and looked at Namikaze. He know that feeling from just three hours ago, and someone else was giving off that kind of chakra?! Granted, Namikaze's chakra was much more... feral... intoxicating... evil he'd say. But it was still the same.

Anko didn't even think about it. This only just confirmed the truth of two Naruto Uzumaki in one world.

All three nodded, and vanished from their spots in renewed effort to make it on time.

* * *

Naruto's speed increased several fold as result of the infusion of the Kyuubi's chakra. Haku never stood a chance as he was outmaneuvered in less than a minute. The demon ice mirrors shattered as one after Naruto shattered Haku's mask.

Meanwhile, Kakashi withdrew his scroll while he contemplated Naruto, _Has the seal broken? ... No... the seal loosened the slightest bit and a small glimmer of the Demon slipped through. If so, then we might still have a chance, just maybe...!_

He began unwinding and spinning the scroll, giving his sealed summons contact with the air. as he swirled it, the dogs sniffed at the air from inside the seal and knew immediately where Zabuza stood.

Kakashi said, "Zabuza, I hate to spoil your fun, but we're both busy men. Let's bring this to a close right now, what do you say?!"

The scroll ended up on top of the jounin's hand in the tiger handsign.

Zabuza accepted as Kakashi formed the needed handsigns for the summoning, "**Ninpo: Kuchiyose. Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu **(Ninja Art: Summoning. Earth release: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu)!"

For several seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, several dogs burst from the ground, clamping their jaws down on Zabuza's shoulder, arms and legs. Sakura and Kakashi could hear the Demon's shout of pain. Kakashi relaxed his grip on the scroll and rose, looking right into the mist where Zabuza was now standing, "That was a summoning jutsu. Meet my ninja hounds, with just one word, they'll tear you apart. You reached too far, Zabuza. You failed to kill the Mizukage and attempted a coup d'etat. Now, you want to do it again. To do that though, you needed money, so you became a hired thug for a swine like Gato."

He lowered his head as a memory of the previous night came to memory. Naruto Namikaze asked... no he begged for Kakashi to spare Zabuza and the hunter ninja should they engage them in battle. Kakashi told him he would if they weren't too dangerous to keep alive. However, now Kakashi couldn't in good faith let Zabuza live. The man had nearly succeeded in killing Tazuna. He thought, _Forgive me, Naruto._

He said, "Enough talk, time to die. This time, though, I won't use Sharingan or someone else's copied tricks. It's time I introduced you to my own jutsu."

He made three quick handsigns and formed Raikari in his right hand. Kakashi continued, "I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. He's a brave man and the hope of this nation. Killing him would doom the nation. Furthermore, you don't care."

"You're right. I don't give a damn. I have dreams too."

"But to have a dream, you need a future, something you don't have... Ah, I see it now. The mist has cleared and your death is certain."

* * *

Still a long way from the bridge, Namikaze winced at the appearance of Kakashi's chakra. He said urgently, "I'm going ahead. Take the far end of the bridge and wait for my signal."

The two nodded as Naruto Namikaze vanished from the air in front.

* * *

Akane moved forward through the mist towards the bridge. She stopped for a second at the appearance of a huge chakra and said, "Tell me where it is, and if you lie, I'll come back and kill you."

Inari fought to stop trembling as he pointed into the mist, "The bridge is a mile that way."

The woman disappeared, leaving him behind.

* * *

Kakashi darted forward with his lightning blade. He was ready to impale Zabuza and end this whole thing when something appeared in his way. Everyone who was present stared in shock. Namikaze appeared on the railing, staring in shock as Kakashi's blade had pierced Haku.

Namikaze mind was spinning, with nothing making sense anymore. He whispered, "No."

Haku coughed and held on hard to the jounin's arm. He tried to talk, but a gurgling "Za..bu...za" was all that could be heard. It broke Namikaze's heart to hear the dying throbs of the tool's voice again. Kakashi then understood why Namikaze wanted Zabuza alive. He didn't really care about Zabuza, but rather Haku and his survival. His future knowledge allowed him to know that this was probably Haku's original fate. He dropped his head in sadness and realization.

Zabuza started laughing and brought the Zanbato down to finish off Kakashi. Namikaze, however, blocked the blade with just one hand. He muttered, "Don't... even think about that... right now."

He just stood there with the trench knife grinding against Zabuza's sword. Naruto ran out of the mist in time to see Namikaze holding the blade up. Sakura ran over to Sasuke after seeing Naruto's downtrodden expression.

Kakashi lept over Namikaze behind Zabuza and slashed at the demon's head. Zabuza ducked and swung the blade around, attempting to decapitate Kakashi.

Kakashi merely backhanded the jounin, sending his blade flying several feet away. Zabuza ran back at the jounin, clearly losing it at this point. Namikaze and Kakashi slammed kunai into the jounin's arms, rendering them useless. It was at this point that taunting applause could be heard on the other side of the bridge, "Well, well, well. Zabuza, demon of Kirigakure, how you have fallen. Look at yourself. You seem as much like a demon as a wet kitten. Not that it matters, as I was planning on killing you after this mission."

Gato stood about a hundred feet off surrounded by goons of all sizes. Namikaze's glare found a new target, "This is your fault Gato, all of it."

"Ah, looks like you survived the encounter with my number one. Did he die? I almost feel regret for that, but his expenses were also too high to keep around too long."

Kakashi looked between Gato and Zabuza. The demon muttered, "Looks like our fight is over Kakashi. You win."

"Yeah, it looks that way."

Gato stepped forward to get a closer look. In the middle of the bridge, Haku lay with a hole through his chest, "Ah yes. I still owe this one for breaking my arm." He brought his foot back and slammed it into the corpse as hard as he could. Zabuza's and Namikaze's eyes narrowed. Tears filled Namikaze's eyes. However, no one paid attention to him. Naruto yelled at Zabuza, "Look at him, Zabuza. He died for you. He didn't have the chance to live his own dreams."

"Shut up brat. You don't know what you're saying." Everyone turned to the Demon. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he said, "Your words cut deep, deeper than any kunai. His heart was breaking as he fought you. He felt pain, and damn it now I feel the same. I can't let it end like this."

He tore at the bandages around his mouth, revealing shark-like teeth and a sad smile.

* * *

Akane walked forward from the mist. She walked past the bridge builder, Sakura, Sasuke, and into the midst of Zabuza, Kakashi, Namikaze and Naruto. Namikaze looked at her with surprise, "You... Anko was right. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Akane spoke through the kunai, "Get the hell lost brat."

Akane looked to the Demon and continued, "Zabuza-sama. I have returned. I don't think I can be much use for you this time, but..."

She paused as she saw Namikaze too close to Zabuza. She gritted her teeth on the kunai, leaving imprints on the weapon, "Bastard, I'll kill you for what you've done to-"

"Akane-san, stop. I release you from the debt you owe me. Brat, give me your kunai."

Akane looked surprised, and then fell to one knee. She muttered, "At your command, Zabuza-sama."

Meanwhile, Naruto nodded as he threw the blade in the air. Namikaze pulsed his chakra, signaling Anko and Jiro to begin their attack at the same time. Both Namikaze and Zabuza raced forward.

Anko and Jiro were under the bridge, awaiting Namikaze's signal, attached to the bottom by chakra. At the signal, they ran to each side and flipped up over the railing. The boat that carried the ninja exploded in a bright yellow fireball as the exploding tags went off. Anko landed and threw several senbon in a wave. Each one was coated in different poisons. Jiro send lightning jutsu one after the other into the mass of thugs. Both the demon and the blond wanted the same thing, Gato's head.

The thugs fell in waves, though a few fought back. Zabuza's attacks were effective for only having a kunai in his mouth, but he couldn't defend well and was skewered several times with blades. Gato, however, never stood a chance with three jounin and a chuunin attacking as one. Together, Zabuza and Namikaze slammed their kunai on opposite sides of Gato's head, cleanly decapitating the businessman. Namikaze grabbed the head out of the air and blocked another attack with the weapon in hand. He turned to the survivors and began killing his way through them.

In a matter of a few minutes, it was all over. The thugs were either dead or dying, most due to poisoned senbon. Zabuza stood over Haku's corpse and lamented that he couldn't join the sweet boy in where he was going. The Jounin then collapsed on his stomach, spending the last few moments lamenting the death of Haku. Kakashi just commented that perhaps he would be going there, as the snow began to fall.

(**Please Review)**

I must confess something: I lied. I knew from the very beginning that Haku had to die in this story. It will start something that cannot be undone, something that needs to happen. I really do enjoy stories where Haku survives, but to write this story, he needs to die. I hope all those who like Haku will forgive me...someday, but I'll keep going regardless. I'll explain how Akane and Zabuza knew each other in the next chapter. It's simple and makes sense, I promise.

Almost there, everyone! The next chapter is where deviations will begin to take place, with an obvious one early on. The next chapter also covers the aftermath of the Waves Mission. After that, one short arc, and then THE CHUUNIN EXAMS BEGIN!!!


	19. Tying Up Loose Ends

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would probably be a disaster. Thank God I don't. As always, Stalker of Stories is the best. Thank you for your help. **

**Chapter 18: Tying Up Loose Ends**

It was at sunset when the two Mist ninja were laid to rest on the edge of a cliff. It overlooked the ocean, which reflected the yellowish-red tinted sky. Akane had already come and gone by this time, saying her goodbyes. Teams Seven and Namikaze were now present, looking at the two graves and the massive sword that was at the head.

Sakura was kneeling over a grave, placing a wreath of flowers on the ground. She turned to Kakashi and said, "Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei, Namikaze-san, Anko-san? Are we only meant to use others and be used as tools?"

Namikaze watched as Sakura rose, "I suppose that ultimately, we are just tools. There's no point in determining if it's right or wrong."

Kakashi nodded, "That's true, even in Konoha."

Naruto looked at the assembled jounin with some skepticism, "Does it really mean that? Do we train just so that we end up like those two?"

Sasuke looked soberly at Kakashi, "What's the point of doing that?"

Anko answered with some small sadness, "That's a question we must deal with every day of our lives. It's a question without an answer."

Naruto turned back to the grave, and started smiling, "Alright!"

Everyone looked up at Naruto with some surprise. Namikaze looked thoughtfully at the boy. Naruto continued, "I've decided to follow my own nindo. I'm going straight down the path where I won't regret anything!"

The surprise was present on everyone's faces, even Namikaze's. Then, everyone began smiling. Kakashi looked pleased. Namikaze cocked his head almost expectantly as a short smile was plastered on his face. Anko gave a toothy grin.

* * *

Half an hour later, both teams turned to leave, except Namikaze, who said, "Kakashi, I'd like to remain behind another couple minutes with my team. We'll be along in ten or so minutes."

Kakashi's eye widened in curiosity, but nodded. The genin team left the two behind. After Kakashi was out of sight, Jiro dropped from the tree several feet away and ran over to the two tokubetsu jounin. Anko and Namikaze stood side by side. The blond jounin's eyes narrowed, "Anko, put up a genjutsu around us and the sword."

Anko formed two quick handsigns and muttered, "Done." Namikaze pulled out a scroll, placed it on the ground and began inscribing sealing text on it. After he finished, he formed several slow handsigns to make sure there was no mistake. He was not as skilled as Jiraiya or even Anko, in fact the only seals he could do were weapon seals. After the signs were completed, several strands of bluish white chakra slithered from the seal and slowly wound its way towards and around Zabuza's sword.

Within a few minutes, the blade was completely encircled with the constantly squirming chakra strands. Then, the strands turned to blue mist and retreated to the scroll. A picture of the weapon appeared in the center. Namikaze rolled the scroll up and slid it into one of the scroll holders on his jounin vest. The jounin muttered, "One for one, Zabuza-san. You broke my blade, I'll use yours to remake it. I must apologize though. I failed. I had planned on killing Gato before the bridge, but we couldn't find him in time. It's... it's my fault you died."

He then turned to Haku and started shouting, "Damn it, Haku! You didn't have to die! I was only a second late...only a second... I could have stopped Kakashi... I could have been at the bridge from the beginning... I... I could...!"

Anko put her hand on Namikaze as the jounin's shoulders slumped in regret. Jiro moved forward, asking, "Namikaze, why do we need genjutsu? You probably could have taken it with the copycat's team around, and no one would have blamed you. Even so, he's nowhere nearby."

Namikaze looked to the north, towards the harbor as he spoke in a low tone, "Because... we're being watched."

* * *

About one kilometer away, three ANBU were gazing silently through the trees to the edge of the cliff. What they saw were three ninja standing resolutely over a massive blade and two graves.

* * *

Jiro looked frantically between clumps of trees and bushes behind them, trying to determine where the spies were hiding. Namikaze muttered, "Anko, were there any others assigned to watch me besides you?"

Anko's narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "No. The old man set up guards against betrayal by you, but no other ninja were assigned to your case. However, I think they are Konoha shinobi."

Namikaze glanced over her shoulder at Anko, "Guards?"

She waved her hand dismissively at the blond jounin, "Nothing you need to worry about, pervert, if you don't betray the Hokage."

Namikaze just smirked to himself, "Heh, you're a sadist, you know that? You offer me a small amount of info and then withhold all the important details. On another note, why do you think they are Konoha? Could be Iwa nin after my head."

"No, probably not, the reason being that you are currently alive. You were unconscious for three hours after your battle with Jigoku this morning. They've been following us for four days now, watching us closely."

Namikaze continued to smirk, "As expected of my former lieutenant for the Hokage guard. Your tracking skills have not dulled I assume? Where are they?"

Anko blushed a bit at the praise, but also smiled, "About a kilometer back, hiding in several bushes."

Jiro reached for his rods when Namikaze held up his arm, "No. We're not engaging them. We're done here, so let's catch up with Kakashi's team. I think some of the pieces are starting to fall into place here."

* * *

It was a tearful departure as the two teams departed from the land of Wave. Inari ended up apologizing to Team seven and Naruto in specific. Kakashi watched with a smile hidden under his mask. Tazuna grinned at the teams, "Thanks to you all, we managed to complete the bridge. We're certainly going to miss you."

Anko licked her lips and said sweetly, "Aww... we'll miss you as well! It's not often that we get a chance to use civilians as live bait. We'll have to do it again soon."

Tazuna shivered and muttered, "On second thought, please don't ever return, Anko-san."

Tsunami laughed, "Be safe everyone."

Kakashi said, "Thanks for all you've done."

Naruto smirked at everyone, "We'll visit you all again someday. You can be sure of that."

Inari nodded and forced back tears. Naruto saw this and began forcing back tears as well. From behind the villagers, a brown-haired woman with no arms walked forward towards Namikaze. She looked fairly annoyed. Namikaze looked at her curiously as he said, "Well, Akane-san, there's only one question I have; how did you get mixed up with Zabuza anyway?"

Akane stopped and muttered, "My team and I were ambushed on a mission near the mist border by a couple of missing nin. I was the only one left standing when Zabuza appeared. After a long battle, Zabuza and I had managed to defeat them. I knew at that point that I owed Zabuza, so I vowed to repay the favor one day. I also participated in his failed coup d'etat. The Raikage was furious and branded me a missing nin as well. It was luck that Zabuza and I both ended up in Gato's employ a couple years later. Gato didn't like Zabuza, but I managed to convince him to employ him. After a couple violent threats, he agreed reluctantly, but separated us."

Namikaze cocked his head to the left, "So, what are you doing now?"

Akane looked over her shoulder at the villagers who were looking at her, "I'll be retiring in this village for the most part, probably near the edge away from people. Maybe I'll rebuild my manor that you destroyed and remain there. There's one goal I'm going to do, and then that'll end my career as a Shinobi after that."

Namikaze nodded, "That's fine. Good luck!"

He began walking down the bridge to the mainland. Tazuna chuckled as they went, "They certainly were an interesting lot, those ninja. Those two, Naruto and Namikaze could be brothers or father and son. Should have asked them about it. Maybe another time."

Tsunami nodded and said happily, "Well Tazuna-san, what are we going to name the bridge?"

Tazuna just smiled and said, "Isn't it obvious? The great Naruto bridge, for those two. The younger one changed the heart of our young Inari here. The older one protected us against Gato. I'm sure it'll become a name known everywhere in the world."

Tsunami nodded. Akane didn't let it show to the rest, but started smiling slightly,_Naruto huh? What an interesting set, those two are. May we meet again under more favorable circumstances._

* * *

Anko sidled up next to Namikaze just as the teams made it across the bridge and whispered, "Are you sure it's wise to let her go?"

"She won't cause any trouble for them. She has no arms, remember? Besides, she might finally be able to be at peace here. Surely you saw it, the pain of betrayal in her eyes. A village betraying its jounin is terrible. Now, however, she'll be able to start anew. In a way, Akane-san was like you."

Anko's eye twitched as she muttered indignantly, "I am not like her. You don't understand me at all."

"I don't think anyone can understand a mind as twisted as yours." Namikaze began running on ahead, laughing the whole way.

Anko went after him with a kunai in hand, shouting how she'll torture him to death a thousand times over. Team seven watched with mirth as their long walk to Konoha continued.

* * *

**(Root Headquarters, three days later)**

Danzo watched as a set of recruits were battling it out with taijutsu. Both were extremely skilled, and they moved as if they knew what their opponent would do next. The old man kept watching, but his mind turned to other things. His spy net had been put out to detect anyone who might prove to be trouble for his long term plans. It was through this net that he discovered Namikaze's presence. The demon troubled Danzo to no end. He first discovered Namikaze's arrival shortly after the initial interrogation of his shadow clone. Sarutobi almost succeeded in keeping it under wraps.

However, a root member hidden within the Interrogation center had gotten a copy of the recording and forward it to Danzo. Each interrogation is recorded for review by other professionals who might be out of office at the time, such as Inoichi or Shikaku. He thanked the fact that Ibiki had been pulling an all nighter, and his usual guard had dropped.

Danzo was a patient man, waiting silently for his opportunity to take the position of Hokage. However, the arrival of the second Kyuubi brat had thrown his operation into disarray. He was preparing to tie up some loose ends in Wave, but an unknown element had changed the equation against him. He immediately met with Sarutobi, requesting his immediate execution and establishment of martial law until the jounin was dead. However, Sarutobi had proven his unreliability as Hokage by allowing the jounin free run for several days. Furthermore, Sarutobi had even eventually instated the man as a tokubetsu jounin!

Still, not all was lost. Through back door deals with the two advisors, the jounin's chakra had been largely sealed away. A Kyuubi brat with half his chakra was better than his whole chakra. That made the equation return to an acceptable proportion.

Unfortunately, he was wrong again. Namikaze's skills were on par with Kakashi's, even with 3/4ths of his chakra sealed away!

The two ninjas had finished their spar and were resting along the side when a hawk flew through the window. On its leg, there was a message addressed to Danzo. The old man removed the letter and sent the bird back to the mail room. The corner of his mouth shifted slightly as he set the paper on fire. Team seven and Namikaze had returned from Wave, with an add on. He walked along the walkway overhead the training area to the exit.

* * *

**(Konoha Main Gates)**

Several nearby chuunin were standing around the two teams with weapons pointed at the Snow chuunin. Namikaze sighed as Jiro removed his weapons. Team seven was removed from the area by a tokubetsu jounin. Ibiki arrived minutes later and escorted Namikaze and Jiro to the ANBU prison. It was the blond jounin who had vouched for the snow chuunin, so he was the one to be held liable. Anko followed after Ibiki, listening to the head interrogator as he gave her an earful on allowing Namikaze to influence her actions.

The envoy was watched closely by five chuunin on the ground, the tokubetsu jounin in the front, and four ANBU from the shadows. Ibiki said, "Can't come to Konoha without causing some riot or another now can you?"

Namikaze shrugged, "Riots are fun, what can I say. Besides, I gave this man my word that he would be granted asylum here in Konoha until such a time as he locates his charge."

"You don't have the right to do that. Only the Hokage does. Well, we'll find out what's going on. Kakashi's team will be debriefed shortly."

"And he'll probably know nothing. Jiro didn't join our two teams until a day ago. Kakashi'll vouch for his behavior on the way back, and so can my partner and I."

Ibiki smirked, "You're on probationary status as a jounin. You can't be trusted. Anko's and Kakashi's testimony will be useful, no doubt."

* * *

Danzo watched carefully as the two ninja were escorted to two different cell blocks. The war hawk rested on his cane as he walked down the long ANBU hallway towards the snow chuunin. He wanted to see this man. Namikaze, he had already seen. The ANBU guard on duty stiffened at the old man, and then let him through peacefully. Danzo looked over his shoulder down the darkened hallway towards the guard. No doubt he had heard of the "old war hawk." All ANBU had. The current reputation made sure he was watched at most times of the day by various members. As he moved through the second set of seals, two ninja flanked him on either side, "We are here to watch your meeting with the prisoner, orders from the Hokage."

Danzo's left eye opened slightly at the speaker, conveying his annoyance that the Hokage had moved so fast. Sarutobi may have become too old for the seat, but he was still able to predict Danzo's movements. He relaxed and continued forward. After the two sets of seals, there were a number of rooms, or cells. Each one was secured with about two feet of concrete. He walked through the door into the room where the snow chuunin was tied to chair.

Jiro looked up and smirked, "Well, what do you want to talk about now? That sadist interrogator - Ibiki-san was it? - has already come and gone. Now, what does an old fart like yourself want?"

The war hawk's eye opened again and glared at the smug man. Danzo began with an even tone, "Tell me what you know about Naruto Uzumaki."

Inside Jiro's eyes, there was nothing but confusion, "...Huh? That blond kid under the copycat Kakashi? What's to know? He looks like the dumbest ninja who ever existed."

Danzo couldn't say it outright, so he asked instead, "Alright then, how about your leader, Naruto Namikaze."

Jiro chuckled, "Namikaze's... an interesting ninja. He'll show regret over an enemy's death, like it could have turned out differently. He's also merciful, as he could have killed me but let me live so I may see the princess again."

"Have you noticed anything strange about the man lately, like bloodline limits or something?"

Jiro's eyes narrowed, and he answered cautiously, "Why do you want to know?"

The old man couldn't try to lie to the man in the company of the guards assigned to him, and his sharingan only allowed control of one other person at a time for now. His control of it was still limited. However, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve, "He has a condition... one that could endanger his life if he uses it too much. I need you to tell me so they can treat him for it."

Jiro's shoulders sagged a bit, "Well, his chakra did act strangely during one part of the mission. Anko said it was just a bloodline limit, so I didn't worry about it."

For a second, he almost began talking about sensing it from the bridge as well, but declined. Danzo looked satisfied with that answer. The same question was asked of Anko, which really surprised Jiro, but he answered negatively, like Danzo thought he would. **(1)** The old man continued asking questions, which mostly referred to Anko, Namikaze and Naruto. Jiro answered some of them and avoided others. Finally after a short time, the old man stood up and turned to leave the room.

Jiro shouted, "Wait! What's the current condition of our cases?"

Danzo answered honestly, "You'll be taken before the Council eventually, where they will hear your case. However, Namikaze will be tried first."

With that, the old man exited the room, planning his case against Namikaze. He would have to read over Anko's debriefing and Kakashi's reports. Neither one would probably talk to him willingly.

* * *

Anko walked through the doors into the detention cell. Namikaze rested in the seat in the center. He looked tense, but noticeably relaxed when she came in. Anko sat down across the table from the Jounin and muttered, "You were right on the mark. He's beginning to make his move. He talked to Jiro first, exactly as you predicted he would."

Namikaze smirked as he thought of Shikamaru,_Exactly as you taught me, my friend. Anticipate my opponents' next moves and you'll control how the match goes._

He said, "If Danzo's involved, that means that those three ninja were Root, just as you suspected."

* * *

**(Council Chambers, two days later)**

Namikaze stood upright once again scanning the faces of the surrounding clan heads in the council chambers. Sure enough, Hiashi Hyuuga watched man closely with a neutral expression on his face. His eyes darted between the Shika-Ino-Cho trio, Tsume (who he quickly shifted away from), and ended up at the Hokage's seat. Sarutobi gave an annoyed look at Namikaze, as if saying, 'you just had to cause more trouble, didn't you?' He merely shrugged at the old man.

* * *

Danzo watched carefully from his high seat in the shadows. This was a rare opportunity to eliminate all his problems in one go. However, he was a cautious man. His sharingan was his last resort, and he wouldn't use it here. The Hyuuga clan leader was here and if he activated the byakuugan, his secret would be revealed. Instead, he had one of his best Root operatives on the task. Namikaze would be hard pressed to convince the council of his innocence.

* * *

A black-haired ninja with brown eyes, dark gray hair and a black trench coat walked down the stairway to where the ninja stood chained to the ground. The jounin was looking calm, ready for whatever may happen in the trial. He looked at Namikaze with contempt. As he passed, the brunet ninja whispered, "I won't fail to convict you. I'll stake my reputation as the best in Root on the line."

Namikaze held firm. He muttered, "So, you're the lapdog that Danzo sent to get rid of us. I've never lost a fight to anybody. Remember that as your reputation is burned away by the true Will of Fire!"

The prosecutor smirked, even though he didn't feel anything, "We'll see."

Sarutobi held his hand in the air, and the chattering all came to an end. The lights dimmed, except around the ninja who stood on trial, the prosecutor, and the Third Hokage. He said, "We will now begin the trial of Namikaze Naruto, tokubetsu jounin of Konoha. Are you ready, Tatsu?"

The prosecutor nodded, "The prosecution is ready, Hokage-sama."

Namikaze also nodded, "I'm ready as well."

Sarutobi looked oddly at the blond, "Naruto, are you going to be representing yourself?"

He nodded, "I will."

"Alright, the prosecution may begin then."

"Members of the council, you are here to judge for yourselves if the man by my side is guilty or innocent. I will show you that Naruto Namikaze had proven himself a danger to the members of Konoha. In addition, his actions have proved to be treasonous against this very village! The only way to rectify this problem is to have him put to death."

With that, Tatsu stepped away to allow the defendant to speak, "Members of the Council, Hokage-sama and wise elders, I am but a common ninja. I was once an ANBU captain who protected the Hokage under the name, _Fox_. As a ninja of Konoha, I've been ordered to do terrible things, things most people would have balked at. However, never have I swayed from my loyalty to my village, Konohagakure no Sato. If I had to die for this village, I would pay the price gladly in an instant. The record will show my innocence."

With that, the prosecutor took the center again. He said, "I would first like to present these documents." He held the documents up for everyone to see and continued, "They are a report of an incident that took place just on the edge of the housing district into the marketing district. Over the village, a massive compression of chakra exploded over the area. The explosion cut a nearby cloud into shreds. A Hyuuga ANBU on watch mentioned the chakra of the explosion matched the chakra of a one Namikaze Naruto. What were you doing that resulted in such a massive explosion?"

Namikaze's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't expect Danzo to bring this incident up. The old war hawk was cleverer than he thought. Tatsu handed over the papers to the Hokage's ANBU aid. He cleared his mind of the frustration and anger as he responded, "That morning, I was preparing some weapons for future use. One of my techniques is created by compressing a huge amount of wind chakra into a small pellet. Upon release, a massive amount of wind chakra would explode outward, cutting up anything within several square feet of the detonation point."

Tatsu looked oddly at the jounin, "But don't you think such a technique is dangerous, especially within the confines of the village? Shouldn't you perform the technique at one of the many training grounds in the local area?"

Namikaze's finger twitched slightly in frustration. The man was leading him along, but the Jounin wouldn't follow, "Before the incident occurred, my partner, Anko Mitarashi, broke into my apartment as I was performing the technique using a paper bomb. Such an incident would definitely lead to the jutsu becoming unstable. However, I've performed the technique dozens of other times while in the village. And the incident rate is only once ever."

Tatsu looked at him oddly, and then proceeded onward, "Very well. If that's what you say then I want to present my second piece of evidence, a damage report and incident affidavit from a bar owner near the Iwa border."

The jounin looked strangely at the prosecutor, "That incident was caused by Anko."

Tatsu smirked, "The damage report didn't go into great detail, only what was destroyed. However, the affidavit was obtained 24 hours ago from the owner. Apparently, he said that it was you, Namikaze, who destroyed the bar and terrorized the various citizens of the town. Tell me, why did you have it covered up?"

Namikaze looked down at the floor and said, "I was ashamed of myself. Orochimaru is probably my greatest foe, my second greatest nightmare, and my best teacher. To get drunk and imagine Orochimaru is in the bar would put me... or anyone on edge. I reacted badly."

The council murmured amongst itself in shocked tones. The prosecution didn't let up for a second, as a new report was extracted from his bag, "Alright, I'd like to continue to show you just how unhinged this man really is. This is a report made by the head of the psych unit, made shortly after the Strong Fist mission. Namikaze was instructed by the Hokage to see the doctors about a possible condition. The reports show that some of his brain chemicals are dangerously unbalanced. You were ordered to report to a medic for tests, but never did. Actually, you were taken into the hospital after collapsing over a poker game, correct?"

Namikaze nodded. The jounin continued, "Why didn't you check in with the medics to see if you still were required to meet?"

"I assumed that the doctors had completed their tests while I was unconscious."

* * *

Danzo couldn't help but show a smile. Tatsu was doing an excellent job. He was always one of the more vocal members, so he received some training in gathering evidence. Eventually, he joined the ANBU, where he got all the training he needed. Namikaze's reputation continued to take a beating. Everyone could see Tatsu was telling nothing but the facts reported. There was no need for false evidence, as the young jounin had dug his own grave. Even now, the council members were turning against Namikaze.

* * *

Tatsu spread a smile across his face, mainly to irritate Namikaze. It was time to administer the killing blow, "Namikaze-san, did or did you not use the Kyuubi chakra during the Wave mission?"

Namikaze's head snapped up as an angry fire filled his eyes. Tatsu continued, "Don't worry. Everyone present knows of your interesting case. In fact, did you almost lose control of the Kyuubi's chakra during the mission as you faced a Shinigami Jigoku, the Kumo missing ninja?"

Namikaze grunted angrily as Tatsu continued ranting, "Furthermore, this is the second time you nearly lost control of the Kyuubi's chakra while operating as a Konoha ninja?"

"No," the blond jounin whispered, anger growing.

"But I have a report showing that you released the Kyuubi's chakra to escape from Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma, all present here at the meeting! I can call them as witnesses to verify this fact!"

Namikaze remained silent, attempting to reel in his anger. Tatsu hesitated for a second, and then asked, "Why did you consider it a good idea to release the Kyuubi's chakra in Wave or Konoha?"

Namikaze stopped shaking immediately. The atmosphere changed as small smile spread across his face. All the supposed anger he had displayed vanished in a second at the key question to the case. He looked up at the Root ninja and said calmly, "Because, I nearly died. The report didn't mention this, but my lungs, heart and stomach were liquefied by five Jyuuken strikes."

Hiashi perked up at this. He thought,_Wait...Five strikes...that was HIS jutsu. could it be..._

Tatsu flinched backwards as the blond pressed his advantage, "Shinigami Jigoku had created a jutsu to resurrect the dead. The person he brought back was Hizashi Hyuuga. He used **gotensuu no inmetsu** (Five points of destruction) to seal my chakra network. The result was my chakra circulatory system rupturing around my vitals."

* * *

Danzo's smile had vanished immediately. Why hadn't his men reported this important detail in their observations of Namikaze and his team?! Then, he remembered the conditions of that morning as mentioned in the report: twilight morning hours, followed by dense foggy areas and the high levels of danger. There's no way that the team could see Hizashi. The old man's facade continued unperturbed, but he was gritting his teeth inside. Tatsu would be punished severely by pressing too hard on such a dangerous point.

* * *

Sarutobi was as shocked as the rest of the council. Tatsu had done a fine job of weaving the web to ensnare the jounin, only to lose him at the last moment. He watched as the prosecutor attempted to reconcile the situation, "You surely don't expect us to believe that crap. You'll say anything to get out-"

Namikaze cut him off, "Anko is also here as a witness. Furthermore, Jiro Kazahana also witnessed it. He can be called in to verify my claims as well."

Tatsu's smile disappeared, returning to the calm demeanor of an emotionless Root operative, "That's not necessary."

It would be best to prevent other members of the council to hear someone other than the second Kyuubi container from saying it. Namikaze however continued pressing his advantage to the full ability, "Ninjas are typically given a checkup upon return from any high level mission to prevent brainwashing or medical problems from the mission from persisting in the future. However, I was arrested immediately on charges of treason, so there was no medical examination. The Kyuubi's chakra would have definitely fully healed my body, however old tissue and new would have been reported around my lungs, heart and stomach."

Tatsu looked shaken at that. Sarutobi glanced to the darkest shadows in the building. Danzo wore a frown right now, and suddenly a new piece of the puzzle clicked into place._Danzo, _He thought, _Surely not even you would..._

He turned to face Namikaze again, and then smiled,_So, you planned it out, betting on Danzo's hatred of Jinchuuriki and allowing yourself to take the rest. You knew... didn't you... that this trial was as much about being the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as being a traitor._

Namikaze looked right at Danzo, who looked back at him. The two understood the other immediately at that moment. The blond jounin was taunting Danzo, and Danzo was seething at the jounin. The old man reached up for his bandage, but stopped at the last instant. He disguised it as scratching his eye. Namikaze looked back to the Hokage.

Sarutobi glared at Tatsu and said, "I see what this is. You're only purpose is to vilify and destroy this ninja, just because he is one of the containers of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm putting an end to this-"

"Wait, Hokage-sama," Tatsu shouted, "forgive me. I had gone too far. However, there is good reason to question this ninja's actions. As I have proven, he nearly destroyed a portion of the market and housing districts and lost control at a bar. He's mentally unstable."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, who just shrugged nonchalantly. Sarutobi sighed, "No, I think not. The man who stands there doesn't appear to be insane at all. In reference to the marketing district-"

Naruto said, "I would like to address the market district incident and call Anko Mitarashi to the stand."

The murmurings from the council rose as Anko stood in the center of the room between Namikaze and Tatsu. Several Interrogators took position, watching carefully for any trace of lying. Namikaze continued, "Anko, do you swear to tell the truth upon pain of death?"

The female Kunoichi smirked and nodded, "Sure thing, pervert."

Namikaze blushed at that, causing the crowd to question why Anko called him a pervert. He coughed and declared, "Anko Mitarashi, you met me at my apartment on that day, correct?"

Anko nodded, "The brat was supposed to meet me near my apartment on that day. I waited for an hour before giving up and going over to his house. I intended to drag him to the T&I Headquarters. When I arrived, I did the most reasonable course of action, blowing down the door with an explosive note."

Namikaze fell on his face. The rest of the council members reactions were mixed, as some sweatdropped, others (those who knew her) chuckled at her antics, and even more sighed in exasperation. Naruto picked himself up and shouted, "How the hell is that reasonable?!"

Anko gave a playful look, "Well, I had assumed that missing ninjas had taken you captive, so I figured I'd get the surprise by-"

One of the interrogators who was watching them coughed. That was the sign that the speaker was lying. Anko frowned, "Actually the truth is, I was pretty pissed off at being stood up, so I might have overreacted a bit."

Namikaze rubbed his forehead, "Again, just a bit?! That's not the point anyway. Would you please tell what happened next?"

Anko pouted a bit, which caused the Jounin to blush again. She continued, "Anyway, Namikaze looked pretty shocked at my awesome entry. From inside his hands, a light was emitting between his fingers. I could see that this scared Namikaze. He ran past me, out the door and threw something into the air. Then, there was a massive explosion of green light."

Namikaze nodded, "That green light is a concentrated mass of chakra. By taking one-fourth of my current chakra, I can compress it into a small pellet. Upon release, the pellet will explode, releasing a wave of chakra that can destroy an area of 100 square feet. Now Anko-san, can you describe how I created an air pellet, please?"

Anko detailed the entire process. Needless to say, many of the Council members were impressed. Others were horrified. With that, the defendant allowed the prosecution to reply, "Anko-san, would you explain to the court the wisdom of creating such a technique... in the middle of the village?"

Anko looked thoughtfully at the council, "Well, I'd say that's pretty stupid idea. If Namikaze lost control of the chakra even in the slightest, the chakra could devastate anywhere between 1 and 100 square feet, depending on how heavily the chakra was packed in already."

Tatsu began pacing back and forth, "Anko, was the jutsu he showed you the same jutsu?"

"Pretty sure."

"How sure?"

Anko paused for a second, and then replied, "90 percent."

"Is there any other type of jutsu he could have been performing right then?"

The Tokubetsu Jounin looked thoughtful for a second. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and then narrowed at the man. Tatsu smirked, "May I remind you that under pain of death, you must tell the truth. So, please answer the question."

Anko hissed, "It's... possible that... Namikaze could have... been practicing for a... suicide jutsu..."

"Oh, really. How might this jutsu be created?"

Namikaze looked at Tatsu with loathing,_How dare you force Anko to say something like that. Pray we never meet on the field of battle, because it will be your last!_

Anko muttered, "Namikaze could expel most of his chakra, and then compact it all together. Once the release is complete, Namikaze... would need to detonate the mass. The resulting explosion might decimate a good portion of Konoha."

Tatsu nodded and allowed Anko to return to her seat. Sarutobi was shocked at the turnabout. The prosecuting ninja was good, very good. He managed to turn the crowd against Namikaze, back for him and against him again in a matter of seconds. Furthermore, he ended with an impressive blow, making the focus on another possible truth. He frowned as Tatsu returned to his position a number of feet away from Namikaze. Then, it was the defense's turn.

Namikaze stepped forward to the center of the room and shouted, "I would like to call Shikamaru Nara to the stand!"

All the murmuring disappeared instantly. They looked at the shinobi with confused expressions. Himura said, "Naruto-kun, I'm afraid that Shikamaru is unavailable to be called. He is currently on a mission with Team 8 and-"

The doors to the proceedings slowly opened. Asuma walked into the darkened council chambers and down the stairs. Namikaze looked to Anko and gave a foxy grin.

**flashback**

**(Two Days ago, Namikaze's cell)**

_"The guard isn't Root, right?"_

_Anko looked at the ANBU that stood in the corner. He wore a deer mask, which meant Nara. She shook her head, "Nope."_

_Namikaze relaxed, "Good, I need you to get a message to Asuma Sarutobi and his team. Shikamaru will be called to testify about the Sparrow/Wolf incident. I need his arrival at this exact time."_

_Anko took the paper and exited the room, leaving Namikaze alone once again._

**end flashback**

_It was close, _he thought, _but the timing couldn't have been better. I had to hurry the trial along at a fast enough pace, but avoid earning the complete ire of the crowd. Now, the counterattack begins._

* * *

Asuma watched the blond jounin like a hawk. He didn't trust him in the slightest, unlike Sarutobi. Something was just...off about him. What he sensed of Namikaze, he sensed off of Anko Mitarashi. Anko was dangerous, unstable, and Asuma believe Namikaze was as well. However, there was something odd about the prosecutor. There seemed to be no emotion radiating off him. Which usually meant one of two things: the prosecutor was a high level ANBU, or a Root member.

He bent over and whispered into Shikamaru's ear, "Shikamaru, listen carefully. If something doesn't seem right about either Namikaze or the ANBU, give your fingers a snap. I'll be sure to protect you."

He smiled and ruffled Shikamaru's black hair. Shikamaru looked back towards the door where Ino and Chouji stood. They were both looking around the darkened chamber. The lazy genin also glanced around, taking in the hostile atmosphere.

* * *

Sarutobi couldn't help but be impressed. Team eight's arrival sealed off all discussion about the Kyuubi. Tatsu had lost one of his avenues of attack altogether. _Nice work, Naruto-kun. Now, let's see where you go with this, _the aged Hokage thought.

* * *

Shikamaru stood at the center of the room. The defense began, "You swear to tell the truth upon pain of death?"

Namikaze waited long enough for the nod, and continued, "You're Shikamaru Nara, son of Shikaku Nara, correct?"

"Yes."

"Please describe the incident that occurred nine days ago, around the Nara compound."

Shikamaru told the incident involving the two missing-nin. They tried to kill him and Namikaze. Shikamaru fled the area to go get assistance while the jounin defeated both of them. Namikaze smirked, "When the ninjas first attacked, what did I do?"

"You kicked my shougi board, sending me and that board across the wooden floor as the kunai stuck where we were just sitting."

The room seemed to calm down a bit at this information. "I have no more questions for you."

Thus, the prosecution began. Tatsu showed that the blond jounin's actions could have merely been a ruse to gain the trust of clan Nara. After Shikamaru left, Anko was called to show that her life was saved only due to Namikaze's help against the Kumo's Strong Fist incident. Kakashi followed. He provided testimony that his team was protected by team Namikaze during the first battle with Zabuza.

After that, the closing statements were made. Tatsu looked composed, even after the beating his case took, "You see this man before you as a relative of one of the finest ninja Konoha has ever been graced to have. However, we must remember that is not what he is! He is a traitor to the country, preparing to stab you all in the back at the most opportune moment. We can tell this by his actions in the market place and bar near the Iwa border. But you must not let this happen! Find this man guilty, and execute him as such. That is your duty, to both your families and to Konoha."

Namikaze concluded the proceedings, "The prosecution has brought up two points, the market district and the Iwa border incident. However, those are not the actions of a traitor. They are the actions of a stupid man, me. I foolishly drank too much alcohol and allowed myself to get drunk. Other ninja have done the same thing, one being present here today. The market incident was nothing more than an accident at the wrong place. As I was practicing a jutsu, I lost control of it, but no one was hurt or died. I submit my personal actions to you, protecting Team Seven near Waves, Shikamaru during the attack at his home, and Anko near the Iwa border. Those are not the actions of a traitor, but rather a ninja, loyal to one's friends and allies."

He looked at every face in the room as he continued, "A traitor is someone who betrays their ally or friend. The prosecution has no evidence, nor will he ever have evidence that I'm a traitor... because I am a ninja of Konoha."

The Hokage stood and shouted, "Members of the Council, you must now vote. I have decided to acquit Naruto Namikaze. You must have two-thirds majority to override."

The council was given five minutes. It was the longest five minutes of his life. There were quite a few people present. Both jounin and clan heads made up the members. Then, everything went silent.

Hiashi Hyuuga was the first to stand, "I vote for the acquittal of Naruto Namikaze."

Tsume Inuzuka was the second, followed by the three members of the Shika-Ino-Chou.

After these five, several members voted for execution. Ten members, one after the other. The sixth vote was surprising as Asuma voted against execution. Since he was a jounin, he had a vote. However, Sarutobi was next, with the eighth vote. The opposing council members once again kept voting against acquittal, reaching 19 votes quickly, with Danzo being the 19th. Kurenai became the ninth vote for acquittal. After that, there were no council members. Sarutobi said, "Namikaze, The council has voted for your immediate execution. Do you have any final words?"

Namikaze smirked, "Yes. As the last surviving member of the Namikaze clan, I vote for my acquittal."

Tatsu snickered, "You can't! You're on trial, and obviously stripped of your council rights."

Sarutobi said, "You're right. He doesn't have the power to vote for his own acquittal. However, the law allows the Hokage to cast a proxy vote for or against acquittal in either case."

Tatsu's composure remained, which was extremely eerie as he was about to lose the case, "I object!"

"Overruled. Naruto-san, you are hereby acquitted of the crime of treason and sedition. Furthermore, you are free to go."

* * *

Absolute silence reigned in the council chambers. Against all calculations, the Yondaime's legacy had managed to be acquitted. Danzo appeared ready to kill someone, but regardless he could do nothing right now to counter the Hokage's decision. He had to maintain composure, because Danzo was always watched closely by the ANBU. His piercing eye made contact with Tatsu. A second later, he turned and left the building. One way or another, the situation was going to be dealt with.

As the door closed, loud angry voices followed him as the Council members expressed their outrage.

* * *

A set of shackles lay on the floor at Namikaze's feet. Sarutobi had personally removed the cuffs. As he did so, the Hokage spoke softly to the jounin, "Well, you're probably going to be hated just as much as your younger self."

"Heh, probably. I'd like to invoke the right of retainer with regards to Jiro. He'll work for me as a retainer and chuunin for my team."

"That is your right. I certainly hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I."

As the shackles hit the floor, the two noticed that the council members had left for the most part. A number of ANBU and the prosecutor were all that was left. Sarutobi walked ahead towards the exit, but Namikaze looked at the prosecutor. Tatsu shrugged, "No hard feelings, right?"

Namikaze thought about punching the prosecutor, but decided it wouldn't do to add 'assault on a fellow ninja' to his list of crimes he had committed in the past month. He hissed, "No chance, but be sure to tell Danzo something for me. 'Akane sends her regards.'" With that, he turned and began walking to the stairs.

At that instant, he sensed danger and twisted to the side. A kunai cut his clothes as it missed his skin by a centimeter. Namikaze brought his hand down, ripped the kunai from the attacker's hand and threw it into the adjacent wall. He palmed the man in the chin, flipping him into a back flip. Next, his palm impacted the man's sternum. The chakra that he had gathered on his hand pulsed, shooting the attacker across the room and into the hardened wood.

The jounin formed a circle around the attacker. At this point, Namikaze focused long enough to see it was Tatsu attacking him. The prosecutor panted as he reached inside a pocket and pulled it out. It was one of Namikaze's wind pellets. Namikaze's eyes widened as he formed a shadow clone instantly.

_Make it in time, please, _he thought as his clone used Kaze shunpo to appear right in front of the prosecutor with hands already blurring into action. The prosecutor plopped the bomb into his mouth and bit down hard.

Water encircled the Root operative just as the bomb detonated. The water prison engulfed the blast, but it alone wasn't enough. The clone was vaporized and the light began engulfing the rest of the room. Namikaze closed as he prepared for death. There was the sound of wood and metal being torn apart, and then nothing. The jounin squinted, and then opened them fully. In forefront, a wooden wall had formed around the center of the room, shielding them all from the blast. One of the ANBU had his hands on the ground and sighed. Namikaze guessed that was Tenzo.

* * *

**(Please review)**

Namikaze escapes death by a hair's breadth. Once again, this will probably never come to light in my story, but Danzo used his sharingan to force Tatsu to kill Namikaze. There will be details in the next chapter about the incident and some new facts coming to light.

I hated writing that council hearing. I didn't want to bore you all with repeat explanations of Namikaze's exploits, so I summed up the defense as Namikaze giving a record of who he had saved from death. Basically, I wanted to tie all the events together in the hearing, plus give a small summary of what has happened up to this point.

Some of you may wonder why Akane wouldn't appear in the show. Namikaze's arrival changed all that. The three ninja were originally assigned to assassinate Akane at roughly the same time the Wave mission occurred. As for Jigoku, he vanished into the mist after Gato's death. Even I'm not sure where he is in the original Naruto Universe. And don't worry about Akane. She has a role to play in the future.

Additionally, I have been informed I made a mistake (which he was correct). Apparently, Jigoku's lasting of a few minutes with a Kyuubi Namikaze, summoning a lesser god of death and having the power to resurrect Hizashi has earned him post-mortem promotion to S-class Missing Nin. Sadly, he still died. The reason why I didn't have him as a S-class ninja was because he wasn't on the level of Orochimaru, where I consider all S-class ninja. However, Orochimaru isn't a good measuring point for S-class ninja. Anyway by extension, Namikaze and Kakashi's skills have earned them S-class statuses as well.


	20. The Forest, Team Ten

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, no one would be reading my fanfiction. Instead, they'd be reading the real manga. As always, thanks goes out to Stalker of Stories. Her work as a beta is incredible. I'd also like to thank the readers. You all rock. **

Chapter 20: The Forest, Team Ten

It was nothing short of a miracle that no one was killed by Tatsu's actions. The council chamber roof was obliterated by the resulting blast of Namikaze's wind pellet. The surrounding sections of the village had suffered fallout damage from wooden remains of the attack. Just under 100 were hospitalized, 13 critically.

Even though Tenzo's wall had deflected the attack, it was a very close shave. The wall consisted of five layers of three feet thick wood. The wind pellet had torn apart the first four layers and grinded down the fifth until only a foot of wood had stood between ninja and certain death. Namikaze was immediately cleared of involvement with so many ANBU witnesses around. The Council didn't even try to convict him, as he obviously had the Hokage's favor.

* * *

**(The next day Outside the Council chambers, 10:00 AM)**

Namikaze was assisting in the cleanup when an ANBU landed to his side, "Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

Namikaze was intrigued, because the two of them could have discussed whatever it was together during the council meeting the other day. He nodded and departed immediately. As he dashed over the village, the sights of the village overwhelmed him. In his Konoha, there was an air of distrust, with everyone eyeing each other suspiciously because so many villagers had been spirited away, disappeared without a trace. There was also fear, because no one knew who would be next to die.

However, there was no fear in this Konoha. The villagers went about their lives, ignorant from what dangers might be plotting to destroy them even now. However, they were happy. Children played tag and ninja in the streets below him. He got a glance of team ten racing through the village, no doubt chasing down the Daimyo's wife's cat. It was wonderful living here.

He could see down the street several blocks to where he had deposited Zabuza's blade. The blacksmith was nearly drooling as he took hold of the giant sword. He also seemed pretty disappointed that Namikaze wanted it melted down. The jounin had ordered three short blades, one with the Uchiha crest, one with the Uzumaki crest, and finally one with the Namikaze crest. **(1)**

His feet landed lightly on the next roof along his path and then bounded over the gap towards the next one. Then, a spike of pain shot through his head. His hands shot to his temples, instinctively attempting to relieve the painful pressure. With his concentration broken, the blond jounin flipped head over heels, slamming into the roof on his back. His momentum continued, causing him to bounce across the roof.

Namikaze, however, didn't notice his own accident as the pain intensified. His mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out.

* * *

**Mindscape**

_Scenes and images shot across his mind's eye._

_"Na... ru... to," Haku sputtered out as he coughed up blood. The boy lay at Namikaze's feet. He crawled closer and closer, reaching for Namikaze's leg, "Why... did you let me... die!"_

_Namikaze pulled away and whispered, "No... No I didn't! I tried, I really did try Haku!"_

_Another image rose to replace it, "Naruto... it's good to see you one..." this voice paused to release a choking cough, "... last time. Why were... you late?"_

_Iruka's body lay in front of a tree, with sand surrounding the chuunin's corpse. There was no way he was alive, as Iruka's body had been crushed by some incredible pressure. The only way they could recognize Iruka was a DNA test. Naruto had come across the body during the Sand invasion._

_Namikaze looked horrified, "No... NO, I wasn't late! You were dead before I could have shown up!"_

_Iruka just smiled through the mass of blood that clung to his body. The image turned to mist, and reformed into Hinata. An old Uchiha sword was buried deep within her gut. Her eyes opened, revealing a pair of three-ringed eyes. She whispered, "Naruto... why... why did you..."_

_Namikaze clutched his head, "No... this cannot be. She was already dead.... She was...!"_

_Images rose to replace them. Ino's heartless corpse after Kakuzu's battle, Chouji's flayed corpse during the chuunin exams, Asuma's decapitated head by Hidan's scythe, Sasuke's face on Orochimaru's body, Sakura's peaceful visage as her body was carried away by fellow chuunin._

_It was all too much for Namikaze. He kept muttering to himself, "It wasn't me!" over and over again._

_All the images kept shooting through his mind over and over again until he screamed, "NO MORE!"_

_They then burst apart into the mist surrounding Namikaze's mind._

**

* * *

**

(Konohagakure rooftop, 10:30 AM)

Namikaze's eyes opened wide once again. He was laying on the center of the building, surrounded by a pool of puke and blood. His head still throbbed as his eyes looked around. His head had a massive gash on it, accounting for the blood on the ground. He thought, _What the hell was that...?!_

He knew they were images of his past, but some of the details were incorrect somehow. Namikaze never talked to Iruka on the day he died. The scarred chuunin was found in a pool of his own blood; sand particles only found in the land of wind were discovered mixed in with the blood. In his early days as genin, he had attacked and defeated Gaara moments before. On that day, he vowed revenge against the sand jinchuuriki.

The jounin picked himself up slowly. He sat down on the edge of the building and began wiping himself off while the pain subsided. Five minutes later, he was on the move again.

* * *

**(Hokage Tower, 10:35)**

Sarutobi was standing on the rooftop of the Hokage tower, awaiting the arrival of his newest tokubetsu jounin. Here, the entire village and surrounding forest were visible. The sky was full of clouds, casting a calming shadow over his domain. Within those clouds, there was a small hole, where the light shone through like a beam, striking the market district. It was a grand view.

Leaves swirled in the air around the center of the building. Sarutobi turned to face them. Then, the leaves dispersed, leaving behind Naruto Namikaze. The old man laughed to himself, "You're late Naruto. Did you get lost on the road of life?"

Namikaze looked at the floor with a shadowed expression, "Please, Hokage-sama. Don't joke like that. I was... held up by something. Please forgive my tardiness, as it won't happen again."

Sarutobi nodded and turned back to face the village. The hole in the cloud had vanished, leaving nothing but shadows. He said gravely, "What do you see, Naruto-kun, when you look out over the village?"

The jounin joined the Hokage and gazed outward. He saw the magnificent trees that had come into full bloom only a week ago. There were many ninja scurrying around the village, accomplishing simple D-rank missions, villagers moving around the streets performing their everyday activities, and children playing together in the grassy areas. A smile spread across Namikaze's face, "I see... hope. The people are so happy here, doing what they love, living without worry because they have such amazing ninja to protect them."

The old man gave a smirk, "Yes. There is that. Our next generation will be something incredible alright. However..."

He paused for a second, contemplating his next words. Namikaze looked to him, his smile gone and a serious expression replacing that one. The Hokage continued, "There are dangerous elements within the village even now that seek to undermine all we have worked so hard to build. Walk with me, Naruto-kun."

The two walked down the stairs back into the building. The halls were busy with a number of chuunin who were working on the bureaucratic side of the ninjas, filing away completed missions, team reports, ninja statistics, etc. However, they all parted way for the Hokage and Naruto. Namikaze looked at the old man. His face seemed troubled for some reason.

Sarutobi arrived at his personal office and sat down at the desk. He closed his eyes for a second, almost as if he was listening for something. A kunai appeared in his hand and was sent flying across the room, striking the corner of the further wall. Another kunai struck a lantern and a third he slammed into the underside of his desk. Lightning chakra was channeled through the floor into the kunai and they all glowed for a second. Then, miniature explosions rippled off where the kunai were, leaving behind scorch marks.

Namikaze looked minorly surprised as he asked, "Might I ask what you are doing, Sarutobi-sama?"

The old man sighed, "The reason I asked you to come to meet me was for this. My office has been bugged for about two weeks. However, there was no need to dissolve those seals right away, allowing that war hawk to think he had the upper hand against me. The jutsu I just did was a lightning technique. It was designed for the purpose of destroying seals placed on nonliving materials, such as concrete or wood."

He turned to face the window. Outside, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside, and with it rain began to fall. Sarutobi muttered with a wary tone, "I want you to be careful, because you have gained the attention of a dangerous foe."

The Jounin gulped and muttered, "Who am I facing this time?"

"His name's Danzo. He's... well let's just call him my political rival in all matters. I'm sure you know something of him. You're report mentioned Orochimaru's advisors during his time as Hokage."

His expression turned dark, "Danzo...? Yeah, I remember him a bit. Originally, he supported the Hokage, however they ended up on fairly bad terms. I was a chuunin by the time he disappeared. Rumor was Orochimaru killed him as a traitor. However, his body was never found."

A pipe was removed from one of the drawers by the Hokage. Namikaze didn't care much for smoking himself, but never the less didn't say anything as the old man lit the pipe and breathed in deeply. He said, "What does this have anything to do with me?"

"It has come to my attention that Danzo had a role in another incident, the one involving you and Shikamaru."

Surprise played across the Kyuubi container's face, "Really? Why do you believe that?"

Sarutobi turned back to face Namikaze from the window, "The day prior to the attack you sustained at the hospital, there was a brief moment in which the detection genjutsu, which surrounds the village, collapsed. The two ninja must have slipped through during this window of opportunity. When ninjas seek to infiltrate a village from the outside, they usually create a hole in the technique through which a ninja has seconds to slip through. Then, they usually have an hour to accomplish whatever their mission is, because the wall guards are usually tracker specialists trained to locate such abnormalities."

The old man took a moment, and continued, "Next, we'll jump to the trial, where a Root ninja prosecutes you. Tatsu isn't under my direct command, but rather is one of Danzo's agents. It was midway through the trial that the two pieces came together. Danzo has a man deep within the D&R - Detect and Response - Building. It so turns out that his man had caused an incident with another person inside. It spilled over into where the genjutsu was being formed. The result was about ten seconds when a ninja could slip into the village undetected."

The dark expression on Namikaze's face deepened as the implications made themselves apparent. He always knew Danzo hated him as a Jinchuuriki, but this was a bit much, even for him. He said, "Say, do you know how Tatsu obtained one of my wind pellets?"

Sarutobi's eyes turned towards the kunai that rested on the desk and commented, "I believe we have. Yesterday evening, the sample wind pellet was reported missing by the ANBU research team. The missing pellet and the one used by Tatsu are one and the same. You might also find this interesting as well: we examined the kunai used by Tatsu's attempted assassination. The blade had been soaked in some unknown substance. Our best analysts are working on determining the substance's effects. The initial finding is some sort of poison that interferes with one's chakra."

Namikaze's eyes widened, _Could it be...?_ He removed the senbon tube from his side and lay it on the desk in front of the old man, "Might this be the substance used on the blade?"

The old man had a small amount of skill in medical ninjutsu. He was the Professor, the god of Shinobi, after all. His hands formed the signs for a comparison medical ninjutsu. He placed the kunai next to the senbon. After a couple minutes, the Hokage nodded, "They are one and the same."

Namikaze's teeth were ground together, "Dammit! Using my own weapons against me, that bastard. I assume you want me to keep tabs on Danzo, or to watch my back?"

He slowly nodded and replied, "Mostly be careful. That war hawk is planning something, though I know not what, and whatever it is, you have disrupted it somehow."

The old man watched as Namikaze nodded. Then he smiled as he asked, "Where did you get this from, anyway?" He lifted the vial. "Chakra disruption drugs are hard to find."

"An old friend created the formula, Ino Yamanaka. She was a genius in the art of poisons, especially chakra related ones. The only reason she died was that the ninja who had killed her had lived much longer than her. Ino caught him off guard with a well placed poisoned senbon, but..."

_flashback_

_Ino smirked as Kakuzu grabbed at his chest. The poison had already spread through his body. His chakra was turning against itself, like a cancer, destroying everything it came in contact with. 'Damn, this girl... is good!'_

_He collapsed on the ground. Ino sighed as she, too, fell. However, that was a mistake. A mask shot out through the back of the Akatsuki member's cloak, tearing it off. The mask cracked and broke apart. Kakuzu, however, felt new life as his next heart began beating. Ino looked terrified as the dead man rose again, "No way... That should have finished you off! No one has ever escaped it!"_

_Three other masks ejected themselves from his back and formed into black monsters. Kakuzu grunted, "Been a long time since anyone has ever made me lose a heart. You might have made a great bounty one day, but now we'll never know."_

_Shikamaru and Asuma were, at the time, forced to concentrate on Hidan. Shikamaru shouted, "Asuma, I'll hold of this one, go cover Ino!"_

_Shikamaru's shadow raced along the ground right at the Jashin worshiper. The man dodged easily, carefully watching the shadow. It was at this moment, another shadow appeared behind him and shot from the ground, piercing him in the shoulder. Suddenly, he transformed into a wooden log, leaving Shikamaru stunned and looking for his target._

_The jounin turned to race away towards Ino, but he would prove to be too late. Izumo was taken out of the fight much earlier by a well placed lightning jutsu. Black threads shot out of the ninja's hand and buried deep within Ino's heart. Asuma was within range as he brought the knife down to sever the threads. However, that moment was his undoing. Hidan's scythe shot through the air, cleanly decapitating the jounin from above._

_end flashback_

"Ino had her heart ripped out. They had to depart shortly afterwards, leaving Shikamaru and Izumo alive, barely."

The torment that passed over Namikaze's face tore at the Hokage's heart. Then, almost as quickly as it came, the ninja's expression changed to determination, "However, I don't plan on letting that happen here."

The ninja knelt before the Hokage and spoke solemnly, "Hokage-Sama, please grant me time to take one week with each of the three rookie teams before the next chuunin exam begins!"

* * *

**(Yakiniku Q's, 11:30 AM)**

The distinct aroma of barbeque filled the air as Team Ten made their way towards Yakiniku Q, the local Korean-style barbeque house. Asuma sighed as he removed his wallet, already seeing it shrink before he had even entered the restaurant. They were making their way to the grill in celebration of completing their first C-rank mission the other day, and the completion of the D-rank mission today. However due to the trial, the celebration was postponed to today.

Asuma pondered if he should take his team out for another D-rank afterwards to pay for the meal. They entered through the doorway and made their way to their usual spot. The kindly owner looked upon them and smiled. Asuma waved at her and took his seat with Chouji next to him, Shikamaru across from him and Ino to the corner.

Chouji searched the menu for any new items, and then ordered five of everything. Asuma and Ino didn't get anything except some green tea. Shikamaru sighed. He preferred mackerel and kelp to barbeque, but he also enjoyed eating some of the meat as well. He would probably just munch off of some of Chouji's food. The meat was set out across the grill and the odor of burning meat and barbeque made Chouji's mouth water.

Shikamaru muttered, "Asuma-sensei, I have been meaning to ask you, but do you know Naruto Namikaze?"

The jounin pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Smoke drifted up into the smoke filter above their heads as he breathed out heavily, "Know him... hmmm, you might say that. A little under a month ago, he appeared in the village gossip. Apparently, he was an ANBU captain who worked under the Hokage until that time. Caused a lot of trouble for some of the ANBU, so he was put on probation for six months and demoted to tokubetsu jounin. Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru muttered, "Because when I first met him, he spoke of you in a familiar way, like you had completed a mission together with him."

Asuma sighed, and some smoke from his cigarette blew across the meat, "I'm unable to tell you more about that. The mission was classified as top secret."

A lie by every account. Asuma never met Namikaze before he chased him through one of the training grounds two or three days after his arrival in Konoha. He didn't believe that Namikaze was to be trusted.

Ino looked between the two of them, "Naruto Namikaze? Who's that?"

Asuma crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I don't really know him, but I know of him. Exactly what I just said, he was an ANBU captain that was demoted. Listen closely, guys."

His team's eyes turned to Asuma. It wasn't often Asuma acted so serious, "If you ever end up anywhere near him, don't take any chances. He's a dangerous element here. Have you heard of Ibiki's assistant, Anko Mitarashi?"

Shikamaru pursed his lips together nervously, indicating the two had met once in the past. Chouji shook his head. Ino put her finger to her temple and said, "I think I've heard of her. I hear she has problems, and that she's nothing but trouble."

"First remember this, Anko Mitarashi is loyal to Konoha. Whatever you've heard, you can be certain of that. Notwithstanding that, she's also a sadist, who enjoys breaking her victims' spirits through physical torture. She exudes a predator-like atmosphere who seeks to swallow up all who become prey."

The three shiver in fear at such a violent description. Asuma continued, "Anyway, I get the same feeling from Namikaze somehow. It's not quite the malevolence, but rather the same smell, like he's been hanging around snakes a lot. Furthermore, the man exudes a dark aura, like terrible things have always occurred around him, and that he'll drag you into his troubles as well."

Asuma's mouth curled into a pleasant smile, "But don't worry about that. I'll deal with him if need be."

A voice sounded behind them, "Nice to know I have such a pleasant reputation to me."

Asuma's trench knife was already in hand as he spun to attack the target. His blade impacted another blade which looked identical to his own. Namikaze held up his other and waved, "Yo. How's it goin', sempai?"

Ino gazed at the jounin with her mouth hanging down slightly. Chouji looked up with a slice of meat in being chewed in his mouth. Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

The blonde genin was the first to respond, "Wait, who do you think you're trying to fool, Naruto, using that transformation?"

Namikaze just waved, "Not fooling anyone. My name is Naruto Namikaze, tokubetsu jounin of Konohagakure. Nice to meet you, Ino Yamanaka-chan."

Asuma's eyes narrowed, "How the hell did you get a blade like that?"

"Shikamaru gave it to me, of course."

"No I didn't."

"Of course you did, you just don't remember giving it to me."

Ino didn't say much, as she was admiring Namikaze. Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome. Please, go away, Namikaze-san. Whenever you're around, trouble always appears."

Namikaze waved him off, "Nah, must be your imagination. I have good news for you all. The Hokage's authorized me to give a week long training exercise to each of the three rookie teams. I figured I'd start with the three of you, as I have to repay you for helping me in the hearing chambers yesterday."

Asuma and Shikamaru groaned. Ino glared at the two of them and then turned back to the blond jounin, "So, you're going to be training us for a week?"

"Well, I figured I'd start with Ten and work my way down the list. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Yep, I'll be training you myself."

He didn't mention that Anko would be watching over the whole thing. Asuma shrugged and muttered, "If Hokage-_sama_ says it's ok, then I'll allow it."

He put extra emphasis on his father's title to show his anger at the whole situation. Then, he grabbed the blond jounin by the vest and pulled him close, "But if these kids are seriously injured or mentally scarred after you finish, the old man will never find the body."

Namikaze gulped and nodded while looking away a bit.

* * *

**(Forest of Death, 1:00 PM)**

Asuma's mouth was hanging down in disbelief, _No way in hell could the Hokage have authorized this!_

The three were standing in front of the most dangerous area in Konoha, the forest location where only jounin dared to train, the Forest of Death. The bearded jounin muttered, "I refuse to allow this training."

Namikaze smirked, "Can't! Remember, the Hokage's permission and orders. He's fully aware I plan to train them in there."

The three genin followed in Namikaze's wake as they all entered the forest. No, more like they were swallowed up by it. Asuma breathed out some smoke and began fuming. Then, Anko appeared in front of the jounin. She stood up from her crouched position and gave a predatory grin to his superior, "Asuma-taichou, been awhile."

Asuma breathed out again, blowing smoke into the woman's face. He gave an angry grin, "Anko Mitarashi, my most disruptive subordinate during the 'misty fox' assassination mission. What the hell are you doing here? Having both of Konoha's biggest troublemakers in such close proximity can never be good."

Anko narrowed her eyes slightly. The misty fox assassination was a disastrous mission. She didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she muttered, "I'm only doing what Namikaze asked. I'd rather never see your face ever again either. He desired you, as their jounin captain, and myself to oversee the exercise. Knowing that you don't have anything else to do, and you're almost as lazy as Shikamaru-"

"Sure. I can do that. It wouldn't do to have my cute little genin turned into a meal, I'd better go and watch."

The two disappeared together, leaping over the fence and entering the forest from the upper branches.

* * *

**(Forest of Death, 1 day into the training)**

"Nothing in this forest is safe. Always be on guard, because your next moment could be your last," Namikaze lectured as the team raced forward, deeper into the forest. It had only been one day, and the team had only gotten part of the way into the forest. They all stumbled into a nest of blood leeches, but Namikaze got them out before anyone had been seriously injured. Chouji, unfortunately, had one attach to the back of his neck. Namikaze sliced it off, but Chouji's wound had not stopped bleeding. So, they camped under a nearby fallen tree where the bigger creatures wouldn't be able to reach them.

The next day wasn't any better. Though Namikaze kept them from the most dangerous areas, they still ran into a couple of the monster insects that resided here. As they climbed over a fallen tree, the team pondered their current situation.

Shikamaru didn't like the forest at all. Something about their current situation was wrong altogether. Like, they were prey that had walked into a nest of predators. Well, all with the exception of Namikaze, who seemed to relax a bit, almost as if this... place was his home and prime element. For sure, he was dangerous.

Shikamaru sidled up next to Ino and whispered, "Something doesn't feel right about this guy. He's dangerous, so keep your eyes on him at all times."

Ino shivered, "Yeah. He's looking at us and... is he licking his lips right now?"

Chouji moaned, "Oh man, why did we agree to this again?"

Shikamaru looked forward with a half-lidded expression, "I don't recall us ever agreeing to it."

Suddenly, Namikaze dropped from the massive branches into a sunny clearing. Namikaze smirked, _This spot should do._

The rest of the team landed a couple feet behind him. Namikaze turned and crossed his arms, "Alright, this place should be fine."

Ino cocked her head to the left, "Fine? Fine for what?"

The jounin grinned and dropped into a fighting stance, "To test your fighting prowess. I don't want you to hold back, because otherwise I'll kill you."

He raced forward, startling the unprepared genin. His initial punch slammed into Ino's gut, sending her several feet away, landing and rolling across the ground. Shikamaru's shocked glance turned into a glare as he formed the Kagemane no Jutsu. Namikaze spun on his feet, burying his foot into Shikamaru's gut, pushing him to the right several feet away. Chouji was still flatfooted. Namikaze looked at him, this time with a vicious smile on his face, "Oh?! You're still standing still. What has Asuma been teaching you, you fat pig! Have you learned nothing over the past months?"

Chouji's expression changed immediately as he formed the handsigns for the multi-size technique. He turned himself into a massive ball and started rolling towards Namikaze, who just jumped over the attack. The jounin continued to smile evilly as he glanced at Ino and Shikamaru. They were all glaring at him with a burning hatred now. Ino formed the needed handsigns and began uttering the name of the technique. However, Shikamaru stopped her with a shout, making sure she didn't do something stupid.

Namikaze continued forward, aiming to deck Ino again. However, he noticed the shadow racing along the ground, towards him. Namikaze leapt out of the way and shouted, "Hey, lazy, quit wasting your chakra until you have a solid plan which will guarantee your capture. Same with you, Blondie! Didn't Iruka teach you taijutsu, even at genin level?! Use it, or something other than your clan jutsu."

He landed several feet away and settled into a defensive stance. Ino, in her anger, attacked Namikaze. However, she suddenly stopped in mid swing, and began retreating backwards as Shikamaru mirrored her movements. Ino looked backwards and shouted, "What are you doing, Shikamaru?!"

"Would you calm down. Don't you see it?"

Chouji once again came rolling at the jounin, who simply leapt over the meat tank once again. Ino looked at those hands, and finally saw it. There was a kunai now visible in his hand. Ino paled considerably as she realized the jounin could have killed her if Shikamaru hadn't stopped her from attacking.

* * *

Meanwhile on a massive, flowing branch several hundred meters away from the training grounds, Anko and Asuma watched from overhead. Anko was eating some dango she had taken before entering the forest that morning. Asuma grunted, "If he dares to injure my students, I'll..."

"Just sit back and enjoy one of your cigarettes, _Taichou,"_ Anko spoke mockingly, "Namikaze knows what he's doing."

"When did he earn your loyalty, Anko, student of Orochimaru, one of the three greatest traitors to ever betray Konoha?"

Anko hand stopped on the way to her mouth. When did the older-brat earn her loyalty? Was it just at the end of the Wave mission? Sure, the pervert did protect her from the Monarch and the Shinigami, but... that could have been a ruse to gain greater access to Konoha's secrets. However, there was something, it was hard to describe, but she had a feeling that Namikaze was trustworthy. It strange, because she vowed never to trust anyone ever again after Orochimaru's betrayal had fully hit her.

Anko turned to Asuma and gave an odd sort of grin. The grin was almost... normal, a kind grin unlike her usual predatory one. "Who knows?" Asuma's surprise was clearly evident on his face.

As the battle progressed, the smoking jounin was getting more and more concerned, "What's he doing? At that rate, he'll kill them!"

The jounin made to enter the battle, but Anko held up her hand, "Wait a minute. Can't you see it? He's holding himself back a lot."

"This isn't a battle, it's torture."

"You're emotions are clouding your judgment. He's striking them at every single one of their weak spots. Furthermore, he's holding back a _lot_. Just watch."

* * *

There was a blue flash of steel, and the massive tree in the background was cut apart at the base. Shikamaru looked at where the attack had struck. The tree fell down, causing Ino and Shikamaru to jump in separate directions. The hundred foot-plus tall tree slammed against other trees, and came to a rest against them. Shikamaru groused, "Hey! Is he trying to kill us?"

The wind-scythe had narrowly missed the two of them, but didn't miss the tree. Chouji had finally given up using his meat tank. He bit down hard on one of the Akamichi food pills his father had given to him shortly before the C-rank mission. Namikaze ducked and spun around Chouji's massive punches. Moments later, the jounin appeared behind him and chopped the back of the portly genin's neck. Chouji collapsed, clearly unconscious.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru begin to rethink his original opinion that this was just Naruto disguising himself as a jounin. The man was ambidextrous, while Naruto was right handed, had skills with wind jutsu that Naruto wasn't skilled with, and could see through a number of Shikamaru's strategies before they came to fruition.

The first thing Shikamaru attempted to do was capture Namikaze in a pincer. The jounin retreated up the side of a tree, and just when Namikaze was to be caught, the Jounin leapt to another tree and ran down it again. The genin switched strategies immediately, extending his shadow around the entire clearing, creating a circle around the Jounin. If the Jounin attempted to cross it, Namikaze would be caught instantly. Then, the shadow expanded, filling in the circle rapidly.

Namikaze sliced down a nearby tree and, gathering his chakra under his feet, sprang upward about fifty feet to meet the collapsing tree. Namikaze pulled himself over the top and vanished from view. Moments later, several shuriken flew from above right at the two genin. Shikamaru leapt out of the way, but Ino was not quite as quick. The bladed weapons made several cuts along her body.

"Ino! Are you alright?"

Ino fell to one knee, panting, "Yeah, more or less..."

Namikaze appeared once again in the clearing and looked the two of them over with a pitying glance. He said disappointedly, "This is the gaki who will one day become Konoha's twin blade? How pathetic." Ino ran at Naruto with a kunai in hand. However, the genin kicked her back across the lawn into a tree. He muttered, "You're all not worth the effort. We're done for today."

The two looked to him with some shock. Namikaze grabbed Chouji and slung him over his shoulder. He muttered, "Come on, Shikamaru. This training is for you. I must awaken your true potential, the potential genius that could slay Hidan and rescued me from Pein."

* * *

**(Forest of death, Day 6, 12:00 AM)**

The next couple days were basically repeats of the first, Namikaze dragging them all to the clearing where he proceeded to beat them to a near death state, and then drag them back at night. At night, they often fought beasts that lived within the forest that attacked their camp. However, it was on the sixth night that Namikaze decided to take drastic measures. The jounin led them beyond the center tower towards the edge furthest from the center of the village.

* * *

Asuma sped along the upper canopy of the forest overlooking his team. Anko was right after him. They were having their own adventures as they too battled the massive insects and beasts of the forest. There was little problem for them, though, because they were at a much higher class. As they traveled through the forest, Asuma began to grow more uneasy than usual. The surrounding trees were becoming tighter and tighter packed. The branches intertwined together, making it harder and harder to bypass.

_Surely,_Asuma thought, _h__e's not heading for..._

His questions were answered as he came across several tightly packed trees, preventing his advance. His eyes widened as he thought, _Oh, no!_

The jounin shot towards the ground level, preparing to end the training when he felt something grab on the back of his shoulder. In seconds, Anko had put the older jounin to sleep and landed on a nearby branch. Anko glared at the trees and muttered, "I damn well hope you know what you're doing Namikaze. You're gambling with the lives of your friends by going there."

* * *

The team traveled along the ground level. The forest had begun to grow thicker and thicker the further they went, until there was only a single path that led through dozens of trees tightly packed together. Overhead, the branches had become intertwined together, completely blotting out the moonlight which had guided them so far. Finally, the arrived at what could only be described as a wall of trees. The trees had grown so closely together that there was no way they could travel any other way besides the path. The genin were getting more worried as they passed through the opening in the forest. There was a twitch of pain from Namikaze's stomach, as if his host could sense where they were.

Ino stuttered, "N-N-Namikaze... sensei. Where... where are we going?"

Namikaze looked back and gave a nasty, slightly crazy-looking smile, "Why, we're going into the black region of the forest, of course."

"The... black region?"

"Yep! This region is well isolated from the rest of the forest. After all, tonight is the last night of training. I thought we'd do something special, after all I might have been going too easy on you guys."

The team groaned as they imagined another round of beatings coming up. Finally, the trees began parting, revealing a new section of the forest. This section was pitch black with the exception of the flashlights they were using to guide their way. Ino pointed it up to the top of the forest, but all she could see were intertwined branches and occasional holes that shed no light.

Namikaze gave a frown as he thought, _Well, here we are. Shikamaru, I will awaken your potential, one way or another!_

Roars began echoing throughout the area, as if every monster and creature within had sensed the arrival of new prey.

Moments later, Namikaze threw several kunai through the center of the formation. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji took up fighting stances, but Namikaze wasn't looking at them. His light pierced the darkness, revealing three dead twin-tailed foxes only a foot behind the trio. Namikaze whispered as he removed his weapons from the beasts, "Don't drop your guard for a second. This region is quite possibly the most dangerous in all of Konoha. Do you know where we now stand?"

The three shook their head. Namikaze's face held a sad expression as he explained, "According to rumors, this is where the Kyuubi no Kitsune was once sealed away by the Shodaime Hokage. It is believed that the Forest of Death obtained it's name for this region. Anyone who enters here will die a horrible death. I know good jounin who have trained here and didn't make it out alive."

The three looked shocked at the man. Shikamaru shouted, "Oy, Sensei! What the hell are we doing here? We've got to get out!"

Namikaze gave a sadistic grin, "Heh, good luck trying. The only way you're going to escape is through me, because I'm not letting you out."

Ino shouted, "Are you trying to kill us, Sensei?!"

"You might say that. Defeat me, and I'll let you go. Use those incredible brains of yours, and you might be able to escape."

Shikamaru's half seal was up in an instant. The boy's shadow extended towards Namikaze at a faster rate than ever before. Namikaze shouted, "Naïve," as he leapt over the attack and raced at Chouji. Chouji immediately transformed into the meat tank and rolled right at Namikaze. A shadow clone appeared right next to Namikaze and transformed into a Fuma Shurukin. The real Namikaze dove to the right, narrowly missing Chouji, and sent the clone shuriken flying.

All the two genin could do was dodge the attack, causing the clone shuriken to vanish into the dark forest. Ino landed from her side jump in a prone position and sprinted for Namikaze. The jounin grinned as he prepared to counter. Suddenly, his body couldn't move, which meant that Shikamaru's technique had succeeded. Ino grinned as she shouted, "You won't get away. Take this, Ino's 16 hit combo taijutsu!"

Ino extended her leg high overhead and brought it down at the man's head. At that instant, Shikamaru's shadow disconnected, preventing him from obtaining the same injuries Namikaze would receive. The jounin's head was snapped down as he took the hit. She followed it up with two punches and a backflip kick which sent the blond man flying into the air. Next came a punch to the face as he came back towards the ground. In rapid succession, a kick to the abdomen, a punch to the kidneys, two strikes to the face, one lash at the groin, five punches to the midsection and lastly a sidekick to the face, Namikaze flew several feet to the side.

The blonde genin frowned as she looked at her hands, _Something didn't feel right. It's almost like..._ Shikamaru retracted his shadow and Chouji transformed back. The lazy genin shouted, "Hurry up, Ino. Let's get the heck out of here!"

Ino nodded and raced towards where the exit stood. Then, they were all struck hard on the back of their heads. The team turned around and saw Namikaze standing over them without a single injury. His face bore a smirk, "Naïve! Make sure your enemy is completely dead before turning your back to him. And also, make sure your attacks actually hit."

Ino whimpered, "No... no way! Damn, I didn't really feel the impacts as I struck you. That meant, your body was imitating being hit while you actually dodged each attack?!"

As Namikaze walked the two genin through what had just happened, two more foxes bounded out of the darkness toward Ino. Namikaze's eyes widened as an image of Ino's dead body flashed across his vision. They clamped their jaws around one of her wrists and her neck.

Her pain-filled voice echoed through the region. Two shuriken later, the two foxes lay dead. Blood began spilling out of her neck and wrist as she collapsed onto the ground. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he raced over help. He pulled out a medical kit and tried to stem the flow of blood. However, it was no use as two of her major blood vessels had been punctured by the foxes. Namikaze muttered in horror, "This wasn't part of the plan! Dammit!"

Shikamaru shouted, "We need to get her to the hospital now, Sensei!"

The Jounin pulled himself together and shook his head, "No matter. We will continue."

"Are you insane! At this rate...!"

Chouji's eyes narrowed in fury. His hands searched through his pack. Quickly, he pulled out the red pill that his father told him never to use unless he or someone close to him was about to die. The boy thought sadly to his father, _Sorry, dad. I have to use it... or else Ino will... Ino will...!_

However, the jounin used Kaze shunpo and a thrust of his kunai to destroy the red pill before he used it. Ino coughed hard, blood spurting out of her mouth and against Shikamaru. His eyes widened as her life drained away. She whispered, "Shika... maru... why is it... so dark?"

Her eyes drooped as Shikamaru whispered, "No! Ino, don't die, don't go, INO!"

As her eyes closed, tears began streaming down the genins' faces. Chouji grabbed at her wrist and tried to feel her pulse. However, there was none. Namikaze's eyes glossed over as he muttered, "This is what happens when you don't put your full effort into what you do, Shikamaru. One of your friends, your teammates will die. Troublesome, _isn't it?!_"

Shikamaru's eyes shot open. The genin turned away from Ino's body. His posture changed to his strategy forming stance as he spoke, "Yeah, it's troublesome alright. But you... you could have prevented it all by not entering this area. I'll never forgive you, _Namikaze-sensei!_"

Namikaze shouted back, "Then kill me, protect your remaining teammate and end the biggest threat to your lives!"

Moment's later, the lazy student exited the stance.

The genin pulled out a small smoke bomb and dropped it. _One_. The bomb exploded, releasing a thin amount of smoke in all directions. Following that, he threw several kunai, each attached with an explosive note. _Two,_he thought. Another kunai came a second later. _T__hree._The first wave missed, but caused Namikaze to retreat as they all exploded. The blast obstructed his view and he didn't see the last kunai be blown upward into a nearby overhead branch. The jounin did notice, after the blasts had cleared, that Shikamaru's shadow had extended into the darkness on both sides. _Four_. Namikaze sensed danger behind him and dashed forward. The two shadows encircled Namikaze and raced after his back.

From Shikamaru's position, another shadow raced forward right at Namikaze. _Five._ The Jounin leapt away, attempting to escape into the air. Shikamaru smirked as he threw a shuriken, slicing the string attaching the flash bomb overhead, causing it to fall and detonate right behind Namikaze. _Six and seven._ The genin dropped another flash bomb behind him, causing him to overshadow Namikaze instantly. The jounin vanished from view. He reappeared behind Shikamaru, already punching at the back of the genin's head. Inches from his neck, he stopped in midswing.

Namikaze gave a sad grin and thought, _He has finally awoken. Good work, Shikamaru-kun._Shikamaru muttered as he rose, "Eight. You've just been caught at long last, _Namikaze-sensei!"_

Chouji transformed back. He moved towards Namikaze menacingly. The boy slipped out a kunai and walked towards the jounin, preparing to kill him. However, Shikamaru held up his hand in front of his best friend. There was a malicious glint within his stoic expression, "He'll face a far worse fate at the hands of the Yamanaka family than if we kill you here and now. Let's go, Chouji. Take Ino's body and leave the forest first."

* * *

Shikamaru and Namikaze had just finished exiting the forest when suddenly the air was alive with the sound of someone clapping. From behind a tree, the true Namikaze walked into view with a smile on his face, "Excellent! Simply excellent, Shikamaru-kun. I knew you could do it with the proper motivation."

Shikamaru looked between the Namikaze he held in his shadow bind and back at the real Namikaze. He muttered, "Shadow clone. Damn you, _Sensei!_" The clone exploded into smoke.

They took position, ready to fight again when the jounin held up his hand, "Hey, why are you so hostile?"

"Ino's dead, why do you think?!"

Chouji placed the body down on the ground. Namikaze looked confused, "Why are you carrying around a log?"

Ino's body suddenly changed into that of a log. The blood on Shikamaru's face that he hadn't wiped off vanished. The pair of genin looked around confused, "Huh but... what the... where's Ino?!"

Namikaze just laughed, "Ha ha ha ha! You guys... Don't worry, Ino is right over here."

The two raced around the tree, and sure enough, Ino Yamanaka was resting against the tree, clearly unconscious but alive. Shikamaru looked at Namikaze with an annoyed glance, "Geez, to think there was so much trouble over a genjutsu."

Namikaze gave a smirk, "Yep. Genjutsu may not be my forte, but I can cast a mild hell viewing jutsu that will fool quite a few people."

He picked up Ino and began walking towards the exit, "Well, you weren't in any sort of danger anyway."

The two looked put off, so he Namikaze explained, "Do you remember? I had transformed one of my clones into a fuuma shuriken. That shuriken transformed back into me when it went out of range, and it kept away the other foxes, centipedes, and other creatures that would love to have you all for a meal. I must advise you all to never enter that forest section again though, because you probably won't come out alive next time."

Shikamaru moved alongside Namikaze. "So, we're done here, training in this forest area."

The jounin's face transformed from happy to serious in a second, "Yeah. I want you to remember though, Shikamaru-kun, what my clone said. If you don't apply yourself, then you may end up losing one of your friends for real."

The genin looked at him with contempt, "Bastard. You put us all through that scenario just for that reason?!"

"Yeah. Ino's life was on the line, as are all your lives in every mission. If this had been real, she would not have survived."

Shikamaru looked up at the jounin with a frown on his face. He continued in a solemn tone, "Protect them Shikamaru, your teammates, your sensei. Protect your teammates, even if it costs you the mission. Victory at the cost of those you love is no victory at all."

* * *

**(Outside the Forest of Death, 7:00 AM)**

The haze began to clear up as she slowly regained consciousness. A gentle breeze blew at her hair and the bright morning sun illuminated her face. Her green eyes squinted open, and Ino muttered, "Where... am I?"

Someone came into her view, who blocked out the sun. Her eyes scanned the face, and recognized it. She whispered, "Chouji."

The chubby genin sniffed as he said, "Ino, you're really alright. Thank God!"

Tears streamed out of his eyes as he hugged her hard. Ino was then wide awake and shoving at him to let go. Shikamaru stood behind Chouji. The boy had a stoic expression that said how frustrated he was at the whole situation. However, a single tear and the slightest smirk betrayed him. Neither of his teammates took any notice. He wiped the tear away and muttered something about how troublesome girls were and she was needed in the last battle.

Several feet away just within the forest of death but at a location where the genin team could be seen, Namikaze stood over an unconscious Asuma. Anko immediately released the sleeping genjutsu. The bearded jounin was fully awake in moments, and preparing to attack Namikaze. He muttered, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill the two of you in two right here and now."

Namikaze pointed flourished his hand in the direction of team ten. He smirked and said, "They are perfectly fine, Asuma-sempai."

Asuma thought for a second. He growled, "You never should have taken them in the black region. As a supposed former ANBU captain, you should know that's the most dangerous grounds in Konoha. To use them for training genin is negligence. You could have killed them, no matter what kind of protections you may have put in place."

Namikaze glared at the leader of Team Ten, "I tried everything I could to awaken them to their full potential. Surely you know, _Sempai,_ of Shikamaru's potential. I needed some way to show him that he was holding himself back. There was no other way. He'll probably hate me forever, but if through my actions I can save their lives in the future, their hatred is a small price to pay."

Asuma ground his teeth together. His blades were returned. He walked past Namikaze towards his team. When he stood next to Namikaze, he stopped, turned and decked him off the branch. Namikaze landed hard against the ground. Asuma followed after him, landing inches from Namikaze's head and spoke, "I don't like you, Naruto Namikaze. In fact, I hate you with my entire being. Your methods are dangerous and you endangered those kids unnecessarily. If I was able to, I'd make sure they never laid eyes on you ever again."

He walked a couple feet away and stopped again. His head turned to the early morning sunrise as he gave a sad grin, "But who knows. Maybe you helped them more than you hurt them in the end. Thank you for training them."

Minutes later after team ten had left, Anko landed next to Namikaze's unmoving form. She smirked down at him and said, "Come on. Let's get some dango, what do you say?"

Namikaze returned the smirk with his own smile, "Hai!"

**(Please Review!)**

Finally finished! I actually had the chapter completed a week ago, but my computer lost the final touches I had put on the chapter. Needless to say, I was furious, so I took a couple days off from writing this story. Anyway, it's here.

On a side note, I really hate bashing on characters. Such a thing is wasteful, and it damages a writer's objectivity in writing how scenes are written. The Short arc begins, which will hopefully last only two more chapters. I'm really looking forward to the chuunin exams. Next, Team Eight will deal with Namikaze's trials.

I think Namikaze was a bit too harsh on Team Ten, but... all's well that ends well. Namikaze isn't looking to make friends, rather he's looking to save them. That has always been his goal from the moment he figured out he was stuck here. And if he has to get everyone to hate him to do it, he'll do it without a second's hesitation.

**(1)**No, Namikaze isn't going to start working with three blades. That's too much like One piece for my tastes. Naruto fanfiction should not have too much of another anime dilute it. For that matter, no anime fanfiction should have too much of another element diluting it. He has a reason for ordering three blades.


	21. The Forest, Team Eight

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by someone else. End of discussion. I would also like to take the time to thank Stalker of Stories. She works hard to make sure these chapters are coherent. Thank you so much!  
**

Chapter 21: The Forest, Team Eight

Throughout the entire week, Jiro was getting bored being cooped up in Namikaze's apartment, or more appropriately the apartment next door. He was always under watch, as the ANBU were constantly looking for betrayal. Even now, one ANBU was watching the room from a nearby balcony. The ANBU would probably be a sensor type, who could detect even the faintest use of chakra. If Jiro attempted to escape, a chuunin squad was no doubt on standby.

Former Missing-nin weren't trusted in the slightest. They were constantly watched like a hawk stalks its prey. Jiro sighed again for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last hour. _I'm so bored!! Even hanging out with that psychotic ninja, Anko, was better than this. _

So, once again, he relaxed onto his bed and forced his eyes shut, wondering if he should have just let his now teammates kill him then and there instead of dying of boredom.

It was with great relief that the door opened, revealing Naruto Namikaze and Anko Mitarashi. Jiro smirked and spoke in a sarcastic, "Naruto! Teme, about time you remembered I'm alive. What the hell were you doing for a week, playing with the kids down the street? And leaving little old me to wither away with only my watchdog standing who-knows-where to keep me company."

Naruto and Anko blinked together. The male ninja responded, "Well...that's one way to put it."

Anko gave a small grin as she licked her lips, "I could have kept you company. My blades do need some target practice. In fact, we can begin now if you'd like."

Jiro sighed and pulled himself off the bed. He muttered, "So, why have you come today? Are you finally going to allow me to begin my search for Princess Yuki? Or have you decided to put me out of my misery?"

Namikaze turned to walk out the door, motioning Anko to follow. Jiro's eyes widened as he raced over to him and said earnestly, "W-Wait! Come on, Namikaze-san, I'm dying in here, cooped up in this small room. I need to get out on occasion, you know, do something. I'll go crazy if you leave me in here any longer, I'm begging you, let me accompany you!!"

Namikaze stopped just outside the doorway. Anko grinned maniacally as she continued past the blond jounin and spoke happily, "Come on, Namikaze-chan. Let's just leave him."

The jounin turned, revealing a smirk on his face as he said, "We were going to invite you to have some dango with us, but if you want to act like a bratty genin-"

Jiro grabbed his new jacket and spoke hastily, "No! I'll be good, I promise!"

Namikaze chuckled as he continued out the doorway. Anko seemed a bit sad, knowing that the irritating missing-nin was coming with them. The three took the stairs down and were soon on their way to Anko's favorite dango stand.

* * *

**(Iwagakure)**

Word had returned to the village hidden in the stone, Iwagakure. The Namikaze assassination had ended in utter failure. Once again, the old Tsuchikage was raging furiously. Those two were some of the best ninja, even if they were missing-nin and easily disposable, unlike the rest of his men. He calmed down quickly, planning what to do next. His expression lightened as he realized exactly what needed to be done. It was in three weeks, the exam. There would be an excellent opportunity to eliminate him there, he was sure.

A nasty, evil plan came to mind as he ordered Tategami to prepare his team for the mission, two weeks in the future. If it came to it, the Tsuchikage, himself, would be there in Konoha to take care of the Flash's brother.

Meanwhile, another ninja was preparing to take action, along with his faction in order to take control of Iwagakure. The short old man gave a smirk of his own and planned to make his move at about the same time the Tsuchikage was making his move.

Few people were aware that Iwagakure was slowly turning against its leader. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Chills flew up Namikaze's spine as he took a bite into his skewer of Dango. He mistook the chills for something tasting wrong with the dango and politely set it down on the plate. Cautiously, he picked up a new skewer and took a bite. Relief washed over him, and the skewer was consumed in a matter of moments.

The stand's owner observed the three ninja in front of her. She had never seen a more diverse group of ninja sitting together. Jiro enjoyed the sights and the chance to get out at long last. He ate the dango disdainfully. Even though he hated the sweet food, it was better than whatever crap his guards had served him in the interrogation building, and it was refreshing to eat something other than the instant ramen Namikaze kept providing for him.

It wasn't the only thing Namikaze gave him. Jiro was wearing a new outfit as well, with a long trench coat, reinforced shirt, pants and shoes. They were all dyed in black and each was tempered in a chakra coating, designed to resist kunai impacts. The bladed weapons would still be able to pierce his clothing and cut deep, but he wouldn't die immediately from most thrown weapons. In addition, he wore a new leaf headband. He was allowed to keep his Snow headband for when he finally located his Princess and old clothes in case of winter missions.

The chuunin was not allowed to leave unless accompanied by another leaf ninja, such as Namikaze or Anko. His chakra wasn't at a dangerously high level, so he would not have to suffer a chakra seal like Namikaze did.

Even though Jiro was free, he was treated with a stronger amount of contempt than Namikaze was when he first showed up. The true story had circulated fast of a missing-nin obtaining sanctuary in Konoha. Such a thing was not unheard of, but extremely rare. They mistrusted him, even more so than young Naruto Uzumaki. Even now, people were watching the black clothed missing-nin. In some ways, it was worse than what Naruto dealt with. To be hated and distrusted by all was a terrible weight to bear under any circumstances. However, Jiro would endure it. He could endure it, all for the sake of his beloved princess. Furthermore, he couldn't be in better company. There wasn't a team that was hated more than the members of Team Namikaze which had the apprentice of one of the greatest traitors of village and its second Jinchuuriki.

They were all enjoying the moment, eating skewer after skewer of dango, making jokes and laughing the whole time. Even the stand owner relaxed into the mood and joined in on the fun. It was at the end of one of these jokes that disaster struck.

Namikaze's hand shot to his head and his entire body began trembling. His teeth were revealed, as if he were in tremendous pain. The mood changed immediately to one of alarm. The jounin shot up from his chair, both hands grabbing at his head, tripping over backwards. He rolled onto his knees and opened his mouth to scream, though nothing came out once again. Then, something frightened everyone there. Blood started dripping from his nose. Jiro bent over and began shouting at the Jounin and shaking him.

Anko held her hand up and signaled to any nearby ANBU that a Konoha Jounin needed medical attention immediately.

Namikaze dropped from his knees to his stomach, coming to rest in the small pool of blood. His stomach churned, and the contents of the meal were forced up, spilling all over the ground and mixing with the blood. His body twitched at varying intervals, as if the pain was unbearable. At this point, the jounin no longer seemed conscious.

It was at this moment that some medics appeared and began to move him.

* * *

**(Namikaze's Mindscape)**

_Images flashed across his vision once again. Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, they all were killed, people he had failed in his previous village. From this universe, Haku's visage taunted him. It haunted his memories, his nightmares, and now his everyday life. It was like they were all coming back to haunt him en masse. He merely closed his eyes and hoped it would go away soon. It threatened to overwhelm him. However, Namikaze was a jounin and well accustomed to pain. He withstood it, and slowly the pain began subsiding. _

**

* * *

**

**(Konoha Hospital Waiting Room, an hour later)**

Anko and Jiro waited patiently for news on their friend. Then, the door opened and out stepped a kindly looking older medical ninja. Anko looked him over, noting the black hair tied together in a ponytail on the back and parted down the middle. He wore a long white coat with a black shirt underneath. His mouth took the shape of a calm smile, like everything would be alright, no matter the situation. He walked to the two ninja and said, "You must be here for Namikaze-san, correct?"

Jiro gave a short nod while Anko looked away, hiding her blushing face. The medic sighed and said, "My name's Torashiro Yakushi, the head medic of this hospital. Currently, Namikaze's doing fine. He's been stabilized, and he'll be fine in a couple hours. We'll be releasing him tomorrow, after we run some tests tonight."

Jiro spoke with a concerned tone, "What happened?"

"We're not quite sure. Whatever started it has stopped. He appeared to have a mild stroke, as a blood vessel burst in his head. By the time we got him in, there was nothing wrong with him. We only know that happened because one of our diagnostics showed a newly formed blood vessel connected to old tissue. Even now, I'm not sure I believe it."

The two sighed in relief, when an assistant ran out and whispered in the doctor's ear. Torashiro spoke incredulously, "What do you mean he's gone?! His body already overcame the sedative?"

All four walked through the doors and confirmed it. Namikaze was not in his bed.

**

* * *

**

**(Ichiraku Ramen, minutes later)**

Namikaze stood outside Ichiraku's as he contemplated a good place to hide. No doubt the medical corps will be out in force after his quick departure. When he awoke in the hospital, the pain was gone, so he took the opportunity to check himself out, the quick way. He had transformed into something less inconspicuous than a hospital patient after his quick exit from the Hospital. His hair was now black with a ponytail in the back, there were glasses on his face. He wore a blue gi and a black hakama with tan sandals. **(1)**

He entered the ramen stand and sat down, trying to blend in with the customers. He felt the wind rush by, caused by several ninja racing by, probably trying to find him. He relaxed into the chair.

As he sat there, his plan began to form with regards to teams Eight and Seven. Team Eight didn't have very many weak points. He might be able to work on their teamwork like he had with Team Ten. He'd also have to test Kiba, as he knew next to nothing on him. Team Seven would be easier.

The sound of more ninja racing by filled his ears. However, they would never find him, as his transformation was near perfect. Only a Hyuuga or a sensor type could catch him now.

The old ramen chef set down a bowl in front of the jounin. Namikaze blinked as he looked down at the bowl. Sure enough, it was his usual order. Trick is, he didn't order anything yet. His mouth hung down as he tried to figure out how Teuchi knew.

The old man chuckled and said merrily, "Enjoy, Namikaze-san."

The jounin stopped moving as his heart froze. Teuchi gave another chuckle as he went back to his pot and began working on the second bowl. Namikaze unfroze as the old man explained, "I only know two people who walk into our stand in that way: you, Namikaze-san, and Naruto-kun. Naruto, they would have caught," he referred to the passing ninja.

"What way," Namikaze asked.

The old man responded slowly, "Ahhh... you two act as one who has something to prove to the village. Naruto wants his existence to be acknowledged by the villagers. You, however, are more of a mystery. If I may ask, what do you want to prove, and to whom?"

A piece of meat flopped between Namikaze's chopsticks. The question left him wondering, what did he want? Originally, it had been the same as his younger self. But now, were his goals the same? He shook his head at that. It had nothing to do with being acknowledged by the village. He sucked at the broth on the meat as he chewed slowly. The meat left a salty aftertaste as it went down.

The chopsticks were returned to their position and Namikaze began slurping up the broth. Even after all the years, he had gained no manners. Sakura tried to beat some manners into him, but they just didn't stick. The thought of Sakura made the ramen in his throat taste bitter. Memories of his friends' deaths came to mind as his answer became clear. He set down the bowl and muttered, "I have to prove to myself... that I can save them."

Teuchi didn't hear the reply as the boiling broth demanded his full attention.

Suddenly, Namikaze's sense of the world seemed to catch fire. His right eye started twitching. He knew this feeling very well, every time he did something his ANBU team considered extremely stupid. And only one person could produce such killer intent. He turned slowly and sure enough, she was standing there. Anko was not smiling. Namikaze chuckled nervously, "He... heh. Hello Anko-chan."

His transformation exploded into smoke, revealing the Jounin's true form in a hospital outfit. Anko cracked her knuckles and said calmly, "You know what I said I'd do to Orochimaru if I ever got him in Torture and Interrogations building?"

Namikaze winced. Oh, he knew. Often, they were descriptive and bloody told during some of the wilder drinking parties. He was at one of those, during his week long suspension. He asked Anko once again if she wanted help in her glorious revenge against the bastard snake. She didn't give him a confirmation. Instead, she went into one of her rants. T&I had some of the most destructive acids known to man. One drop of it could melt a finger right off. She planned to use the entire supply on him, torturing him until the snake passed out. Then, after he was healed up by the medics, she'd go through another round. Anko would do it again and again until the traitor was literally melted away.

After a couple more drinks, Anko started again, this time promising to run electricity in his body at a low enough voltage that it wouldn't kill him, but high enough to cause immense pain. She'd keep Orochimaru in that state until she decided it was enough, and allow him to die. Truly, she was a brutal woman, and not one to be crossed.

Now, all that anger was staring him right in the face. He couldn't help but sweat, "Come on, Anko-chan. You wouldn't-"

Several senbon needles slid between her fingers and glistened menacingly. Her tone was sweet, "I'm going to make that look like heaven with what I'm going to do with you."

She took the offensive, throwing the senbon needles across the room. They hit the wall, missing Namikaze as he ducked under them. His feet were a blur as he dashed for the exit. Anko's heel slammed into the jounin's forehead, sending him back across the room. Wood splintered as the Jounin crashed against the counter.

As the concerned third party, Teuchi said quickly, "Namikaze-san, if you insist on continuing this stupidity with kunoichi here, I must ask that you leave. You have a reputation for destroying stands! See, you've already damaged mine, and I'll be expecting compensation for it later!"

He was indeed concerned, but only for his shop. Slowly, Namikaze pulled himself up from his laid out position onto a chair. From there, he dragged himself up to the counter and said in a desperate tone, "Teuchi-sama! Please help me! This woman is going to kill me! Please, I beg you!"

Teuhi waved him off, "Nah, she won't kill you. Right, Kunoichi-san?"

Anko grabbed the back of Namikaze's head and pulled him to his feet. Her smile was still big and kind. However, murderous intent was still coming off her in waves. She spoke in a calming tone, "Don't worry, Owner-san. I won't kill him. I'll make him wish he was never born."

Teuchi smiled, "See! You'll still be able to return and enjoy my delicious ramen."

Ayame said sweetly, "Come again soon!"

Tears streamed down the jounin's face as the demon dragged him away to a world of pain.

* * *

Team Eight had just returned from a mission and was traveling to the Hokage tower. Their first C-rank mission had gone off without a single incident. It was an escort mission for one of the Daimo's advisors, a minor official who helped the lord with the finances of his country. There were no bandit attacks along the way, and they all returned safely. However as they crossed the market street, they all saw Anko dragging a crying man behind her.

Anko was heading for the T&I building, which was the opposite direction of the hospital. There were a couple ANBU who owed her a favor, so she would get to inflict about ten minutes of hell before another person had a chance of catching her. As she looked around, her mind dwelt on her mark. _How dare that bastard! He had the gall to make me worry about him, and then leave without even a single word. I'll make sure he stays in the hospital for a week after I'm done with him... No, A MONTH!_

Her vicious schemes and musings were put on halt when her eyes fell on Team Eight. Her anger drained away somewhat as their eyes met, her best friends and hers. Kurenai saw her hand raise to wave and she sighed quickly before Anko came in rage. The snake woman waded through the street traffic still dragging Namikaze along. Anko spoke merrily, "Nai-chan! You're back from your first actual mission. Anything interesting happen?"

Kurenai held a neutral expression she always wore, "Hello, Anko-san."

The jounin kunoichi pushed her genin behind her, shielding them from the tokubetsu jounin. See, one did not just meet Anko Mitarashi, one survived meeting her. The woman continued, "If you mean by interesting: unexpected bandit or ninja attacks, client betrayals or any real complication at all, no. Our trip was rather uneventful."

Kurenai noticed Anko's eyes drifting towards her students. There was no way she would allow the meeting between her students and the most unstable kunoichi in the village happen, so she changed the subject, "What are you dragging there behind you?"

The woman pointed at Namikaze. The blond was struggling to break away from Anko's iron grip on the back of his neck. There was no luck in that regard. Anko's anger returned in a heartbeat, "This little bastard is destined for T&I. He's requested to join ANBU, and each member must be tested to see if how long they resist the interrogators before giving out to the enemy."

A simple lie based around truth. Each member must undergo interrogation for a lengthy period of time. Anko held the current record, with 1 month. She was followed by Kakashi Hatake, who had lasted two weeks.

Kurenai nodded and began moving away, only to stop as Namikaze shouted pleadingly, "Kurenai-sama! Please, don't let her take me away! She's going to kill me."

Anko said simply, "Did you know that this was the guy who tortured Asuma-san's kids during your week long break? He's also organized it with the Hokage to be a one week training session with your kids."

Kurenai's eyes widened, and then narrowed. She had met with Asuma at the gate, just as she arrived. He told her about the insane jounin who would be training the new rookie genin teams over the next couple weeks. Asuma was pretty mad about the whole situation, and told her to be careful after informing her just what had happened to his own team.

Now, she discovered Anko had the bastard caught. Kurenai wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. She knew Namikaze wasn't allowed in ANBU black ops yet, as he was still on probationary status as a tokubetsu jounin. So Anko had to be angry at him for another reason. She gave a nasty grin, "Well, make sure he'll be incapacitated for at least a week."

It was like Namikaze's insides collapsed. Anko dragged him away, with him no longer resisting, through the packed busy streets.

* * *

**(Torture and Interrogations, Thirty Minutes Later)**

Anko and her minions finished strapping Namikaze to the chair. He was once again in the dim green lit room, surrounded by seals. Sure enough, Anko used a number of her strings to obtain some assistance from the regular ANBU present. The jounin had long since quit squirming. Anko finished the last rope and took a seat several feet away in the corner. She snapped her fingers and the overhead light shone brightly in his face. The Jounin flinched away from the light like it burned. There was a table some feet away on the side of the room carrying several blades.

They sat apart from each other for several minutes. Then, Anko rose from her seat and walked to the table and removed a curved kunai. The jounin blinked, but didn't move. Anko smirked and said, "Any last words before I make you regret what you did?"

"Yeah, tell me why I'm sitting here about to be tortured?"

Metal struck wood as Namikaze cocked his head out of the way of Anko's blade. Anko didn't respond. Instead, she yanked out the blade and drove it into the jounin's shoulder. Anko saw no fear in his eyes. However, a small bead of sweat began trickling down the his head, as did some blood from the fresh wound. He grunted, "You're...going to regret doing this later. I assure you...of that."

Anko picked up another kunai and threw it at him. The blade sunk into Namikaze's other shoulder. Another and another came one after the other. Namikaze started looking like a pincushin, with several kunai hilts sticking out of body. Through the pain, Namikaze began chuckling. This stopped Anko's weapon barrage. She looked at him once again, this time with a bit of confusion. When their eyes met, Anko flinched back a bit. It disturbed her, his eyes, because those eyes briefly held a madness... a madness contained by only two other Konoha ninja, a former traitor and his student known as Orochimaru and Orochimaru's former apprentice, Anko Mitarashi... her. Blood rolled down his midsection as he spoke in a low tone, "Anko, I shall definitely repay you for this one... I guarantee it."

Anko picked up a larger blade from the table and held it at Namikaze's throat, "Then I'll have to put you out of my misery. Pity."

He held his head up higher and said, "Go ahead, do it. In fact, how about I do it for you?!"

He twisted his head hard, causing her blade to cut into his throat. Anko's eyes widened as her anger and strange fear wore off. She looked down at her hand, which was now covered in blood. She thought quickly, _What the hell am I doing?!! _She flung the blade away to the wall and grabbed at the bloody wound, trying to stem the tide. Namikaze's face still had the mad expression.

Anko felt at his throat. The pulse was fading, and quickly. She muttered, "Damn it, Namikaze. Don't you dare die on me!!"

His mad expression vanished in that instant, leaving a concerned expression on his face. He thought, _Damn, she's going to kill me later for this._

Suddenly, his body exploded into smoke, along with the blood on the blades and on Anko's hand. It was almost in slow motion as the blades fell to the seat. Her expression changed from fear to shock in one second, and then from shock to anger in another. She growled, and then screamed, "Damn...you...NAMIKKAAAZZZEEEE!!!!!"

* * *

**(Housing District, Namikaze's apartment)**

Namikaze's door flew open, as he bolted from the house. Sure enough, the shadow clone he had left with Anko had been destroyed, and brutally, as expected. **(2)** It was a good thing he had substituted with a Shadow clone prepared minutes before hand at the Ramen shop.

_flashback_

_Namikaze's transformation exploded. In that smoke, he performed the substitution jutsu with the shadow clone in the branches who watched his back. Hidden within the deep branches, he watched the clone fumble around, allowing itself to get caught. With the demon Kunoichi disposed of, his route was now clear to his apartment, where he could change and rearm. _

_end flashback_

He landed on the railing and in the opposite direction of the Torture and Interrogations building. Anko would undoubtedly be out for his blood. His hand curved into the Tora sign, releasing a burst of wind chakra from his feet. The roofs were the quickest means to move across the village, and he used it to full effect. Pipes connecting buildings, construction and repair wooden cranes, and any roof wide enough to carry a single foot were used as he crossed building after building to get as far away from that woman as possible.

He kept pumping out wind chakra from under his feet, sending him further and further away from the one who would kill him upon sight.

Several blocks later, a familiar smoke rose in the distance, reminding him that it might be best, if he ran into her again, he might need a bit of an edge this time around. He dropped from the roof onto the ground, right in front of the local weapons forgers. He walked inside and asked to see the master if he was in. Sure enough, the old master was present. He gave a smile and knew exactly what he was here for. The master had once been a shinobi in his younger years, but had been forced to retire because his feet had been cut off when captured and tortured by the enemy. The man said quickly, "Looks like you're in a hurry. We've only completed one of the blades."

He picked up a large box and handed it to one of his subordinates. Namikaze received the wooden box and held it carefully like holding a child. The end of the wooden box was removed, revealing a hole. From the hole, a short katana slid forward. The scabbard was white, vastly different from the Uchiha blade he had once wielded which was black. On the hilt, there were two white circles on either side of the handle surrounded by black. At the bottom of the circles, small red flames were drawn.

The master forge gave a calm smile, "We searched for the symbol of the Namikaze clan. There was no such symbol. However, I remember Minato-sama's first day as Hokage. He stood there on the Hokage tower, smirking as the wind tore at his coat. The white coat with the red flames burning on the hem are as symbolic of the fourth as anything. They should work as symbol of the Namikaze as any other. You his brother?"

Namikaze nodded. The old shinobi master nodded, "Take care of that blade."

The jounin gave a smirk. His hand rested on the hilt. His grip tightened and pulled.

_klink!_

The blade flew out in the direction of the door. The back of the blade was dyed a midnight black, but the sharpened edge reflected the silver light. A massive gale swept through the shop, whipping around Namikaze and blowing against everything else. The door rattled on its supports and the fire in the forge cackled hotter than before. The old shinobi master had to hold onto his chair to keep from being pushed over. And then, the wind was gone like it had never been there. The blond chuckled, "What a fine blade. You don't disappoint at all, _dana_-sama. There is no reason to rush the other two blades. I'll return for them in a month."

With that, he exited the shop.

* * *

**(Next Day, 12th Training Ground)**

Kurenai made her way through the trees towards her team's usual meeting place. She hoped beyond hope that Namikaze was put out of action by her friend. Sadly, it was not to be, because as she walked out into the clearing, Namikaze sat there in jounin garb, sporting a short katana on his side. She sighed and decided to get it over with, "Wake up, Naruto-san."

Namikaze's hand instinctively went for his blade, but then relaxed as he realized it wasn't Anko. He yawned and looked up into Kurenai's red eyes. He muttered, "You're certainly here early. Where's the rest of your team?"

"On their way. What are you doing out here?"

Namikaze scratched at the back of his neck as he picked himself up. The Tokubetsu Jounin gave a wry grin, "Because of that psycho the other day, I had to conceal myself. It would take a couple days for her to search every training ground. I figured I'd just hide here since you'll be here anyway."

Kurenai had to suppress a shiver, sensing the blond knew more about her and her team than she wanted. She said, "Alright. I know the Hokage has given you approval to train my team. Why don't you tell me what you plan on doing?"

Namikaze paused for a second, considering what he was going to do. Then he remembered. His hand reached into his pouch and pulled out two bells, "Bell test. To be honest, I know the least about your team than any of the other rookies. This should be a good way to test your group."

Kurenai blinked and questioned, "You're going to take an entire week to do the bell test?"

"For what I have planned, I will."

Team Eight arrived several minutes later. Akamaru bounded towards Namikaze and then began barking. The jounin bent over and began scratching the dog behind its ears. Though Namikaze had never met Kiba, he knew Akamaru very well. The dog was Rin's partner. He smiled at the familiar face, "Good to see you again, Akamaru."

The dog tilted his head to his side, as if asking '_Do I know you?'_ The jounin nodded, "You may not know me, but I know you, my old friend."

Rin Inuzuka often had Namikaze watch over Akamaru when the dog was injured and she was away on a mission.

Kiba smirked and waved, "Yo, Naruto. How's it goin'?"

Namikaze turned to the boy and gave a predatory grin, "Ah, it's you, Kiba-kun. As I recall, I still owe you for that night!"

Kiba recognized the comment for what it was, a thinly veiled threat. He returned the grin with one of his own, "What can you do, Naruto? You haven't gained any skills, I can smell you're still the same Naruto I know."

The jounin's smile turned even more feral, "Then ignorance is bliss. I'm going to enjoy beating it into you over the next couple days."

Hinata looked between the two of them and stuttered, "K-Kiba-kun... I don't think... that's Naruto-kun. Something... something is different somehow."

Shino pushed up his glasses and muttered, "That is correct. My bugs are telling me to stay away from him."

Kurenai sighed, "Everyone, the Hokage has secured permission for you to be trained by a specialist. In a couple weeks, you are going to participate in the Chuunin Exams. He's going to make sure you're prepared for it. Namikaze-san, they are all yours."

She walked past Namikaze and the paused. She whispered, "I imagine you'll take them into the Forest of Death. See to it they don't end up in _that_ region. I will be watching from a distance."

Namikaze nodded. With that, Kurenai blurred away. Everyone began moving away from the Twelfth training ground towards the Forty Fourth. Shino kept a close eye on Namikaze. Suddenly, he paused and looked backwards. For whatever reason, he felt the bug he attached to Kurenai go silent. He turned back to the blond jounin and continued in silence.

* * *

**(Forty-Fourth Training Ground, the Forest of Death)**

The forest seemed as dark and foreboding to Namikaze as it ever had. He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, allowing himself to bask in the forest's presence. No wind blew through these forests today. Beady eyes stared out at the team, looking at them hungrily. Namikaze looked back, and the beasts melted back into the darkness, sensing a more dangerous foe than the usual ninja present in the forest. Hinata seemed a bit more nervous than usual. Kiba gave a feral grin as he eyed the forest. Shino just listened to his bugs giving a report about the surrounding area. Many of the plants were poisonous. The other beasts of the forest seemed uneasy with the jounin's presence. This put Shino on guard more than before.

Finally, they arrived at the clearing he had brought Team Ten into. Namikaze sighed as he rested on the stump, "This is the Forest of Death. It's a battle zone often used by the Hokage to host the Chuunin exams. This will likely be where you'll take the second part of the exam."

Kiba spoke up, "What do you mean by second part, Naruto... _sensei_?"

The word _sensei _seemed to catch in Kiba's throat. He couldn't believe this wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. They were just too much alike. Namikaze gave a small grin, "There are three parts to the exam: a written portion, a field survival exam, and the finals."

Namikaze rose and removed two bells from his pouch. He tied them together on his waist and continued, "I don't know what the Hokage has prepared, but I remember taking the exam twice. The first time it involved scrolls. Each team had either a heaven or earth scroll and they had to steal another team's scroll. The second exam involved bells. Each team member was given one bell. Each person had to take a second bell from another team. If the team didn't have six bells all together at the end, they would be immediately disqualified."

The jounin looked at the Kiba and Shino. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to look at Hinata. Each time his vision landed on her, the image of Hinata's bloody corpse resting in his arms flashed in front of his eyes. He shouted, "Alright! Time to begin. Your mission is to be holding one of these bells at the very end of the exercise."

Hinata quickly noted the obvious, "B-b-but sensei... y-y-you only have two bells."

Kiba took up the ball with a cocky grin, "This is like what I've heard about Kakashi's bell test. Naruto told me about it. Whoever doesn't have the third bell fails, right?"

Namikaze gave a grin with his eyes closed, "Yep, you're on the ball today, Kiba!"

Shino seemed unamused by the joke. He spoke in a stoic tone, "Then what happens if we don't have a bell?"

The temperature dropped a couple degrees and the wind picked up. The blond opened his eyes and gave a foul grin, "Whoever doesn't have a bell? Why, that person or those people... die of course."

Hinata began shaking while Kiba's grin turned into an angry expression, "What the hell are you talking about? Don't joke like that."

"Who said I'm joking? Don't worry, you have seven days to take the bell. Of course, that means that I have the ability to take back the bells if you fail to protect them. If you manage to take the bells from me, go to the tower. Once you enter the tower, the exercise will end."

A famous general once said, 'he who strikes first, wins.' Kiba took these words to heart as his hands landed on the soft brown dirt. Chakra swirled around his nails turned claws. He growled, "**Shikyaku no jutsu**! (Four Legs technique)"

The Inuzuka blurred into motion, dashing around Namikaze and aiming for the jounin's blindspot. Namikaze just smirked. A second before impact, hesnapped off his katana and jabbed it hilt first in Kiba's face. The genin managed to duck and continue the attack. Namikaze spun on his foot, spinning around the genin. Kiba landed a foot away and sprung at the jounin's exposed back. Namikaze flipped backwards and jabbed his still sheathed blade at the kid's back. The genin disappeared from under him as he rolled away from the attack.

From the side, Shino began manipulating his bugs, scattering them in all directions. Hinata joined in with Kiba in attacking with Jyuuken strikes. Namikaze responded by physically dodging Kiba's attacks and blocking Hinata's strikes with his sheathed katana. He weaved between attacks, like he was caught in a wonderful dance. His entire body flowed into it, enjoying the moment to the fullest. However, he knew the moment had to end, because the more dangerous opponent was preparing to attack right this moment. If Namikaze wasn't careful, he might actually die.

Namikaze's eyes hardened in a second. The hilt of his blade slammed first into Akamaru's nose, sending the dog flying backwards towards Shino. His blade spun in his hands as he sidestepped a Jyuuken open palm strike and Kiba's recently drawn kunai. Kiba was still slightly out of range, but it didn't matter, as Namikaze thrust the hilt of the katana at Kiba. The blade extended from the scabbard and the hilt struck Kiba in the face. In the same motion, Namikaze struck Hinata's midsection with the scabbard.

He felt danger gather around him in the form of thousands of flying insects. His blade was drawn in a second, and flew in a spherical motion. The bugs, Hinata and Kiba were all thrown backwards by the burst of wind chakra. A second later, Namikaze blurred away, leaving two unconscious genin, a whining dog and a thoughtful Aburame behind.

* * *

**(Deeper into the Forest)**

Namikaze took a seat against up in one of the larger trees and relaxed. Team Eight was good... very good. Kiba was probably good enough to take the test right now and pass all three stages... as long as he didn't face off against Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha or Sabaku no Gaara. Shino was tactically wise. He did little but watch Namikaze and his teammates battle it out. He was logical and sought weak points. Furthermore, his insects were dangerous, even for Namikaze.

Kikai bugs were known among Konoha's finest for two things: their ability to absorb chakra, and their ability to consume. Ordinarily, the chakra part of the Kikai weren't very dangerous for Jinchuuriki due to their huge amount of chakra supplies. However, Namikaze had most of his chakra sealed away due to his odd arrival in Konoha. He was completely capable of being drained.

The other part of the Kikai was consumption. Once, he had seen an Aburame's hive eat through a whole forest in a matter of seconds. On the reasonable side, Namikaze knew Shino didn't have the control required to prevent his colony from going on an eating rampage after giving the order, however he might still be able to get his bugs to consume Namikaze if pushed.

And then there was Hinata-

His musings were suddenly stopped as a **Getsuga** (Piercing Fang) drilled straight up through the wood underneath him. Wood splintered and broke apart, leaving a nice clean hole in the massive tree branch. The jounin narrowly avoided the attack by leaping over the edge. Hinata appeared in front of Namikaze and aimed Jyuuken strikes at the his visible tenketsu.

* * *

Over the next several hours, Namikaze became hard pressed not to get serious against these opponents. When Kiba began using Getsuga, the jounin had to switch into high speed dodging mode, which took much more energy. Furthermore, he had to split his attention between two people: Kiba and Shino. He had to keep a close eye on his surroundings to prevent him from being swarmed by the bugs.

Hinata made things more complicated. Namikaze just couldn't look at her. The memories of _that_ incident weighed heavily on him, and every time he saw her face the image of her body laying in the center of a burning field washed over him. Her eyes, which were once innocent and pure, were glazed over and looked into his face.

Instead as he battled Hinata, he closed his eyes and felt her blows. He fought her like he was sparing with Hinata Uzumaki, his wife.

Hinata noticed that he was always one step ahead... actually almost two steps. As she struck, he seemed to twitch in hesitation, like he anticipated a different move, but then blocked her actual move. Most ninja would never have been able to notice it, but with her training and the Byakuugan, she could see it. It was nerve wracking that she could be predicted so easily.

Each time Shino tried to attack with his bugs en masse, Namikaze sent the bugs flying in all directions and fled into the woods. The genin quickly tried to counter the strategy by massing bugs all along the possible escape routes in future fights. They were also scattered as the jounin used wind chakra to escape.

Thus, the fights continued for a couple days in the forest without any relief. It was on the third day that something happened to shift the entire game.

* * *

**(Day Three, Forest River)**

Within the forest, there was a single river. The rivers or other sources of water were often deathtraps. Ninja preyed on the river, waiting for their prey to drop their guard and swoop down on other unsuspecting genin. It was a trait mimicked from nature's predators. Team Eight lay in wait for the jounin arrive at the river for a new day's ration of water. Hinata, during the last engagement, saw the jounin's water canister was nearly empty when they had attacked at dawn. He had no sealing scrolls, so the team decided to ambush him at the river this time around.

Kiba tracked Namikaze to within several feet of the area. The problem with tracking Namikaze by scent, Kiba discovered, was that his wind techniques scattered it to an area of several meters of the point of origin. Meanwhile, Shino had scattered many of his bugs throughout the forest. If Namikaze fled the area, Shino would be able to determine where he fled.

Suddenly, Namikaze appeared in the clearing and began gathering water in his canister. Kiba smirked, "Alright. Get ready to-"

Hinata gasped and whispered, "W-wait, Kiba! There's... something moving underground towards Namikaze along the riverside."

The team watched as a massive snake burst from the ground and lunged for the jounin! Namikaze looked surprised as he drew his sword and severed the snake in two. As the two sides of the snake fell on either side, there stood another ninja! It was Kurenai's friend, Anko!

* * *

Namikaze had prepared to face the team near the river. Kiba would no doubt track him to within a couple meters of his position. Hinata would probably find him a couple minutes after that. So, he sprung the trap. Of course, he was extremely low on water. Normally, jounin would gather water at night, when they couldn't be observed in battlefield situations. Now, he just needed to get the team to attack.

Then, his plans took a new path as a large snake shot out of the ground and bit at where he was filling up his canister. Shock was an understatement as he bisected the snake.

Now, he stared at the kunoichi in front of him. The moment her eyes met his, killer intent radiated off her. Namikaze returned the feelings with his own murderous intention. Anko smirked, "Well, looks like I found you at long last. Now, DIE!"

Several senbon slid into her hands. Namikaze reacted first. Suddenly, he was right behind her swinging the blunt end of the blade at the snake kunoichi. It connected, but she had already substituted away.

Her voice rang out, "**Ninpo: Fushokukiri no Jutsu**! (Ninja art: Acid Mist Technique)"

A mist drifted towards Namikaze. The blond growled at the technique, recognizing it immediately. In his world, Namikaze often had her fill a compound his team was attacking with this mist. It was like acid, melting away any living thing inside. After the compound was suppressed, Anko would dispel the mist, and the team would move in and clear out survivors.

Namikaze pulled out one of his wind pellets and threw it at the ground while bounding backwards into the bush right onto team eight. He said, "Get down!"

The pellet exploded, releasing wind chakra in all directions and sending the mist into the sky. The jounin sighed and said, "Get out of here. The exercise is temporarily suspended until I deal with this woman."

The team nodded and fled into the forest. Namikaze ran out into the clearing. He looked into the branches and gave a disgusted grunt. He felt his belt and sighed, "Well played, Kurenai. Well played."

While he was commending Kurenai for cheating, he had a much more serious problem to deal with. Two snakes shot out of the trees towards his position. His response was swift, decapitating the two snakes with a swipe of his sword. Namikaze gave a small smirk as he shouted, "You better get out of there. You know I'm capable of destroying this entire forest to find you."

A voice drifted in from all directions, "But you won't. Konoha needs this training ground for the Chuunin Exams."

Namikaze smirked and pulled out not one but four wind pellets, "How much are you willing to bet?"

No response came back. As he prepared to attack, Anko dropped from the tree already forming hand signs, "**Ninpo, Fushokutama no jutsu**! (Ninja art, acid bullet technique)"

A ball of acid covered Namikaze as he tried to retreat. He quickly started melting, and then turned into water completely. Anko was only slightly surprised as she moved to retreat back to the upper canopy of the forest. Namikaze appeared on one of the overhead massive branches and threw several senbon. Anko knew instinctively that even one might be laced with that chakra disrupting sedative he loved to use. Her response was instantaneous and decisive. She withdrew an explosive tag and held it in her hand out in front of her. The tag quickly burned and exploded while she held onto it. It burned her hand seriously, but deflected the senbon.

Namikaze took the opportunity provided by the blast, using it to flash behind her in a second and swing his blade at her exposed neck for the second time. Anko, however, was completely expecting this. Her other hand was holding a kunai. She stabbed it behind her, striking his blade-wielding hand.

Namikaze gritted his teeth in pain, but gave a small grin of victory. As the two fell towards the ground, Anko realized she was in serious trouble. From the point of impact, a watery substance bled upwards and landed on Anko's face. She touched her hand to it... and discovered it was stuck to her face. Alarmed, she pulled harder and harder, ending up not really doing a lot besides irritating her hand and her cheek. Namikaze whispered, "Now I've got you!"

The clone wrapped his arms around her, and then exploded, covering her in an extremely sticky liquid. Anko realized it was his Syrup capture clone. If she hit the ground, she would not be getting up anytime soon!

* * *

**(High in the Tree Branches)**

Shino led the way as the three made their way to the tower, where they could hide out. Kiba bounded over one higher branch than the others. He didn't look too happy as he growled, "What are you doing, bug otaku?! That woman presented us a unique opportunity to take the bells. Once she tires him out, we could jump him at his weakest moment."

Shino pushed up his glasses while the two listened closely to his response, "Kiba, even the most ravenous insects would stay away from prey like those two. If we didn't flee, their battle would swallow up our team. There would no doubt be casualties."

His stance shifted, loosened up a lot. Those who knew Shino knew he didn't show his emotions a lot. However, his stance could be interpreted as a sort of smirk. He continued in his monotone, "But, we must always take advantage of any situation given."

The ringing of two bells filled his teammates' ears. Hinata gave a happy smile while Kiba looked slightly astonished, and then smirked like the predator he was. Shino continued as he dangled two bells from his right hand, "I cut the bells from his pouch when he protected us from the acid technique Anko-san used."

Kiba thought for a second, and then frowned, "Wait...! Didn't Namikaze-sensei say he would kill those who didn't have a bell?"

Shino gave a small "hmph" sound. "I have a plan for that as well."

As they continued forth, he revealed his plan to the other two. Within minutes, the tower appeared in front of them, and they entered without any opposition.

* * *

**(A Couple Hours later)**

Namikaze looked at the three genin who sat in front of him. He grumbled a bit as he thought about Kurenai, _Damn her. She probably told Anko where I was so I'd drop my guard for a second. _

His musings came to an end and he gave a smirk, "Well, good job all of you. You've made it here and with both bells. So, show me your bells."

All three ninja raised a single hand, revealing three bells. Namikaz blinked and then chuckled, "So, this is how you try to beat your fate. One of you then has a fake bell. Very clever."

With one flash of his blade, Shino's bell was cut in two. Suddenly, the remains disintegrated into bugs and began swarming around the jounin. He smirked, "Not smart enough, Aburame-san. Bells typically ring when shaken, but yours didn't."

Hinata and Kiba took up positions behind their friend, preparing to fight. Namikaze's smirk grew in size, revealing some teeth, "I have no doubt it was Shino who took the bells. He was the only one clever enough to take the bells from me. You two should be grateful for your teammate's sacrifice, as he gave up his life to save yours. Now get out of the way or share in his fate!"

The air seemed to ripple around Namikaze as killer intent poured off him. To the genin, it was like the air they breathed caught fire in their lungs. Each of them could feel it, like their bodies had been stabbed and their corpses feasted on by crows. The team started coughing and shaking violently.

Tears were filling Hinata's eyes and every sense she had told her to run away, as fast as she could. But no, she would not budge. Kiba's hands were shaking and his eyes were filled with fear. Shino couldn't speak. His insects weren't responding to him anymore. The Kikai that had surrounded Namikaze had fled long ago. If the Aburame could speak, he would tell Hinata and Kiba to flee.

Namikaze focused on Hinata and shouted, "You've always been a failure, haven't you Hinata. Now, you'll die a failure! You should give up as a ninja."

Hinata froze, and whispered, "That's not... you're wrong!"

The jounin's eyes hardened as he looked into her eyes. There was nothing but contempt there, "How you ever became next in line as the heir of the Hyuuga, I'll never know. Someone who's _weaker_ and _more pathetic_ than your cousin, or even your younger sister, has just one fate, death."

There was venom in his voice. But suddenly, the smell of blood filled the air. Kiba was gritting his teeth. There was a kunai embedded in his hand. He whispered, "Shut up."

Namikaze didn't reply. He just looked at the genin and said, "You have only one destiny if you walk into that forest: death. I guarantee you'll die there."

Kiba looked up and shouted, "SHUT THE HELL UP! Where do you get off, saying those things to Hinata?! Bastard, we won't follow your rules. _We _have to die?! _Teme, h_ow about _we_ kill you instead! Akamaru, let's show him our secret weapon!"

Akamaru lifted himself up, and growled at the Jounin.

_flashback_

_Kiba took several minutes to gather himself together after the latest surprise attack. Shino helped Hinata up and said, "If we keep doing this, we'll never succeed in taking the bells from him."_

_Kiba shouted back, "I know. But as long as he can attack from a distance, and we can't, we'll never be able to beat him."_

_Shino gave a cough, "Then you should try creating a mid to long range technique. We have a couple days, we'll keep working on it while attacking Namikaze."_

_Akamaru barked up, which gave Kiba an idea. The next two nights, they worked long and hard practicing the new jutsu._

_end flashback_

It wasn't complete, not by a long shot. Maybe it had half the power what Kiba imagined. But for now, it would have to do.

The dog breathed in. Namikaze prepared himself. And then, Akamaru gave his most powerful bark ever. The air rippled as an air bullet shot from the dog's mouth. Namikaze barely avoided being blown backwards by jamming his sword through the wooden floor and holding on tight. When the wind finally died down, Namikaze gave a feral grin, "Is that your response? From all of you! You're willing to die for one another, willing to kill to protect one another, and as one you'll die together if needed!"

Kiba and Shino nodded immediately. Hinata still looked shaken up. But determination was in her eyes. She said, "Y-Yes! Yes, I'll die with them!"

The atmosphere changed immediately. The suffocating KI vanished, Namikaze relaxed, and his killer persona vanished immediately. He withdrew his blade from the ground and slid it inside his scabbard, "Hmph, then I believe you are now ready to take the chuunin exams."

Kiba and Hinata looked confused. The Inuzuka stuttered, "W-w-wh... what! What the hell... what the hell was that for?!!!"

Namikaze said calmly, "Don't you remember what I said before I started this exercise? I was here to see if you were ready to take the exams. I put you all under intense pressure to see if you could do it. Many teams crack under the pressure of these, and many die inside these woods. Shino was the first to pass in the woods. He has the qualities I'd most attribute to a chuunin, the ability to think strategically, plan out and execute plans that will succeed."

The blond started pacing on wooden floor. Kiba growled, "But did you have to attack Hinata so ruthlessly like that?"

Namikaze felt it. It was like ramming a dagger into his heart to say such terrible things to her. But it was necessary. He whispered, "Yes." His voice rose, "Yes, it was. Remember who will definitely be in the next exam?"

Hinata's eyes widened. The jounin nodded at her, "Neji will show you no mercy. He'll say the same things I said. He'll say worse things than I did. But you must not allow his words to cut you like so. He is also in pain, Hinata-chan."

The -chan slipped in, which he immediately regretted saying. Kiba shouted, "How dare you say them. I can't trust anything you say anymore, bastard!"

Hinata looked into Naruto Namikaze's eyes. There was now hurt in his eyes. The pain quickly disappeared, as it had before when she had first met him. Namikaze gave a kind grin, "I think the Hyuuga would do well with a kind clan leader. I think you'll lead them into a golden age. No, I know you will."

The jounin bowed his head to her, "I look forward to seeing you as the greatest Hyuuga clan head to ever grace Konoha, Hinata-san."

* * *

As the team left the forest, Namikaze walked next to Shino and said, "How long did you know the whole thing was planned?"

Shino pushed up his sunglasses and said stoically as always, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Namikaze smirked and said, "Sure, sure."

Shino didn't say, but he had known since the very beginning. He knew Namikaze would never kill anyone, because Kurenai had been watching the whole time. While the Kurenai had succeeded in wiping out the bug he had hidden on her headband, she failed to kill the secondary bug hidden in the depths of her weapons' pouch. Shino knew Kurenai had been watching the whole time.

* * *

**(Back in the Forest)**

Anko would kill him. No, death was too good for Namikaze. The tokubetsu jounin had slammed hard against the ground after the battle. Namikaze had used the Syrup capture clone, and now she was stuck and good to the ground. Several beasts were closing in on her. She couldn't really defend herself, as the technique completely immobilized her.

She growled and began cursing the blond jounin.

* * *

Namikaze started shivering as he remembered he left Anko hanging, almost literally. He said to Team Eight as they arrived at the exit to the forest, "I must leave. You'll meet with Kurenai later today. I've got to go deal with a nut job."

* * *

**(Please Review)**

Sorry it took so long to get this update. Finals, my other story (Dueling Hokages) and Christmas all ate away at my writing time. In addition, I couldn't quite figure out how to test Kurenai's team until just before New Year's day. I'm alternating between updating Dueling Hokages and Naruto Dimension. For those interested in PR: Kanto Dawn, I'm closing in on finishing another chapter of that story as well.

For those who are interested: the creation of the first short katana should have taken at least two weeks, but I'd like Namikaze to have the blade as soon as possible. One more chapter and then the chuunin exams, at long last.

I must say, no dogs were severely injured in the making of this chapter. Yeah, once again Namikaze ticks off everyone. He's going to have a couple choice words with Kurenai later. But for now, he has to save Anko, who will probably kill him after he saves her. Sucks to be him.

**(1) - **point for the person who figures out who Namikaze looks like.

**(2) - **In the canon, shadow clones are destroyed when they suffer one good strike. However, I think the greater the control the user has, the more hits a clone can take before exploding. Namikaze has a lot of control, so the clone survived several serious hits before finally dying. The control and concentration is divided up by the amount of clones created, so survivability is diminished greatly.


	22. The Forest, Team Seven

******IMPORTANT******

**My good readers. I need your help. I need the names of four ninja, a first and a last name for each. One will be from Konoha, and the other three will be foreign. They will play a pivotal role in the chuunin exam.**

******END IMPORTANT******

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by someone else. End of discussion. I would also like to take the time to thank Stalker of Stories. She works hard to make sure these chapters are coherent. Thank you so much!**

Chapter 22: The Forest, Team Seven

Tigers, foxes, centipedes, and leeches all moved across the ground towards the fallen tokubetsu jounin. Anko tried to move her hands to form hand signs, but it was futile. The sticky liquid that held her down wouldn't budge even slightly. In the back of her mind, she had to admit that Namikaze's jutsu was extremely effective. Anko wouldn't scream for help. That's just the person she was, not a damsel in distress. Using her tongue, she tore loose a capsule attached to the top of her mouth cavity.

She took a deep breath before biting down on the capsule. Once the outer cover was pierced by the teeth, one of Anko's most virulent poisons was released into her mouth; suicide, however, was not her solution. Anko was a fighter to the bitter end. She exhaled with massive force, sending the poison over the surrounding region. Several of the animals fell immediately, as it was incredibly fast acting. Anko spat out the remains of the capsule and stitching that held in her mouth. Some blood was also spat out, as the tearing of the stitching damaged the roof of her mouth.

It was moments later that Namikaze landed several feet behind her. The surviving animals turned to face Namikaze. However, he didn't waste a single moment, not even a single movement as he flashed beyond the mass of animals right next to Anko. After the subtle sound of a sheathed blade, the remaining animals squealed in pain with blood spurting out from fresh wounds. Seconds later, every animal lay dead, cut to pieces. The jounin walked passed Anko to the log and lay down.

The woman seethed at him and started cursing the man with words that would make a more shameful person blush. He ignored her, instead pulling out an orange book and began reading it out loud, "'No, Saru-san! This isn't right. What would your girlfriend say about what you were doing here?!!' Saru gave Negumi another kiss as he hugged her to him, 'Don't worry, she doesn't-"

"You bastard," Anko screamed in fury, "How dare you read crap like that while letting me suffer in the grasp of your jutsu!"

Namikaze looked her way, appearing bored at her plight. He looked back at the book and continued, this time muttering under his breath. After a few minutes, he muttered to himself, "This is such a damn boring book. What the hell did Kakashi see in reading this series? The real thing is much more interesting." He was thinking about some of his more interesting adventures.

Anko was livid by this point. "Teme, I will kill you for sure."

Namikaze muttered lazily, "You know, telling me how much you'll kill me isn't going to make me want to release you any quicker. I'd thought I'd let you go when you finally calmed down. After all, you ruined my training session with Kurenai's team."

Anko growled, "Then go away and leave me to die here. It's preferable to dealing with your irritating ass."

Namikaze smirked, "Nah. I'd rather stay here and cause you pain. After all, I do believe you stuck about six or seven kunai of different types into my clone. I told you I'd get back at you for that. Besides, you won't find a better ass than mine I'm sure, my good friend."

Anko stuttered, blushed, and turned away. After taking a minute to recover, she spat on her captor, an impressive feet as he was a good fifteen feet away. Namikaze took no notice of the spit as it slid down his forehead. He said, "You do know that I'm really a clone anyway. When I've determined your anger has subsided enough, I'll let you go. Simple as that."

The clone then gave a small smirk, "Unless of course you figure a way to get out on your own. But good luck with that."

Anko relaxed a bit into the confines of the sticky substance. Her anger was still present, but it dropped a slight bit. As her focus died down and the adrenaline ended, she suddenly felt a great amount of pain in her left hand. She gritted her teeth and refused to give the bastard satisfaction of seeing her in pain. However, the clone was quite perceptive. He looked over at her and noticed the hand. It got up and looked at the appendage a couple feet closer, then muttered, "You were always a bit crazy Anko. Using an exploding note to reflect senbon... that's drastic, but effective in a tight situation."

Anko glared at the clone once again. "Better an injured hand than incapacitation by chakra disruption."

Namikaze blinked as he said calmly, "Those senbon weren't laced with any drug. It was designed to distract you from me setting up my clone."

Anko looked up, surprised. Namikaze gave a smirk, "Besides, that particular drug only works once on any target. After that, the body develops an immunity to it, allowing the victim to awaken six to twelve hours later."

Anko just clenched her hand, willing the pain to go down. Namikaze took pity on her, and decided enough was enough. They stick substance that was used was little more than chakra mixed in with water. Once the liquid was administered, the chakra would bond to the target. If the target touched the coated body part to something else, the chakra would then bond with that something as well, whether dirt, concrete, wood, or anything else. Namikaze simply dispelled his chakra from the water to once again allow free movement by the target.

Once Anko was freed, she drew a kunai with her good hand and sliced off the clone's head. The clone exploded, once again covering Anko with the sticky substance. Another clone jumped down from the trees above and sighed, "Don't do that again, Anko-chan. I'll make sure you get your arm fixed up by the doctors, but you must give up that desire to kill me. Now, are you done yet, or will we wait for you to cool down again? Don't think I'm the last clone either, because I assure you you're being watched from a distance."

The instant Anko was released from the technique, she jumped away and tried forming handsigns for a fire technique. However, she winced in pain, breaking her focus. Namikaze's eyes widened slightly as he moved in close to stop her from doing more damage to herself. She swung a kunai at the clone, trying to get him to go away. However, Namikaze caught the hand. Anko swung her injured hand at Namikaze, but that hand was also caught.

Anko growled, "Let go of me, you bastard! Damn it, let go!"

Namikaze shook his head as he let go of her good hand and reached inside his pouch for some medical dressing. He looked at it closer and realized it was worse than he realized. In addition to second degree burns she could feel, there were third degree burns and a couple broken bones from the force of the explosive. Anko pulled her hand, trying to get away, but she couldn't get free. Namikaze said with a concerned voice, "Listen to me, Anko-chan. This wound needs to be treated quickly or else there could be permanent injury. It may not heal right if you don't stop. Please, let me help you."

Anko looked into Namikaze's deep sea blue eyes and saw the concern. It made her stop, because it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. There was actual concern and a wish for her well-being. No one looked at her like that, besides the Hokage that is. Everyone either saw a psychotic ninja who needed to be wary around, or Orochimaru's apprentice, who should have been put down for the safety of the village.

She looked away, with a slight blush in her cheek. She whispered, "Yeah. Alright Namikaze, I won't resist anymore. Just promise me one thing. Don't make me worry like that ever again, OK?"

Namikaze looked at the wound and started dressing it for the walk back to Konoha. He gave a smile and said, "Alright. I promise."

After a few minutes, Namikaze finally finished wrapping the injury. He looked at her injured hand. He thought about Hinata, and the Anko back in his world. Anko shifted, appearing uncomfortable. She said, "Hey, brat. You can let go of my hand already."

Namikaze looked up, surprised as he quickly let go of her hand. The two stood up and blurred out of sight**.**

* * *

**(Hawk Command Center, ANBU Headquarters)**

A lone eagle circled around the village. The bird had been trained from the moment hatched to carry messages of important value between countries. This one particular bird carried an important message. It bore the symbol of Iwagakure, and was destined for the desk of the Hokage. The handler received the bird and took it to the roost to rest. The bird would eventually be sent back after being fed and cared for for a day. The code breaker nin got to work on it with his assistant.

Line by line, they went through the words one after the other. As they translated more and more, the two began to grow pale. The assistant whispered, "Th-this is-!"

The code breaker didn't say a word. Finally, the document was translated. It was quickly taken to the master code breaker for confirmation. The older ninja had a dire expression on his face as he read the document. He muttered gruffly, "No doubt about it. This is classified under the S-level. If word got out about this..."

He could see it, but didn't say it. The flames of new battlefields, death haunting the footsteps of the next generation, the horrors of a new shinobi war. The old man said, "If word gets out, I will see to it personally both of you will be executed, do I make myself clear? You never saw this message. I personally will take this to the Hokage."

The master rose from his seat and made his way out the doors.

* * *

**(Sashimi's Sushi)**

In Konoha, sushi was considered a delicacy, especially since Fire country had to import 90 percent of the fish it consumed. The other ten came from fishing along the many rivers that stretches through miles of woodland. This particular restaurant was one of Kurenai's favorites. The jounin relaxed in her chair as a little wine slid down her throat. Her glass made a soft chime as it came in contact with the table. Sashimi's Sushi was two stories and could seat about 100 customers at one time.

Kurenai noted Yuugao and Hayate enjoying an evening together. Yuugao wore a purple Yukata and Hayate wore a light blue outfit. The red-eyed jounin looked away, back at the sushi that rested on her plate. As she reached for the chopsticks, there was a loud thump that sounded through the restaurant. All the ninja present (about eight or nine chuunin and three jounin including Kurenai) had their own kunai in hand in an instant, and turned to the origin of the sound. Another Jounin's kunai was impaled in the genjutsu mistress' plate.

"Imagine my luck," the intruding blond said, "Finding you here in such a nice restaurant."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and returned the kunai to her sleeves. The rest of the ninja did the same and returned to their meals, however whatever atmosphere of calm previously present, the arrival of the new ninja ruined it in a second. There was a permanent smile plastered on the tokubetsu jounin's face as he took a seat across from Konoha's Ice Queen. Kurenai said with a dark undertone, "Namikaze-san, why are you here?"

"I'm here because a certain Anko Mitarashi interrupted my training session."

The woman decided to humor him, "Really? Well, you know that Anko was with you during the training session with Asuma's team. Besides, why would you come to me? Shouldn't you talk to her?"

Namikaze's smile twitched a bit, but he continued, "You see though, I had one of my shadow clones keep a very close eye on you during the entire training exercise, in case you attempted to stop me from completing my final test."

Kurenai gave a cold smirk right back at Namikaze, which sent a shiver down the usually unshakable man's spine, "Shadow clones are such fragile things. They should really be careful when chasing people in the forest. One hit kills them, especially if they run straight into a falling tree."

"The tree which you cut in two."

"It's not my fault your clone is clumsy."

The woman took another sip of her wine and looked at him with amusement, "Or is it that they are just stupid?"

Naruto's eyes began twitching again. He didn't like how this was going. The sounds began to get louder and louder. An odd buzzing also filled his ears. It was by the time his vision began to get blurry that he realized he was caught in a genjutsu. The ram seal was formed in a fraction of a second as he shouted, "Kai!"

The loud sounds and blurred vision disappeared, along with Kurenai. Now, there was a blade at his throat and the woman was behind him. He cursed under his breath, swearing in his head to never go after a genjutsu specialist without at least one shadow clone watching his back from then on. Kurenai's voice said calmly, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe from the likes of you, Naruto Namikaze-san. I don't like you endangering their lives needlessly with your radical training methods. Now, I think you owe me for my late lunch you ruined."

Namikaze snarled, "I'm not paying for your meal, witch. I am also concerned for their safety, just like you are. What if I told you that Shino was destined to die near the end of the chuunin exams? What then?"

Kurenai's voice didn't waver, though her kunai did a bit, "You know them. Have faith in your comrades, Namikaze-san. They are survivors, as you know well."

A dark expression replaced Namikaze's frustration, "And what of Hinata?"

Silence. The blade was removed from the man's neck as she took a seat once again. There was a concerned expression on her face, "What about Hinata?"

"Hinata died in my world. Worse, she died twice, once at the hands of a god. Then, she died at the hands of someone who loved her with a great passion."

The male Jounin rose from his seat. The fire had burned out of Namikaze's eyes. Furthermore, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he excused himself. He needed to be alone for a bit. He whispered just loud enough for Kurenai to hear, "I cannot and will not suffer that again. She will not suffer that fate worse than death a second time."

The Ice Queen of Konoha sat there for the longest of time. When she left, it was an hour later.

* * *

**(Dark Alley, Konoha)**

Just as he had mourned the inability to return to the home he loved, Namikaze found himself sprawled on the ground in a dark alleyway. He couldn't visit the memorial. He couldn't bear to speak to his Hinata. He went to the monument for the dead members of the Rookie nine. He'd go there for Neji or Asuma. However, he just couldn't forgive himself. She was already dead when he had killed her the second time, he knew this. But it was his fault she ended up the way she did.

_flashback_

_The voice of screaming entered his ears as he slowly was roused from his unconscious. Several Konoha chuunin lay dead on the ground around him. Namikaze looked at himself, realizing he was still alive. His memory was a bit groggy. The last thing he remembered..._

_It was like fire shooting through every bone in his body. There were no words to describe the pain he felt, having the sealing statue tear at the Kyuubi. Before that, there was a cave surrounded by six men and women in black cloaks with red clouds. The name Akatsuki gave order to his thoughts as he suddenly knew where he was. He was fighting with Pein, the god of Amegakure. His chakra was drained by the fat Pein, however he managed to take out the leader Pein. It didn't stop them like he expected._

_The sound of a scream brought him back to the present. His eyes darted to see one of the Peins dropping another Konoha jounin. It was the long-haired one who killed the ninjas with a single touch. Namikaze tried to move, but he was still being dragged away, towards a single light. The Pein that seemed more like a puppet jumped at Namikaze and whoever was that was dragging him away. "This is so troublesome."_

_Shikamaru. It must have been him that planned the escape. The sound of Kakashi's chidori slamming against that Pein was to him like listening to a massive symphony at the moment. The man shouted, "Get him out of here!"_

_Two more appeared next to Namikaze. Sakura and Sasuke helped pick up the jounin and move him away at a faster rate. Namikaze gave his usual smile to them, and they returned it. The puppet-like Pein, however, wasn't quite finished. It shot a last minute rocket at all four of them. They wouldn't escape. None of them looked back except Namikaze. He couldn't speak, as the trauma of having some of the Kyuubi's chakra torn from him still wore on him and his senses. Kakashi turned, attempting to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to stop it, but the one-touch-kill Pein swung at him. The silver-haired Jounin's instincts kicked in, overpowering his desire to protect his team. The moment should have cost the four of them their lives._

_However, the explosive never made it to hit the team. The image of Hinata Uzumaki appearing in front of Namikaze and his allies was burned forever into his mind. Hinata was struck, and then subject to a massive explosion. She did not even flinch away._

_end flashback_

He could not go any further into the memory. Shock had overwhelmed his mind at the demise of his wife. When he found himself again, Naruto was back in Konoha. There had been fifty more shinobi deaths due solely to protecting Namikaze from the Akatsuki, even upon all the other deaths. He learned later that it was Orochimaru who had helped them escape from Pein. The Snake Bastard Hokage had used Manda to swallow the survivors and burrow underground. Then, he collapsed the entrances to prevent Pein from following. Hinata had been killed by Pein, and then her body was left behind.

"Niichan!"

He didn't turn to see who it was. "Naruto-niichan, what are you doing in this alleyway? and what are you doing dressed like a jounin?"

Namikaze wasn't in the mood for it. He couldn't muster the strength to even throw a kunai at the boy. Instead he muttered, "Get lost kid. I'm not your Naruto-niichan."

"Come on, Nii-chan! We're playing ninja."

The boy grabbed at Namikaze's hand. The jounin turned to glare, and came in line of sight with a kid with an overly long blue scarf and a stupid hat. He muttered, "Ninja playing ninja. It's been a long time since I played ninja. I'm afraid I've forgotten how to play it. I _am_ a ninja."

"What's the matter Nii-chan? Come on, it's always more fun if you play! Even if you lose the first time, we can play it again. It'll be fun!"

_Play it again...play it again..._Those three words echoed in Namikaze's head. His determination returned like a spark hitting gasoline. He said, "You're right. Even though I've lost the first time, I won't this time. I haven't lost yet, and it won't happen again."

The jounin rose to full height as he looked down at the boy, "I'm sorry, but who are you again?"

The boy glared at Namikaze, "It's not nice for you to forget my name like that! It's Konohamaru, got it!"

The Jounin cocked his head sideways, "Konohamaru, as in the village?"

"Yeah, but I already told you this the first time we met. Now drop that transformation and let's go play!"

Namikaze ruffled Konohamaru's hair, "I'm sorry, but you really have confused me with someone else. I'm Naruto Namikaze, no relation to Naruto Uzumaki."

"Now you're lying to me! Is this a new prank of yours? Well, whatever. I'll go along with it for now! Anyway, just come play with us!"

The adult was pulled away by the boy to his group, the Konohamaru Corps, where Namikaze enjoyed a short time of playing ninja with the younger generation. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**(Hokage building)**

It was rare that Sarutobi would give such a dire expression. The Hokage is a figurehead of Konoha. He must take the all bad news with a smile on his face and the promise that everything will be alright. There were times, however, that his mask broke. The first was when evidence was presented to prove Orochimaru, his prized student, had been experimenting on fellow leaf villagers. Another time was when he took up the mantel of Hokage for the second time. The most recent time was when he met Naruto Namikaze and learned as much as he did about his time in the alternate Konoha.

But once again he was making that bleak expression. A scroll was rolled out on his table. This conversation would take place between the Master Code-breaker and the Third Hokage. Sarutobi folded his hands on the desk and rested his chin on those hands. His mouth was obscured from view as he started speaking, "How many are aware of this scroll's existence?"

The code-breaker replied, "My two subordinates, the hawk care-taker, myself, yourself and your personal ANBU squad. Only my direct underlings are aware of the contents of the scroll though."

"Very well. Keep an eye on those two. This must not get out. You were correct to swear them to secrecy."

* * *

**(Streets of Konoha)**

The time spent with Konohamaru refreshed the burned out Jounin. Playing ninja was like playing hide and seek and tag at the same time. Ninja were to be stealthy. Having the element of surprise is everything to the weaker shinobi. Sadly, Konohamaru never stood a chance against a former ANBU captain. Namikaze turned it into a training exercise. He used the slightest distractions to catch the boy off guard. By the end of the game, Konohamaru was jumping at the smallest sounds, spinning on his feet to face the darkest shadows in case he attacked from there.

After the game, Namikaze took him to Ichiraku's and promised him two bowls of Ramen. The real Naruto joined them, surprising Konohamaru. After ten minutes of explanations, the elder Naruto left the two to eat together.

He had changed his mind about visiting the monument and wanted to get there before it got too dark, as the sun was now below the Hokage mountain. Kakashi might also be there as well, and they could discuss Team Seven's training week. On the way to the monument, he passed by a darkened district, where he glanced two people wearing black cloaks entering an abandoned building.

He examined the building, trying to remember where he had seen it before in his own world, but the place didn't seem familiar. The building looked run-down. Wood was rotting all over the place, and there were holes from where children had probably crawled through to hide in a game of ninja. He crawled through one such hole. The base was held up by several rock pillars, and he could navigate under the building.

He listened closely, and finally found where the two were meeting. He first heard two muffled voices, and then a third made itself known. The third sounded familiar, so Namikaze crawled further along, trying to get in a good position to listen in.

Number one spoke first. "...The Lightning Monarch has yet to be taken care of. However, you want us to focus solely on this one task..."

Number two, "Why do we need to take him out?"

Namikaze's fingers began shaking a bit with excitement. Someone was planning an assassination. But who was doing this? And who is the target?

Number three spoke up. The voice was gruff and old. It was indeed familiar, but the name escaped him at the moment, "I've seen his potential. Did you not see in the trial? Torune, you were next to me. You should have seen the man. He will destroy us if we don't deal with him quickly. However, he is not the only problem. The younger one, he must be eliminated for the sake of Konoha as well."

Whoever number three was, he was sending shivers up Namikaze's spine. Trials are few and far between in Konoha. The most memorable trial was his own, the one in which the council chamber had to be rebuilt, so they very well could be talking about him. Furthermore, the name Torune also sounded familiar somehow.

Torune replied, "I will obey, but wouldn't it be easier just to bring him in and train him as one of your own? Root would be pleased to have the boy on its side."

Voice number three was suddenly known, and his fears confirmed. Danzo replied, "The Kyuubi must die. I've obtained a report on Namikaze's interrogation. His information on Akatsuki has been verified for the most part. They are indeed hunting the nine beasts. It is only a matter of time before two things happen, they discover just who Naruto Namikaze is and they come for the younger. If Akatsuki succeeds in obtaining either of them, who knows what havoc they will wreck in the world. Fu, are preparations complete for-"

"They are indeed, Danzo-sama. He will never know what happened."

"Very good. It is rather unfortunate that it must come down to this. We must depart quickly, else Jiraiya will grow suspicious if I elude my observers for too long."

The people grew silent, and the jounin waited several minutes before daring to move.

* * *

**(Memorial Stone Training Ground)**

Naruto Uzumaki ran towards the Memorial stone. The other three were already present by the time he got there. Even Kakashi was standing around. The older ninja was gazing at the usual orange book in hand. Sakura was sitting at one of the stumps and Sasuke stood off to the side, not looking at anything in particular. Sakura shouted, "You're late!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry. I was on my way, but Shikamaru stopped me and started asking questions about Namikaze-Sensei."

Sakura gritted her teeth and pointed at Kakashi, "Even Kakashi-sensei was here on time!"

Naruto finally seemed to notice his sensei standing around looking at his book. The boy's finger shot out at the jounin as he shouted, "Wait, what is Kakashi-sensei doing here so early! I'm only ten minutes late!"

The jounin snapped his book shut and waved, "Yo, glad you made it Naruto-kun. Actually, I have a special announcement. In two weeks, the chuunin exams are coming up. You three will have the rare opportunity to take part in it. However, one Jounin has taken an interest in testing you to see if you are ready for the exam. For one week, he will train and test you to see if you are really worthy of taking the exam. Namikaze-san, they are all yours."

Kakashi disappeared. The three genin looked around. The tokubetsu jounin was nowhere to be seen. Nothing seemed to happen for five minutes. Sakura whispered to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Where is he?!"

The Uchiha was also glancing around. He couldn't sense anyone, which was strange. He whispered back, "I can't find him. He must be as good as Kakashi to hide his presence as well as he is."

He closed his eyes for two seconds, and then opened them. The red eyes of the sharingan took over. While he couldn't see the Namikaze, his eyes did take in several clues that there was someone else present. The day was without wind, but more dust than usual was present in the air, typical in the use of the Shunshin no Jutsu. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly, there was a burst of killer intent from behind the boy.

The jounin's blade found itself on Sasuke's exposed jugular. Namikaze muttered, "Good to see you all."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and cursed. Namikaze gave a sad smirk and continued, "Watch your mouth or else my blade may slip. Your sharingan is not all powerful. You'll need it to survive what I have in store for you."

Naruto and Sakura both shouted, "Sasuke!"

Namikaze glared at the two and said, "Don't move. One step forward and I'll cut his throat."

They both stopped in their tracks. Namikaze continued, "What do you do when an enemy takes a hostage? Sakura, you're one of the academy's best and brightest. Answer the question."

The girl wasn't shaking. She shouted, "What are you doing, sensei!? Let Sasuke go!"

The jounin looked at her, realizing that only the one who he was threatening to kill understood how dire the situation was. He gave a sadistic grin as he allowed his blade to slip a bit. The blade lightly severed the skin, not doing serious damage, but enough to draw blood. As the blood slid down Namikaze's blade, Sakura finally realized the situation was serious. He said again, "Now that I have your attention, answer the question, Sakura-san."

The girl couldn't answer. There was no good answer given in the classroom. She began with a couple hostage negotiation techniques she had read in the library, "Calm down, Namikaze-sensei. Let him go and we can talk about this."

Naruto, however, was fuming. His teeth ground together at the boy sought to repress his anger. He shouted, "_Teme_! I'm going to beat you into the ground,_ sensei_!"

As Namikaze looked to Naruto, Sakura saw an opening to do something. She quickly formed several handsigns as the two shouted at one another. Suddenly, the jounin's grip on Sasuke vanished, replaced with a wave of sakura blossoms. The jounin released his hold as there was nothing left to hold onto and formed the ram seal_, Kai!_

The sakura blossoms disappeared, and Sasuke came into view again dashing over to his two teammates. Naruto had already formed the cross sign and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto came into being and rushed the jounin. He smirked at them. His sword began cutting through the air, creating a sort of whistling sound. One clone managed to catch the hand that was holding the blade, but the Jounin merely twisted his wrist, severing the boy's hold on him. He said to the clone, "Remember what I taught you about shadow clones."

Namikaze leapt backwards over all the clones to an opening. Every clone was in view as he sheathed his blade. Time seemed to pause as he gripped the scabbard and looked forward. He spotted Sasuke and Sakura watching the fight, observing his techniques. One Naruto also stood along side his teammates. The man smirked. The wind began whistling as it encircled the sheathed blade.

_Memories of Orochimaru teaching him to fight with a blade came to mind. The blade made a whistling noise then too as he learned his most powerful sword technique. Hundreds of snakes slithered towards Naruto. The boy's hand shook as he held his sheathed blade Orochimaru allowed to borrow. Hundreds of swords pushed out from each snake, creating a mass of silver gray. If anything, the boy's fear rose. It was now up to him, kill or be killed._

The blade was drawn. No ordinary person could see it, but Sasuke did. His sharingan spun as the sheer mass of chakra released in a single attack.

_Orochimaru had once said, "With one slash of that blade, an entire army can be slain."  
_

In one instant, every clone that Naruto produced exploded into smoke. All three looked at the man with awe. Sasuke's eyes were held wide. Sakura trembled in fear while Naruto was surprised. And then, Namikaze made his move.

* * *

**(Hokage tower)**

The Sandaime gazed down upon the village towards the sun rising in the distance. Black shadows were being cast over the whole village. The previous day, Namikaze arrived late in the evening and gave a report on Danzo's activity. This was going too far, even for the war hawk. While there was no doubt Danzo had the village's well being at heart, it was too much. Combined with the other matter, the blackest days may be on the horizon. Would the village descend into the deepest darkness? Or maybe everything would work out in the end. Everything happening was centered around his newest jounin and his team.

Iwa wants him dead enough to risk open war to kill Namikaze. Infiltrating two ninja with the expressed purpose of killing a single ninja was comparable to an act of war.

Danzo's interest in Namikaze put Naruto Uzumaki at stake. However, the Hokage decided that the younger Naruto wouldn't be in any more danger in the chuunin exams than if he was barred from entering. There would, of course, be some safety precautions set up to keep the boy safe. Conveniently, it fit with the top secret joint mission with Iwa that would be taking place a week from now.

The old man looked over the village and sighed. The clouds were coming together and rain began to fall.

* * *

**(Memorial Training ground)**

Namikaze wasn't as optimistic as Sarutobi.

He didn't waste any time attacking the three immediately. He needed to make sure that team seven was kept away from the chuunin exams. Danzo would take advantage of the second exam, killing Naruto in the middle. So, he pressed the attack harder than when he faced the other two teams. It was extremely brutal. Sasuke nearly died twice when he almost didn't escape from an attack. As another explosion shot dirt and fire into the air, Namikaze couldn't help but be impressed.

He had to admit, Sakura was better than he originally thought she'd be. He remembered that she seemed fairly useless in the genin days. Now, however, the girl was weaving genjutsu after genjutsu together, covering the movements of Sasuke. Naruto, meanwhile, proved to be a distraction as he constantly created more and more clones while Sasuke fought him with the sharingan, turning a number of the jounin's own moves back at him.

It was a good thing he knew counters to his own moves. Facing Kakashi in his world was now proving to be an advantage:

Never look into the eyes of a sharingan user.  
Never reveal the handsigns of your move to said sharingan user. Do the move when something or someone obstructed his view.  
Make sure you know your own moves inside and out.  
Any jutsu using more chakra than the opponent has is ok to use openly against their eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke worked together flawlessly. Namikaze was engaging several clones while Sasuke burned him and the clones with a single massive fireball. He covered himself in a skin of water which prevented him from being burned at all.

Sakura actually managed to link two genjutsu together, putting one layer on the other. First, she used an illusion to hide Sasuke and Naruto's presence, which was quickly dispelled. Afterwards, however, she quickly formed a second genjutsu. Namikaze didn't know until Sasuke's kunai narrowly avoided him by about a couple inches. However, a cut appeared where the blade would have hit. The wound sealed itself, making Sakura pause in surprise at the quick healing.

The jounin took the moment to throw three kunai at her. They struck, but Sakura was replaced with a wooden log.

Naruto shouted in anger at the jounin for attempting to kill Sakura like that. Namikaze defended himself in more of a daze. After an hour or so of this, Namikaze stood over three panting genin. Sasuke's sharingan had deactivated; he no longer had enough chakra left to fight back. Naruto was standing on shaky legs between the jounin and his two team mates. Namikaze smirked, "Is that all you have? You have resolve, but not the skill to back it up."

Quicker than they could see, three senbon needles struck them in the neck. Within seconds, they all fell unconscious. Namikaze picked them up and carried them towards the Forest of Death, where each of them would face the forest in a different way.

* * *

**(Forest of Death, Sasuke)**

As would be expected, Sasuke Uchiha was the first to awaken. His hand was at his kunai in a second. However, the blade held roughly against his throat made him consider an otherwise foolish plan. His eyes scanned around, noting that they were in a clearing surrounded by massive trees untouched by time. He also noted quickly a small river with a number of dead fish lying beside the stream. No doubt they were caught by his captor. With another jerk of the kunai at his throat, the boy looked to his captor.

Namikaze looked him in the eye and said, "Now that you're awake, we can begin. As Kakashi stated, I am allowed to train you and your two companions for seven days. In addition, I will be testing you all to see if you're ready for the chuunin exams."

Sasuke had visited the chuunin exams every year. There was usually at least one ANBU keeping an eye on him in case one of the Feudal Lords kidnapped the boy for their own ends. This year, however, it would be his turn. That meant that there would be no more D-rank missions, which were usually left up to the genin anyway. Additionally, Sasuke planned on taking missions that would travel throughout the world. Itachi was out there, and Sasuke planned to kill him.

Sasuke said then with a calm demeanor, "Hn... then what is my mission? Kill you I assume?"

Namikaze gave a sad smirk. "Nope. I'm here to make sure that none of you die. After all, that's the only stipulations Kakashi placed on this exercise."

He removed the blade from his neck and took a seat on a fallen tree stump. "You are to find your three teammates in this forest. The other two are somewhere in here. Your mission is to meet up with them."

Sasuke smirked and began forming handsigns, "**Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**(Fire style, great fireball jutsu)"

He tilted his head backwards and prepared to breathe a stream of fire out of his mouth. However, a thin layer of water formed over Sasuke's head. The fireball crashed into the wall of water, resulting in steam and a little smoke, but no signal. Sasuke turned and glared at Namikaze. Namikaze just smirked back at him and said, "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Sakura, meanwhile, was still asleep in one of the upper branches near the black forest region of the forest. Namikaze's clone rested against the tree. It was mere minutes later that the girl awoke and fumbled around for a kunai. She looked around and saw the clone watching her from the distance. Her blade came into a guarding position as she backed up a bit.

Unfortunately, that was a really stupid idea. Her back foot slipped, causing her to nearly fall of the massive branch. Her quick wits saved her as the other foot stuck firmly to the tree. Namikaze looked a bit amused at her antics. He held up his hands and said in a pacifying way, "Relax, relax. I'm not going to attack you again, unless you attack me first of course."

The girl looked at him dubiously, not dropping her weapon in the slightest, "How do I know that you won't? You just attacked me randomly, knocked me out with what I assume to be a contact sedative, and place me in an unknown tree in an unknown location."

Namikaze sighed and said, "You probably know of this training ground. It's the Forest of Death, probably the most dangerous training ground throughout the village of Konoha."

* * *

**(Naruto)**

Namikaze immediately regretted the task he appointed. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Clones exploded in all directions, attempting to get away to the rest of the team and scout out the area. Thus, his careful plans of keeping him out of the chuunin exams would have been for naught. Surprisingly, he found it rather excellent practice for his Kaze Shunpo technique. He formed the wind void so it would intersect each clone. As he moved, his blade flashed through every clone, only giving a shallow scratch to each clone just in case Naruto had hidden himself among those clones. Turns out, one of the last escaping Naruto was the original.

As time wore on, and as the genin continued to spam the area with more and more clones, Namikaze began to feel the side effects of using his instant movement technique. While he had used it in conjunction with some Maito Gai training, the jounin's skeletal and muscular structure weren't prepared to deal with the massive stress of coming to an instant stop after traveling a hundred feet in a second, turning on a dime in a fraction of a second, and then moving another hundred feet.

Naruto, however, didn't look at all winded. In fact, it was like the boy was wearing him down on purpose. With that thought, Namikaze cursed in his head and immediately stopped using that technique. His blade shot forth and sent several wind scythes flying towards the upper canopy. Several massive branches were severed cleanly and fell to the ground, effectively cutting off every escape route except into the trees. Namikaze created four shadow clones and sent them into the trees to prevent any escape attempts.

Naruto shouted, "Damn it, Sensei! Let me go! I'll make you sorry if you don't."

"Go ahead Naruto-_kun_. I've got nothing but time my friend."

"_Teme_! I'm not your friend."

Several more clones shot forward, swinging fists and blades at Namikaze. The elder Naruto just sighed and began fighting the younger off. He taunted, "You'll never be able to escape as long as you're clones keep dying like that."

* * *

**(Sasuke, Two hours into training)**

Sasuke and Namikaze walked along in silence for several minutes. Namikaze walked along right next to the boy. The path he chose winded backwards and forwards. Sometimes, it seemed like the two were going in circles. Sasuke said, "How long are you going to continue following me?"

Namikaze shrugged, "Until I'm bored."

* * *

**(Sakura, five hours into training)**

Sakura shivered as she looked at the giant bear in front of her. The bear brought down its claws and smashed her into a pulp. Then, the remains turned into beautiful cherry blossoms and began spinning around the bear. The beast looked confused. Slowly, the bladed blossoms cut and cut at the bear. Within minutes, it was howling in anguish. Namikaze looked at the real Sakura and said, "What exactly did you make it see?"

Sakura smirked and continued onward, "I showed it what it would get for messing with me."

"You're scary, you know that?"

The girl said, "From you, I'll take that as a compliment. I've heard the stories about you from Ino, who heard from Shikamaru and Chouji. Dangerous psycho who would torture someone for their own amusement."

Namikaze looked at her with an incredulous expression. "Wait! Did they just say I'm turning into Anko?!! I resent that! I didn't do it for my own enjoyment. I did it to make them stronger."

Sakura walked along, clearly not listening.

* * *

**(Naruto 24 hours into training)**

The entire area had been saturated with explosions and debris. The two had been at it for a full 24 hours, and the signs showed. Namikaze was exhausted. There was little to no chakra left in the clone that fought the younger Naruto. Each time one of Namikaze's clones died, another clone was created to take its place. There were no kunai left on his person. His blade lay embedded in their wooden arena which encompassed the entire area. If it wasn't for the fact that they were both Naruto with ridiculous levels of stamina, the younger one would have escaped long ago.

Naruto, on the other hand, was cut up. His orange jumpsuit had several holes with blood stains around each one. However, the Kyuubi constantly closed each injury. He could not ask the demon for chakra, he didn't know how, so he was just as exhausted as the jounin.

The two ninja looked at each other, and then collapsed as one. Namikaze's clone exploded instantly, leaving Naruto by himself in the middle of the forest of death.

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

The real Namikaze knew immediately when his clone died. He cursed to himself when Sasuke wasn't looking. It really was getting to be an utter disaster. Sasuke attempted no less than ten times to put a subtle genjutsu on Namikaze and send off a flame jutsu as a signal. Each time was more impressive and subtle than the last, but he knew a few tricks, like keeping a few shadow clones hidden in the forest as substitution fodder.

But the clones were also being watched by Sasuke as well. The boy's sharingan could see Namikaze's clones, even hidden in the darkness as they were. Any suspicious movement on their part would be closely observed. The shadow clone that was watching Sakura wouldn't be of any use either. In fact, he suspected that Sakura had already ditched the clone by now. At least, that's what he expected. He looked to Sasuke, who was just sitting there, not moving. It was strange, Sasuke hadn't done anything recently to escape.

Suddenly, Namikaze's eyes widened, "Don't tell me...!"

He threw a kunai at the boy, which went straight through him and out the other side. Bunshin no jutsu, and Namikaze had fallen for it. He looked to the shadow clones, which looked rather sheepishly at the original. He smirked and said, "As expected of my old team. But even that won't be enough. Time to begin phase two." He disappeared, racing after Naruto's position.

* * *

**(Sakura)**

As Namikaze expected, Sakura had already given her clone escort the slip by placing it under a genjutsu with him seeing her sleeping. She moved silently through the forest, hiding from the larger predators which lurked in the forest. While he was interesting company, she quickly noted that Namikaze started leading her in circles after awhile. It was like he was there to keep her from accomplishing the goal set up for her.

Sasuke wouldn't have a problem escaping from one such as him, but...Naruto on the other hand would be nothing but trouble. She had to find both of them. Maybe if she found Sasuke first they could track down their third member. She thought for a second on her old training techniques. She took part in a special class, one involving the detection of chakra. Sasuke and Ino were also part of the class. Honestly, they joined the class to be with Sasuke.

However, she did learn while she was there. There was a hollow tree in the immediate area, so she took a seat in there and turned her concentration inward. Deep within her body, running hidden within her cells she felt the channels, the coils of chakra flowing through her. Her mind followed these veins until it reached the spiraling center of her chakra circulatory system. No matter how many times she felt it, there would always be a small amount of awe at the burning blue flame she could recognize.

Her mind sent signals to the flame, causing it to send chakra out of the tenketsu and form around her in a small cloud. All this took about one minute. The amount she called out was light, thin. Only those who had taken a similar course would be able to detect it. Then, her chakra flew outward, throughout the entire forest. In an instant, she sensed every major source of chakra out there. Namikaze's chakra was warm and slippery, like slime a bit but comforting in a way. Naruto's chakra was there, burning bright and warm as always, though it seemed reduced compared to what it was usually.

Then her chakra washed over Sasuke's. Sakura still remembered the first time she felt his chakra, it was cool and refined, kind of pure in its own way. There was a dark undertone to it, but it just made him all the more alluring. Here, however, Sasuke's chakra was all that, but now containing a bit of the warmth she found in Naruto.

She opened her eyes and began moving towards where she felt Sasuke's chakra.

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

Sasuke, meanwhile, had taken up position deep within the upper canopy of the forest, trying to keep away from Namikaze and his clones. He felt Sakura's chakra impact him, which meant she would be on her way here in a short amount of time. Deep unease set in as he walked further and further into the forest towards Sakura.

_"Foolish little Brother..."_

That voice! It couldn't be. His teeth clenched together. His eyes scanned the forest, but there was no one. There was no way he was ready. Fresh out of the Academy, no experience fighting jounin except Haku... Haku!

New ideas began to form as he remembered the speed of the demon's tool. More images came to mind as Namikaze's own speed technique, Kaze shunpo filled his mind's eye. It rejected that jutsu immediately, as it cost too much chakra. The exploding wind pellets, discarded just as quickly. Additionally, he had no idea how to make them. The jutsu that killed Naruto's clones... also a bit too much chakra, but there was a way to make it more for his uses.

Itachi resided somewhere within the forest. It was the exact same feel he got from his brother. It was up to him, the last Uchiha to bring him to justice, for the sake of his long dead family._Father, Mother_, he thought,_ y__ou will be avenged!_

He pounded backwards up the tree into the foliage, where tracking the boy would prove to be more difficult. The element of surprise belonged entirely with his brother, meaning he had to take it back. Later on, he would realize it was futile. Itachi would have been an ANBU captain, same as Namikaze. Tracking Sasuke would have been a simple matter for either of them.

The older brother's voice sounded again,_"You've disappointed me Sasuke. I will end your miserable, pathetic life of yours, and the lives of your comrades."_

The sounds of Sakura's and Naruto's screams made Sasuke stop in his tracks. Everything within him screamed to chase Itachi down and kill him, finish his goal. AVENGE THEM!!

However, his body wouldn't move. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to where the screams undoubtedly were echoing from his teammates. He turned back to the road before him, where his senses told him the traitor was. He gritted his teeth and ran back, towards his team, asking what the hell he was doing the whole time.

* * *

Namikaze watched on, surprised as the boy ran away from his Itachi clone to where two Namikaze clones had disguised themselves as Naruto and Sakura._Incredible, _he thought._I thought for sure he'd keep going after the clone._The Itachi clone was placed out of sight so that Sasuke wouldn't see through it with the Sharingan. Speaking of, he quickly had his two clones dispel so that Sasuke wouldn't see through his plan.

_Well, Sakura and Naruto will fail their tests, no doubt. So, I'll let you have this victory, Sasuke-kun. Well done._

* * *

**(Naruto)**

By this time, Naruto had awoken and already left the area, scaling into the highest region of the forest. It wasn't exactly known for being safe, what with the blood leeches. In fact, Naruto was running as fast as he could to give a mass of them the slip.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted. He pulled out a kunai with an explosive note attached to the end. The bomb went off and sent a number of the leeches flying in all directions. However, more poured over their fallen comrades in an effort to get at the boy. His eyes widened as he continued forward, cursing the whole way.

Namikaze suddenly appeared next to Naruto, keeping pace with the boy. He said with a calm smile on his face, "Yo! How's it going?"

Naruto's eyes widened and looked over his shoulder. He screamed in a panicky manner, "Don't you see that behind me, idiot?! Those bloodsucking leeches nearly killed me an hour ago and they haven't stopped chasing me since!"

Namikaze looked at Naruto with good humor as he replied, "Well, you looked like you were having fun, so I thought I'd ask. Anyway, I must say you did fine work escaping that clone of mine. You certainly are a troublesome brat, you know. Ah well, I'll leave you to your fun!"

Naruto screamed, "Ah, Namikaze-sensei! Come on, come on, give me some help here! Please, I beg you, they keep coming no matter what I do!"

Namikaze pondered it for a second as he jumped from branch to branch. Then he withdrew a wind pellet and dropped it on the next branch they landed on. He jumped forward to the next branch with Naruto and formed a half seal. The sea of blood leeches had washed over the wind pellet, leaving them right in the middle of the massive explosion. Green light sliced into the mass, killing off the majority and scattering those that remained.

Naruto landed on the next branch and looked back. For 100 feet, the entire forest was torn apart. The tree collapsed because there wasn't enough mass to support the rest of it. All surviving blood leeches dissipated into the surrounding area, leaving the region quiet. Naruto clenched his fists and shouted, "Incredible! Hey, Namikaze-sensei! Can you teach me that jutsu? Come on sensei!"

Namikaze looked bemused, "We go from fighting each other to teacher/student in less than five hours?"

The boy's memory came back in that second. He said, "Ah, that's right. You kidnapped us and dragged us into this forest. It's all your fault!"

But the memory of the jutsu overwhelmed that one. His eyes soon sparkled again as he continued, "But who cares! Teach me that jutsu, sensei!"

Namikaze shook his head in amazement at his own antics. "No."

Naruto looked like he had been slapped. "Why not, sensei!"

"You don't have the control necessary to create that jutsu. If the jutsu is slightly off, you'd probably kill yourself."

Suddenly, Naruto didn't look too eager to learn it. Namikaze chuckled at the student's sudden silence. He stopped and began sitting with his back to a tree. Naruto followed the man's lead and joined him. Namikaze cocked his head to the side. There was a mischievous look in his eye as he said, "Naruto, I have a scenario for you, and you have to answer this. Take it seriously, because it may very well decide if I allow you in the Chuunin Exam or not."

Naruto immediately looked serious. Namikaze began, "Two of your best friends are trying to kill one another. One has abandoned Konoha, but he's like a brother to you. The other is a teammate, one you don't really like or trust too much. However, there is nothing but loyalty to Konoha in him. Neither one is backing down and it appears that they will fight to the death. Who do you support?"

Naruto was disturbed at the question. Namikaze thought for a second and then replied, "Maybe it would be better if I give names to them. The first is Sasuke. I am the second. Who do you pick?"

The boy pondered long and hard. Namikaze bowed his head for a second, giving himself a small smirk,_ No matter his answer, I will fail him. If he picks Sasuke, he's betraying Konoha and a trusted ally. If he picks myself, he's betraying Sasuke, who he/I love like a brother._

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Sakura couldn't tell exactly how far Naruto and Sasuke were. Her senses were more like a compass, giving her a proper direction. She dashed through the bushes and shrubs towards where she felt their chakra. Her skill in the jutsu wasn't quite complete, so she could only head in that general direction. In fact, she had been traveling in the same direction for over an hour, when her test began.

Namikaze had laid out several shadow clones throughout the region, both to make sure none of the more dangerous animals could ambush their training. One of them landed in front of her, "Sakura-san. Nice escape from my counterpart back there. However, I cannot allow you to move closer, at least not yet."

The clone pulled out a kunai and waited for the girl to make her move.

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

Sasuke's head spun. He didn't understand why he couldn't find Sakura or Naruto. He felt they were close by, but then they just vanished. His sharingan scanned the area for an ambush by Itachi. However, he didn't stand a chance as something slammed him in the back of the neck. Black ate away at his vision. Within seconds, the boy lay unconscious at Namikaze's feet. The jounin sighed as he picked the boy up and carried him off in preparation.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

Naruto finally appeared ready to answer. He gave a sad expression as he said, "I wouldn't let you kill Sasuke."

Namikaze smirked in victory. However, Naruto clenched his fists and shouted, "But I wouldn't let Sasuke kill you either."

... Shock. There was no other way of putting it. He glared at the boy as he shouted, "You have to pick one or the other! We won't back down from killing each other. So, what do you choose?!"

The genin remained firm in his stance. Namikaze jumped up and grabbed at the boy's neck, slamming him into the massive branch floor. Naruto winced a bit in pain, but didn't look away, "I won't let you kill each other. I'd find a way to save you both. There has to be a way!"

Once again, shock set in. His hand shook. He said as he pulled out a kunai, "Then if you get in the way, we'd probably kill you as we went after each other. You'd change nothing, but get yourself killed!" He slammed it down into the wood up to the ring on the back of the kunai.

"Then so be it. If that's my fate to stop the fighting, I'd pay that price gladly. Those who betray the rules are scum. However, those who abandon their friends, either one of them, are worse than scum!"

His hand came away and Namikaze stepped away. He grabbed at his face. Slowly, his hand loosened and the corners of his mouth twitched. A sort of crazy smile formed on his face, and a chuckle escaped. The sound was strained. More came out a second later. Soon, he was laughing and laughing like a maniac. He began clapping his hands together and said between peals of laughter, "You... You'd save us both.... Of course you would."

It took a bit to calm himself down, then he looked Naruto over cautiously, as if through new eyes. Namikaze said, "I would have chosen my teammate. I'd have killed my heart to do it, and then killed myself afterwards. I wouldn't be able to live with the regret of killing my best friend, my brother."

Namikaze looked to the sky and began smiling. His eyes, which were a dull blue, seemed to grow a slight bit brighter. He said, "It is my loss. You've bested me. You'll be a more worthy Hokage than I'd ever be."

His head snapped downwards and turned to Naruto. The wind seemed to pick up and swirl around the two of them. Namikaze said with a serious expression, "On this day, I will support you in your bid to make Hokage. I will do whatever is necessary to put you in that seat. However if you ever change your beliefs, I will kill you myself. Do you understand?!"

Naruto looked shocked, but then began laughing pleasantly, "Yeah! I'll be a Hokage you can respect."

Namikaze closed his eyes and thought,_That's all I've ever wanted._

New memories flooded his mind. It was Sakura's turn next, so he quickly chopped the back of Naruto's neck, putting him out like a light. As with Sasuke, Naruto was carried away to the final test.

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Sweat dripped down the kunoichi's brow. The clone, however, hadn't been budged an inch. Whatever genjutsu she tried, the Jounin merely shrugged it off. Then, Namikaze smirked and said, "That's enough. You may now proceed forward. Sasuke, Naruto and the real Namikaze are awaiting you ahead."

The clone burst into smoke, but not before tossing a soldier pill to her. She confirmed it to be real, and swallowed it. The route ahead was clear. Sakura dashed along, carefully taking in the surroundings, waiting for a possible ambush, but none came. Soon, she came upon two boys lying on the ground. She gasped and ran over, realizing it was Naruto and Sasuke. However as she approached, an explosive note detonated, just out of reach of the two boys, but obstructing Sakura.

She flinched and jumped back as the heat washed over her. Namikaze landed on a branch overhead from the clearing and shouted, "Sakura-san! You see in front of you your two teammates. Both of them are covered with explosive notes. Get too close to one of them, and the explosive notes of the other will detonate. You have to choose now, whom will you save?"

One hand opened up towards Sasuke, "Sasuke," and then the other towards Naruto, "or Naruto!"

Once again, the genin underestimated her teacher. Sakura looked unconcerned as she said, "You're a jounin sensei. You wouldn't kill those you've been charged with."

Namikaze cocked his head to the side and formed the ram sign. The resulting explosion detonated on Sasuke's shoulder. The blast was smaller than a usual explosive note, but still quite potent. It burned through his blue shirt and his skin. Sakura's eyes widened, her pulse quickened. Her body instinctively moved towards the Uchiha as her mouth opened to shout. However, the next explosion hit Naruto, causing her to shift focus equally quickly to the other boy.

Namikaze gave a smirk and said, "Do you believe me now?"

Sakura's mouth opened and closed several times in rapid succession, and then she nodded. A minute passed as she observed quickly. It was an impossible situation. Her mind continued to spiral out of control, panic and terror clouding her most basic judgment. She grabbed at her head as she shook it, realizing there was no way to save them both. Despair set in and utter defeat. Then, a voice in the back of her said, "**IDIOT!"**

The voice stopped her thoughts as it took dominance,**"We cannot lose. Sasuke's counting on us...and Naruto too! CALM DOWN, SHANNARO!!!"**

Her eyes hardened immediately as she began thinking, and then they both closed. Namikaze's victorious smirk that had been on his face turned downward._She was panicking only a moment ago. What is she planning?_

Seconds passed, and then a minute. Finally, her eyes shot open and she smirked. The jounin glared at her. That expression was one he knew well. The problem was, it didn't really fit on her face. It was more at home on Shikamaru's face._ She's figured something out. I have to be very careful here. She can't be allowed to die, so I may have to use water jutsu alone. My wind jutsu's are merely for killing._ His mouth gave a small grin as he joked to himself,_ Water was always best for suppressing fire, and it would be best to put an end to it right now._

Her hand slipped into her bag. From within, she withdrew several packets attached to kunai. She threw them at a branch hanging several feet over Namikaze. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the jutsu. It would be too easy to move out of the way, but this was as good a place as any to prepare the field for battle. He withdrew a scroll from his front pouch and released the water on the massive branch.

The packets opened up, revealing several small explosive notes. They fluttered to the ground slowly and Namikaze formed several handsigns. Sakura threw a larger explosive note, which detonated and covered the area in fire. After the smoke cleared, there was a spinning vortex of water surrounding the man.

After a minute, the water jutsu dispelled. Sakura was already on the move, using the blast to create a blind spot. The jounin dodged to the left, narrowly dodging the kunai hurtling in his direction.

The genin appeared on a branch and said, "As I said before, I talked to Ino about your test."

Sakura vanished again, revealing her to be nothing more than an illusionary clone. Another clone appeared next to Namikaze, who tried to grab it with a water snake he conjured out of the puddle. She continued, "It seems that you're interested in making each team member stand as a unit, keeping them from letting one another die."

Namikaze smirked as he saw the clone vanish. He shouted, "And I thought you hated Ino!"

Another clone appeared which said, "She told me as a warning. We still hate each other, but that's beside the point. It's interesting that you're so concerned over teamwork. Tell me, which team mate did you fail?!"

The jounin's eyes bulged as he threw several kunai at the girl. Once again, they flew straight through the girl. Sakura seemed to laugh as she continued, "Look at you. I see that you're nothing but a failure."

That was too much for the jounin. Everything to stop as his mind went to another time and place.

_flashback_

_Sakura and Sasuke walked alongside Naruto as they walked over the hill towards the rendezvous with their ANBU contact. The contact would have key information for them on the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, where he would be in a couple days. Ever since Iruka was murdered by Gaara, Naruto had been seeking to put an end to that Jinchuuriki._

_It wasn't too long after Hinata's death, so he was still down. Sakura noticed this and said, "Cheer up, Naruto. You know she wouldn't want you to linger on like this."_

_"What should I do then, Sakura-chan? I couldn't even protect my wife. How on earth could I possibly be Hokage when I couldn't even save one of my precious people? It's my fault she's dead. I'm a failure."_

_She reached over and slapped Naruto. His face swelled up and cheeks stung. Sakura grabbed his head and said with no small amount of anger, "Naruto... I want you to listen to me... very... closely. You got that?"_

_Naruto nodded in fear and she continued, "You... are going to be Hokage. You. Are Not. A. Failure. I will not let you talk about yourself like that!"_

_Once again, he nodded._

_end flashback_

His voice sounded only loud enough for him to hear, "Shut up!"

The clone continued, "Too much for you? I'll say it again, you're an utter failure! How many people have you failed in your life? Worthless loser who couldn't even save one person."

Sakura had gone way too far. Namikaze lost himself. Red chakra exploded from his body as he glared at her. His eyes became slitted. Sakura's clone vanished into the mass of red chakra. Suddenly, her genjutsu faded, and she could be seen crouching on a branch between Naruto and the jounin. She squinted through the rush of chakra as it washed over the whole area,_What the hell is this? This wasn't part of the plan!_

Namikaze screamed and grabbed at his head. The Kyuubi urged him to kill her. His vision was red, but then he remembered Sakura's death. He shouted, "NO! I won't do it!" Instantly, the red chakra vanished. Namikaze still looked absolutely livid, but the killer intent was no longer there. He formed the handsigns in quick succession, "Suiton, Teppodama no jutsu (Water style, water bullet)."

Water formed in the jounin's mouth, and he fired several shots at her. She jumped backwards off the branch and attached her hands to the side of the branch, putting the branch between herself and the angry ninja.

The water bullets slammed into Naruto. None of them caused injury, but they were of the syrup-like substance characteristic of Namikaze's water clones. The boy wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Sakura smirked as she saw he wasn't injured by the attacks. She dropped from the branches and raced to Sasuke to remove the explosive tags.

Namikaze saw her and prepared to attack, but then noticed what she was doing. He thought malaciously,_ I win! Three meters...two...one..._

Finally, she was within range. Namikaze looked to Naruto to witness the explosion, but there was nothing. He threw a kunai at her to see if she wasn't just a clone. The attack struck her arm, but didn't stop her. Blood started dripping from her wound. He shouted, "What the...!"

He formed the necessary handsign for the boy and shouted, "Katsu!"

Nothing. Then, he realized just what she had done. His eye began twitching again. He shouted, "Damn you, Sakura! You tricked me!"

Sakura didn't even pay him any attention. The explosive tags were all removed and scattered away. It was a simple plan, get Namikaze mad enough to attack her with water jutsu. She remembered him doing some not too long ago. If she dodged the attack at the right moment, the attacks would hit either Naruto or Sasuke. It was a gamble that Namikaze wouldn't use a killing technique, but one that paid off.

The explosive notes were a combination between paper, ink and chakra. If the paper and ink were destroyed or damaged, the explosive note would be unusable. The water damaged the paper, preventing it from catching fire. The ink was also destroyed, as the water made it run together, eliminating the seal all together.

Many ninja coat their weapons with a layer of chakra protection to prevent the notes from being destroyed in a wet environment. However, Namikaze never expected to deal with anything other than fire ninjutsu from Sasuke.

Sakura noticed quickly that the boy was under genjutsu, so she formed the ram seal and whispered, "Kai!"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and soon he was fully alert, looking for Itachi. Namikaze writhed in fury at being defeated like that, but he didn't give into the Kyuubi this time. Sakura ran over and released the genjutsu on Naruto. As the team explained what happened between the three of them, Namikaze once again suppressed his fury. It left only amazement in the end.

His mouth twisted a bit into a smile.

The three teammates were interrupted by the sound of ever growing laughter. They turned to their teacher. Naruto shouted, "Bastard! It was you, wasn't it! You knocked me out!"

Sasuke put the pieces together quickly and said, "Itachi was never here either! You led me on a wild goose chase over nothing! I won't let you get away with that!"

Sakura just glared at the Tokubetsu Jounin. Namikaze stopped laughing as he replied, "Indeed. It seems you all passed my tests. Every single one of you. I must admit, I never expected this. Well, only one thing to do then."

He raised his thumb and shouted, "I hereby approve of you entering the chuunin exams in two weeks!"

The three were shocked, but then overjoyed. Namikaze kept smiling, "Ah, but that leaves us with five days for training! I'll be happy to continue training you all here. You'll have to stay for the full five days, unless you decide to give up."

Sakura reverted to being nervous, "Why would we give up, sensei?!"

Killer intent began raining down on the three ninja as the jounin's eyes darkened considerably, "Because, I'm about to introduce to you the next level of hell. Prepare yourselves, because you may die as result of my training."

* * *

**(Kakashi)**

Kakashi sat down on one of the benches outside the Hokage tower. He enjoyed the next Icha Icha book that Namikaze had handed him only 48 hours prior. As he wondered where Jiraiya got these ideas, the sound of two screams echoed from the direction of the Forest of Death. He looked up to the sky and muttered, "Do your best, my cute little students."

* * *

**(Read and Review)**

You know, I have yet to get anyone who figured out what happened to Hinata in Namikaze's world. I must apologize for the long, long, long wait. This was probably the hardest chapter I've written to date. As for the length, don't expect them to be this long all the time. I would have probably split it up into two chapters, but I wanted it done, so once again, here it is.

At long last...we are finally here, my good readers. It took me forever to figure out how to test the three teams and write them. Heck, it took me half a year to write these three chapters, but now we can begin. WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE CHUUNIN EXAM ARC! There will be some confusion and shock in the next chapter. But it will make sense by the end of the exams. I will explain what I can. But be forewarned, I will not explain everything.

By the way, I need the names of four ninja. Three are foreigners from Iwa and one from Konoha. IT IS IMPORTANT, AS I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITHOUT THOSE NAMES!!


	23. Interlude, Sakura Haruno's trials

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: The person who writes this story may very well be a bona-fide genius, a mad scientist, or something in-between. However, he does not own Naruto. Many thanks to Stalker of Stories for her excellent Beta skills. She is awesome!**

**Note: This is for those who question Sakura's increase in skill. Hopefully it will clear up any questions you all have.**

**Interlude, Sakura Haruno's Trials**

**(Kakashi's bell test)**

Naruto just finished picking up both bells from the ground. He hustled over to Sakura's unconscious form and waited a few minutes. With a start, she pulled herself up and faced a beaming Naruto, who handed her one of the captured bells. She just blinked at him and then at the bell. It was like someone had just handed her the keys to the world. She smiled at the bell as she knew her passing was assured. However, it was short lived, because Sasuke came into her field of vision only moments later. The boy had a determined look in his eyes. It was probably the only time he had ever truly looked at her.

The look from his eye caused her to realize it was Sasuke who would be failing the exam. The wind picked up as she rose to her feet. The memory of her taijutsu class came to mind. Naruto didn't even notice as her hand slammed into the back of his neck, bringing the aspiring genin to the ground. Some dust flew in all directions as he landed hard. His eyes rolled into his head and then closed. The bell, the one he had earned after a hard-fought battle was pried from his heavily clenched fingers by the pink haired student.

It was so easy to justify the betrayal. She didn't want to be on Naruto's team, never mind that it was due to Naruto that she now held those precious bells in her hands. Naruto could do with another trip to the academy, he needed it more than Sasuke and her.

Just as Sakura put the second bell in Sasuke's hand, the clock rang out, ending the bell test. The two carried Naruto over to the monument, where Kakashi waited with a neutral, uncaring expression. Kakashi took the boy, tied him up, calmly woke him and then stood across from them. Sakura would never forget the pained expression of betrayal in her teammate's face. It made her decidedly uncomfortable.

As Kakashi began, her shame grew as the copy ninja berated all three of them. His eyes didn't even seem focused on them. It was like he was looking into another time and place. After the jounin finished admonishing his prospective students, he left them to their toughts.

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke could eat their food. They didn't deserve it, and they knew it. Sasuke gave it up first, but it was her responsibility to make up for what she had done. All the consequences for breaking the rules would be on her if necessary.

After they passed, Kakashi and Sasuke walked away, leaving Naruto tied up. Sakura nearly followed them, but then stopped and freed her teammate. She apologized and ran off after Sasuke.

**

* * *

(Training with Namikaze)**

A number of weeks after the bell test, Kakashi introduced a new tokubetsu jounin to Team Seven, Naruto Namikaze. Sakura saw something in the blond jounin that reminded him of her blond teammate. However, she learned quickly that this new 'Naruto' was different from anything else she had encountered before. When they began training, Namikaze reminded her of the basics of genjutsu.

As her training progressed, it surprised her how easily it came. It caught her attention, grabbed it almost in the same way her fascination and love for Sasuke came. Her textbook mind came in handy as she had studied the human body for an extra-credit project, allowing her to easily figure out what to do.

Her chakra flowed into the jounin as she forced his mind to sense his hand was on fire. While it was difficult to keep in mind all five senses when performing the jutsu, she proved to be adaptable, growing ever closer each time she tried the jutsu. The burning illusion jutsu was completed in that one session alone. Kakashi would later push her towards studying genjutsu in her free time at home, and was always willing to volunteer as a genjutsu test dummy.

**

* * *

(Wave Mission training)**

The water walking technique couldn't have been easier. In class, Sakura's teachers praised her for her incredible chakra control, perhaps even at the level of prodigy or genius. However, there was little that could be taught at the academy level that would be of any use for a genius in chakra control. Namikaze, however, opened the door. It was only after that she gained her first real lesson in genjutsu that she became motivated to become a better ninja.

It was from Namikaze's partner, Anko Mitarashi, that the determination came. The woman was insane, no other way of putting it. Anko took over her training three days prior to Wave. She continued to 'borrow' Sakura later for exclusive training. She must have done something to piss the woman off; maybe it was Sakura's fangirl attitude or her inability to do anything remotely physical. Even during the initial days of the mission, she still made her train on the road.

During one of these sessions, Anko let a casual remark that "maybe Sasuke only cares about strong women." Sasuke did occasionally look at Anko with what seemed to be anticipation. It did seem like respect at the time. Little did Sakura know it was due to fear. Anko gave him such a beating that he would never forget it, even years later after he grew much stronger than her. It was a nameless fear that was shared by numerous genin and chuunin throughout the village, 'Ankophobia.'

Regardless what it was, Anko's chat had the desired effect. She threw herself into training after the encounter with Zabuza. Kakashi noted this and taught her some genjutsu theories of his own. Being the man who copied a 1000 jutsu was handy after all.

Her skill shot upward with genjutsu before the week ended, resulting in her first original technique being completed, 'Sakura Tsurugi. (Cherry Blossom Blades)' (1)

**

* * *

(Shortly before Namikaze trained Team Seven)**

Sakura was just showing off her latest technique, Yuri no Boufuu (Lily Storm). After Sasuke tried to dispel it with the ram seal, he found himself being ensnared by grass as it grew up and wrapped itself around the Uchiha. Sasuke merely activated his Sharingan. Staring into her eyes, Sakura suddenly found herself ensnared in her own technique. Sasuke said, "Hnn, impressive. You've actually grown stronger." With that pithy statement, he walked away, leaving her to squirm in her own technique.

It was her first attempt at a double-layered genjutsu. It was simple and brilliant. If done right, she could ensnare her opponent in two genjutsu, one which activated only if the target dispels the first.

**

* * *

(After Namikaze's training)**

Her spirit felt like it had been cut into a thousand pieces after the harrowing battle against Namikaze. She almost swore he was trying to get them to give up. Her skill with genjutsu had gone up again in the forest, and a fourth technique, Sakura Akumu (Cherry Blossom Nightmare). As she exited the forest, however, Sakura couldn't help but feel excited. No matter that her arm was broken and Team injured beyond what constituted legal training for academy students, they were now able to enter the Chuunin Exams.

Namikaze looked like he was in a foul mood. She could only smile at his fury as Kakashi rose from the bench and congratulated the Team for their victory. The blond jounin just walked off. Regardless, nothing would keep her down after that. She gave an ecstatic cheer, probably more suited for her inner mind.

**(Read and Review)**

Author notes: My minions, I have received comments on Sakura's sudden skill in genjutsu. This is my answer. Sakura felt guilty about betraying Naruto, combined with her introduction and newfound love of genjutsu, she began training in it. In the original canon, Sakura was never introduced to genjutsu, so she never grew to love it. Instead, she went to the Slug Sannin for help. I figured it best to get this out of the way before the next full chapter. Get ready my wonderful readers, because it will be out in a week or so!

(1) - Many of Sakura's techniques will be based off flowers or plants of various types.


	24. The Black Wind Dies

_A ninja must look beyond what is in front of them.  
They must see through deception._

**Kakashi Hatake - Konoha Jounin**

**(Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that. All thanks to Stalker of Stories for this beta'd chapter. She does wonderful work. **

**Chapter 23: The Black Wind Dies**

**(Fukuoka, three days ago)**

The sun shone brightly overhead in the quiet little village. Maybe too hot. There wasn't any wind, not even the slightest breeze to tug at the hems of the villagers' clothes. The town was inhabited by less than a hundred people. It was northwest of Konoha. The trees of the Konoha forest lay towards the southeast not 200 meters from the nearest building. At the center, several children ran around the fountain while the adults moved about from street vendor to vendor. The small community was a trading town, a sort of conduit between many of the western elemental nations. Amegakure was embroiled in constant civil war and wouldn't allow even the richest trader through its borders. So, travelers from Suna made their way through Fukuoka, a small border town on the edge of Fire Country.

Most Konoha ninja knew of Fukuoka. It was out of the way, where many ninja took time off before returning to active duty. Kakashi spent a short time there after his first mission as a jounin resulted in a teammate's death. Some say the inactivity got to him because after the stint in the town, Kakashi returned a changed man, always tardy to everything.

Several merchants set up shop in the streets, exchanging wares between the locals and other merchants throughout the elemental countries. Konoha only maintained a minor presence in the town, usually as a base for ANBU missions or the border patrols. Currently, there was a team of two chuunin, one tokubetsu jounin and a full Jounin assigned to guard Fukuoka and perform border patrols. Rouma and his tokubetsu jounin partner, Ryuu Takeshi, were lucky. The previous night, the team drew straws to determine who would go out on patrol while the winners got to relax in town. Rouma and Ryuu won.

They were dressed as civilians and played cards with some of the locals at the bar. Well, more appropriately Ryuu was playing while Rouma watched outside from the window. Rouma had lost all his money an hour ago, so he kept watch on the caravan pool, where the traveling merchants took residence while in the town. Ryuu sighed and smiled to his partner, laying down his cards. Straight flush with ten high. The other patrons groaned as he reeled in another big pot with over 20,000 ryo.

Rouma walked back over to the table and grabbed Ryuu's shoulder, "Alright Ryuu. Let's get back out there. It's about noon and time to check the log."

Merchants who came in had to be recorded. It was standard policy at the border towns. Experts at the towns would liaison with the local shinobi in case they caught drug runners, convicts or other shinobi posing as merchants. On occasion if the cargo was valuable enough, the merchants would travel with other shinobi for protection. Sometimes teams of shinobi would also enter other border towns for escort missions or the like. The Konoha shinobi present would detain them for a short amount of time. Records of those arriving in or departing from fire country were taken.

Within a few minutes, Ryuu had already arrived at the liaison office and began chatting with the head of the trade council, "So, how are we looking?"

The trade master shifted in his seat as he pulled out the report, "Nothing too interesting so far. We have three caravans from different countries resting in the town. They will be departing within the hour for Kusa and Suna. Another dozen walking merchants made their way through town and out in the last couple hours."

He flipped through several pages to the last set and muttered, "Oh yeah. We have one armed convoy coming through shortly after the caravans leave."

Rouma straightened up and asked, "Why weren't we informed of this earlier? Currently, two of our shinobi are out on patrol. If they cause trouble, we won't be able to deal with them."

The master waved him off, "Nah, I received the info this morning from one of the walking merchants. I told your men how they would arrive. The two will be watching the convoy after scouting the border. It'll be alright."

The two ninja realized there was nothing that could be done, so they went out and over to the caravan pool where they helped the caravans pack up and prepare to move out.

**

* * *

(Armed Caravan)**

The two Konoha ninja jumped onwards towards where the convoy was slated to be. It was an hour before their arrival, and the trade master told them where to meet them. Through the thick trees, the jounin could see the Caravan ahead. The two took up positions and watched as they approached Fukuoka.

Hiro didn't like it. There was no way to tell where they had come from. A traveling merchant from the north was the one who gave the trade master warning. Their lack of identification sent up a warning flag in his mind.

The convoy slowed to a stop, which surprised the two Konoha ninja. Three... ninja... Hiro assumed walked alongside the wagon. A fourth ninja stepped out from within, a female with brown hair and had a fiery look that could melt mountains. The three ninja took up positions around the Caravan and began looking around, scouting the surrounding trees, while the fourth stood close by. One of them was dressed in what appeared to be a rounin's outfit. There was a white cloth which covered his left eye. The second nin dressed in a formal yukata. However, the dress didn't hinder her movements in the slightest. The third wore a blue zipped up trench coat that went down to his ankles and up to his nose.

Sora whispered to Hiro, "What are they doing, Taichou?"

"Don't know. Do not drop your guard for a second."

One of the three ninja looked in their direction. Then, Sora's eyes met with his. The ninja began scratching at his cloth. Suddenly, Sora's vision went black. He couldn't see anything. His eyesight was gone. "Hiro-san, I cannot see!"

The first thing Hiro did was try to dispel whatever genjutsu plagued Sora, but it quickly became apparent that it was impossible.

The yukata nin and blue trenchcoat vanished from their spots, racing towards the trees to engage whoever dared to threaten the mission. Meanwhile, Hiro jumped to ground with Sora and shouted, "Hold! Release whatever genjutsu you have on my subordinate. We're Konoha nin!"

The Samurai nin looked unconcerned with the jounin, but quickly snapped his fingers. Immediately, Yukata and Blue Trenchcoat stopped their advance and returned to the caravan.

However, Sora had started whimpering. Hiro shouted, "Shut up, Sora!"

Isumi stopped. Samurai walked forward, allowing Hiro a closer look at the nin. There were indeed three swords on the man's side and held the stance of a Samurai, however there was a way in which he walked. There was no doubt this 'samurai' was a ninja, nothing more or less. Perhaps trained by samurai at one time in the art of kenjutsu.

Samurai ninja spoke up, "Sorry for my being so jumpy. The instant I saw him I got a bit excited at trying out a new jutsu I recently acquired."

He formed the ram seal and tapped Sora. Instantly, the man could see again. Hiro shook his head and said, "You'll need to pull yourself together from now on. If this was an actual attack, you would have-"

His monologue was cut off as two hot searing pains cut into his throat and into his back. His eyes began to blur as he felt his life begin to drain out. Blackness began eating at the corner of his eyesight. His subordinate stared on in horror as the other two ninja advanced on him menacingly. His eyesight completely faded and the last thing he heard was the sound of Sora scream through the night, followed by the dull thump of someone or something hitting the ground.

* * *

**(Fukuoka)**

Ryuu was sitting down enjoying some tea when suddenly the cup fell apart in his hands. The tokubetsu jounin rose quickly to avoid being sprayed with the contents of his favorite drink. He looked down soberly at the spilled contents and sighed. Rouma would have some more clean up duty this evening.

Elsewhere, Rouma shivered as he sat on the fountain and watched the little children run around. The three Caravans had left for Suna, and with them went an atmosphere of excitement. Rouma pulled out a silver pocket watch he had recently bought. It wouldn't do to take it out on missions. Even if it wasn't destroyed by normal wear and tear, the watch might be ruined if he dropped it in mud or got coated with another's blood. Additionally it was shiny, so if he pulled it out, an eagle eye shinobi would be able to spot it from a mile away.

For his family, he had picked out a small ball his son would love and a wooden dog carved from a tree in Kusa. His wife was an Inuzuka, but his son didn't inherit their genes.

His musings were brought to an end as the children stopped running around. The sound of a creaky axle turning signaled that the armed caravan was coming. Ryuu came outside and walked towards it slowly and cautiously.

The first thing they noticed was that Sora and Hiro were not present. He stopped immediately at that. Rouma took note of his partner's hesitancy. The three ninja guarding the convoy looked at them with the same amount of caution. Once they took up a lot in the caravan gathering area, the three seemed to relax.

Ryuu sniffed at the air and growled to himself. The three smelled of fresh blood. He said in a low undertone, "Where are our teammates."

The half-blind samurai ninja walked calmly but slowly towards the two ninja. Trenchcoat and Yukata moved towards the trade master. The master didn't expect a thing as a kunai flicked forward, skewering him through the eye into his head. The ninja spoke calmly, "Simple. We killed them. It was a pity, I would have rather preferred an honorable fight. At least I'll be sure to make your deaths quick."

The children screamed as the old man they had known their whole life dropped to the ground. Ryuu and Rouma dropped into a fighting stance as Trenchcoat and Yukata rejoined their leader. An explosion took place on the other side of town, causing Ryuu and Rouma to glance in that direction in shock. Rouma was horrified with what was going on, but Ryuu just kept up a calm demeanor. He had seen many horrors during the last shinobi war. He had even participated in the massacre of the Dragonfly village with Jiraiya. He shouted, "Rouma! Steel your heart. These guys must not be allowed to proceed any further into the town."

Rouma looked to him with no small amount of fear, "But there's no way we can take them. He took out Hiro-taichou. And look, not a scratch on them."

Ryuu grimaced and said, "Yes they did. Our names may very well end up on the memorial before tomorrow. However, we need to hold them off to get the civilians out."

Rouma didn't find it comforting that Ryuu had no hope for survival. But he was right. The children were cowering in fear as the Trenchcoat ninja looked at them with a piercing eye. Trenchcoat spoke up for the first time in a deep undertone, "I'll do the dirty work. There should be no problem with that. You two can take these two by yourselves. Besides, I was the one sent to deal with the unpleasant tasks anyway."

Two kunai shot out from his long sleeves into the gloved hands. It was Ryuu that stepped between the young ones and the ninja. He said with a determined look, "Kids, get out of here. You're parent told you where to go in case of invasion?"

They shook their heads, which Ryuu saw out of the corner of his eye. He gave a smirk and said, "Rouma-kun. I will hold them here. This is the last task I give you, protect these children with your life. Take them to the sanctuary."

Rouma nodded and began running with the children for the safe zone. Samurai ninja sighed and gave a small shrug, "Just how long do you think you could hold us here? We're all at jounin level, so you don't have a snowball's chance in hell of holding us off. After you die, we'll give chase to your friend and finish him off as well."

Ryuu gave a chilling smirk as he said icily, "I've fought in a war or two, survived the Kyuubi no Kitsune's assault on Konoha and fought countless jounin over the years. I will not fall so easily."

The samurai nin gave him an appraising look and said, "Stand back you two. I will deal with him myself."

He stepped forward and began scratching at his left eye. Suddenly, Ryuu's world went black. However, he didn't lose his calm just because he could no longer see. He closed his eyes and began listening around him. He couldn't hear the sound of the nin's feet. He could still hear the sound of breathing from two people, Trenchcoat and Yukata. However, he couldn't hear samurai at all. The sound of more screams could be heard from other parts of the village.

He placed his hand on the ground and listened very hard. Suddenly, his senses screamed at him and he dove to the right, away from the ninja who threatened to kill him in one blow. The blade cut along his side as landed several feet away. Chuckling erupted from where he was just standing moments before, "Impressive! Most impressive to dodge that attack. Looks like I still have a ways to go before it's perfected. So tell me, how did you dodge it?"

He placed his hand on the ground again and listened intently. He managed to dodge the attack a second time, but this time threw a kunai at where he thought the enemy was. The sound of metal clashing against metal sounded in the dark. In a split second, Ryuu pulled out several shurukin and kunai and threw all of them at where the sound erupted. This time, there was no sound but that of kunai hitting a wall a dozen yards away.

More taunting came forth, "Good move with that kunai. But you won't get another chance to kill me like that again. So once again, was it the sound? That's not possible because I have hidden my steps. Smell? The stench of blood that's started to rise in the air should be stopping that. Your sight is gone so what remains? Taste? It is the most useless of senses when fighting a battle."

Once again, Ryuu's held himself up by the one hand and his ears were listening intently. His senses suddenly warned him of another attack, but he failed to dodge this one. It struck the tokubetsu jounin's leg, followed quickly by a secondary strike to the other leg. In an instant, the darkness that clouded Ryuu's eyes went away and the samurai ninja stood over him looking triumphant. Another two thrusts of the sword and Ryuu's arms were rendered useless.

Samurai laughed to himself, "I see! When you touched your hand to the stone floor, you could feel the vibrations in the ground and react accordingly. You were also able to hear the sound of my blade cutting through the air. Nothing I can do about the second one, but I should be able to compensate for the first."

Trenchcoat and Yukata vanished immediately, giving chase to Rouma and the children, leaving Samurai and Ryuu alone. The attacking nin took a seat next to the twitching ninja. Ryuu muttered, "You promised to make it fast. Kill me."

Samurai said, "Kill you? We're not going to do any such thing. You are going to be a messenger for us, whether you want to or not. Then, we will kill you."

* * *

**(Deep Within the Forest)**

It was only through sheer luck that Rouma managed to give the two nin the slip. The kids were scared half to death. Rouma kept a calm face on for them. The stench of blood was still around, which meant the pursuers were in the area. One child was shivering in terror. Rouma stopped and dropped next to her, saying, "It will be alright. You'll see."

He gave a smile to her. It seemed to reassure the little girl, as she stopped shivering. Several minutes more of traversing the forest and they finally arrived at the meeting place. It was an old well that had dried up several years ago. Rouma lowered the children down as quickly as possible using a rope he sealed away in one of his scrolls. After that, he jumped down the well and into the darkened pit below. The children all stayed to the side to avoid being crushed as the chuunin landed safely.

Rouma slammed his fist against one of the stones, which caused a secret doorway in the side to open. The children filed in and Rouma followed after, closing the door afterwards. Several detection seals activated. Which meant that Konoha would know something had happened to the border village.

They walked down the now lit corridor. Rouma pushed another stone, causing another secret door to open. If the wrong stone was pushed, the corridor would explode, while leaving the sanctuary completely safe on the other side.

As the door started to open, his hair suddenly stood on end. Something wasn't right. He spun around and managed to slap away two kunai which were aimed at the children. The trenchcoat ninja stood at the entrance to the doorway. Rouma said, "Get inside, NOW!"

The children all scurried inside while the two ninja squared off against one another. Trenchcoat muttered in his deep tone, "There's no escape from here. It's hopeless."

"Why are you attacking us? Is this some revenge against Konoha?"

"I don't bear you or Konoha any real grudge. But this is a mission. I must complete it. I have personally been tasked to do the dirtier deeds to keep those other two clean. Not that it matters to me. Your children are being killed even now on the other side of that door."

Rouma turned around at the sound of the children screaming from the other side. Two thumps later, Rouma had been struck with a kunai to the back of the neck and the kidney, killing blows. Trenchcoat's deep voice sounded in his ear, "Now, you and those children must die. We cannot have witnesses."

From within the sanctuary, Yukata emerged. There was no blood on her clothes, but the kunai she carried were drenched in blood. Rouma's vision began to grow blurry as he collapsed to one knee. He muttered, "No... No I will not... go out that easily."

He pushed himself up and walked in a groggy manner towards the wall. Trenchcoat snatched both kunai from Rouma's back and stabbed him again with the knives, but this time both in the back of the neck. Rouma didn't feel it. Instead he focused on one point in the wall, the trap which would collapse the tunnel. He his hand landed on the stone as he smirked. His voice whispered with no small amount of malice, "Die."

The stone was connected to several exploding notes that ran down the top of the tunnel. They exploded in rapid succession, with the last one right above the entrance to the sanctuary.

* * *

**(Present day, Konoha, Forest of Death)**

Kakashi watched as his three students walked out of the forest. He chuckled to himself at their sight. The three seemed like narrowly avoided being blown up (in a way, it was true. Namikaze used several wind pellets and tore up a good portion of the forest battling Sasuke specifically)

Sakura carried her right arm in a sling, as if broken. Naruto's left leg was being dragged along the ground and the left side of his face was covered in bruises. His clothes were cut in several places as if he was pierced by a hundred kunai. Sasuke had dozens of cuts. His right eye was twitching and his left seemed swollen shut. Both arms were seriously cut up. Some of those wounds were still bleeding in fact. Namikaze, however, didn't seem too much the worse for the wear. No cuts, though his clothes were torn in a couple places. There were a few nicks on his Hitai-ate he was sure weren't there before.

His face was livid with fury. If looks could kill, all of Konoha would have died in that instant. Namikaze had failed, utterly and completely in his personal mission to keep team seven out of the exam.

Naruto gained new life as he ran to Kakashi and said he was the kindest teacher ever in the history of the village. Kakashi mildly wondered what exactly went on within the forest. However, now was the time to send his team to the hospital for a well deserved check-up.

He picked up Naruto and carried him away. Namikaze turned to the Ramen shop and decided that it would be best to vent to Anko. However, plans don't always go as one would expect.

On his way, he stopped by the local hot springs, and took a short rest. There was a bathhouse nearby, and he thought of going in, but thought better of it. Sakura had nearly killed him that one time he peeked at her. Seven broken ribs, both eyes swollen shut for two days, internal bleeding, collapsed lung, and both arms and legs broken, it haunted him, even to this day.

However, as he sat, the sound of chuckling entered his ears. He rose, stepped on the water and looked around the corner towards the bathhouse. Sure enough, there was an old man sitting down looking between two bamboo reeds, chuckling up a storm.

Namikaze said, "What do you think you are doing? I won't allow you to get away with such actions while I'm around. I'm a tokubetsu jounin, and you're under arrest, you dirty old man!"

He dashed towards the old man. The old man looked at him with disinterest and slammed his hand on the ground. A massive orange toad materialized out of smoke. The toad's mouth opened, sending a tongue wrapping around the Jounin. Namikaze looked down and shouted, "This...This is...!"

He was sent flying, slamming against the stone floor. The old man muttered, "Keep it down. You want us to be caught like that?"

Namikaze's shadow clone exploded into smoke. The real jounin materialized on the bridge and said, "I don't know who you are, but I can't allow you to keep doing such actions. Who do you think you are anyway?"

The old man flourished in a dramatic fashion, "I'm glad you asked. I am the hermit of Mt. Myobokuzan, the wise and immortal Sannin. That's right, I'm the legendary toad sage-"

Namikaze looked disinterested, "I don't care."

The toad sage did a face fault. He shouted, "You asked who I was-"

"I don't really care. You're just a dirty old man, getting his enjoyment from peeping at naked women."

Jiraiya pulled out an orange cover book and replied, "I'm not peeping. I'm doing research for my book series. I'm a novelist, you see."

Namikaze recognized the cover, and pulled out his own book, confirming the name. The toad sage looked a bit excited, "Oh! You know my series! What do you think!"

The jounin read the author's name. He blinked and read it again and then shouted louder than before, "Jiraiya. Wait, you're Jiraiya, the writer of Kakashi's perverted book series! You're just a perverted old man!"

The sound of Namikaze's last words caused several women from behind the bamboo fence to scream and run away. Jiraiya looked back with distress, "No, no, no, no, no, NO! I was about to get some good peeping, I mean research done with them!"

He turned to face Namikaze and shouted, "Look at what you've done! Now I'll have to go to another bath!"

Namikaze continued shouting back, "How the hell are you Jiraiya the Sannin, one of the legendary three! There's no way you're on the same level as that bastard snake!"

Jiraiya pulled back a bit and repeated, "'Bastard Snake'? Surely you're not talking about Orochimaru, are you?"

Namikaze glared at him and said, "Yeah, but don't change the topic-"

"Tell me, have you heard of any news about him?"

"...No, I haven't. Why, you know something about him?"

"...Hmm...why are you after Orochimaru?"

Namikaze looked away and said, "Let's just say he did something I found unforgivable."

Jiraiya began walking away, "Nope. Not good enough. I need to know a bit more than that."

"...Wait! Alright. He killed a friend I thought of as a brother."

Jiraiya stopped and said, "Who'd he kill?"

Namikaze didn't say anything for the longest time. Finally, he replied with a sad tone, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

The jounin nodded and said, "Well...it began a number of years ago...," as he told the story of how he arrived in Konoha.

* * *

**(Fukuoka)**

It had been two days since they arrived. There wasn't a living soul left in the village. The Samurai ninja bent over the unconscious tokubetsu jounin. The sound of four feet slamming on the ground captured his attention, two Konoha ANBU had arrived, "We won't allow you to do any more!" The nin took the ANBU apart in a second, slashing their throats while parrying their counterattacks. His sword came away without the trace of blood.

A minute later, his two teammates landed on either side of him. The samurai said, "Report."

Trenchcoat nodded, "We've finally gotten the rest of the survivors, locating all the meeting places. We got the children first and the Konoha nin. Well, actually Miyusuki got the children while I got the ninja. Nearly got us in one of the tunnels, but we managed to take shelter in the safe house at the end of it. We used the secondary exit we discovered when scouting the area. Afterwards, we searched for the other safe houses and got the rest."

The samurai nin sighed. It took two days, but they finally got the rest of the villagers. Surprisingly, a few of the villagers gave their fourth member some trouble and helped the others get away. He himself was tasked with diverting the other merchants and caravans away from Fukuoka during this time.

Miyusuki, the Yukata kunoichi, said, "Now we wait, right Taichou?"

The leader replied, "Yeah. It shouldn't be too long before they send someone out to check on the border."

His hand rose to his mouth and said into the handheld radio, "...We are done. Return to our position. We will await the team's arrival at the final destination."

* * *

**(Konoha)**

Jiraiya wasn't sure how much he believed. He wasn't even sure that the jounin contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The seal over the jounin's stomach was different from the Yondaime's, like someone else had created the technique which held in...whatever it was behind the seal. To be fair, it was probably the demon fox, but there was no way of being sure short of the fox's chakra being used. From what Namikaze said, it seemed such a test would be a bad idea.

The seal was crudely done. It seemed like nine points surrounded the...Kyuubi? In greater detail, there were nine barriers surrounding the seal. At the very top of the circular seal, a gap existed, a safety measure in case too much chakra built up within, a release. However, it appeared that the seal had begun to weaken, the nine barriers wearing off.

Jiraiya frowned as he walked onward. However, that was not the part that interested Jiraiya most of all. On each of the nine barriers, there was the inscription of a black flame. Such black flames represent sacrifice, the sacrifice of the life of a person. It could only mean one thing; the seal required the sacrifice of nine lives. That alone lent evidence towards the Kyuubi being sealed within. However, such thoughts would have to wait.

The old pervert was walking alongside the blonde enigma through the crowded streets. Namikaze asked, "So, you've heard my story. I must know yours. Why are you in Konoha?"

Jiraiya looked down the street with a serious expression, "Sensei sent word, asking for my return for help unsealing a number of memory seals. There were two missing nin who had assaulted a Konoha ninja only a month ago, however they haven't made much headway on the survivor. The old man sent the word out and here I am."

Namikaze looked thoughtful as they pushed their way through the crowd surrounding a number of recently arrived foreign merchants. His mind went back, remembering the attack on the hospital and Nara compound. Shortly after capture, the second ninja committed suicide upon regaining consciousness while the first barely survived his own suicide attempt. T&I wouldn't risk waking him up in case the ninja attempted to do it again. The prisoner was handed over to Inoichi's genjutsu division. However, the memory specialist ran into several memory seals, preventing him from delving too deep. There had been no progress since.

Jiraiya, however, might be able to make something out of the seals. The two continued onward towards their respected destinations.

* * *

**(Anko's Apartment)**

Namikaze paused in front of the door, contemplating whether it would be better to just go in, or knock. The sound of glass breaking forced his decision. The door slid open and he stepped inside... right into the line of sight of a pair of kunai. Instinctively, his hand grasped the first out of the air and used it to swat the second away. Namikaze down the hall into the kitchen. Jiro and Anko were there, arguing again as usual.

He waved and said, "Yo. What's going on here?"

Jiro was distracted by Namikaze's arrival, allowing Anko to finally land a punch on the irritating man. The blond looked back towards the door and began walking to the door, figuring that now wasn't quite the best time. However, a single kunai landed on the doorpost, splintering the wood and making the jounin stop on the spot. Anko said, "That's all you're going to say, and you think I'll let that be it?"

Namikaze turned, showing that he was sweating slightly, "I figured that you wanted to finish what you started with him before I said anything."

Jiro made to open his mouth, but Anko beat him, "Say anything, and I'll show you what I specialize in as a ninja."

Stupidly, Jiro opened his mouth, "What? Seducing men?"

Namikaze closed his eyes as Anko began attacking him again. After a couple minutes, Jiro finally sat on a chair, content to keep his mouth closed, something made easier as he was tied to the chair, wrists wrapped in wire to prevent a rope escape jutsu and his mouth taped shut. Namikaze said, "You're brutal, you know that? Sure, it was a bad joke in bad taste, but he has few people he can hang out with."

Anko glared at the disabled man, "I'd be more willing to hang out if he would shut up. He says whatever is on his mind, no matter how stupid it may be."

The blond jounin shrugged. After a minute, he remembered what he was there for, "How's your hand doing?"

"Much better. You were right. It could have been bad if I didn't go to the hospital when I did. You were with Team Seven the whole time; tell me what happened?"

Namikaze told her with bitterness that he couldn't get them to fail, even chronicling how he tested each of them and their murderous post-test. Anko looked serious, "Well, then we must not fail in our upcoming mission."

Namikaze nodded and began preparing himself for whatever fights he may have in the future, remembering just what Sarutobi had told him a week ago. A moment later, an eagle landed outside Anko's window. The two Konoha shinobi went silent, knowing immediately what it meant.

* * *

**(Hokage Tower)**

Sarutobi sat in his chair, waiting patiently for Namikaze's team to arrive. He stood up and stared out the window at a group of children playing in the streets. His kind smile appeared again, noting that they were the future of Konoha. He remembered seeing the younger Naruto out there, preparing a prank against the Inuzukas. Water balloons were such a simple prank, but they say the simplest pranks are often the best.

Naruto was caught, of course, but it made the old man chuckle at the audacity of the kid. No one wanted to pull pranks on them, because they'd catch their targets every time. The whooshing sound of the door being flung open caused the old Hokage to return to the present. He took his seat and motioned for the three to enter. He wore his Hokage hat low, meaning that this mission was dangerous and highly important.

Namikaze gulped as he stood at attention, "Reporting in, Hokage-sama. What are your orders?"

Beside Namikaze, Jiro Kazahana and Anko Mitarashi stood on either side. Jiro nursed his mouth, which the old man suspected that it had something to do with the earlier incident. The Hokage chuckled to himself and then handed the S-rank scroll to the team leader. He opened it and scanned the contents. Sarutobi began the briefing, "As you and Anko know, we have a number of border towns keeping tabs on the merchants and foreign ninja who traverse into Fire country. Inside that scroll is information on Fukuoka, a town on the outskirts of the land of stone. There hasn't been a report in three days. It is a simple mission, find out what happened there, and report back."

Namikaze nodded. He began walking out, but Sarutobi shouted, "Hold up there a moment. Jiro-kun, Anko-chan, please wait outside for a minute."

After the two left, the Hokage continued, "Namikaze-kun, please be careful. There was an ANBU team in the nearby region which has been redirected to discover why they have dropped off the face of the Earth. They haven't reported back, and I fear the worst."

The old man rose, tapping the burn on his desk, walking over to the lamp and tapping the burn on the lamp. Namikaze got the message. Namikaze would inform the other two later on their real mission, as even the most dangerous secrets of Konoha have a way of making it to the ears of those who would use it against the village. He bowed low and exited the Hokage's office.

* * *

**(Outskirts of Konoha)**

"Man, first time I'm out of Konoha since I got here, and I'm sent on a simple border patrol mission. This sucks," Jiro whined to his team leader.

On the way out of the village, Namikaze picked up some foodstuffs and other essentials for a long term mission. Also, he made a drop by Hawk Command Center and requested a letter be delivered to a friend of his. Namikaze replied with a dark expression, "You never know. If you don't look underneath the underneath, you might miss the true mission that's going on here."

Jiro scoffed at him as he slipped through the more crowded sections of the street, "So they're late in giving their report. So what?"

Anko smacked the back of the snow ninja's head, "Of course it's important. Konoha has a strict system in place. If the reports aren't delivered, there's a possibility we might be invaded. For all we know, a ninja army could have taken the town hostage in preparation for a larger invasion."

The chuunin of the team shrugged, "Eh, whatever. Our border is quite simple, the only way to make it is by sea on a boat. I heard mist ninja could travel long distances under water. However, our sea is so cold, they'd die of hypothermia within an hour."

Namikaze replied, "Regardless, keep on your toes. The Hokage felt there was_ more going on than meets the eye._"

He glanced at Anko, who nodded in reply. She understood. Jiro continued to make light of the situation, but there would be an explanation later.

* * *

**(Deep in the Forests of Fire Country)**

The team had been traveling for several hours now. At the first sign of twilight, Namikaze told his team to set up camp. Within an hour, Namikaze had a fire going and Jiro was setting up the tents. He worried about the rookie teams. They would be preparing for the chuunin exams. But he wondered if they were really ready. Would things happen in the exams the same way it happened to him in his universe? Would there be an invasion by Kusa and Suna ninja? He stretched out next to the fire and looked at the darkened sky above. The stars were starting to come out, they twinkled brightly for him.

He couldn't really enjoy the light overhead. A sharp slap to the back of his head made him shout in pain. Anko stood off to the side, wearing what she always was, a fishnet, a tan trenchcoat and a miniskirt. She took a seat next to him and began, "Still worrying about those brats?"

Namikaze chuckled, "You got me in one guess, not bad."

His eyes turned once again to the stars. "Yeah, but I know there isn't anything else I could do. I'm mainly worried about Team Seven. What if I don't get back in time to protect him against Danzo? What if Danzo decides to act early, killing him before the chuunin exams? I don-"

Anko put her hand on his mouth and said, "Trust the old man. He won't let anything happen to them. Did you know, he once executed a fresh new jounin for assault and attempted murder?"

Namikaze quirked an eyebrow at her, "Wouldn't he do that anyway?"

"Yeah, but I was the victim. Nearly killed me too. He did it as revenge for something that snake bastard did to a teammate of his. However, _he_ knew what was going on, even though I was in an abandoned part of town. The jounin was good, very good. Good enough to make sure no ANBU were around. But still, the old man found me. After killing the ninja, he was there beside me until I awoke."

The blond looked surprised, "So that's why you're so loyal to the old man."

Anko looked at the fire and smiled, genuinely smiled. It was so different from the psychotic smile or ANBU poker face she always wore. It was beautiful. She answered, "Yeah. I owe everything to him, after Orochimaru left anyway. He's a great man, that Sandaime Hokage."

Namikaze gave a happy smile of his own, "He sure is."

* * *

**(The next day, Forest Outside Fukuoka)**

Miyuzuki, the Yukata nin, hid behind one of the bigger trees as Namikaze's team approached the ghost town. Her mission, given to her by her squad leader Kohaku Yori, the samurai nin. Kohaku simply instructed her to confirm it was the Yellow Flash's brother, and then meet up with the team at the bridge. She pulled out a pair of binoculars and took a closer look. Sure enough, the man looked like a carbon copy of Konoha's finest ninja, plus three whisker marks on each cheek. Seemed that he'd come after all.

She dashed backwards a mile to the sanctuary entrance, where the original Miyuzuki was waiting for the information. A second after the confirmation, Miyusuki sprinted away, leaving the clone stood amongst the bodies of the dead children. They had knife wounds, but no blood. In an instant, the clone exploded, showering the area with a red liquid.

* * *

Namikaze knew something was wrong a mile away. There was a faint scent of blood. He ordered his team to hurry as they ran through the forest. The smell of smoke and dead bodies filled his nose 100 yards away. As they exited the forest, Namikaze's worst fears were realized. His ANBU poker face slid into place as he observed the scene of destruction and death.

The town was reported to have fifty buildings or so, but there were probably half that many standing. There were a number of charred remains of what once had been two story hotels and houses. The town was centered around a fountain, but the structure had gashes in it, like someone had cut a large knife into it. Namikaze recognized the damage as wind jutsu. As the team examined the town, they came across several dead bodies. Some were charred and gave off the smell of burning flesh. Meanwhile, others had been stabbed and left outside. The smell was unbearable. Jiro fell to a knee and threw up.

Namikaze however, had to take a closer look. The bodies appeared to be drained of blood, however the man had obviously died of a stab wound.

Flies swarmed the area, drawn by the smell of decay. Namikaze walked away towards the remains of the fountain. His ANBU mask, not the one he wore but the one trained into his mind, allowed him to shrug off this nightmarish scene. But the mental shield only went so far as he took a seat on the ruined fountain. He felt dizzy, and images of his friends' more gruesome deaths came to mind.

A new headache hit, but he pushed through it. He couldn't afford a mental breakdown now of all times. They were in dangerous territory, and those responsible weren't anywhere to be seen. Suddenly, the sound of moaning caught his attention. He looked to the other side of the fountain, towards a burned out bar. Namikaze shouted, "Over here, got someone!"

He rose and ran over to the sound. Within, he saw the head of a Konoha ninja sticking out of the ground. He was covered in soot, but breathing. He made to come in, but the nin looked up and shouted, "Stop!"

Instantly, the jounin quit moving. They looked at each other. Namikaze said, "We need to get you out of here, and you can tell-"

The ninja shook his head, "No. The bar floor is covered in explosive notes. Even if you destroy those, my body is also covered in them underground. It's over for me. I didn't know where they were from, no headbands or the like. Four of them."

He gave a brief account of what happened. Namikaze asked if there were survivors, but Rouma shook his head. Anko and Jiro appeared next to Naruto. The nin continued, "Ah. Well, it's Anko Mitarashi. That must mean you're Naruto Namikaze. Listen, the ninjas who attacked me, I don't know where they came from, but they gave me a message to give to you. They will be at the Amarube Bridge to the Northeast."

Namikaze nodded. Suddenly, the mass of explosive tags appeared and covered the ninja's head. The bridge name must have been the trigger. The dead ninja gave a foul smirk and said in his last act of defiance, "Get 'em for me, Namikaze. Get them for Rouma Nagasaki, Ninja of Konoha!"

With that, the explosive tags wrapped around his head, and exploded in a flash of light. The area was covered in blood, but the blond jounin didn't notice. He turned to the Northeast and shouted, "We're moving out!"

Anko followed without question, but Jiro said, "The Sandaime ordered us to report back to him."

Anko looked back and replied, "You don't have a clue, do you? Our true mission begins now."

* * *

**(Amarube Bridge)**

The bridge towered several hundred feet over one of the deepest ravines in Fire Country. It sat on its edge, bordering Kusa. Amarube Bridge stood at its apex of 200 feet tall, the pylons made of stone. The original bridge had been destroyed by the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki, before he relinquished his hold on Iwagakure in favor of a younger generation in the early days of the third shinobi war. Now, however, it stood rebuilt, a monument to Konoha's ever enduring spirit.

At the top of one of the pylons, the three ninja stood, watching as Team Namikaze approached the bridge from the clearing in the forest. Namikaze saw them a distance off, and took note of them. The one at the center wore the getup of the samurai, three blades on his side with his forehead protector covering his left eye. The one on the right wore a deep blue trenchcoat zipped up to the nose. His hair and head were wrapped in his forehead protector. The one on the left was a kunoichi wearing a formal white Yukata. Her forehead protector was wrapped around her neck, but wrapped tightly unlike how Hinata wore hers loosely around the neck. All three hitai-ate bore the symbol of Iwagakure.

So, these were the three targets of his mission, given to him by Sarutobi a week ago. What surprised him, however, was the bodies of three Iwa ninja at the center of the bridge, their contacts for the joint mission, and the ones with the vital information on the three ninja who stood in front of him. They were now in this blind, no information and anything could happen.

The samurai ninja leaped off the top and landed with a powerful thud on next to the fallen Iwa team. He said, "So, this is the other team who were sent to kill us. I must say, I'm disappointed."

Namikaze scowled. That meant that the mission was compromised from the beginning. His two teammates joined him on either side. Trenchcoat muttered, "They didn't know much, just what their mission was, their contact in Iwa and that they would receive help from Konoha. When we sent word back, the contact was discovered dead. A dead end. Maybe you'll know more?"

Yukata finished it off, "We'll get the information out of you eventually. We happen to be extremely skilled at interrogation. However, that does not mean we have to be rude. I'll introduce us: Miyusuki Chishio, our leader Kohaku Yori, and Nori Kaida, ninja of Iwagakure," pointing to herself, Samurai and Trenchoat in succession.

Namikaze glared at them, "Why did you kill off everyone in Fukuoka then?"

Kohaku replied, "Simple, we had the same mission, assassinating you, Naruto Namikaze of Konoha. Needed a reason to get you out here, where we could kill you away from reinforcements. Making one of your border towns go silent would certainly do that."

Namikaze was confused. He asked, "Excuse me? How the hell could you know that we were the ones who would be sent on the mission?"

The leader simply shrugged, "There was no guarantee that you would. If we didn't succeed, we were to go undercover as genin in Konoha, the chuunin exam. Eventually, we would have hunted you down and killed you in a dark alley, but now here we are."

He gave a satisfied smirk, and the other two also gave similar smirks of their own. Something didn't seem right to Namikaze. He asked, "And what if you succeed here, will you still enter the exams?"

Kohaku smirk turned feral, "Of course we will. Even if we were to kill you here, someone else gave us interesting information-"

Nori, the Trenchcoat ninja, whispered, "You don't need to tell them that."

Kohaku didn't pay attention, but restarted his sentence, "Someone else gave us interesting information on an up-and-coming genin we might want to eliminate. Interesting thing, he's the container of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune._"

The floor felt like it had fallen out from under him. He was not expecting this. The Iwa nin scratched at his left eye, even though it was under his Hitai-ate, "Surprised, huh?"

Anko dropped into a fighting stance and asked, "I don't know how you know that, but I can't let you leave here alive now."

She dashed forward, several senbon needles sliding between her fingers as she slashed at the ninja. However, her weapons met with two kunai as Miyuzuki blocked the attacks. Nori dashed around them at Namikaze and punched at the blond's head. However, it was Jiro's turn to block the attack with two of his lightning rods. Since he had so much time on his hands, he recreated and refined his weapons of choice, the lightning rods. Before, they were carried attached to a backpack of sorts, but now they were strapped to the inside of his new black coat. He pushed the ninja back and shouted, "Namikaze-san, get a hold of yourself. Finish these guys, and they don't have a chance of getting to your young friend."

Namikaze looked up with a smirk. Jiro pushed Nori back, allowing the jounin a direct line of sight with Kohaku. He said with confidence, "Yeah, I KNOW!"

He disappeared from the spot. Kohaku didn't even blink as the Konoha team leader appeared a foot away. He stabbed forward a fraction of a second later. The blade was stopped instantly, causing the jounin to look down in shock. His black blade was grinding against a silver white blade that had been drawn just enough to stop it. He gasped as he disengaged and disappeared again. This time, Kohaku drew the blade fully. His blade swung in a sideways arc, right in front of where Namikaze appeared a second time, stabbing again. The blades deflected each other once more.

The wind swirled around the two as Namikaze disappeared and reappeared time and time again, trying to stab the Iwa jounin, while Kohaku blocked his attacks with equal frequency. Kohaku smirked and said, "Your blade is an interesting weapon. Your wind chakra is constantly swirling around it. However," His own blade raised, all of a sudden the blade appearing a blue color similar to Namikaze's after wind chakra surrounded it, "I too am a Wind ninjutsu user."

Namikaze's blade met Kohaku's again. The blond realized it was pointless and pulled back.

* * *

Anko and Miyuzuki traded blows as they ran along the bridge. Several of Anko's senbon had landed a hit on her arm, but Miyuzuki seemed unaffected by the injuries. Anko's temper rose, and she slashed one of her fingers, forming the signs for a summoning jutsu. A large brown snake appeared and swallowed Miyuzuki whole. It seemed over for a second, but then the snake's head was suddenly pierced from the inside by a hard red substance. A fraction of the crystalline structure broke off and hit Anko. She examined the substance closely, and it melted into a red liquid. She recognized it instantly, "Blood. What the hell are you?"

The well mannered killer shouted from above, "It's my Kekkei-genkai. My blood based ninjutsu can beat anything you can throw at me."

The blood from the clone turned to mist and surrounding Miyusuki, turning her white Yukata red. The blood then disappeared through the Yukata and onto her skin, which closed the senbon wounds on her arms and ejected the needles. The Yukata was once again blindingly white. She smirked and said, "You cannot hope to beat me,_Yamakagashi_ Anko."

* * *

Jiro's battle wasn't going too well either. His lightning rod blades wouldn't land a single hit, no matter what he tried. Nori's trenchcoat flapped in the wind as he leapt up the cables of the bridge. Jiro jumped up after him and gave him chase.

Suddenly, Jiro stopped, and a cut appeared on his cheek. Light reflected off some wire which fluttered in the wind. His eyes followed it back, and he found it came back to Nori's right hand, "See it now? I've been preparing this battlefield. You don't have the slightest chance. Give up, and you'll live for another couple days."

Jiro gave a small grin, "No chance."

His right hand grabbed something inside his trenchcoat and flung it at the Iwa ninja. Nori leaned a bit to the right, narrowly avoiding the blade. Jiro smirked as he tugged backwards on the hidden wire attacked to the black knife. The blade cut the blue trenchcoat and bit into the ninja's cheek. Jiro smirked as he grabbed his knife out of the air. Nori's eyes narrowed as he released several smoke pellets.

The entire area was covered in smoke, and Jiro couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his arm and began cutting in it. His lightning rod blade cut around it, severing the wire. It was a distraction. He suddenly felt danger behind him and leapt to the left. Those instincts were a mistake, as he was now falling into the ravine.

* * *

Namikaze sheathed his blade and withdrew his trench knives. The two ninja clashed into each other several times, steel striking against steel. Namikaze's eyes narrowed. Kohaku disengaged the second time and gave a small grin, "This will not do. We'll only be in stalemate if we continue like this."

The jounin frowned as Kohaku blurred into the wind, like a genjutsu. His hand formed the ram seal and his voice shouted, "Kai!"

The man didn't reappear... at least in front. Namikaze narrowly ducked Kohaku's blade as it swept at him from behind. Namikaze snapped open a scroll and was in the process of unsealing the water within when he caught sight of the Iwa nin. His eyes widened, as he took in sight of the brown haired ninja's face.

There was a flash of red from his eye, the left eye no longer covered by the forehead protector. Three tomoe were spinning as Namikaze's and Kohaku's eyes met. Then, Namikaze's world went black. He had seen that eye before,_ the Sharingan._**(1)**This time, Namikaze didn't, or rather couldn't, block as he felt a blinding pain slash across the left side of his face from the top down.

His hands shot instinctively to his face, where something wet started sliding down his cheek, like tears. Kohaku's voice sounded through Namikaze's empty black world, "It's over, Namikaze-san. You fought well, I'll give you that."

Namikaze dropped to both knees and his hands touched the bridge. Not even the slightest vibration could be felt as Kohaku moved around.

* * *

Kohaku smirked at the fallen blond who rested on both knees. Namikaze's hitai-ate lay on the bridge, split in two. It was time to finish it. He looked to the left, watching as one of Namikaze's team plunged into the depth below and to his right Miyuzuki and Anko had stabbed each other in a last ditch attack. The wind began swirling around his fallen opponent. He dashed forward, drawing his blade and swung it down, intending to put an end to this fight.

Within the surrounding forest, several black birds flew off in a fright as the sound of a blade cutting flesh could be heard a mile away.

* * *

**(two hours later)**

Kohaku looked over the bridge. He smirked at the bodies that lay at the bottom of the ravine. He looked back to the ninja who lay at his feet. Miyuzuki knelt next to the blond and said, "Still alive."

Kohaku nodded. The surviving jounin would be needed for what was ahead. Put up one hell of a fight near the end. Nori recovered the remains of his wires, knowing that they would need to be replaced. Apparently, they weren't meant to conduct electricity. It would have to do but for now, they had a mission to complete. Team Kohaku would depart to a town deeper within the Fire Country, where they would receive help from a friend who owed them a favor for saving her life. Then, they would depart for Konoha afterwards.

Everything was going exactly according to plan. Kohaku smirked and muttered, "A mission within a mission, a lie within a lie."

With that mysterious statement, the team disappeared into the fading sun.

* * *

**(Read and Review)**

Never expected that, did you? It's a necessary development. All I have to say is this, I told you I would guarantee a shocker this chapter. My good readers, now things get very exciting. Now, the perspective of the story will focus on Naruto Uzumaki and Kohaku's team (yes, the bad guy's team) in the chuunin exams. As I said, everything will make sense in the end. No, it's not a random development.

Kohaku's sharingan is very simple, contact with the opponent's eyes will result in a blindness genjutsu, and Kohaku covered up the exposed sharingan with a simple genjutsu. The act of removing the forehead protector (when not under cover) or cloth (when under cover) was scratching his eye.

I'd also like to give credit to the reviewers who named some of my characters:

Kohaku Yori (Lolchen)

Ryuu Takeshi (The Inner Hollow)

Sora (Real-Dreamer)

Miyusuki Chishio (Fading Dream)

Nori Kaeda (Lolchen)

Rouma Nagasaki (Detective Ethan Redfield)

If someone mentioned Hiro in their review, then pm me, and I'll credit them in the next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, I will be unable to update my stories over the summer for the most part. However, I will be writing out my story on paper and the story will continue in August.


	25. Chuunin Exams Prelude

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: OBJECTION! I don't own Naruto! Check any Naruto manga. the listed author is Kishimoto. In addition, I also had great assistance from Stalker of Stories. She rocks!**

**Chapter 24: Chuunin Exams Prelude**

**(1 Week Before the Chuunin Exams, Flashback)**

_Namikaze stood alongside the other jounin, fully prepared to give testimony about the genin he trained and tested. Sarutobi kept his voice neutral as he spoke to the assembled genin squad captains, "As some of you have no doubt already determined, I have summoned you all here for that reason."_

_Kakashi looked a bit more sober than usual, "So soon? I thought we'd have a bit more time."_

_Asuma bit on his cigarette as he said, "I assume the other lands have been notified as well. Seems some of their genin have already arrived."_

_The Hokage nodded slowly. If anyone had been looking at him, Namikaze appeared more tense than usual. Kurenai spoke up next, "When do we begin?"_

_Sarutobi replied, "We will begin in one week."_

_Namikaze winced a bit. He had hoped that there would be more time, maybe to train them longer...or get team seven struck from the list of genin taking the exam._

_The old man continued, "On the first of July, your genin will be put to the test, and only the best will be selected to be chuunin. It is now time we chose who will take part. To start, the jounin of the new genin squads, step forward, Kakashi-san, Asuma-san and Kurenai-san."_

_The three stepped forward, looking solemn but determined. Namikaze gave a small smirk. He never expected to be here, to see himself be selected for the chuunin exams. The only requirement to participate is 8 missions. Other than that, it was left completely up to the captains of the squads._

_Iruka nodded as the requirements were explained. Namikaze narrowed his eyes at his former teacher. He wouldn't interfere, would he? Kakashi started them off, stepping forward, "I, who lead squad seven, nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."_

_Iruka's face betrayed shock as he realized his favorite student was about to be fed to the wolves of the chuunin exam. Namikaze's eyes narrowed further. The Jounin didn't want team seven in the exam any more than he did, but the old man had made it abundantly clear that team seven would be in no danger at all._

_Kurenai spoke up, recommending all three as well, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Asuma followed in her steps, recommending Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi. Namikaze's grin turned into a clever smirk as the assembled ninja whispered amongst themselves. Such a thing, all three rookie teams, hadn't been done in many years._

_Exactly as Namikaze sensed, Iruka spoke up, "Hold on! Hokage-sama, with all respect, all nine of those genin were my students. I know their skills and abilities. None of them are ready for this exam, but all show great promise. It's far too soon. They need more field experience, or else they won't make it past the second stage of the exams."_

_Kakashi looked at him and replied, "When I became a chuunin, I was six years younger than Naruto."_

_Iruka blew up at Kakashi, noting that Naruto was nothing like Kakashi. __Namikaze stepped forward, "Hokage-sama, if I may, I would like to address the concerns of Iruka-san."_

_The old man nodded. Iruka looked surprised, "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I am a former ANBU captain and now tokubetsu jounin."_

_A new round of whispers spread throughout the room. This was the famed captain who had been demoted for failing an important mission. Rumors had already begun circulating as to what happened, but no one knew for sure. Namikaze didn't really pay any attention to them, but focused completely on Iruka. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued while staring hard at the chuunin, "Over the past three weeks, I have been ordered by the Hokage to test the three teams, to determine if they truly are ready to take the chuunin exams. I did everything in my power to break them, just like what will take place in the exams... no not just that. I went beyond that. I preyed on their weaknesses and pushed them to the breaking point. Instead of breaking, they grew stronger. They are ready for this exam."_

_Iruka looked like he wanted to say more, but there was nothing that needed to be said. The scarred chuunin backed down and remained silent for the rest of the selection process. After it was over, Namikaze walked past Iruka and whispered, "Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I won't let anything happen to them, or you."_

_Iruka paused in his steps and looked back at the former ANBU captain, but Namikaze just kept walking, vowing the same thing over and over in his head. As he walked the hallway, down the stairs and out the door, another genin team bumped into them. A woman with a black fan on her back walked by. Namikaze turned to apologize, but then stopped when he recognized the kid with the gourd. His left eye started twitching as his mouth curled into a feral grin._

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**(Two Days Prior to the Chuunin Exams, present)**

The sun was just starting to peak over the trees to their backs as Team Kohaku came ever closer to Konohagakure. Kohaku nodded to the trees and gave several hand signals which roughly translated, "Shape up, under the eyes." Miyusuki looked more on guard and Nori... well Nori acted as Nori always did, quiet unless needing to speak, which was rare. They understood the importance of this mission, the ramifications should they fail especially with the Tsuchikage.

Their mission was simple, assassinate the Yondaime's legacy, Naruto Uzumaki. Once they stepped foot within Konoha, however, their abilities would be strictly limited. For example, Kohaku was under orders to not use the Sharingan. Miyusuki could not use her kekkei-genkai. Out of all three of them, Nori was the least restricted, because much of his fighting style involved laying traps with his wires. He fought with them as if they were blades. His recent skill in lightning ninjutsu only increased the power of his cutting wires by tenfold. Kohaku's sharingan was obvious, as no one knew Iwagakure had a sharingan. Miyusuki, on the other hand, had an entry in the bingo book, but no one had a picture of her. She was known as Iwa's maiden of the bloody mist, who succeeded in assassinating one of the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure.

They were allowed to kill whomever they pleased as long as it remained within the exams. As they approached the village, the air seemed to grow more tense, like a hostility choked at them. It was no surprise, as many Konoha ninja still bore a grudge with Iwa. He scanned ahead, to the front gate. The air around Konoha seemed to try to push him back, like a cushion being shoved against his face. It wasn't a torrent of wind, but rather like as he got closer, something weighed down on him, pushed back while he pushed onwards towards the village, a barrier. He muttered something incoherent under his breath, and the air stopped pushing him backwards. He smirked and passed through the gates.

He, his two teammates, and their now 'jounin instructor' all showed IDs and were waved past by the gate guards. As they passed through, several of the older villagers saw them and began glaring. It didn't even phase them, really. They got those looks all the time at home. He briefly wondered to himself what they would think if they knew their true purpose here was.

* * *

**(Monument Training Ground)**

Sakura Haruno rested against the monument to the fallen shinobi. She wondered if she deserved to be in the exam. Sure, Namikaze had passed them, but still the team would be facing some of the best shinobi from around the elemental nations at this thing. Would her genjutsus really be enough to defeat them, to protect her team? She didn't want to lose any of them. Even Naruto.

She shook her head and sighed. It was simple. After nearly getting Naruto's ninja career destroyed, it was the least she could do to make it up to him. She owed him. There was no way she or Sasuke would have passed if it wasn't for the actions of that annoying blond. She gave a small grin, thinking about the boy. In a way, that ever cheerful personality of his always lifted her own spirits. But after her betrayal, it just wasn't the same.

Sure, he still cheered her on and took part in celebrating with her after those triumphs. He even asked her out a couple times, but not as often. There was a look in the boy's eyes, one of pain and remembering just what she had done to him. It vanished just as quickly as it came, but that expression... it haunted her every time she looked at him.

* * *

**(Hokage tower)**

Kohaku walked across the road into the Hokage tower. The doors creaked as he entered cautiously. Several chuunin appeared from nowhere, some forming handsigns and others holding various sharp weapons menacingly. Team Kohaku tensed in preparation to defend themselves. Another ninja appeared in the center of the room holding his hand up to prevent his subordinates. He spoke with a firm tone, guarded, "Speak quickly ninja. What is your purpose for entering Hokage-sama's tower?"

The Iwa ninja moved slowly as they pulled out their genin papers. The chuunin leader frowned, but had the others stand down. The Iwa leader looked him over, noting he wore a black trenchcoat over a black ninja uniform. There were nasty scars covering his face, which made even the unshakable leader cringe a bit. He bowed and said, "Honorable ninja, our team needs housing for the duration of the exam. We are new to Konoha, and as such do not know our way around here. Would you be willing to direct us to the nearest hotel?"

Kohaku recognized the man, Ibiki Morino, the most famous, or more appropriately, infamous interrogator in Konoha. The scarred ninja looked at them with a piercing gaze. The man truly lived up to his reputation. Then he waved over another chuunin and gave him orders to get Kohaku's team out. The chuunin, Kotetsu from the conversation, led them out as he reluctantly took them to the hotels.

Ibiki watched as the three Iwa genin walked out. His eyes had seen many things, but those three...they had the look of seasoned pros, at least chuunin or jounin level. The hands of their leader... Kohaku Yori from the papers, were callused and cracked. He had been training with those blades for a long time to get hands like those.

Those three weren't the only ones. A Suna team had a similar expression...no it was more like an evil look to them. He also managed to get a glimpse at the Oto team. They were ready for this exam as well. The exams would get exciting. Meanwhile, Ibiki was on his way over to the Torture and Interrogation headquarters. It seemed that Jiraiya had made some progress on the memory seals, and Inoichi had gone further into the mind of the recent infiltrators.

* * *

**(Uchiha District)**

Within one of the many buildings on the Uchiha grounds, there was a small dojo. Sasuke often disappeared there to get in training and avoid his fangirls. Spread over the walls, there were dozens of works of calligraphy. When he was younger, Sasuke spent many hours looking at them. Some of the works were written by his brother. They were all smooth and flowing in the early years. As Itachi grew older, his works became more and more ridged, choppy. Now Sasuke didn't look at them at all, except as a reminder of his goals and a warning to avoid his brother's fate.

At the moment, he rested on both knees. His injuries had been healed over the last four days. Sakura's arm was no longer broken, though still tender at the moment. Naruto, for some strange reason, was up within a day. Kakashi had given them the forms the day after. Naruto looked positively jubilant at the chance to show how much he had grown. Sasuke looked forward to more missions outside Konoha. The more he traveled, the greater the chance he'd run into Itachi. Sakura was still in the hospital at the time, so he didn't know how she reacted to the news.

After thirty minutes of meditation, he stood up and walked over to the log in the center of the room. In his mind, he tried to recall that move... the move Naruto Namikaze did. His hands formed a single seal and it was like a tunnel opened, a tunnel in the wind, a vacuum that extended between the jounin and himself. In a fraction of a second, Namikaze covered the distance between himself and Sasuke.

In his mind's eye, Namikaze appeared in front of him. He copied the phantom Namikaze's handsign and began releasing chakra. It was strange, different using wind chakra. However with the sharingan, it was possible. Namikaze compressed the wind chakra and pushed it outward, like a spear. The spear wasn't powerful enough to cut through anything, but the spear was packed so tightly it seemed to glow white for the slightest instant. Then, with Namikaze's finely practiced chakra control, he forced the chakra outward. It forced anything in the way, including other air molecules, outward, creating the vacuum-like tunnel.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to anything else. His own body telling him that he couldn't do it, his chakra levels which were dangerously low after reproducing the technique only once. His mind pushed his body through the torment as the sharingan eye reproduced the second phase of Namikaze's Kaze Shunpo. Phantom Namikaze had been trained by Maito Gai, though Sasuke knew nothing of this. Where Namikaze used his physical training to reach the speed in a second, Sasuke sacrificed his stamina for a burst attack. Sasuke sped from one side of the Dojo to the other in under a second. When he reappeared, his mind screamed at him in pain and exhaustion.

He fell to both knees and grabbed at his ankles. The tendons were strained for sure, but would recover before the exam. His bones creaked in protest to the strain of force the boy had used in that one attack. He decided immediately that it would only be used as a last resort, in a kill or be killed moment.

_Using that jutsu once tires me out. I might be able to do it twice before running out of chakra. Damn it,_he thought to himself as his face began to scowl. But then, his mouth curled into a smirk and his musing continued._Then again. If this was a chuunin level skill, Namikaze would never use it._

* * *

**(Outside the Hotel)**

The wind ravaged Kohaku as he stepped out of his hotel. With a glare and a snap of his fingers, the wind died down instantly. His visible eye tracked the ANBU watching the hotel. Kotetsu had led them to the Iwa teams' hotel. This did not surprise him, as putting all the foreign teams together would guarantee a bloodbath before the first night. The Iwa/Konoha grudge wasn't the only one. Kumo had made enemies of many different nations, as they were known for kidnapping daughters of the major bloodlines before the current Raikage took power.

Iwa's hotel, in particular, was a rundown, trashy joint that should have been condemned after the Kyuubi crushed it and destroyed the bedrock foundation. The owner was cheapskate, who paid the lowest bid contractor to fix it up, which meant that it was indeed the lowest rated hotel in existence. In addition, it was the furthest from the testing center, about a good twenty minute trip. However, Kohaku didn't expect anything less, nor did he care. He was treated as a pariah at home anyway, at least until _that _mission.

He trudged through the village to find somewhere he could eat. The surrounding restaurants seemed to serve food that had expired weeks ago, and would make one sick by merely touching it. It was utterly repulsive. As he walked forward, he felt decidedly uncomfortable, like the woods were closing in on him, smothering the flickering flame that represented his life. Villagers went silent as he walked by. New darker murmurs echoed off brick walls. Iwa was an eternal enemy of Konoha. It was in the history.

Dozens of Konoha shinobi were slaughtered by the onslaught of Iwa ninja, while the fourth Hokage repaid the countless massacres with two of his own. The first was when Iwa stormed the gates of Konoha, which resulted in Onoki's retirement as the Tsuchikage. The new Tsuchikage favored drawing out his enemies and slaughtering them with superior numbers. His downfall proved to be when he drew out the Yellow Flash a second time, at the great planes battle. It marked the beginning of the end for Iwa in the 3rd Great Shinobi War. It was shortly after that Kohaku's story began.

_(Flashback)_

_Kohaku was born shortly after the end of the war. He was raised by a Samurai father from the land of Iron and ninja mother from Iwa. He ultimately ended up following his mother, but also being taught by his father in the bushido code. Quickly out of the Academy by eight, he grew strong and rapidly gained the skills of a jounin, though he never took the chuunin exam. Apparently, the Tsuchikage had trained him to be his personal assassin off the record books, but that was a story for another time._

_As he mused, his left hand reached up and unconsciously scratched at his left eye underneath his hitai-ate. It was a habit he developed over the last couple years. Iwa was not known for their medics, and the person who put in his left eye hadn't done a good job of it. Oh, the eye worked, but he suffered irritating pains. His eye was lost in a tragic incident. On his first B-rank mission, his squad was captured by a team of Ame mission ninja. The team was separated and led to different cells where each person had their own personal interrogator (tormentor). His Ame tormentor was a raw genin. The boy had little more than academy experience._

_He never stood a chance as Kohaku cut his own ropes with his wind chakra and sliced his throat during the first interrogation. Kohaku moved through the base, trying to find his team mates. Instead, he ran into the other three Ame ninja and a massive battle ensued. Kohaku, by all rights, should have died there, a genin vs. two chuunin and a jounin. However the boy had three things, the element of suprise, excellent reflexes and luck rivaling Naruto Uzumaki's._

_The battle came to a head when the Iwa Jounin surprised Kohaku. He nearly succeeded in killing the Iwa nin with an explosive note. It was attached to a stone slab in the room, which he detonated, causing the resulting blast to shower him with high velocity rubble. Only his reflexes saved his life, his hand drawing and deflecting most of the rubble from his body with his blade. He didn't escape uninjured, as one sharp pebble slipped through his guard and pierced his left eye. Red washed over his vision and pure fury replaced his calm demeanor. He blacked out for several minutes._

_When he awoke, Kohaku stood in a pool of blood and broken bodies. His blade dripped blood and his body was covered in it. In a daze, he searched the hideout, eventually coming across the remains of his teammates. All were brutally tortured, and then once the info was extracted, murdered._

_Three days and nights, he trudged towards his home without food or water. He just walked forward in a daze, unfocused. A team of ANBU found him, still covered in blood and his dead eye unbandaged. The Shinobi world was cruel, as they had him out again within two days, assigned a new team, the team he now worked with._

_(end flashback)_

His musings came to an end as he stumbled upon a ramen shop. A girl, probably the daughter of the shop, greeted him warmly. The old man in the back chuckled. He turned to see his customer and said, "Welcome back, Na-"

The old man froze as he saw to whom he spoke. The Iwa nin took note of the surprised expression. Teuchi recovered quickly and said, "Sorry, thought you were someone else. What would you be having today?"

The genin looked up and replied, "One bowl of miso ramen."

The old man nodded and went to work. Teuchi cared not who ate at his humble abode. He was a simple business man. Often, he had customers from throughout the world eat at his humble shop. In fact, Kohaku's arrival meant that it was about time for the chuunin exams. Business would be picking up quickly. Kohaku eyed the father and daughter as they worked diligantly. The atmosphere around the shop was different from the rest of Konoha. It was warm, welcoming. While much of the village hated him for his mere existence, the two had given him a genuine smile, welcomed him with open arms. It was like he was with his old team again.

His mouth twitched into a small grin. Like all good moments in life, however, this one came to an end with one loud shriek, "Hoy, old man! One miso ramen with all the works on top!"

In bounded a positively jubilant, yellow-haired, orange clothed boy with a Konoha hitai-ate. Kohaku blinked as the living tornado took a seat and began chatting up a storm with the daughter. The two acted like brother and sister, though they shared absolutely no resemblance. A minute later, Teuchi set down two bowls in front of the two customers. Naruto broke his chopsticks and prepared to dive in when he noticed he wasn't eating alone. Their eyes met and both blinked simultaneously.

Naruto squinted at him and asked, "Ne, ne, what's with how you're wearing your headband? It's just like Kakashi-sensei! I bet you know of him and decided to copy him."

The copy ninja's true name, Kakashi Hatake, made him recall his mission. Kakashi was the teacher of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, blonde hair, similar expression to the Yondaime, there could be no doubt. The boy sitting in front of him was the target. Naruto continued his questions, "Hey, samurai-san, do you have a sharingan under that headband also?"

Perceptive little demon as well. He barely managed to avoid flinching away from the question. Kohaku was saved as Ayame scolded Naruto for bugging the other customers. The samurai ninja kept his eye on the boy as he ate the broth in front of him. His hand was put on his own bowl as he considered giving it to Naruto, but dismissed the idea. The kid would probably be immune to poisons. Most vessels were conditioned like ANBU to be tools for their nation after all.

Minutes later, Naruto rose and ran off, clearly finished with his meal. Kohaku finished his ramen and took off after the boy. His tailing of the boy came to an immediate end end when he remembered he was being tailed by ANBU to begin with. His well trained eye looked around, seeing them appear once again. He turned back towards his hotel. It was too bad, but couldn't be helped. Kohaku didn't plan on killing him now anyway. Questions would arise out in the open. Killing him during the chuunin exam would be much easier, and likewise hiding the remains.

He began wandering in the direction of his hotel, ANBU still following him. As he took a turn down one road, he paused and went back to the crossroads. Another person of interest was travelling another direction. He entered a nearby shop and ducked out of sight. He quickly vanished into the shadows, leaving the ANBU questioning where he went.

The red haired boy continued on, seemingly unaware of who was shadowing him. He turned into an alleyway, where he stopped and turned to the shadows. Gaara was giving his stoic expression as he asked, "Why are you following me?"

Kohaku stepped out of the shadows, his mouth curled into his cocky smirk, "Naturally, I'm curious why the_ Ichibi_ was in Konoha, attending the chuunin exams."

Gaara did not answer, so the sharingan samurai continued, "Whatever the reason, Suna just proved itself to be the most incompetent village of all. While fielding their greatest weapon on the battlefield is a tactically sound move, it is also one of the greatest risks. If someone were to kill that weapon..."

He trailed off as Gaara began glaring at him. Sand flew up around him, surrounding the Jinchuuriki. He muttered, "Are you here to validate my existence?"

The sand flew at Kohaku, forcing the boy to dash backwards. He removed his headband while initiating his genjutsu which hid it from sight. The sharingan tracked the sand, allowing the Iwa ninja some time to dash backwards. Soon, he found his back against the wall, which he dashed up. The sand blasted the wall, and then shot up it. Kohaku leapt over the sand and landed at the entrance to the alley. His hand drew his katana, already wrapped in wind chakra. The wind blew the sand backwards, and the Iwa nin sheathed his blade.

Kohaku raised his hand in a calming gesture and spoke in a reassuring tone, "Not yet. The time for our battle will come, but not yet. Perhaps in the second test or finals? Then, we will fight until only one remains."

He stepped back into the shadows, allowing them to swallow him up. A second later, his voice sounded, "One more thing. If you kill Naruto Uzumaki, I will make sure you die within the succeeding 24 hours. He is mine and mine alone."

* * *

**(Next Day, Naruto's Apartment)**

_Knock Knock!_

On the other side of the door, there was a loud yawn. The sound of metal turning sounded as the young boy unlocked the door. The hinges creaked as it opened slowly, revealing Naruto wearing a green night cap. He was rubbing his eyes and gazed up at the man who stood in the doorway. He muttered, "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

Iruka put his hands on his wast and tilted his head to the side. His face scrunched up in annoyance, "It's the week end Naruto. Everyone needs a break from teaching now and then. You have time to talk?"

Naruto yawned for a good five seconds before nodding, "What's up?"

Iruka shifted a bit in his stance, betraying some discomfort, "Well, I thought you'd like to come with me for some training today. I thought we'd head to one of my favorite spots in the village."

Naruto's sleepy expression vanished and he looked a bit excited, "Sure thing, sensei!"

He slammed the door shut. On the other side, the sound of things crashing could be heard. Occasionally, there was a yelp of pain. After a few minutes, Naruto came out. His usual orange jacket was gone, only a black t-shirt remained in its place. The scarred chuunin blinked and asked where it was. Namikaze's name appeared again, apparently the result of his brutal training. Iruka's hand had clenched so tight that his knuckles had turned white. He would have to give the jounin a piece of his mind when he saw him again. Actually, the chuunin had yet to see the man since the nominations. Iruka inturrupted the boy's monologue about psychotic jounin trainers, saying, "What do you say we stop somewhere first?"

* * *

(Two hours later)

Naruto was panting as he and his academy teacher hiked through the small rocky trail towards the top of the Hokage mountain. It was an expensive buy, but well worth it. The boy loved the new coat. Actually, Naruto's orange pants were in need of replacement as well. The boy now wore black loose fitting cargo pants. Over it all, there was now an orange trenchcoat with black flames at the hems which were at just below his knees. On the back, there was the trademark circular spiral over the red circle, the symbol for Uzu no kuni, whirlpool country.

Iruka led the way to the top, where they finally came out to a plateau, the rocky training ground or training ground 15. Only chuunin or those accompanied by chuunin were allowed here. They were above the safe house, where the residents of Konoha could be evacuated in case of invasion. It was located on top of the Hokage mountain. There, they could, and did, look over the entirety of Konoha. Naruto saw everything from up there, even all the way to the walls over 100 kilometers away. He had never been up here except to clean (and prank) the monuments, so the view made him stare in awe.

Iruka chuckled to himself and said, "Like it, Naruto? Imagine what it would look like when the sun rises. Too bad it looks like it might rain later today with the cloudy sky. One day as Hokage, you'll be head over everything you see,_Hokage-sama._"

He chuckled to himself at the joke, but Naruto didn't reply. He was still grinning. Iruka saw this smile and it filled him with peace, the kind that made him believe everything would be alright in the end, no matter the situation. However, he considered where the smile came from, the tormented demon container. Without really thinking, he asked, "Naruto, why do you want to be Hokage?"

Naruto didn't look away from the village, "The Hokage is the strongest in the village. Once I become the strongest, people will have to acknowledge my existence. The entire village will see me as the strongest of all Hokages."

"But why? The village has many who have nothing but contempt for you? I don't really understand, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes glazed over for a minute as he recalled Namikaze's last talk with him.

_(Flashback, two weeks ago)_

_Namikaze and Naruto walked down the street towards Ichiraku Ramen. On the way, Naruto noticed several things. As they walked along, several citizens moved out of their way, many of them glaring at the two of them. Their eyes remained cold. He hated that... worse than the people who showed outright contempt for him. Naruto vowed to show them all and cursed under his breath._

_There was a smack to the back of his head as he said, "Don't start speaking that way. You know better than that! Hold your head up high, as you have nothing to be ashamed of."_

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head where it stung, "Namikaze-sensei, I know why they do that to me, but why do they do it to you? The Kyuubi took so much away from everyone, so it's only natural that they hate me. But why do they act the same to you."_

_Namikaze didn't reply for the longest time. But eventually, shortly before they arrived, he said, "Some of it no doubt has to do with my partners, Anko and Jiro. One's a former missing ninja and the other trained under the second worst traitor Konoha ever knew. They hate me and my team because of who we are and were."_

_The jounin paused again, but stopped in the middle of the street and looked at... his younger self. The lesson spoken was one Naruto would never forget, one he would take to heart and accept as his own._

_(end flashback)_

Naruto turned as his memory ended. As he spoke, the sun broke through a hole in the clouds and began to spread out from Naruto. His words echoed those of Namikaze, "They are afraid. People fear what they do not understand, so I'll show them, they have nothing to fear. You were afraid once too, Iruka-sensei, but... but not anymore._"_

He looked back to the rest of Konoha. The sunlight had continued to expand further and further through the village as he continued, "Perhaps others would expect me to return that fearful hatred with more hatred, but it only goes in a circle. It never ends, and I will break that cycle of hatred."

Iruka looked shocked, but shortly after walked next to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I think you'll be a great Hokage, Naruto. I believe in you."

The two turned back to the training ground. Iruka thought about the exam, and then spoke again, "You know, I think I may have one more thing to teach you. Consider this an advanced chuunin present."

* * *

**(Hokage tower)**

The Hokage felt sick to his stomach, however he maintained his poker face for the sake of his ANBU... and the root operative watching from who knows where. Before him on the desk were the initial reports of three burnt corpses found at the Amurabe Ravine. The headbands were of clear konoha origin, the metals and cloth remains that were unburnt. The clothes were Anko's... unique outfit, Jiro's black trench coat and Namikaze's red vest.

Coupled with the massacre at Fukuoka town and lack of viable culprits meant a big headache. Actually, he knew whoever did it belonged to Iwa, but if he revealed his source, the Tsuchikage would kill them... or worse break off relations with Konoha.

His aged fingers again held the reports and flipped through them. The medical ninja were performing the autopsies right now. It was obvious that whoever got Namikaze's team were not ANBU. They wouldn't leave behind a body. It was a standard psychological tactic to eliminate the remains of the target. Not knowing what happened to their ninja was worse than knowing after all. Whoever did it wanted him to know about it.

A moment after he set the report down again, one of his ANBU captains appeared in a burst of smoke. Sarutobi's smile appeared on his face, "Ah, Rat. What news do you bring?"

The captain stayed at attention the whole time, "Our hunt for the Akatsuki goes on. Hidan has yet to join them, but we have some eyes on him. The moment he is approached, our team will know and we'll know soon after."

Sarutobi nodded. The idea arose to just eliminate all known members of the Akatsuki, both present and future, however the old man saw the wisdom in keeping those targets marked instead of dead. A known target is better than an unknown one. Namikaze's knowledge of the future would be able to be put to better use if things continued to happen in a manner similar to his own world.

The old man pulled out the bingo book. The third Hokage had placed several tabs in the book over the years for various reasons. Recently, though, he had added about four new tabs to go along with the rest: Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori. All were known criminals of the highest caliber. However, there were a few entries for missing ninja that didn't exist: Pein and Tobi. No known ninja in the world bore the rinnegan, the legendary dojutsu of the Sage of Six Paths.

Tobi, on the other hand, was a complete mystery. Namikaze only battled him once. None of his attacks did any good for some reason. The jounin suspected he used space-time ninjutsu, a supremely rare skill that once manifested itself in the Yondaime Hokage.

Four other ninja were also left unmarked, because his information was sketchy on them due to the fact that Namikaze didn't face them directly. The first was the Orogami mistress who accompanied Pein. Supposedly, she escaped with her life after battling Shikamaru. The second was the summoner. Orochimaru, the Fourth Hokage in Namikaze's world, personally killed that man. Third, there was a genjutsu genius who concealed herself with several invisibility jutsus. Kakashi saw through her techniques and captured her. However, Pein attacked Konoha and killed her before Namikaze's Ibiki broke her will. Finally, the magnetic ninjutsu user. Namikaze reported that Sasuke personally offed him.

* * *

**(Sealed cave, unknown time of day, present)**

Nine pairs of eyes appeared in the darkness. Each one looked at the rest with suspicion. One pair of eyes, three ringed with a purple hue, was the main focus of the rest. Pein's voice sounded, "There has been a new development with the hunt for the nine in Konoha."

Deidara's single eye spoke in a condescending tone, "So, did something happen to the Kyuubi, hmm?"

"No. Another container has appeared."

Kisame's white shark teeth appeared, "So, the Sanbi has finally been sealed in someone, interesting. And in Konoha as well, you're hometown Itachi."

Itachi didn't react to his partner. Pein's head shook, "A new beast has appeared all together."

"Impossible," one of them cried out, "The nine demons are all accounted for. What is the meaning of this?"

"A second host of the Kyuubi has appeared. I have received this information from my most reliable agent. The host is not to be underestimated. Hosenka **(1)**, Kinzoku **(2)**, you are tasked with capturing this one as you both have recently captured your other targets."

Hosenka nodded, but Kinzoku grumbled his discontent as they vanished. Pein's eyes turned to Itachi and Kisame, "You two are tasked with the Yondaime's legacy. Take your time, as the Kyuubi needs to be the last one sealed."

With that, the meeting came to an end, with all the eyes vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

**(Hotel, Day of the Exam)**

Kohaku strapped on his three blades, one of them replaced with Namikaze's. Both sleeves were weighed down with several kunai and shuriken where he could quickly extract for a blitz attack if needed. Two scrolls were tied to his backside, where he could pull them off and release their contents quickly. He hadn't faced the chuunin exam in a long time, since the last time it was held in Iwa.

Miyusuki, unlike Kohaku, wore as little weaponry for this exam as possible. She probably had nothing to fear from bladed weapons anyway, as her unique talents served as an excellent healing technique in case of serious injury. Besides, these were genin. They wouldn't prove to be a big problem for people of their skills. She did carry one storage scroll on her back though, just in case. Meanwhile, Nori was already packed and ready to go the night before. He had stolen Jiro's wires and black knives, which worked as a replacement for the equipment destroyed at Amarube Bridge.

The three proceeded from their hotel to where the first portion of the exam would take place. They were told to report to the third floor, room 301. Their sensei would greet them all outside just in the entrance way and give them some last minute advice on the upcoming mission.

* * *

**(Hospital Coroner's Office)**

The ANBU, Tenzou, walked down the hallway. He wasn't currently wearing his ANBU gear because his duty was being messenger between the Coroner and the Hokage. The captain was relieved to be out of the heavy armor for a day, but he felt kind of naked without it... his mask at least. Members of ANBU, however, had their identities hidden at the highest classification. If their identities were compromised, death would be the least of their worries. The Shinobi could be taken in, tortured into giving away information on their village, and, if merciful, killed off. The alternative is brainwashing. He shivered at the thought and continued towards the office.

As he got closer, he heard the Coroner shouting out orders, "Take the results again! We want to make sure that there were no errors!"

His voice contained excitement... and almost some strand of happiness. Tenzo thought it was odd given the circumstances. The subordinates complained, "Doctor, we've taken the same three times already. There can be no mistake. The results will be the same."

As Tenzou walked towards the doorway, the Coroner appeared in the doorway at a breakneck speed. In fact, the two collided, leading to both hitting the ground. The Coroner rubbed his back, then noted that the person present was the one who acted as the Hokage's go-between. He gave an overjoyed smile, "Ah, Tenzou-san. Perfect timing. I have the results!"

* * *

**(Chuunin Exam)**

Miyusuki took the lead this time, as they approached the Academy Entrance, the location of the first part of the chuunin exam. Several other teams had already gone through, and there were a few teams still dribbling in one after the other. Their jounin sensei was standing outside the doorway, her arms crossed and her face bearing an icy expression. Her brown hair draped over both arms, she pulled herself off the wall and flung both clumps of hair back behind her. The team approached her, and she met them halfway.

The red-haired jounin muttered, "Can't believe you talked me into doing this..."

Miyusuki gave a pleasant smile and reached for her kunai. Kohaku moved his hand up from his waist to her shoulder, telling the Bloody Mist Maiden to calm down. He said back in a low tone, "Stop your complaining. All you have to do is stand around along with the rest of the jounin. We, on the other hand, have to be careful. We are risking our lives out there."

The jounin turned away. Kohaku sighed and asked, "Is it complete?"

The brown-haired ice monarch muttered, "Yeah. It was delivered as you requested. He knows."

Kohaku smirked. The three nodded and continued on in. All the conditions were now cleared. He could now begin his mission in Konoha.

* * *

**(Hokage Tower)**

Sarutobi rose from his seat, glad to be done with the paperwork for the day. Well, actually the real Sarutobi was out and about, speaking to the citizens and spending time among them. It was actually his shadow clone that was doing the work. The clone copied itself and then dispelled, sending the memories to the real old man. Now, the clone could just sit there and wait for any new reports. It was still early in the morning, so the reports should be coming in right about-

The door to the tower was thrown open as Tenzo, his most trusted ANBU, appeared in a kneeling position in front of the Hokage. He had sent him to the Coroner's office early this morning to finalize the report on Namikaze's death. The old man said in a grandfatherly tone, "Tenzo-san. Please, rise. What have you to report."

Tenzo hesitated as he commented, "Hokage-sama, there was something off about-"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes and gestured that he remain silent. The two exited the office and climbed onto the Hokage Tower. There, Tenzo was allowed to continued, "Hokage-sama, the Coroner did every test he known to medical ninjutsu. The dental records show that it was Naruto Namikaze and Anko Mitarashi. As we haven't taken the time, Jiro Kazahana's dental records weren't recorded at the time, and we have no way of identifying whether or not it was him who truly died. He couldn't take fingerprints, skin or hair samples, or anything like that because some fire had damaged the remains so much."

The Hokage looked disheartened at that. he said, "That's rather unfortunate. Now, what was strange that you needed to tell me?"

The ANBU blinked, and said with confusion in his voice, "As a test, the Corinor took another sample, a new one that he had recently been using for the last month. He calls it the chakra comparison test. What we found..."

Sarutobi looked at his Jounin with an annoyed expression, "Move it along, captain. What are you saying."

Tenzo shook his head and said it directly, "Hokage-sama, they are not the bodies of our team."

The old man looked slightly surprised at this, "...What do you mean?"

The ANBU replied, "The bodies... they do not belong to team Namikaze. Someone went through a lot of trouble to make it look like the remains belonged to Konoha ninja. We looked closer at the dental remains, and discovered that someone had altered them."

"Then that means..." the old man trailed off.

Tenzo nodded, "Yes, there is a chance that they are still out there."

**

* * *

**

(Please review)

My most excellent readers, as I promised, I have returned one day after August! Sorry, but I've been busy working in the mountains, where I didn't have ready access to a computer. Furthermore, I will be working on a couple new stories in addition to this one and Dueling Hokages.

I enjoyed reading the reviews for my last chapter. Some of you were outraged that I would kill my main character, Anko, and Jiro Kazahana (my OC). Don't be too concerned, as that's exactly what I was planning on and hoping that many of you would do. Like I said previously, I have been planning this chuunin exam since the very beginning of my writing this story. It is the key to everything. I promised many of you that you'd see Namikaze's chakra seal break, others I promised there would be romance between Anko and Namikaze. A few even know where I'm taking this story beyond the three year timeskip. I plan on fulfilling all those promises and making it beyond that point. So relax my wonderful readers, because Naruto Namikaze is certainly not dead.

As for developments, Akatsuki now knows about Namikaze. I wonder how this will affect the story. Who are Housenka and Kinzoku? I'd love to hear your guesses. They are OCs, I must admit because we do not know the Akatsuki's original members. However, I'd still like to hear your thoughts. I value them a lot. Let the fun...begin.


	26. The First Test

**(Please Read and Review)**

**Disclaimer: OBJECTION! I don't own Naruto! Check any Naruto manga. the listed author is Kishimoto. **

**Chapter 25: The First Test**

**(Team Seven)**

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the academy. He stood around for a few minutes, and then took a seat on a nearby bench against the wall. Several other genin passed through the entrance. Two teams paused at him, looked his way, and then continued inside after a brief staring contest. There were a number of older ninja, probably chuunin who passed through as well. A couple of them were former teachers, and they gave him a quick smile before going in to grade some papers. After a short time, one of his two teammates showed up. Sasuke looked towards the one who shouted at him, and then blinked.

Naruto raced forward wearing his new outfit. He bent over and panted, _"*Huff* *Huff*_, Sorry, Sasuke. I overslept a bit after last night's training with Iruka-sensei. Oy, Sasuke, why are you staring at me?"

Sasuke blinked again and returned to looking at the dirt, "Finally got rid of that disgusting jumpsuit, dobe?"

Naruto looked up and gathered his breath, "Teme...! I liked that outfit!"

He looked at his own trenchcoat and smirked, "Bet your jealous though. Iruka-sensei got this for me! Must admit though, it certainly is better than my last outfit. Good thing I found an orange one though. I mean, it's the best color ever!"

"That outfit won't make you any stronger, and orange will only make you a target. Get some darker colors."

Naruto smirked, "I consider it training for stealth. If I can hide while wearing orange, then think what I can do when wearing another color!"

Sasuke gave pause to the thought, and then looked away. The reason he stared at him was because, for a second, he looked a bit like the Yondaime. But Kakashi's chat at Ichiraku's dispelled that thought. They stood outside the academy waiting another couple minutes as Sakura walked up towards the two. Sasuke, feeling a bit antsy, folded his arms and watched the academy entrance. Naruto smiled at her and waved. Then, he noticed there was a kid next to her who was shaking all over. He walked over to him and knelt down, "What's up, Konohamaru-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost."

As he knelt over the boy, Naruto gasped as well. The young Sarutobi was sporting several bruises and nasty looking cuts. He stuttered, "n-nii-ch-chan, are you also...taking the e-exam?"

Naruto nodded, concern written on his face, "What happened to you?"

Konohamaru looked over Naruto's shoulders at the academy entrance. He never looked more scared, "Be careful...aniki. Th-th-there's a t-team in there that...well they're dangerous. The guy...in the cat suit, Kankuro I think, he beat me good yesterday. And then...another one came along and-and-and..."

By now, the boy had turned white as he forced himself to remember what happened. His voice became a sniffling, "The-the third...member showed...up and...and...he did something...it was like...like-"

Sakura, suddenly recognizing the symptoms finished in a calm and thoughtful tone, "It was like dying...wasn't it? It was like you could see and feel yourself dying in that instant."

Konohamaru's face held tears in them by now. He swipped at the tears, "Y-yeah!"

Naruto was outraged. Who would do something like that to his little bro? He growled, "Don't worry, Konohamaru. We'll get them and good for that."

Konohamaru grabbed at Naruto's sleeves, "You don't understand...big bro! He's strong, they all are strong...they might kill you. I don't...don't know if you can beat him."

Sakura knelt next to the boy and said, "Don't you worry, you're big sis here will deal with them. We've gotten much stronger in the last week. We'll make it through...you'll see."

Sasuke gave a small smirk, knowing she's right. Whoever did that...they don't have a chance. Now, they could hold off and escape Jounin level opponents if need be after Namikaze's training. They spent so much time escaping him, even succeeding when he shunpoo'd past us. Naruto gave a thumbs up to the boy. Konohamaru stopped crying and gave a huge smile, wishing the three of them luck as they walked through the door, confident that they would be alright. After all, no one could beat Naruto-nii-chan!

* * *

**(Academy hallway, team Kohaku)**

Kohaku frowned at the crowd in front of the entrance to room 201. _What the hell is going on here...why are there so many genin on the second floor. _He contemplated the reason silently as he pushed through the crowd to the front. There, a ninja a green body suit was pummeled around. The ones doing the beating were the two chuunin from earlier disguised as genin. His squad could easily see through their henge. One of them was Kotetsu, the chuunin who escorted them to their hotel the other day. Kohau looked up at the sign, which read 301. He smirked and twitched his head up towards one of the walls. It might be interesting to gauge the genin of the various villages by watching how they reacted to the unexpected obstacle. Izumo looked at them and said, "You want to make something of this."

Kohaku raised his hand amicably, "No thank you. We have a couple minutes, so carry on."

The two disguised chuunin gave each other a very small glance. Something passed between the two of them. They waved them off, "Fine, do whatever you like. Just don't think we're letting you in here."

Kohaku and Miyusuki, his yukata wearing second in command, gave each other small smirks and nodded.

* * *

**(Team Seven)**

Sasuke led his team forward just as he watched the boy in the green bodysuit make another attempt to force his way through, "You're taking the chuunin exam and you can't even get past us? Why don't you just give up now before you hurt yourself?"

The girl in a pink sleeveless chinese shirt shouted, "Please let us through. We're supposed to go in there!"

She tried to go through, only to receive a punch to the face, sending her back. Izumo muttered, "We're being nice in comparison. People go into this exam and die. We're only trying to weed out those who wouldn't last."

Kotetsu nodded, "Chuunin carry the responsibility of their comrades lives. Whether your allies live or die are in their hands, and you all think you can bear that? Can you live with yourselves if your incompetence leads to their deaths? You have to be strong for them. Those who can't handle it should retire from being a shinobi."

Sasuke walked forward and said in a low tone, "Nice speech, now both of you, out of our way."

Everyone present turned to team seven. A number began whispering amongst themselves. Many discussed the last Uchiha, while a couple talked about Naruto's outfit. One or two of the Iwa genin teams glared at the boy, remembering their history with the Yondaime, and the outfit only served to remind them. Off to the side, a female genin snorted at Sasuke's arrival, making everyone look. Kohaku's team watched the proceedings with amusement. Naruto pointed at one of them and shouted, "You're the guy I saw two days ago at Ichiraku's!"

Kohaku smirked, "I have a name you know, it's Kohaku Yori. You should remain silent, because it's the loud ones that are targeted first on the battlefield. Worse, you've made yourself into a recognizable symbol. What are you, the next Yellow Flash? As for you," pointing his finger to Sasuke, "You should really listen to this one. You see this?"

He pointed to his bandage-wrapped eye, "I lost this to some missing ninja when they ambushed my team a year back. I was the only survivor of that incident. My old leader was an idiot, and I'll be damned if I end up like him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Kohaku, "We'll be able to handle ourselves. As I said, step aside. While you're at it, reverse your genjutsu. We're heading for the third floor."

Kohaku, once again, snorted. Sasuke didn't give the Iwa ninja any notice, choosing instead to continue, "Sakura, you probably saw it first. You are the sharpest in our group in detecting these things. Surely, you saw through this right away."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, we've only travelled up to the second floor, and we need to go into room 301."

The illusion over the sign disappeared, making Kotetsu smirk, "Well well, you saw through our illusion. Now, prepare yourself!"

The genin/chuunin launched himself into a summersault kick, bringing his foot down towards Sasuke. The Uchiha, on the other hand, launched a simultaneous counterattack. A green blur moved forward, catching both the attacks. Sasuke gave a small gasp while the girl with a pink chinese sleeveless shirt berated the green clothed boy for blowing their cover. He thought, _Impossible! That was nearly as fast as Namikaze!_

Kohaku relaxed, sighing and pushing himself off the wall, walking away from the rest of the genin hopefuls. A second after he started, he shouted back, "Oh by the way. You should drop the henge, Izumo. Our team can see through it."

Naruto and the rest of the hopefuls looked at the two genin impersonators. with some confusion. They held up a half-seal and vanished into smoke, leaving the genin to ponder what happened. Neji approached team seven and asked, "So, are you the Uchiha that everyone is going on about?"

Sasuke looked at the boy with disinterest, "It's polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name."

Neji's eyes narrowed, but the green suited boy said, "I understand. My name is Rock Lee."

He turned to Sakura and continued, "Please, go out with me!"

Sakura looked at him in utter shock, flatly refusing him. Naruto, of course, was thrown off by so many people asking only who Sasuke was and ignoring him. He joined Lee as he leaned against the wall and cried. The two teams seperated after that.

* * *

**(Testing room, Team Kohaku)**

Kohaku's team walked through the entrance. The genin teams that had already arrived stared at them with intensity. The boy looked at his two teammates and smirked. Miyusuki returned the smirk while Nori nodded. They would fit in just fine here among the rest. He bowed to them all, gave them all a kind smile and said, "My name is Kohaku Yori, and I hope you all made peace with your makers. None of you will leave this exam alive."

Their glares intensified, while a couple looked more nervous than before, especially Hinata and Ino. He scanned the room, wondering if anyone is still around from the first exam he took. One ninja in particular looked familiar. He was a Konoha ninja with glasses, who had been part of his exam his first time through. The boy merely looked at him with an amused expression. He removed a deck of cards, withdraw a single one and gave it a thorough look over. Kohaku's eyes narrowed, but didn't pay any other attention. He walked over to the side, where he took up residence and watched the rest. The surrounding genin kept them at the corner of their vision. Kohaku didn't care. It could be a hundred genin, it wouldn't make a difference on the field of battle. They didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**(Academy Dojo, Team Seven)**

Sasuke and his team walked along towards the test room. A loud voice shouted, "Stop!"

The boy looked to where it came from, it was Lee, the green ninja from before. He came out from behind a pillar. Sasuke muttered, "How did you get here before us? We left first."

Lee spoke simply, "I took another route through the academy. I'm well familiar with the entrances to the dojo, after all I lived in here for awhile. As it is customary for the person requesting information to give his own first, my name is Rock Lee. You appear to be quite skilled, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto fumed off to the side, while Sakura patted him on the back, but otherwise ignoring him. She shivered as he noticed his eyes shifting between Sasuke and her. Sasuke muttered, "So you know me."

Lee took up a fighting stance and shouted, "I challenge you, right here and now. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and their former legacy. I want to see if it is true, that you are as good as they say your clan once was. You will be a good test for me."

Sakura outright cringed as Lee's sight were set on her. He continued, "Also...Sakura...you are truly the finest flower in the village! I love you!"

She screamed as her hands flowed through various hand signs. She suddenly vanished into cherry blossoms, which proceeded to float around the room. Naruto looked around in awe, "Wow! I didn't know you could do that, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke looked unimpressed as he saw through the genjutsu with his sharingan. She really stood behind him, cringing on the floor and shaking in fear, "Those eyebrows, they're so thick and bushy. It's like a catepillar, I can't stand it. That hair too!"

Naruto looked back to Lee and growled in anger once again, peeved that they always wanted to fight Sasuke. The Uchiha muttered, "You've heard about the Uchiha, yet you're challenging me. How foolish."

His eyes burned with some untold fury, remembering his clan and how they were all brutally cut down in waves of steel and metal, "You want to learn about the Uchiha clan. I'll show you, and beat a little of our history into you while I'm at it."

Lee looked pleased as he once again took up a fighting stance. The air grew tense for a second, until Naruto shouted, "HOLD IT! I get first dibs on this one Sasuke. This fuzzy brows is mine, got it, bastard!"

Sakura rose to her feet, snapping out of her fuzzy brow induced coma. To those still under the genjutsu, her voice spoke from some unknown location, "Naruto, we have to keep going upstairs. Don't do something stupid, like fighting this guy!"

Sasuke, on the other hand, was still pissed off at the boy. He growled, "Go for it, dobe."

Lee muttered, "I don't want to face you, only the Uchiha."

Naruto formed a familiar cross shaped handsign, to which Sasuke said out loud, "Don't show him that, fool. We'll be facing him in the exam."

Naruto dropped the handsign and said, "Good point."

He ran at Lee and swung his foot around at his head. Lee ducked the attack and brought his leg around, sweeping his other foot from below him, sending the blonde to the ground hard. Naruto growled in pain as he sprung backwards, swinging his foot in an upward kick aimed at Lee's chin. Fuzzy brows backed up, allowing the attack to miss, then decided to end it. As soon as Naruto landed on his feet again, Lee snapped a kick at his chest. Naruto smirked as he vanished in a burst of smoke, _shunshin no Jutsu_, appearing behind Lee and landing a kick. Lee went to the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura both gasped in surprise. Lee rose to his feet and gave a smirk, "I see. You might also be a worthy opponent, but I must face Sasuke. I'll take you seriously for a second."

Lee dashed forward. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in a burst of smoke, appearing behind Lee again. This time, however, Lee was prepared. He ducked the attack and snapped another kick at Naruto's chest, sending him against the wall. The wood splintered at the point of impact as Naruto hit with the force of a cannon. Lee smirked at the blonde, "If your going to attack like that, make sure to put down your foe in one hit. You won't get a second chance."

Sasuke and Sakura blinked. The Uchiha's anger disappeared as he gave a small smirk as he said, "Interesting. Naruto has gotten a bit better, but you are clearly the best. This might be fun. I will accept your challenge, you eyebrowed freak."

Sasuke visualized Lee's original attack. He thought, _those moves, that speed. I have to test it to find out for sure._

The Uchiha smirked as he prepared his jutsu, one handsign as he molded his chakra. Lee blinked at this, _Sasuke is taking this seriously. He's using a jutsu already. Gai-sensei. I might have to use it, that move. _

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared directly in front of Lee, causing the boy to blink in shock, _what t-_.

Sasuke's fist was already extended, slamming into the boy's gut, sending him against the wall next to Naruto. Lee grunted and spat out a bit of blood. Sasuke, on the other hand, gritted his teeth as the pain washed over his body. It wasn't as bad as before, as the boy had been working out in preperation for using the jutsu again. But it was dangerous to use it more than once. He repressed the pain and smirked, "Had enough yet."

Lee pulled himself out of the wall grunted in pain and smirked, "As expected...of the Uchiha clan prodigy. That is truly a spectacular move. However, you won't be able to do that again. I can see you're body is shaking in pain. It will only work once, I bet. I, on the other hand," He said as he dropped his leg warmers and began unstrapping his weights. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Lee continued, "am not so limited. Gai-sensei, I know you told me to never release these unless the conditions were right, but...I cannot back down from this challenge."

As lee set down the weights instead of dropping them, he felt as light as a feather. Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan, realizing that this guy was strong in taijutsu. His hands began forming for using a fireball technique...until Lee suddenly appeared in front of him. Sasuke blinked as the boy slammed his fist into his chest. Sasuke flew backwards into the pillars. Sakura shouted, "Sasuke-kun, no!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he dug his feet into the wood, stopping short of hitting the pillars, "Damn it."

However, his suspicions were confirmed as result. Lee's moves seemed to mirror Namikaze's. Lee suddenly appeared within Sasuke's vision, swinging his leg around at the boy's head. Sasuke ducked the attack barely, but suddenly another blow landed on his stomach, followed by several punches and kicks, which he continued to try blocking. Sasuke growled as his eyes continued tracking Lee and his attacks. It was exactly as he thought. The attacks mimicked Namikaze's perfectly. After a few minutes of this though, Sasuke finally felt he had the attack pattern down. He dodged Lee's next attack and attacked on his own. As Lee backed off a bit, Sasuke smirked, "So, you think you can beat me with pure taijutsu. You've got another thing coming. I've already faced people who've used your moves before. They won't work on me. I was taught by the one who taught you!"

Lee's eyes narrowed as he spun on the spot, ducking the attack and swinging his legs around in a lightning fast leaf hurricane. Sasuke smirked as he dodged that attack as well and continued, "Namikaze taught me that even though my eyes can track the target, it's useless if I can't keep up with it. He beat that truth into me. I've learned well."

Suddenly, his body screamed in pain, as the pain came back in full from using Namikaze's Kaze Shunpo and dodging such high speed atacks. His guard dropped for that second and Lee suddenly appeared underneath Sasuke, slamming him into the air. Lee muttered, "You've had training against my taijutsu, I see. But not against all my moves. It's over, Sasuke Uchiha. A genius can be overcome with hard work."

Lee's bandages began to unwrap themselves, but suddenly a voice shouted, "Put a stop to this right now, Lee!"

Everyone looked and saw a large red turtle standing off to the side. Lee's bandages were now nailed to the wall by a kunai. The boy abandoned his attack and Sakura barely managed to catch Sasuke as he slammed to the ground. The turtle proceeded to berate Lee, "And another thing! He told you to never release those weights unless you were protecting multiple important people."

"But I-"

The turtle gave off a sudden aura of killer intent, causing Lee to stop talking and bow his head in deference. Naruto, who had just woken up, muttered to his teammates, "Hey, that turtle, you think that's the fuzzy brow's sensei?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was an idiot, "No dobe! I think that's Namikaze's student. He used the exact same moves as him...except for maybe that last one."

The turtle muttered, "Alright, you can now come out, Gai-sensei!"

A massive amount of smoke burst forward from on top of the turtle as an older ninja who looked exactly like Lee appeared on top of the turtle, "Hey! What's shaking, everybody!"

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he blurted out in a moment of weakness, "You're not Namikaze! Who the hell are you?"

Naruto shouted, "Damn! Those are even bigger eyebrows, and an uglier bowl cut hair!"

Lee screamed back, "Don't insult Gai-sensei! You don't see how great he is!"

Sasuke continued the shouting, "Gai-_sensei?_ He's your teacher, not Namikaze?"

Sakura's genjutsu fell as her chakra was disrupted from the weird scene playing out in front of her. She fell to her knees and gripped both shoulders. Her entire body shook at the sight of the two of them. Gai proceeded to give his manly thumbs up and sparkly teeth, which made her turn away. Sasuke dropped his head in shame and disgust, _that is this idiot's teacher...not Namikaze...I thought for sure...it was Namikaze..._

_"_Lee, you fool!"

Gai decked the boy right into the next century, then followed up with another one to the other cheek. This sent new shockwaves through team seven as they were forced to watch even more. Lee rubbed at his bruises as Gai knelt over him. The older green beast sniffed, "Lee...You understand right? I had to...I'm sorry."

Lee looked back up to his teacher and sniffed as well. Tears now flowed freely from both of them, "G-Gai-sensei!"

Thus, team seven was subject to the beach torture genjutsu. Naruto groaned for a second, then realized with a grin, "Hey, that's actually kinda sweet."

Sasuke, meanwhile, shook his head, trying scrub the image from his mind, "Shut up, Dobe! I never saw this...there's no way I lost to that idiot...never happened..."

Sakura, meanwhile, had long since started twitching on the floor, as if having a seizure. It was just too much for the poor girl. Naruto bent over her and asked if she was alright. Sakura was muttering in a daze, "Green body suit...bowl hair...eyebrows...eyebrows..."

She suddenly shot up, smashing into Naruto's head and shouted, "Oh God! The eyebrows...! Make them go away...please...make them go away..."

Gai took one look at them, causing a shiver to go up Sakura's spine. Sasuke watched the man closely, but then Gai was suddenly behind them, asking, "So, how is Kakashi anyway?"

Sasuke spun around, glaring at the older man, _That technique...it was like Namikaze's Kaze Shunpo!_

The three turned to face the Jounin, who looked on expecting an answer. Naruto asked, "You know Kakashi-sensei?"

Gai chuckled to himself, "Know him? People know us as eternal rivals."

Naruto shouted, "There's no way in hell!"

Lee came to the defense of his mentor, "If Gai-sensei says it's true, then-"

Gai held up his hand, "Forget it Lee. The standing record is 50 wins for me and 49 for Kakashi."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, "You're kidding! There's no way."

Gai gave a wink and his shining smile, "I'm both stronger and faster than Kakashi."

Sasuke's suddenly remembered Gai's speed, which matched Namikaze's. That thought reformed the avenger's worldview in under a second. Gai continued, "I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you, especially you Sasuke Uchiha. I hope he didn't injure you too badly. It would be a shame if the student of my eternal rival was too injured to participate in the exam. Please look into my eyes and accept my apology. Also, notice my handsome features."

Another shiver went up Sakura's spine as she stepped behind Sasuke. Gai, on the other hand, threw a kunai at Lee's bandage, which severed it just where it was held to the wall. Lee slowly wound up his hands with the remains and began walking towards the stairway to the third floor. The Jounin looked at Naruto and gave a manly grin, "That outfit of yours certainly brings back memories of..._him._"

Naruto blinked and cocked his head to the side, "Him? Who are you talking about?"

Gai blinked and replied, "Well, you don't need to worry about that. I only got lost in some good old memories. It's unyouthful, I know. Anyway, I wish you all the best in the exams. Maybe your team and ours will meet in the finals. That would be really hip."

Gai turned to and saluted Lee and shouted, "Remember, do your best my student, farewell."

Sasuke shouted, "Wait!"

Everyone turned to the boy as he spoke to Gai, "Your moves, your taijutsu, I have seen them before. Do you know a Jounin by the name of Naruto Namikaze?"

Gai's cheerful expression became stone faced as he looked at the furthest wall. Lee didn't seem to recognize the name. A minute later, the Jounin spoke up, "Naruto Namikaze, yes. Why do you want to know about him? He's weak in the ways of youth. You said his moves were like mine, hmm?"

Sasuke nodded at the man. He contemplated the fallen ANBU captain again, and then spoke, "He's a Tokubetsu Jounin, one of the better ones I hear. No surprise, because he was once an ANBU captain, or so the rumors go."

Sakura snapped out of her stupor at the declaration, while Naruto looked shocked. Sasuke, meanwhile, looked calculating as he asked, "Why is an ANBU captain now at a rank well below a Jounin. Tokubetsu Jounin are certainly more skilled than chuunin, but-"

Naruto shouted, "Wait! What exactly is a Tokubetsu Jounin!"

Sakura answered, "Naruto! You really should have paid more attention in class! A tokubetsu Jounin, or _high special Jounin,_ is a ninja who, instead of having a well rounded Jounin skills, is highly speciallized in a particular skill. They are the rank under Jounin and higher than chuunin, the first step on the path to becoming a Jounin."

Naruto looked confused, but Sasuke answered, "So, Namikaze's a specialist. What does he specialize in then?"

Gai blinked, and replied, "It's not that he is a specialist, but rather that he was demoted for failing a vital mission, I heard he lost a valuable ninja scroll, that was eventually ransomed back to the village. He is skilled enough to be a Jounin, but is relegated to that role because of whatever happened. I'm sorry, but that's all I know. Now, I take my leave. Do your best, Lee!"

With that, Gai exploded into smoke. Meanwhile, Lee began explaining to Sasuke that it wasn't really him that he was after anyway, but Neji Hyuuga, the other boy on his own team.

* * *

**(Testing Room)**

Kakashi stood just outside room 301, where the exams would soon take place. As expected, his team didn't disappoint, though Sakura looked quite shaken as they walked up to the Jounin. The one who shocked him the most was Naruto. For the briefest second, the Copy-ninja thought he saw something standing behind his team, someone wearing a white trenchcoat. However, the Jounin blinked, and whatever it was disappeared a moment later. He muttered, "Glad you could all make it. Now, you can register for the exams, together."

He explained that they could only enter the exam as a team of three, and he wouldn't have let them in otherwise. But then he gave his eye smile and said, "But that doesn't matter. You are all here for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, I'm proud of you all. I couldn't have asked for a better team, so go in and destroy the competition. If you work together, there's nothing you three can't do."

Beyond those doors, another sight awaited them, several genin all looking at the three of them. Many of them wore glares. Naruto thought he saw, off to the two sides, Kohaku's team who looked at him expectantly, and Lee's team who didn't pay them any attention. Sakura looked out at the glaring genin, but didn't seem too fazed by it. It didn't scare her, because she had seen something far more terrifying in the Forest of Death. Namikaze's form shrouded in red chakra which sent waves of killer intent everywhere still weighed on her mind every now and then. Suddenly, Ino jumped on Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him, cooing at him. Sasuke, meanwhile, looked at Naruto with an expression which said, 'kill me now!'

The rest of the rookie nine slowly made their way to team seven, chatting at the new arrivals. Shikamaru muttered, "So, I guess you were also tested by that bastard Jounin, Namikaze, right?"

Team seven and eight nodded. Chouji looked peeved, and Ino just shivered at the man's name, "Sasuke-kun! Please, be wary of that Jounin."

Sakura gave a smirk, "By the way, Ino, thanks for that bit of info you gave me. It came in handy in dealing with that Psycho Jounin."

Sasuke, after substituting his way out of Ino's grip, asked, "What new information have you gained on him, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked away and grumbled, "Troublesome man. Information on him seems to be top secret. I guess if you are related to a former Kage, your information would be highly classified as well. I've been stonewalled. What about you?"

Naruto sneezed as he listened in on the conversation. Sasuke told him the information Gai gave. Shikamaru shook his head, "Ridiculous. Naruto Namikaze didn't exist prior to three months ago. Him being an ANBU captain does account for that, as his previous history would be destroyed upon entry...however there's been no gossip about a failed mission. If it was a vital mission, everyone in Konoha would know about it. There are a lot of lies going around with Namikaze, it seems."

Sasuke nodded. To the side, another genin walked forward and spoke up, grabbing their attention, "So, you three must be the rookies straight out of the academy everyone is talking about. You might want to keep it down, as you are making a poor impression to the others."

It was a genin with white hair bundled into a ponytail and glasses. He wore a leaf headband over his forehead. A second later, he smiled at them, "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. This exam is intense. You don't want to go rubbing people the wrong way."

He paused for a second, and then gave a small, clever grin, "But you can't help it. You just recently graduated, and remind me of myself awhile back."

Sakura caught on quicker than anyone else, "Kabuto, this isn't the first exam you've taken, has it?"

Kabuto looked up, "Seventh, actually. Well, since this is your first exam, maybe I'll give you some help."

He pulled out a deck or orange cards and revealed a map of the elemental nations. He pointed out the major villages, along with Sound who had just formed last year. With that he gave his small grin and asked, "So, do you want information on the rest of the genin here?"

A new voice appeared behind Kabuto, "So, what's the scam, boy?"

They all looked up and saw the Iwa team from the hallway, Kohaku's team, had joined the rookies. They had wondered over to listen in. Kabuto's grin turned into a smirk, "No scam. I think it's good to help out other members of my own village. I might be on one of their chuunin squads in the future, so building a good relationship is vital."

Kohaku tilted his head to the side, "I hate it when people use dishonorable means to win fights. I think you're just trying to weasel your way into their group, and stab them in the back at the opportune moment."

Many of the rookies looked at Kabuto with newfound suspicion. Sasuke, on the other hand, spoke up, "No matter what you say, I'll use any advantage I'm given here in the exams. The competition is going to be tough, after all," his mind briefly turning to Lee and Gaara. He asked, "I need information on two students and a Jounin here in Konoha."

Kabuto whistled, "A Jounin, huh? Well, what are these three individuals' names?"

Sasuke muttered, "I heard there was a powerful genin from the sand, one with a team member named Kankuro. Also, Rock Lee from Konoha, and Namikaze Naruto, a tokubetsu Jounin in Konoha."

Kabuto paused for a second as he searched through his deck, "A challenge then. Here are the first two. I'll see what I can do about the Suna genin."

His hand extracted two cards immediately. Then, he removed the Suna genin from his deck and gave them a lookover. After a minute, he settled on one and added it to the other two. He set Lee's card down and explained the info on the cards. Hinata blinked at the mention of Neji along with Lee's info, but gave no other outward expression. Gaara's card was much more interesting, as the information was unknown. Then came Namikaze's. Kohaku gave a visible twitch at the information on the card.

"Naruto Namikaze, rank Tokubetsu Jounin of Konohagakure, Age unknown. He appeared in Konoha three to four months ago from nowhere. Apparently, he was tried by the Konoha council twice, once for unknown reasons and the other for bringing a missing ninja into Konoha without approval. His known mission count is two, a B-rank assassination and an unknown A-rank mission. He is still currently away on that A-rank mission, and has yet to return. His squad members are Anko Mitarashi and the previously mentioned missing ninja, Jiro Kazahana from the village hidden in the snow. The tokubetsu jounin is believed to have once been an ANBU captain under the name, _Fox._ He is apparently very skilled in Kenjutsu (sword techniques), ninjutsu and taijutsu. His genjutsu is substandard, thought it does exist. Finally, he has very little skill in sealing ninjutsu. And that's all I know for sure."

Sasuke looked over the card, and asked, "Do you know why he was removed from the ANBU?"

Kabuto shook his head and returned the three cards to the deck. Kohaku smirked, "Don't care much about Lee, do you Kabuto? You did allow an enemy, me, to see his data after all."

Kabuto smirked and pulled out another card, "This one I'll give you all without asking."

Kohaku froze as he watched the card reveal itself. Naruto looked closely at the card as Kabuto began speaking, "Kohaku Yori, rank Genin of Iwagakure, Age 21. He's highly skilled in kenjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. His skill in genjutsu is moderate, while his sealing skills are on the same level as Namikaze. He lost his eye when his team was captured by missing ninja, along with the rest of his team. He himself managed to slay at least one Jounin level ninja and two chuunin at the same time. Hidden under that headband of his is-"

Suddenly, Kabuto found a katana to his throat, "Finish that, and I'll cut out your throat. How the hell did you know?"

Kabuto smirked, "A ninja doesn't ever reveal his sources. You think you can kill me with that blade before I kill you?"

Kohaku gave his own smirk, "Want to find out, you bastard?"

The air seemed to crackle at the tension in the room, making the rookies collectively swallow. It was at that moment that Naruto shouted to the rest of the genin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going beat all of you!"

That sent the entirety of the rookie nine into an uproar except Sasuke who just smirked at the boy. Kohaku and Kabuto looked between each other and Naruto. The killer mood had dissipated. Kohaku gave a small grin as he removed the blade, "I have bigger fish to fry besides you. Stay out of my way and I may let you live."

Kabuto rose from his crouch, only to noticed a number of genin moving quickly through the crowd. The Iwa nin noticed too and sheathed his blade in preparation to defend. A second later, they struck together, the three genin from the sound village. Kohaku stepped in front of the three and snatched Zaku's two kunai out of the air. Dosu came forward and muttered, "Out of our way!"

The Iwa nin spoke back, "Don't launch surprise attacks! Attack from the front honorably!"

He lashed his foot out, sending Dosu backwards into Zaku. Kin, on the other hand, appeared behind Kabuto, who spun on his feet to defend against the surprise attack. But suddenly, Kabuto was teleported across the room and another Kohaku appeared where Kabuto once was. With his back to the rest of the audience, he could use the sharingan without being detected. His hand raised his headband and it instantly made eye contact with her. She didn't see it coming as she became blind in an instant, sending her into shock on the floor. The real Kohaku looked at the rest of the genin, "I'll say now what I said to you all before. Our team is going to kill you all. So make peace with whatever God you believe in, because you'll be in his hands soon."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy, wondering what he did to the sound girl. Furthermore, what was Kabuto about to say about his left eye? Was there a dojutsu of some kind? Or was there something else? Then, his eyes landed on the blade Kohaku wore on his side. He had seen it before, a black blade with silver edge. The grip had two white circles with red flames at the bottom. Without a doubt, it was Namikaze's blade!

Many of the genin stepped back. The rookie nine looked surprised, but not scared. Naruto shouted, "Your name is Kohaku, right? I don't know anything about you, but I will be the one to beat you."

The Iwa nin looked at him with a toothy grin as he whispered only loud enough for Naruto to hear, "I look forward to it, Yondaime brat."

Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "Tell me, where did you get that sword."

Kohaku sheethed the blade before the other genin could get a good look at it. He said, "You might say...I killed the previous owner in an honorable duel."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Don't joke around! That man was a Jounin. There's no way you, a genin, could have killed him."

The Iwa nin looked at him and muttered, "And yet, you claim I have a sword that belongs to another. Either you saw wrong, or I did kill him and took his sword. So, which is it?"

It was mere moments later that Ibiki appeared in the room at the front of the class, "You, from Iwa, what the hell are you doing? You want to be failed before the exam begins?"

The head of Torture and Interrogations looked to the twitching girl on the floor. Kohaku shrugged, "Sorry. I don't like sneak attacks or having one person battle three on one. I was just protecting my _friend_ from Konoha there. I'll let up on my genjutsu."

He formed a handsign, and tapped her on the neck. She blinked as her eyesight returned. Meanwhile, Ibiki looked annoyed, "Well then, listen up you little bastards. There will be no combat from any of you during this part of the exam unless authorized by us. Even then, killing blows are strictly forbidden. Anyone who thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately."

Sakura and Naruto strolled up to Sasuke, who was shaking. The pink-haired kunoichi asked, "What was that all about, Sasuke?"

The Sharingan wielder muttered, "Watch out for that Iwa genin. He's dangerous. I don't know for sure, but I think he just claimed that he killed Naruto Namikaze."

His teammates' eyes went wide at the declaration. Sasuke briefly continued, "I don't know if he actually did, but one thing I know for sure, that sword he just used was Namikaze's blade. He hit me with it enough times that I won't forget it any time soon."

* * *

**(Location Unknown, Time Unknown)**

_Where...where the hell am I?_

His eyes opened slowly, and the surrounding area came into focus. His left eye burned like molten lava had been poured on it. When he tried opening the eye, it burned even worse, so he assumed it was lost to him. His hands were asleep, no doubt from the fact that he was hanging from the ceiling by thin-black wire which was looped around his wrists. He thought about using the escape jutsu his best friend and surrogate brother taught him years ago...but then rejected the idea. He remembered his mission in Waterfall Village, where the Jounin warned him not to try it...or risk losing his hands.

He would save that option for later, when there was no other one remaining. To his current predicament, he turned his head so his right eye could take in everything possible. Nothing...the surrounding room, or wherever he was, was pitch black. There wasn't even the slightest shred of light. His mouth opened to speak. But he found it difficult. He must have been out for at least a day, because his throat was dry and lips were cracked. He heaved, and forced out weakly, "H-hello..."

Someone responded, with a pained moan. He forced more words out, "Who's there...can...you hear...me."

The voice spoke back, "Is...is that you...Namikaze."

The voice was female, so it must have been only one person. Namikaze moaned, "Yeah...Anko...are you...alright?"

Anko made a noise of affirming. Namikaze muttered, "Worry about...yourself. I only received minor wounds...from the battle."

Another moan made itself heard, Jiro. Namikaze said, "What now?"

That was the question. Why did team Kohaku allow them to live? More importantly, where were they and how long have they been unconscious?

* * *

**(Chuunin Exam Test Room)**

Within minutes, all the teams were seated and given writting utensils for taking the written part of the chuunin exam. Naruto looked around with a concerned expression, certain that this written exam will be the death of him. His fear grew worse as Ibiki layed out the rules of the test, warning them that if one student fails, the whole team failed.

Naruto slammed his head against his desk and moaned, _Great! I'm screwed. How could this possibly get any worse?_

* * *

**(Ruins of Fukuoka)**

ANBU scoured the surrounding area for any signs of the ones who killed team Namikaze. The route from Konoha took about a day, so they had not received information that the team might still be alive. Two Inuzuka trackers were searching for the scents of the dead team. At the surrounding underground safehouses, there wasn't a single survivor to be found. The Iwa team had too much time to hunt them down. A mile outside the town, two ninja wearing black cloaks with red clouds stood on the highest trees. There, they saw the taskforce Sarutobi had put on the rescue scurry around for survivors.

Neither ninja wore headbands. Their ninja weapons were sealed away in scrolls hidden in the caravan they now escorted. It was how they planned to enter Konoha. Both wore katanas like samurai, on their hips. Kinzoku grumbled to himself, "Why was I assigned this duty with you? I rather enjoyed my time with Kakuzo-sempai. He allowed me to kill whoever I wanted at least."

Hosenka replied in his usual calm manner, "You really should be grateful for it. You're new, so I'll explain. None of Kakuzo's partners have survived up to this date. They've all been killed by him in his fits of rage. He has no respect for his comrades. Besides, I'm not thrilled about this pairing either. Sasori no dana was much more reasonable a partner. We understood one another, after all. I even assisted him when he returned briefly to Suna to deal with the Yondaime Kazekage."

Kinzoku gave a wicked grin through the loose bandages, "Must have been one hell of a fight. I heard from Kakuzo that the Yondaime learned something about Akatsuki and sent you both to deal with him. After Orochimaru's betrayal, keeping our actions hidden have been more difficult."

Hosenka didn't reply, so the bandaged Akatsuki continued, "I also heard that the Yondaime Kazekage managed to inform one other person during his interrogation before his own poison kicked in and put an end to your torture."

This, however, the brownish-red haired ninja spoke up, "Zetsu-san is currently hunting down leads on that target as we speak. Anyway, let us focus on the task ahead. To the rest of the Shinobi world, we are mercenaries, hired to guard our clients as they travel to Konoha. The caravan is about to move again, so let return to the group and continue onward. Once there, we can begin hunting for the Jinchuuriki."

* * *

**(Chuunin Exam Test Room)**

Kohaku scanned over the exam and blinked. He relaxed and looked up to the ceiling, thinking, _As expected of the written portion. Last time I took it, it was in Kumo and I had to take 30 minutes of notes on the properties of fungus. Then, I had to escape the exam building without being caught by wondering chuunin. At the end, we had to give our notes to the proctor and hoped he passed us. _He smirked as he remembered how he passed, _Well, we _could _give another team's notes instead. After all, I'm not the best at taking written exams. _

His eyes shifted to the chuunin examiners. He quickly IDed his proctor and dropped his hands under the desk. His eyes then located Kabuto, who had already completed this exam. Several senbon needles were taped to the underside of his table. Earlier when going to the desk, he had hidden Namikaze's senbon needles under his desk. He had tested the weapons on a couple rude villagers. He checked up on them earlier, and found out they were still unconscious, but alive and would recover without any long term injury. His hand swiftly withdrew one needle and sent it flying, striking the chuunin's leg. The chuunin winced in pain, and then fell to the ground, out cold.

Everyone looked to the chuunin who slumped in his seat. Kohaku used that moment of distraction to replace his test with Kabuto's and then cast a genjutsu on his test. Ibiki's eyes travelled to him and his team. Kahaku didn't flinch away. He simply went to erasing Kabuto's name and writing in his own.

* * *

Ibiki frowned at the unconscious chuunin. He had been careless, allowing the someone to put him out of commission so easily. His mouth curled into a sick grin, realizing these were some of the best examinees he's had the opportunity to observe. His eyes came to rest on Kohaku, the bold Iwa trump card for this exam. The previously mentioned chuunin was taken out of the room, making even Ibiki turn to the medical team for the briefest instants before turning back to the Iwa genin. The boy had immediately filled in all the answers. His eyes noticed he used an eraser, then wrote something in on the top of the exam.

He scanned the room briefly, and came across another student who was smirking at his paper as he started writing in answers. It was Kabuto Yakushi. Ibiki knew his father, good man and the head medic of the hospital. The man rarely mentioned Kabuto, as he was something of a disappointment. Ibiki paused to recall the boy's history, then frowned. Kabuto failing the exam six times was the standing record, so there was no surprise. Rumors were circulating that the boy would be removed from the ninja corps if he failed this one. This year, it's do or die, and Ibiki expected a strong turnabout from him. Right at that moment, however, Kabuto looked disappointing, allowing his test to be stolen in such a manner.

The rest of the students continued writing in their answers. After fifteen minutes, the first student was caught. Apparently, his eyes had glanced to the side and noticed the ninja's test was unguarded. The boy only managed to answer two questions before leaving the room. Two teams had to be forcibly removed once their members were detected. Additionally, two more chuunin were put out of action as result of Kohaku's actions.

One of the more bold genin from Konoha was caught trying to replace a chuunin examiner in the bathroom. With fifteen minutes left, he was thrown headfirst into the room, bearing deep purple bruises, both eyes swollen shut, and one arm cleanly broken.

Ibiki looked over at his two comrades who rushed to the boy's side. The chuunin assigned to him dragged him out and threw him into the hallway. Seconds later, the free examiners took over for the examiners Kohaku had taken out. A moment later, however, Ibiki felt a clammy feeling go up and down his spine. A small trickle of sweat poured down his forehead. He watched as a Suna genin stood up and be escorted out by his puppet, trying to ignore it, but the feeling persisted.

* * *

Miyusuki smirked to herself internally. Who'd have thought she, of all people, would be taking this particular exam all over again. She had taken this exam once, passing the written portion immediately. The examiner she had was a bastard, a sadist unlike any other. Sure, it wasn't the same one, but this one would do.

Her eyes homed in on Ibiki, and they spelled trouble. Her hands became a flurry of movement as she lay down a genjutsu on her exam, and slipped a piece of paper under it.

* * *

Naruto tapped his pencil at the paper. Sweat poured down his face like a waterfall, knowing he was unable to answer the questions placed before him. He had already refused Hinata's request to allow him to cheat off her, but now what could he do? Suddenly, his body went limp like a puppet had cut its strings. It started to move on his own accord and refused orders from his brain to move in the way he demanded. His own voice said, "**Shintanshin no jutsu** (Mind Transfer jutsu), success."

Trapped inside his own mind, he began asking, _What the-? What's going on. Why can't I control my own body. _

His body relaxed, and the test continued with Naruto confused.

* * *

**(Jounin Lounge)**

Kakashi took a seat across from Asuma. There were a number of Jounin waiting inside, including Kohaku's jounin-sensei. The woman glared at the three Konoha Jounin, but specifically Kakashi. The copy ninja ignored her, instead looking beyond Asuma, who sat opposite him next the the ash tray, at the tree outside which was ravaged by the wind. The room was quiet, and an atmosphere of nervousness prevailed. Kakashi muttered to Asuma, "It's quiet without the kids around. Heh, I almost miss them."

Asuma flicked his spent cigarette into the ash tray and pulled out another. He lit it quickly with his metal lighter and said, "Don't worry. They're probably going to be back sooner rather than later."

Kakashi blinked and asked, "Why do you say that?"

The former fire guardian tapped his cigarettee butt on the ash tray and put it back in his mouth, "I heard the first examiner was Ibiki."

Kakashi's face darkened slightly as he thought, _So, their chances have already gotten smaller_. The Iwa Jounin blinked at the name. Kurenai looked between the two of them as Kakashi muttered in an annoyed tone, "Great, sticking them with that sadist."

Kurenai blinked, "Is this man like Namikaze?"

Asuma narrowed his eyes, "No, though they are probably on the same level. Ibiki is a specialist."

"A specialist in what?"

The man looked up with a mischeavous glint in his eye, "Torture."

* * *

**(Testing room)**

Ibiki looked to the clock and decided enough time had passed. His eyes scanned over the chuunin, who looked at him expectantly. A moment later, the suna genin, Kankuro, walked through the doorway with the puppet proctor in hand. Ibiki grinned, "Well, glad you made it back, and just in time. Certainly hope your puppet show was...entertaining."

The boy's eyes widened considerably. It was moments like that which made the job all the more worthwhile. He waved Kankuro to his seat and began, "Alright people, listen up. We've given you adequate time to complete the questions. Now it's time for the tenth question."

The genin tensed, well most of them did. One genin in the back with blonde hair was out cold. Ibiki signalled for the rest to ignore the boy. He continued, "But before we do, we have a couple more rules we'll be going over. Listen carefully to them, and try not to let them frighten you."

Even more students tensed as result. Ibiki surpressed the urge to laugh, "The first is that you can opt out of answering the tenth question at any time. No one will think less of you if you do. If you do this, though, you and your team will be disqualified immediately."

A number of the genin snickered at this and a few others were outraged. Ibiki finally laid on his trump card, "As for those who answer the question and get it wrong, you will not only fail, BUT BARRED FROM TAKING THE EXAM EVER AGAIN!"

Kiba rose and shouted, "Bullshit! There's many people here who've taken this exam multiple times!"

Ibiki chuckled darkly to himself. The room grew darker as the sun went behind the clouds outside. Malevolence radiated off the surrounding chuunin, as they all grinned maniacally, "Well...you all are unlucky then. I wasn't making the decisions before. But if you're not feeling confident, by all means opt out. You will fail, but there's next time, right?"

With more chuckling, a number of the chuunin started shaking. The atmosphere was perfect. One of the hidden chuunin teams rose from his seat and stuttered out his resignation. With that one, a number of the genin flooded out.

Ibiki looked over genin, coming to rest on the pink-haired genin in Kakashi's squad, Sakura. She had a worried expression, which meant that she would soon be opting out. Sure enough, her hand started to raise, but then another boy rose with his hand raised.

* * *

_What the hell am I doing! I don't want to go out. I won't let it happen!_

Naruto pushed at his body, trying to force it to stay down. Immediately, Naruto had started rising when the question was asked. Naruto had to use all his power to keep him in the chair. It made him look like he was shaking, with his body fighting his mind over standing up. But the boy was losing, Naruto rose from his seat with his hand raised. Only his will prevented the words from coming out.

**_

* * *

_**

_I will not allow you to get in my way!_

**_

* * *

_**

There was a flash of steel that flew through the room, but no one saw where it came from of where it went. Suddenly, Naruto was in control once again, his body moving at his command. He blinked, and wondered what happened. A second later, however, the boy shouted as he slammed his fist against the table, "Screw you! I'm not going to run away. I'm taking the problem. It doesn't matter if I stay a genin forever. I'm going to become Hokage, even if I have to become the strongest genin ever to do it."

He sat down in his seat with a huff, "You don't scare me!"

The boy thought for a second, _Whatever the hell that was, I don't know. And it doesn't matter. _

Sasuke's worried expression faded into a calm one, and he gave a small grin as he thought, _Didn't even give us a second thought. What a guy. An idiot to be sure, but an impressive idiot, our idiot. Not bad, dobe._

Sakura also looked pleased, _Way to go, you stupid fool. _

* * *

Kohaku looked to the boy, closed his eye and gave a smirk of his own, _Good words. I'll give you praise for this one. I agree, and it'll be my honor to face you in a fight. _

He briefly looked around the room at the expressions on the other students' faces. They all looked more at peace than before, which caused Kohaku to frown, _Incredible. The boy managed to convince so many to stay behind. _

_

* * *

_

Ibiki looked across the room, noticing the same thing that Kohaku just did. He muttered, "I'll ask one last time. This is a choice which will impact the rest of your life. If you want to quit, this is your last chance.

The boy replied back cheekily, "Upon these words I stand, and I won't take them back. It is my nindo, my way of the ninja."

Ibiki looked straight at Naruto, sizing him up. The corner of his mouth curled upward, _Interesting kid. He rallied the other students, and now they have decided to stay, wiping away their uncertainty. 81 students, far more than expected. However, there is no hesitation. I think we're done here. _

His eyes went to the other examiners, who gave a small nod back to him. They didn't see anyone else either. Ibiki returned to the students and shouted, "I admire your determination. Then, all thats left to do...is to announce that the rest of you have passed the first exam."

For a minute, there was nothing but silence. Then, the pink haired genin, Sakura, rose from her seat, "Wait...what! What are you talking about! The tenth question-"

The T&T head couldn't take it anymore, so he started laughing, "There was never a tenth question to begin with! Or better yet, you could say the question I just gave you was the tenth question."

Temari shouted back, "But wait, what about the previous ten questions? There was no point to answering them?"

The tokubetsu jounin went into detail as he explained the purpose was to weed out those unfit to be chuunin. They would have to deal with intelligence gathering, starting from the two chuunin teams planted in the room.

* * *

Naruto overheard a couple of people muttering how it was so difficult to find the chuunin. He said confidently, "Of course, it was so easy to find them that it was obvious anyone would be able to tell where they were, right Hinata!"

Sasuke muttered to himself, "You have got to be kidding, he had no clue the whole time."

The boy then sighed and continued listening to Ibiki.

* * *

The tokubetsu jounin unwrapped his headband and showed them, the horrid burns he received during a rescue and intelligence gathering mission. His memories of the incidents returned, the fire, the torture, but not once did he break through the whole thing. He shouted, "As you can see, information is often worth more than the life of one person. It can get you captured, tortured and killed! On the battlefield, it can make or break an entire war."

The room cringed from seeing the man's scars and injuries. There was no doubt, Ibiki had been tortured at one time. The T&T head thought of them as badges of honor. He re-wrapped his head as he muttered, "As for the tenth question, let us think about a scenario for a minute. You are all now chuunin, and you've been given a mission to capture a secret document."

The man began pacing, "The number of enemies are unknown, nor do you know their abilities and armaments. Finally, the enemy may know you are coming, and that you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now, do you have the choice to say no to this mission, valuing the lives of you and your comrades over the safety of the village."

Ibiki starred straight into Naruto's eyes as he shouted, "No!"

His hand flourished forward, beckoning the students into his scenario, almost seeing Ibiki storming an enemy fortress with his chuunin intelligence squad. The tokubetsu Jounin continued, "There will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal if you give it even a second's thought. But you do not think about it. You think only of the goal, and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a chuunin squad leader."

The Jounin returned his hand to his pocket, "Those who choose the safer of two paths, those who falter in the face of adversity, those who value their own lives above those of the village will never be chuunin in my test."

His eyes travelled over the genin once again, giving them a calming grin, "As for the rest of you, you have earned the right to continue on. Congratulations, as the first part of the exam is over, good luck!"

* * *

Kohaku managed to get himself swept up in the moment as he let out a massive shout of success. Lucky for him, another genin rose from his seat and made an even bigger deal about succeeding. The moment passed as all moments do. The genin stared at Naruto, and gave a smirk to himself. Then, his eyes went to the blond genin who now had a senbon needle stuck in his leg. He silently vowed to kill him if they met again in the exam. Whoever the konoha genin was, he would pay dearly for nearly ruining their whole mission.

Miyusuki rose from her seat for a second, paused, and then sat back down.

* * *

To those closest to the door, a small knocking sound could be heard. One of the examiners rose from his seat and opened the door a crack. The two talked for a couple seconds, and then the door opened wide. A blond-haired Jounin with a red vest walked through the entrance. Kohaku saw this and his eyes went wide for an instant.

Ibiki nodded, "Looks like your next examiner is here."

The Jounin walked to the front of the room and faced the students. He had a calm, almost regal appearance about him, and a long ponytail. He spoke with a normal voice, so different from Ibiki's, "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Inoichi Yamanaka, and I will be your proctor for the next exam."

* * *

**(Please Review)**

Finally, done with the first exam. My beta reader disappeared. As such, this chapter is unbeta'd. If Stalker of Stories is out of action, I need another beta reader. I'm so sorry it took a couple months to bring out this one chapter. Hopefully, the next will come sooner, like in a month or two.

As Anko is currently out of action, I had Inoichi take over for her. Furthermore, Sasuke's and Shikamaru's investigation of Namikaze goes deeper. Namikaze and Co. are shown to be captives in some unknown cave in an unknown location at an unknown time.

One thing that always ticked me off about the chuunin exam fanfiction was the author's portrayal of Kabuto. In the anime, Kabuto successfully tricked dozens of trained interrogators in the written exam without drawing an ounce of suspicion, and in fanfiction Kabuto always smelled like a snake, setting everyone off that he was a dirty traitor. We all know that everyone who smells like a snake is obviously a traitor, you know: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke,...ANKO! There's no evidence to show Kabuto smelled like a snake anyway (at least not until after the time skip). Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, but Kiba never took note of this in the series, he doesn't now. Besides, he'd make a crappy spy if he smelled like Orochimaru in the presence of highly trained chuunin who detect those small details.

The authors do get one thing right. The genin weren't even slightly suspicious of Kabuto's giving them free information, and, to a pro, that might actually be suspicious. Last time I checked, though, none of the rookie nine are capable of ferretting out traitors at this stage. Finally even with Kabuto's odd behavior, why wouldn't the other genin take advantage of free information? They should be careful of it, because Kabuto could be lying to them, but additional information is always useful.

Also, a new Yamanaka enters the exam with another team, but is this guy an enemy of Kohaku's? Or is there more to this than meets the eye? Well, obviously there is, or else Namikaze's team wouldn't be handing from the roof of an unknown cave now would they?


End file.
